Sueños Perversos
by Maggie's Dreams
Summary: Acusada de un crimen que no cometió, Isabella Swan ha pasado cuatro años en una institución para dementes con tendencias homicidas. Los demonios de sus pesadillas siguen sus movimientos y, el rey de estos no se detendrá ante nada para tenerla. Jasper es su única esperanza de sobrevivir, pero ¿es el ángel brutal su salvador o su condena?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Hey, realmente no tengo palabras que puedan expresar mis disculpas. Para los que no se enteran, sucede que esta historia ya fue subida hace un tiempo atrás pero la tuve que borrar pues no sabía cuanto tiempo me iba a tomar rehacer la adaptación. **

**Aclarando esto, les explico un poco en que consistió este problema. Como publiqué en mi perfil, tuve varios problemas al guardar los capítulos pues como algunos ya saben, siempre tengo terminadas todas la historias o adaptaciones antes subirlas. El problema fue; que al conectar mi pendrive y abrir la carpeta donde estaban mis documentos, todos me aparecieron invisibles, es decir, estaban allí pero su ícono no era nitido, sin mencionar que no se lograban abrir adecuadamente.**

**En fin, no logré arreglar el problema, que al parecer ocurrió debido a un virus y, tuve que rehacer la adaptación, sin mencionar que todos mis otros documentos fueron eliminados, entre ellos mis propias historias, distintos o********uttakes y demás. Sinceramente, creo que ustedes pueden comprender que estas semanas no he estado bien anímicamente y esa es la principal razón de que me haya demorado tanto. ****Así que, vuelvo con esta adaptación que es un poco más larga que Amante & Felino _-cuenta con 34 capítulos-_, además la he adaptado con una pareja principal no tan común; Jasper e Isabella. **

**Sin mas detalles, espero que puedan disfrutar de esta lectura y, mis más sinceras disculpas hacia las antiguas lectoras de esta historia.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

La mañana de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, Isabella Swan se despertó de un sueño increíble con la sensación de que le habían arrancado los ojos, los habían sumergido en ácido y se los habían vuelto a colocar en las órbitas. En realidad, se había ido dando cuenta poco a poco hasta que tuvo plena consciencia de ello, se le tensó el cuerpo y se inclinó, liberando un grito que le rasgó la garganta.

Levantó los párpados hinchados pero... no había luz del día. Sólo la saludó la oscuridad.

El dolor se propagó, subiéndole por las venas como una rápida marea y amenazando con reventarle la piel. Se frotó la cara, incluso se arañó, con la esperanza de eliminar lo que fuera que estuviera causando el problema pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. No había bultos ni rasguños. No, espera. Había algo. Un líquido caliente le empapaba las manos.

¿Sangre?

Se le escapó otro grito, seguido de otro y otro más, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron como trozos de cristal que le rasparon la garganta. En pocos segundos, el pánico la sobrepasó. ¿Estaba ciega, sangrando... Y muriéndose?

Oyó el gemido de las bisagras de una puerta y el repiqueteo de unos tacones contra el suelo de madera.

—¿Isabella? ¿Estás bien? —hubo una pausa y luego un siseo entre dientes—. Oh, cariño, tus ojos. ¿Qué te ha pasado en los ojos? ¡Charlie! ¡Charlie! ¡Ven rápido!

Oyó una maldición seguida de una serie de pasos rápidos y fuertes. Un segundo más tarde, un jadeo horrorizado llenó la habitación.

—¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara? —gritó su padre.

—No lo sé. No lo sé. Cuando llegué, ya estaba así.

—Isabella, corazón, —le dijo su padre de forma tierna y preocupada—. ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Puedes decirme qué te ha pasado?

Isabella trató de decir: _Papi, ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame_, pero las palabras se convirtieron en un diamante demasiado duro e irregular para soltarlas. Y oh, Dios querido, la quemazón le había llegado al pecho y notaba las llamas en cada latido de corazón.

Unos fuertes brazos se deslizaron debajo de ella, uno debajo de los hombros y otro debajo de las rodillas, y la levantaron. El movimiento, a pesar de ser de lo más cuidadoso, aumentó el dolor lo que hizo que gimiera.

—Te tengo, corazón —le aseguró su padre—. Te llevaremos al hospital y todo irá bien. Te lo prometo.

Las puntas más afiladas del pánico fueron remitiendo. ¿Cómo podría no creerle? Él nunca había hecho una promesa que no pudiera cumplir y si pensaba que todo iba a ir bien, entonces todo iría bien.

Su padre la llevó a la camioneta que tenía en el garaje y la dejó en el asiento de atrás mientras el ruido de los sollozos de su madre hacía eco. Su padre ni siquiera se molestó en abrocharle el cinturón, simplemente cerró la puerta y encerró a Isabella dentro. Esperó a que se abriera la puerta de él y luego la de su madre. Esperó a que sus padres se montaran en el coche y la llevaran al hospital como prometieron pero... Nada.

Isabella esperó.. Y esperó.. Los segundos pasaban con una lentitud insoportable, la irregularidad de las inhalaciones se entremezcló con un olor a huevos podridos tan fétido y marcado que era suficiente para quemarle las fosas nasales. Se encogió, confusa y asustada por el cambio en el aire.

—¿Papi? —preguntó. Se le estremecieron los oídos mientras esperaba la respuesta pero todo lo que oyó fue...

Unas voces apagadas a través del cristal.

El ruido que se hace cuando se raya un metal.

Una risa espeluznante.

Un gruñido de agonía.

—Ve adentro, Reneé —gritó su padre con un tono aterrorizado que Isabella nunca le había oído usar antes—. ¡Ahora!

Reneé, su madre era la que ahora gritaba.

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Isabella trató de ponerse en posición vertical. Gracias a Dios, el resplandor insoportable que la cegaba se desvaneció, por fin. A medida que se limpiaba la sangre, unos diminutos rayos de luz le atravesaban la línea de visión. Pasó un segundo, luego dos, la luz se propagó, los colores aparecieron, el azul por aquí, el amarillo por allá, hasta que tuvo la imagen completa del garaje.

—¡No estoy ciega! —gritó, pero su alivio fue breve.

Vio que su padre protegía a su madre pegándola contra la pared y escudándola con su cuerpo mientras lanzaba miradas aquí y allá pero sin aterrizar jamás sobre algo en concreto. Tenía unos cortes espantosos en las mejillas y le goteaba sangre.. De todos ellos.

Impresionada y horrorizada a partes iguales, esas emociones se convirtieron en una avalancha imparable que la embargó de arriba abajo. ¿Qué le había pasado? No había nadie en este pequeño recinto cerrado y.. Un hombre se materializó delante de sus padres.

No, un hombre no, sino un.. un.. ¿Qué era?

Isabella se echó hacia atrás, golpeándose contra el otro lado del coche. El recién llegado no era un hombre sino una criatura sacada de las profundidades de las peores pesadillas. Se le formó un grito que se le alojó en la garganta reseca. De repente, no podía respirar, sólo podía mirar fijamente llena de asco.

La... cosa era sorprendentemente alta, la parte superior de la cabeza rozaba el techo que ella no podía alcanzar ni con unas escaleras plegables. Poseía unos huesos que eran de un tamaño barbárico y unos colmillos de los que sólo había leído en las novelas de vampiros, con una piel del color de la sombra más oscura del carmesí y tan suave como el cristal. Le goteaba sangre de la punta de los dedos en forma de garras. Las retorcidas alas de un marcado color negro se extendían desde la espalda y unos pequeños cuernos le sobresalían a lo largo de toda la columna vertebral. Una cola delgada y larga estaba curvada desde la base y terminaba en una punta de metal manchada de sangre que chocaba contra el suelo de cemento cuando se agitaba hacia delante y hacia atrás una y otra vez.

Ella sospechaba que lo que fuera eso, era el causante de las heridas de su padre, y que sólo podría causar más. El miedo venció a las demás emociones que sentía y, aun así, se tambaleó hacia delante, golpeó el puño contra la ventanilla y se obligó a poner la voz en funcionamiento.

—¡Deja a mis padres en paz!

La bestia se volvió a mirarla con unos ojos terriblemente encantadores que le recordaban a los rubíes recién cortados. Enseñó los dientes un instante, imitando una sonrisa antes de que rebanara la garganta de su padre con las garras.

En un instante, le arrancó la carne y la sangre llegó a salpicar un poco la ventanilla del coche. Su padre cayó.. Golpeándose contra el suelo, con las manos alrededor del cuello herido, con la boca abierta, jadeando y tratando de conseguir ese aire que no podía, ni podría, encontrar.

Se le escapó un sollozo formado a partir de la incredulidad pero agudizado por la rabia.

Su madre gritó, explorando el garaje con los ojos muy abiertos, tal y como había hecho su padre, como si no tuviera ni idea de dónde podría venir la amenaza. Se tapó la boca con las manos mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas manchadas de sangre.

—No-no nos hagas daño —tartamudeó—, por favor.

De la boca de la criatura salió una lengua bífida, como si estuviera saboreando su miedo.

—Me gusta la forma en que suplicas, mujer.

—¡Para! —gritó Isabella.

Tengo que ayudarla, tengo que ayudarla.

Abrió de un tirón la puerta del coche y salió volando, sólo para caer sobre el charco de sangre de su padre... No, no, no. A pesar de las náuseas, luchó por ponerse en pie.

—¡Tienes que parar!

—Corre, Isabella, corre.

Otra vez esa risa siniestra... antes de que esas garras golpearan, silenciando a su madre quien se desplomó.

Conmocionada, Isabella dejó de luchar. Se cayó al suelo, indiferente mientras el oxígeno le quemaba en los pulmones. Su madre... encima de su padre... sufría espasmos... todavía.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —balbuceó—. No está pasando.

—Oh, sí —respondió la criatura con la voz profunda, ronca.

Captó la diversión subyacente en su tono, como si el asesinato de sus padres no fuera más que un juego.

Asesinato.

_A-se-si-na-to._

No. Asesinato, no. No podía aceptar esa palabra. Los habían asaltado pero saldrían de ésta. Tenían que salir de ésta. El corazón le golpeaba en las costillas y la bilis se le abrió camino por el pecho y le pasó a la laringe.

—La-la policía está de camino —mintió. ¿No era eso lo que todos los expertos de los programas de supervivencia decían que había que hacer para salvarse? ¿Afirmar que la ayuda estaba en camino?—. Márchate. Vete. No querrás te-tener más p-problemas, ¿no?

—Me encanta cómo suena eso de más problemas —el monstruo se volvió completamente hacia ella, encarándola, y sonriendo—. Lo probaré. —Empezó a golpear, golpear y golpear los cuerpos... rasgó las ropas y la piel, rompió huesos y salieron volando pulpa y tejidos.

No lo puedo asimilar.

No puedo... pero, en realidad, sí que podía. Lo sabía. Si sus padres habían tenido alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir, ahora, esa oportunidad se había convertido en cenizas.

_¡Levántate! Has dejado que esa cosa mutile a la gente que amas. ¿Vas a permitir que te mutile a ti también? ¿Y qué hay de tu hermano, que está escaleras arriba, solo, probablemente, dormido y sin estar preparado para una masacre?_

No. ¡NO! Con un rugido que le salió de un alma que pronto estaría destrozada por el dolor, Isabella se lanzó contra ese enorme pecho cuadrado y le lanzó un puñetazo a la fea cara. El monstruo cayó hacia atrás pero se recuperó con rapidez, dando la vuelta sobre ella, sujetándola por la espalda y tirándola hacia abajo. Extendió las alas, aislándolos del resto del mundo, como si sólo existieran ellos dos.

Ella continuó soltando puñetazos, una y otra vez. Por alguna razón, la criatura nunca trató de clavarle las garras. De hecho, le apartó las manos e intentó... ¿besarla? Riéndose, riéndose, sin dejar nunca de reírse, esa cosa presionó los labios contra los de ella, le metió el fétido aliento en la boca y se estremeció de sublime placer.

—¡Para! —gritó ella y esa cosa le metió la lengua tan profundamente que la hizo callar de nuevo.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, dejó una baba candente detrás, que le cubría a ella la mitad inferior de la cara. Los ojos de él brillaban de éxtasis.

—Bueno, esto va a ser divertido —dijo y, acto seguido, se fue, se desvaneció en una nube de humo pútrido.

Durante mucho tiempo, Isabella sintió que tenía la mente y el cuerpo paralizados. Lo único que se le movían eran las emociones y aumentaban a un ritmo alarmante. El miedo... la conmoción... el dolor... todo le presionaba de tal manera que creyó que se iba a ahogar.

_¡Haz algo! _

Finalmente, un pensamiento le hizo eco en la mente; _"Puede volver en cualquier momento."_

Darse cuenta de ello hizo que tuviera la suficiente fuerza para liberarse del agarrotamiento.

Deslizándose como pudo, se abrió paso hacia los cuerpos de sus padres. Unos cuerpos que no podía recomponer por mucho que lo intentara. A pesar de que todo lo que tenía dentro se rebelaba contra la idea, tuvo que dejarlos atrás con la esperanza de salvar a su hermano.

—¡Riley! —gritó—. ¡Riley!

Tropezó de camino a la casa y llamó al 911. Después de una explicación apresurada, dejó caer el teléfono y corrió escaleras arriba, chillando de nuevo a su hermano. Lo encontró en su habitación, durmiendo plácidamente.

—Riley. Despierta. Tienes que levantarte.

Sin importar lo mucho que lo sacudiera, se limitó a murmurar que lo dejara unos minutos más.

Se quedó con él, protegiéndolo, hasta que llegaron los primeros auxilios. Les mostró el garaje, pero ellos tampoco pudieron recomponer a sus padres. La policía llegó poco después y, en menos de una hora, Isabella fue acusada de los asesinatos.


	2. Una chica que ve monstruos

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Hola, linduras. Pues aquí estoy con el primer capítulo y, en verdad sé que las historias de ángeles superhéroes ya están bastante trilladas pero _confíen _cuando les aseguro que esta historia tiene su toque distinto. Hace un tiempo atrás esta historia estaba en el cuarto capítulo pero necesito más motivación chicos, venga, aunque sea una carita me hace feliz. **

**Debo suponer que el karma me esta cobrando mis días de lectora anónima, sin embargo, nadie creería que esta historia cuenta muchas más visitas que todos los favoritos y reviews juntos. Y estoy segura que esas visitas son varios lectores que no animan con los comentarios o que no poseen una cuenta y es que, pareciera que ustedes piensan que les voy a morder. **

**Por otra parte, les quiero agradecer a esas maravillosas personas que siguen apoyando a Amante & Felino y, importantísimo, tan solo les pido llegar a los diez reviews para el próximo capítulo porque, ahora me doy cuenta que, claro, un lector entra a la historia, se salta la _molesta_ nota de autor y luego se va sin mas, eso es lo que hace la mayoría, lo sé porque así era yo. Pero no, para una autora es esencial que sus chicos le dejen un review o un favorito porque, así sabe que lo esta haciendo bien. Por el contrario, si piensan que escogí mal la historia o que la pareja debería ser otra, escríbanlo en un review o en un PM, los invito a hacer una critica constructiva al respeto.**

**Sin más, me voy expectante por sus reacciones, un beso.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

_Cuatro años después. _

—¿Cómo te hace sentir eso, Isabella? —La voz del hombre hizo énfasis sobre la palabra sentir, añadiendo una capa de repugnante sordidez.

Manteniendo a los otros pacientes del _"círculo de confianza"_ en la periferia, Isabella echó la cabeza hacia un lado y se encontró con la mirada del doctor. Vulturi, también conocido como Vultpervertido. Tenía cuarenta y pocos años, el pelo canoso, ojos café oscuro y un bronceado perfecto, aunque tenía la piel un poco arrugada. Estaba algo delgado con uno setenta y ocho era sólo unos centímetros más alto que ella. En general, era moderadamente atractivo. Si hacías caso omiso de la negrura de su alma, por supuesto.

Cuanto más lo miraba fijamente, en obstinado silencio, más sus labios se curvaban divertidos. ¡Oh, cómo la molestaba! Pero jamás se lo demostraría. Nunca estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para complacerlo, pero tampoco jamás se encogería ante su presencia. Sí, era el peor tipo de monstruo, hambriento de poder, egoísta e ignorante de la verdad, y sí, podía hacerle daño. Y lo haría.

Él ya la tenía.

La noche anterior la había drogado. Bueno, le había drogado todos los días desde hacía dos meses que trabajaba en la Institución del Condado Moffat para Criminales Locos. Pero la noche anterior la había sedado con el expreso a propósito de desnudarla, tocarla de forma inapropiada y tomarle fotografías.

_«Una muchacha tan bonita»_ había dicho. _«En el mundo real de fuera, una maravilla como tú me haría esforzarme mucho por algo tan simple como una cita para cenar. Aquí, estas absolutamente a mi merced. Eres mía para hacer lo que me plazca... y me place un montón»._

La humillación todavía ardía caliente y profunda, como fuego en la sangre, pero no se traicionaría en un momento de debilidad. Era más lista.

En los últimos cuatro años, los médicos y enfermeras a cargo de su cuidado habían cambiado más veces que sus compañeros de habitación, algunos de ellos estrellas brillantes de su profesión, otros simplemente pasando el momento, haciendo lo que necesitaban hacer, mientras que unos pocos eran peores que los criminales convictos que debían tratar. Cuanto más se derrumbaba, más abusaban de ella los empleados. Por lo tanto, siempre se mantenía a la defensiva.

Una de las cosas que había aprendido durante su encierro era que podía confiar sólo en sí misma. Sus denuncias de trato abominable no eran escuchadas, porque la mayoría de los de arriba creían que merecía lo que le ocurría, si es que la creyeran en absoluto.

—Isabella. —La reprendió Vultpervertido—. El silencio no será tolerado.

Bueno, entonces.

—Me siento como que estoy al cien por cien curada. Probablemente debería dejarme ir.

Al menos la diversión se esfumo. Frunció el ceño con exasperación.

—Sabes muy bien que no debes responder a mis preguntas a la ligera. Eso no ayuda a lidiar con tus emociones o problemas. Aquí eso no ayuda a nadie a tratar con sus emociones o problemas.

—Ah, así que me parezco mucho a ti. —Como si se preocupara por ayudar a nadie además de a sí mismo.

Varios pacientes se rieron disimuladamente. A un par más les caía la baba, burbujas espumosas caían de sus labios al balbucear y quedaban atrapadas en las hombreras de sus batas.

El ceño fruncido de Vultpervertido se transformó en una mueca, la pretensión de estar aquí para ayudar a punto de desaparecer.

—Esa boca inteligente te meterá en problemas.

No era una amenaza. Era un voto. No importa, se dijo. Vivía con el temor constante de las puertas chirriantes, las sombras y los pasos. De drogas, personas y... las cosas. De sí misma. ¿Qué era una preocupación más? Aunque... a este ritmo, las emociones serían la cosa que finalmente la enterraría.

—Me encantaría decirle cómo me siento, doctor Vulturi —dijo el hombre a su lado.

Vultpervertido pasó la lengua por sus dientes antes de dirigir su atención al pirómano en serie que había incendiado un edificio entero de apartamentos, junto con los hombres, mujeres y niños que vivían en el.

A medida que el grupo discutía sentimientos e impulsos y formas de controlar los dos, Isabella se distraía estudiando su entorno. La habitación era tan triste como sus circunstancias. Había feas manchas amarillentas de humedad en el techo de paneles, las paredes eran de un gris descorchado y el suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra raída de color marrón. Las incómodas sillas metálicas en las que los ocupantes se sentaban eran los únicos muebles. Por supuesto,

Vultpervertido se acomodaba sobre un cojín especial.

Mientras tanto, Isabella tenía las manos esposadas a la espalda. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sedantes que bombeaban a través del sistema, estar esposada era una exageración. Pero bueno, hacia cuatro semanas se había peleado brutalmente con un grupo de compañeros de reclusión, y hacia dos semanas con una de las enfermeras, así que por supuesto, era demasiado amenazadora para salir sin restricciones, sin importar que lo hubiera hecho sólo para defenderse.

Había pasado los últimos trece días encerrada en el agujero, una habitación oscura y acolchada donde la privación de los sentidos poco a poco la llevaba_ (realmente) _a la locura. Había estado hambrienta de contacto, y había pensado en algún tipo de interacción que hacer, hasta que Vultpervertido la había drogado y fotografiado.

Esta mañana, dispuso su liberación del confinamiento en solitario, seguido por esta salida. No era tonta, sabía que esperaba sobornarla para que aceptara su maltrato.

Si mamá y papá me vieran ahora...

Reprimió un sollozo repentino, ahogándose. La joven y dulce chica que habían amado estaba muerta, su fantasma de algún modo vivía dentro de ella, acosándola. En los peores momentos, se acordaba de cosas que no tenía porque recordar.

_«Prueba esto, cariño. ¡Será lo mejor que hallas comido!» _Una cocinera terrible, su madre. Reneé había disfrutado haciéndole pequeños cambios a las recetas para _"mejorarlas"_.

_«¿Has visto eso? ¡Otra anotación para los Sooners!» _Un acérrimo fanático del fútbol, su padre. Había asistido a la UO, en Oklahoma durante tres semestres, y nunca había cortado esos lazos.

No podía permitirse pensar en ellos, en su madre y su padre y lo maravillosos que habían sido... y... oh, no podía evitar que sucediera... La imagen de su madre se formó, tomando el centro del escenario en la mente. Vio caer su cabello, tan castaño que parecía tener reflejos rojizos, igual que los de la propia Isabella. Sus ojos dorados, rasgados, muy parecidos a como los de Isabella solían ser. La piel una mezcla rica y cremosa de miel y canela, sin un solo defecto. Reneé Swan _-una vez Reneé Tanaka-_ había nacido en Japón pero se había criado en Georgetown, Colorado.

Los tradicionales padres de Reneé se habían aterrado cuando ella y el _"todo lo blanco que podía ser" _Charles Swan se habían enamorado perdidamente y se habían casado. Había vuelto a casa durante las vacaciones de la universidad, la había conocido y se había mudado para estar con ella.

Tanto Isabella y su hermano eran una combinación de la herencia de sus padres. Compartían el pelo de su madre, la piel y la forma de su cara, pero tenía la altura de su padre y su estructura delgada.

Aunque los ojos de Isabella ya no se parecían a los de Reneé o Charles.

Después de aquella mañana horrible en su garaje, después de ser arrestada por sus asesinatos, después de su condena, su sentencia de por vida en esta institución para criminales dementes, cuando finalmente había encontrado el coraje de mirarse en un espejo lo que había visto la había sobresaltado. Ojos del color del hielo en invierno, en el corazón de una tormenta de nieve del Ártico; misteriosos y cristalinos, apenas azules, sin una pizca de humanidad. Peor aún, con esos ojos podía ver cosas, cosas que nadie nunca debería tener que ver.

Y, oh, no, no, no. Mientras las personas en el círculo de confianza lloriqueaban, dos criaturas caminaron a través de la pared del fondo, haciendo una pausa para orientarse. La frecuencia cardiaca se le disparo, Isabella miró a sus compañeros, esperando ver las expresiones de terror. Nadie parecía notar a los visitantes.

¿Cómo podían no hacerlo? Una criatura tenía el cuerpo de un caballo y el torso de un hombre. En lugar de piel, estaba cubierto por plata reluciente... ¿metal? Sus patas eran de color rojizo y, posiblemente también con algún tipo de metal, afilado en puntas mortales.

Su compañero era más pequeño, con los hombros caídos y encogidos, cuernos que sobresalían y piernas torcidas en la dirección equivocada. Llevaba un taparrabos y nada más, el pecho peludo, musculoso y con cicatrices.

El olor a huevo podrido llenaba la habitación, tan familiar que era horrible. La primera oleada de pánico e ira ardieron atravesándola, una mezcla tóxica que no podía permitir que la controlara. Arruinaría la concentración y disminuiría los reflejos, sus únicas armas.

Necesitaba armas.

Las criaturas se presentaban en todas las formas y tamaños, de todos los colores, de ambos sexos, y tal vez algo en medio de eso, pero tenían una cosa en común: Todos venían a por ella.

Todos los médicos que alguna vez la habían tratado, intentaron convencerla de que los seres no eran más que producto de su imaginación. Alucinaciones complejas, dijeron. A pesar de las heridas que las criaturas siempre le dejaban, heridas que según los médicos siempre dijeron, había logrado infligirse a sí misma, en ocasiones les creyó. No obstante eso no le impedía luchar. Nada podía.

Las miradas rojas y entusiastas por fin se centraron en ella. Ambos machos sonrieron, sus colmillos afilados, goteaban expectantes.

—¡Es mía! —dijo Caballo.

—No. ¡Mía! —grito Cuernos.

—Sólo hay una manera de resolver esto. —Caballo lamió sus labios con anticipación—. De la manera más divertida.

—Divertido —estuvo de acuerdo Cuernos.

Diversión, la palabra en clave para _"moler a palos a Isabella"_. Por lo menos no tratarían de violarla.

_«¿No lo ve señorita Swan?»_ Le había dicho uno de los médicos una vez. _«El hecho de que estas criaturas no la violen prueba que no son más que alucinaciones. Su mente no les permite hacer algo que usted no puede manejar»._

Como si pudiera manejar cualquiera de las otras cosas.

_«¿Cómo explica las lesiones que recibo mientras estoy atada?»_

_«Hemos encontrado las herramientas que escondía en su habitación. Clavos, un martillo todavía estamos tratando de averiguar cómo los consiguió, fragmentos de vidrio. ¿Debo continuar?»_

Sí, pero todo eso había sido para protegerse, no para mutilarse.

—¿Quién va primero? —preguntó Caballo, sacándola fuera del recuerdo deprimente.

—Yo.

—No, yo.

Continuaron discutiendo, pero el indulto no duraría mucho tiempo. Nunca lo hacía. La adrenalina se apoderó de ella, haciendo que las piernas le temblaran.

No te preocupes. Saldrás de esta.

Aunque los otros pacientes no estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría, todos eran sensibles al cambio en su estado de ánimo. Gemidos y gruñidos estallaron a su alrededor. Tanto hombres como mujeres, jóvenes y viejos, se retorcían en sus asientos, con ganas de salir corriendo. Los guardias apostados en la salida se pusieron rígidos, entrando en estado de alerta, pero no estaban seguros de quién era el culpable.

Vultpervertido lo sabía, clavo la mirada en Isabella con su patentado ceño fruncido de _"soy el rey del mundo"._

—Te ves preocupada, Isabella ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que te molesta? ¿Eh? ¿Estás arrepentida de tu arrebato de antes?

—¡Vete al diablo, Vultpervertido! —Volvió a mirar a sus objetivos. Ellos eran la amenaza más grande—. Ya llegara tu turno.

Él contuvo el aliento.

—No se te permite hablarme de esa manera.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Quiero decir, que te jodan, doctor Vultpervertido — Desarmada no significaba desvalida, se dijo, y hoy no estaba atada, se lo demostraría a las criaturas y a Vultpervertido.

—Pendenciera —dijo Caballo con un gesto alegre.

—Por lo tanto divertida de quebrar —se rió Cuernos.

—¡Mientras sea yo quien la quiebre!

Y así comenzó una nueva ronda de discusiones.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio al buen doctor indicarle que se adelantara a uno de los guardias, y sabía que el tipo le tomaría la mandíbula con mano implacable y le empujaría la mejilla contra el estómago para inmovilizarla. Una situación degradante y sugerente que humillaba tanto como intimidaba, y que le impediría morder a Vultpervertido mientras le inyectaba otro sedante.

Tengo que actuar ahora. No puedo esperar.

No se permitió a sí misma detenerse y pensar, se levantó de un salto, doblo las rodillas contra el pecho, deslizo los brazos atados por debajo del trasero y por los pies. Sus clases de gimnasia no le habían fallado. Ahora con las manos delante de ella, se retorció, agarró y plegó la silla, colocando el metal como un escudo.

Perfecta sincronización. El guardia la alcanzó.

Giró a la izquierda, golpeándole en el estómago con el escudo. El aire salió de su boca mientras se encorvaba. Otro giró y le golpeó en un lado de la cabeza, enviándolo al suelo en un amasijo inconsciente.

Unos pocos pacientes gritaron con angustia, y algunos otros con pavor. Las babas continuaban goteando. Vultpervertido corrió hacia la puerta para obligar al guardia que quedaba a actuar como su escudo, y también para llamar a más guardias con la simple pulsación de un botón. La alarma chirrió a la vida, arrojando a los pacientes que ya están desconcertados a un total frenesí.

Ya no se contentaron con discutir afuera, las criaturas se dirigieron hacia ella, de manera lenta y constante, burlándose.

—¡Oh, las cosas que voy a hacerte, niña!

—¡Oh, cómo vas a gritar!

Más cerca... más cerca... casi a distancia de ataque... totalmente a distancia de ataque... Se balanceó. Falló. La pareja se echó a reír, separados y en armonía se lanzaron a por ella.

Manejó la silla como si fuera un bate, pero no podía estar al tanto de sus dos adversarios al mismo tiempo, y el otro logró arañarle el hombro. Hizo una mueca pero por lo demás ignoro el dolor, girando a su alrededor golpeó el aire, sólo aire.

El volumen de las risas aumentó, las criaturas corrían en círculos alrededor de ella, balanceándose constantemente.

Puedo manejar esto.

Cuando Caballo estuvo delante, le golpeó por debajo de la barbilla con la parte superior de la silla, sacudiéndole los dientes y el cerebro, si tuviera uno, contra la parte posterior del cráneo. Al mismo tiempo, le dio una patada a Cuernos, que estaba detrás, en el estómago. Ambas criaturas se apartaron tropezando, sus sonrisas, finalmente desaparecieron.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienen, niñas? —Les incitó.

Dos minutos más, eso es de todo lo que disponía, y luego los guardias que habían sido llamados entrarían corriendo e irían a por ella, sujetándola en el suelo, entonces Vultpervertido y su aguja tomarían las riendas. Quería terminar con estas criaturas.

—Vamos a ver —siseó Caballo.

Abrió la boca y rugió, y su terrible aliento de algún modo creó un viento fuerte e imparable que empujó al pirómano contra Isabella.

Para todos los demás, es probable que pareciera que el tipo estaba saltando por propia voluntad, con la intención de retenerla. Otro giro, envió volando la silla a través del cuerpo de Caballo y su trasero, como si la criatura no fuera nada más sustancial que la niebla. Para chico fuego, no estaba. Las criaturas eran siempre solamente tangibles para ella y lo que sostuviera.

En algún momento durante el intercambio, Cuernos se había movido más allá de su periferia. Ahora se las arregló para colarse detrás de ella y rastrillar sus garras contra el hombro que ya estaba sangrando. Cuando se volvió, se volvió con ella, arañándola una vez más con esas garras.

El dolor... oh, el dolor. Ya no era posible ignorarlo.

Las estrellas brillaron en el campo de visión. Oyó risas detrás de ella, y sabía que Cuernos estaba allí, listo para clavarle las garras otra vez. Se lanzó hacia adelante, fuera del camino, y tropezó.

Caballo la agarró por los antebrazos, evitando que cayera. Él la dejó ir sólo para darle un puñetazo en la cara. Más dolor, más estrellas, pero cuando levantó su puño para un segundo golpe, estaba lista. Tiró de la silla y se la clavó en la mandíbula, luego la giró con el propósito de que impactará los nudillos contra el asiento de la silla en lugar de en el pómulo. Su aullido rasgó el aire.

Pasos detrás de ella. Dio una patada hacia atrás, conectando con Cuernos. Antes de dejar caer la pierna, giró y pateó con la otra, moviendo como tijeras los tobillos para aprovechar el doble golpe a su intestino. Cuando se desplomó, respirando con dificultad, colocó la silla al revés y lo remató, golpeando el borde metálico contra su tráquea.

La sangre negra formó un charco y burbujeó, haciendo espuma y chisporroteando a su alrededor mientras quemaba el suelo de baldosas. El vapor se elevó, enroscándose en el aire.

Un minuto para el final. El máximo daño, pensó.

Caballo la llamó por un nombre muy descortés, todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira contenida. Cerró la distancia con fuertes pasos y repartió golpes a diestro y siniestro con aquellos brazos parecidos a garrotes. Sin garras, sólo los puños. El tiempo de jugar había terminado, supuso. Cubriéndose, se agachó y se inclinó de nuevo para asegurarse de que esos martillos carnosos sólo se encontraran con la silla. Al mismo tiempo le golpeaba con el metal abollado, descargando múltiples golpes.

—¿Por qué has venido a por mí? —exigió—. ¿Por qué?

Un destello de colmillos ensangrentados.

—Sólo por la diversión. ¿Por qué si no?

Siempre lo preguntaba, y siempre recibía la misma respuesta, no importa que cada uno de sus adversarios fuera diferente. Las criaturas llegaban una vez, sólo una vez, y después de precipitar la destrucción, creando el caos, desaparecían para siempre. Si sobrevivían.

Había llorado después de su primer asesinato, y su segundo y su tercero, a pesar de que las criaturas sólo tenían la intención de hacerle daño. Había algo de malo en arrebatar una vida, no importa la razón para hacerlo. Oír el estertor del último aliento... ver el brillo atenuarse en los ojos de alguien... y saber que eras la responsable... Siempre pensaba en sus padres. Por el camino, se le había endurecido el corazón como un bloque de piedra y había dejado de llorar.

Los guardias de seguridad finalmente llegaron, tres cuerpos duros se estrellaron contra ella por detrás y la arrojaron al suelo. Cuando se estrelló, se estrelló duro, cortándose la mejilla ya lastimada sobre el azulejo. Experimentó una afilada lanza de dolor mientras el sabor de monedas antiguas le llenaba la boca y le cubría la lengua. Más de esas estrellas demasiado brillantes titilaron ante la vista, cosas corrosivas que crecían... y crecían... cegándola.

La ceguera hizo que entrara en pánico, le recordaba aquella mañana terrible, funesta, hacía mucho tiempo.

—¡Soltadme! ¡Lo digo en serio!

Unas rodillas inflexibles se le clavaron en los hombros sangrantes, la espalda y las piernas, unos dedos ásperos presionaban hasta el hueso.

—Quédate quieta.

—¡Os dije que me soltarais!

Caballo había huido porque el olor a putrefacción fue pronto reemplazado por la loción para después del afeitado y el tocino, del aliento tibio que le acariciaba la mejilla.

No se permitió temblar, ni se permitió revelar el asco por el médico que ahora se cernía sobre ella.

—Está bastante fuera de ti, Isabella —dijo en un tono de desaprobación Vultpervertido.

—Nunca es suficiente —le respondió, obligándose a calmarse por sí misma.

Inspirando y expirando profundamente. Cuantas más emociones mostrara, más sedante utilizaría.

—Tsk, tsk. Deberías haber jugado mejor. Podría haberte ayudado. Duerme ahora. —canturreó.

—No te atrevas...

La mandíbula se le aflojó un segundo después del pellizco esperado en el cuello. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía un rayo blanco en la vena, extendiéndose tan rápidamente como las estrellas.

A pesar de que despreciaba ese sentimiento de impotencia y sabía que Vultpervertido le haría pagar después con una visita, a pesar de que luchó con cada pedacito de fuerza que le quedaba, Isabella se deslizó en la oscuridad que la esperaba.


	3. Genuina confusión

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Lindas, aquí esta el segundo capítulo, aún no llegamos a los reviews pedidos, sin embargo, no puedo hacerles esperar demasiado pues siento que es injusto con las chicas que ya leyeron. En fin, he decidido que no hay nada mejor para una escritora que los comentarios se den naturalmente, por lo tanto no hay una meta para el próximo capítulo. **

**Para que se pongan al día con la historia, les aclaro que elegí a Jasper como el protagonista pues el personaje de esta historia es un guerrero sexy, también, al no querer excluir a Edward de esta historia le di el papel del hermano gemelo difunto. Como ya saben, Isabella fue encerrada en una Institución para dementes homicidas, por el supuesto asesinato de sus padres, sin embargo, considero que todo se hubiera dado de una manera muy distinta si su hermano Riley, hubiese despertado y visto con sus propios ojos al demonio que atormenta a Bella. Quizás Riley corría el riesgo de ser asesinado o tal vez no, pero alguien se ha preguntado la razón de que él no despertara aquella mañana, a pesar, de los gritos y todo el alboroto que se armó?  
**

**Les dejo esa pregunta para que saquen sus propias conclusiones y, sin más, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los favoritos, alertas y reviews, calculo que actualizaré en unos tres días más. Las quiero.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

_«¡Mírame, Jasper! Mira lo alto que estoy volando». _

_«Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Edward. Estoy orgulloso de ti»._

_«¿Crees que puedo dar una voltereta sin caerme al suelo?» _

_«Por supuesto que sí. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa». _

_«Una risa tan dulce como el repicar de campanas hizo eco a través del cielo». _

_«Pero ya me he caído tres veces». _

_«Lo que significa que ahora sabes lo que no debes hacer»._

—¿Señor? ¿Su Gran y Poderosa Alteza? ¿Me está escuchando?

La voz masculina trajo a Jasper de vuelta del pasado y de la única brillante luz en un mundo de otra forma oscuro, lanzándolo directamente al presente. Le echó un vistazo a Carlisle, el autoproclamado segundo al mando de su ejército angelical. Una promoción que él no había discutido, a pesar de la actitud del guerrero. El hecho era que Carlisle era el mejor del grupo, lo que en realidad no significaba mucho.

Cada ángel de su ejército había presionado a la Deidad, su rey, más allá del límite de su paciencia. Cada uno había roto tantas reglas, eludido tantas leyes, que era un milagro que aun conservaran las alas... y aún un milagro más grande que Jasper hubiese tolerado a los guerreros por tanto tiempo como lo había hecho.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, estoy escuchando —ahora.

—Mis más humildes disculpas si os aburrí antes —fue la respuesta irrespetuosa de Carlisle.

—Aceptadas.

La quijada del ángel crujió mientras se daba cuenta que Jasper no se había dado por ofendido.

—Os pregunté si estabais listo para que atacáramos.

—Aún no.

Carlisle se colocó junto a él, la gran longitud de sus alas extendidas pero sin tocarse. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba ser tocado. Por supuesto, Carlisle siempre hacía concesiones por las mujeres que se llevaba a la cama, pero Jasper no hacía tales excepciones por nadie.

—Estoy ansioso por luchar, Majestad. Todos lo estamos.

—Te he dicho antes que no me llames por ese título. En cuanto a tu petición, esperarás como se te ha ordenado. Todos vosotros —desobedecer significaba ser castigado, un concepto con el que el mismo Jasper estaba ahora íntimamente familiarizado.

Esto había empezado unos pocos meses atrás, cuando había sido convocado en el templo de la Deidad, ese santuario secreto que muy pocos ángeles tenían el privilegio de visitar. Durante ese encuentro sin precedentes, copos de nieve habían empezado a caer desde las alas de Jasper, una tormenta constante, y una señal del frío desagrado de su Deidad. Y las palabras de la Deidad, a pesar de haber sido dichas con suavidad, habían sido tan mordaces como la nevada.

Aparentemente, _"el severo despego de las emociones" _de Jasper había causado un _"daño colateral"_ durante las batallas con los demonios. En múltiples ocasiones, la Deidad le había inculpado, Jasper había escogido dar muerte a sus enemigos al costo de inocentes vidas humanas.

Por supuesto, tal comportamiento era _"inaceptable"._

Se había disculpado, incluso a pesar de que no estaba arrepentido de sus acciones, puesto que él había enojado al único ser con el poder de destruirlo. En verdad, no entendía el atractivo _-o la utilidad-_ de los humanos. Eran débiles y frágiles, y clamaban que todo lo que hacían era por amor.

Amor.

Jasper hizo una mueca despectiva. Como si los simples mortales supieran algo sobre el amor desinteresado y vivificante. Ni siquiera Jasper lo sabía, Edward lo había hecho... pero Jasper ya no pensaba en él. La disculpa no significaba nada, le dijo su Deidad. En realidad, menos que nada, ya que su Deidad podía verle el oscuro hueco del pecho, donde el corazón debería latir con emoción... pero no lo hacía.

_«Debería tomar tus alas y tu inmortalidad y desterrarte a la tierra, donde no serás capaz de ver a los demonios viviendo entre nosotros. Si no puedes verlos, no podrás combatirlos como estás acostumbrado a hacer. Si no puedes luchar contra ellos, no puedes dar muerte a los humanos que los rodean. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Jasper? ¿Vivir entre los caídos y lamentarte por la vida que alguna vez tuviste?»_

No, él no quería nada parecido. Jasper vivía para asesinar demonios. Si no podía verlos y combatirlos, estaría mejor muerto. De nuevo, había expresado su arrepentimiento.

_«Has pedido disculpas al Alto Concilio Celestial muchas veces en el pasado por este mismo crimen, Jasper, sin embargo, nunca has cambiado tus maneras. Aun así, por mucho tiempo, mis asesores de confianza me recomendaron tener clemencia. Después de todo lo que has sufrido, ellos esperaban que en algún momento encontraras tu camino. Pero el tiempo ha pasado y de nuevo has fallado en hacer lo que el Concilio te pidió, y ya no pueden ignorar tus trasgresiones. Ahora, debo intervenir, pues yo, también, debo responder a un poder superior, y tus acciones me reflejan pobremente»._

En ese momento Jasper supo que no habría palabras para eludir la condena. Y había estado en lo correcto.

_«Las palabras son dichas muy fácilmente, como tú lo has probado»_, había continuado la Deidad, _«pero muy raramente son acompañadas con acciones. Ahora, llevarás contigo la expresión física de mi descontento, de forma que jamás olvides este día»._

_«Como deseéis»_, había replicado él.

_«Pero Jasper, no dudes de que algo peor te espera si me desobedeces de nuevo»._

Él le había agradecido a su Deidad por la oportunidad de mejorar y lo había dicho en serio... hasta la siguiente batalla. Había herido y asesinado a numerosos humanos sin piedad y sin pensarlo, porque ellos habían herido y asesinado a Eleazar, uno de los miembros de los Siete de la Élite de la Deidad. Un guerrero de inimaginable fuerza y habilidad.

El hecho de que las acciones de Jasper hubieran sido en nombre de la venganza no había importado, de hecho había perjudicado a su causa. El Altísimo debía decidir cómo manejar la situación, y ya que Él era el poder más alto al que la Deidad de Jasper debía responder, su palabra era ley. Jasper debía haber mostrado paciencia. Al día siguiente, la Deidad lo había convocado de nuevo.

Había esperado, a pesar de lo que había hecho, ser escogido como el siguiente miembro de la Élite, pero en cambio, había descubierto que se había ganado otro castigo.

"_Peor"_, descubrió, que era exactamente esto.

Durante un año, Jasper lideraría un ejército de ángeles que eran tal como él. Aquellos que nadie más quería bajo su comando. Los rebeldes. Los torturados. Su misión: Enseñarles respeto, que él mismo todavía tenía que demostrar, por la Deidad y por la santidad de la vida humana. Y para asegurarse de que tomaría su responsabilidad en serio, solo él cargaría con la responsabilidad de las acciones de sus guerreros.

Si alguno de sus ángeles asesinaba a un humano, él sufriría una paliza.

Ya había sufrido ocho.

Al finalizar el año, si las buenas acciones de Jasper pesaban más que las malas, él y todos sus ángeles tendrían permitido permanecer en el cielo. Si las malas sobrepasaban a las buenas, él y todos sus ángeles perderían las alas y su lugar en el cielo.

Claramente, Jasper había reflexionado, la Deidad estaba haciendo limpieza de personal. De esta forma, podría eliminar de los cielos cada espina en su costado de un tirón y nadie en su Concilio podría llamarlo cruel o injusto, puesto que les había concedido un año de oportunidades para redimirse a sí mismos.

Así que aquí estaban, Jasper y su ejército atascados manejando asuntos que estaban muy por debajo de sus habilidades. En su mayor parte, eso significaba encontrar una forma de liberar a humanos que estuvieran poseídos por demonios, ayudando a aquellos que estaban siendo influenciados inmoralmente y participando en insignificantes batallas ocasionales.

Esta noche marcaba la misión número diecinueve de su ejército _-aunque sólo su tercera ronda de combate-_, y cada una había terminado peor que la anterior. Sin importar con que amenazaba, los

ángeles parecían disfrutar ignorando sus órdenes. Le sacaban el dedo. Lo maldecían. Se reían en su cara.

No los entendía. Este año era también su última oportunidad. Ellos tenían tanto que perder como él. ¿No deberían buscar su favor?

—¿Ahora? —Carlisle preguntó ansiosamente, su voz más humo que sustancia. Una vez hace mucho tiempo, su garganta había sido cortada... y cortada, y cortada hasta que las cicatrices se habían convertido en un collar permanente.

—Aun no. Lo digo en serio.

—Si tardáis en convocar a la batalla pronto... Actuarían, de cualquier forma.

—¿Es que a nadie le importa sufrir mi ira? —gruñó.

Miró detenidamente hacia abajo, hacia la Institución del Condado de Moffat para Criminales Locos, que estaba escondido en las montañas de colorado. El edificio era alto y ancho, con una cerca eléctrica con alambre de púas, y con guardias armados vigilando tanto el parapeto como los terrenos. Lámparas halógenas alumbraban intensamente cada esquina, ahuyentando las sombras.

Lo que los guardias no podían ver, sin importar cuán intensas fueran sus lámparas, eran los demonios menores arrastrándose por las paredes, desesperados por deslizarse dentro.

Pero al igual que los guardias, los demonios no podían ver la amenaza que los rodeaba. Los veinte soldados bajo las órdenes de Jasper permanecían ocultos. Sus alas, usualmente blancas entrelazadas con oro, eran ahora de color ónix con pinchazos de estrellas, un espejo de los cielos. El cambio natural fue hecho con una simple orden mental. Más que eso, sus túnicas angelicales eran ahora camisetas y pantalones a la medida de sus musculosos cuerpos, negros y listos para el combate.

—¿Por qué escogerían los demonios tomar este lugar? —preguntó Jasper.

Y aparentemente lo habían estado intentando durante años. Otros ejércitos habían sido enviados, pero ninguno había hecho ningún progreso real. Tan pronto como un grupo de demonios menores era eliminado, otra tanda tomaba su lugar.

Había solo dos razones por las cuales ningún otro ejército había pensado en descubrir el porqué. Uno, no les había importado ayudar a los humanos dentro del edificio. O dos, su trabajo había terminado con la batalla. De cualquier manera, Jasper no pensaba cometer el mismo error. No podía.

Con el cabello dorado rizándose inocentemente alrededor de un rostro que era de alguna forma más diabólico que angelical, Carlisle le lanzó una mirada maliciosa de color zafiro. El contraste entre inocente y carnal podía ser cautivador, o eso había oído Jasper. Tanto las mujeres humanas como las inmortales se lanzaban a Carlisle, quien no ocultaba su deseo sexual cuando se revelaba ante aquellos que no debían saber que estaba allí. Especialmente dado que sus deseos bordeaban el linde de lo peligroso... de lo aceptable.

La mayoría de los ángeles que pertenecían a la Deidad, ya fueran guerreros o portadores de alegría, eran tan inmunes a las pasiones de la carne como Jasper. Pero, la mayoría de ellos no habían sido capturados por una horda de demonios, atrapados y torturados durante semanas, como lo había sido Carlisle.

Suponía que cuando vivías durante tanto tiempo como ellos lo hacían, especialmente cuando esos años eran pasados en guerra, lo más probable era que aprendieras el verdadero significado del dolor y que trataras de buscar refugio en cualquier placer que pudieras conseguir.

Demetri y Félix, iguales a Carlisle en términos de fuerza y astucia, también habían sido capturados y torturados. Los tres eran ahora inseparables, el trauma y el horror de la experiencia los había unido. Trastornándoles, sí, eso también, como probaba el lugar que ocupaban dentro de las filas de su ejército, pero uniéndolos, no obstante.

—El mal ansía la compañía del mal, desesperado por destruir cualquier cosa que valga la pena salvar —dijo Carlisle, la sabiduría remplazando su irreverencia anterior—. A lo mejor alguien de dentro los convocó.

Tal vez. De ser así, la batalla acababa de convertirse en un dilema. La convocación de demonios estaba estrictamente prohibido, un crimen penado sólo a través de la muerte. Una muerte que no sería daño colateral sino intencional, y aun así, Jasper no estaba seguro de cómo se tomaría la Deidad tal asesinato.

Humanos, pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza con disgusto. No eran nada más que problemas. No tenían ni idea del oscuro poder con el que danzaban. Un poder que podía parecer excitante al principio, pero que simplemente corroería su humanidad.

—Ninguno de los demonios ha entrado realmente en el edificio —dijo él—. Tengo curiosidad acerca del porqué.

La cabeza de Carlisle se inclinó hacia un lado, su estudio de los demonios intensificándose.

—No lo había notado, pero veo ahora que estáis en lo cierto, Majestad.

Ninguna reacción.

—Captura uno de los demonios y llévalo a mi nube para ser interrogado.

—Será mi placer —tanto como Carlisle disfrutaba seduciendo a sus amantes, él disfrutaba más torturando demonios—. ¿Algo más, Señor Nuestro?

Ninguna. Reacción.

—Sí. A mi señal, el ejército puede atacar, pero quiero que Félix traiga al demonio más salvaje que pueda encontrar al tejado de la institución. Rápidamente. —Jasper pudo haber, debió haber, dictado las ordenes dentro de las mentes de sus soldados, como todos los comandantes podían hacer, pero hacer eso hubiese invitado a sus voces adentrarse en su mente, y esa era una intimidad que no permitiría.

Una sonrisa de alivio destelló revelando rectos y blancos dientes.

—Considerarlo hecho.

Antes de que Carlisle pudiera retirarse, Jasper añadió:

—Estoy seguro de que no tengo que recordarte que ningún humano debe ser lastimado durante la batalla. Si debes renunciar al asesinato de un demonio para salvar una vida humana, hazlo.

Asegúrate de que los otros lo sepan.

Al principio, no le había importando que sus hombres optaran por destruir a un humano para llegar a un demonio. Después de su tercer azotamiento por un crimen que él no había cometido, le había empezado a importar.

Un latido de silencio, dos. Entonces:

—Sí, por supuesto, Líder de los Supremamente Indignos.

Con esa frase de despedida, Carlisle desapareció en una ráfaga de movimiento para alertar a los otros que aún ahora rodeaban el edificio.

Un escaso minuto después, espadas de fuego aparecieron en las manos de cada ángel, las llamas más intensas y más puras de las que se pudieran encontrar en el infierno. Amenazantes fragmentos de luz color ámbar lamían sobre las determinadas expresiones y los músculos duramente obtenidos... Y esas luces empezaron a arquearse hacia abajo en rápida sucesión, gritos de dolor y últimos estertores, pronto resonaron. Escamosos, retorcidos -_y ahora sin cabeza_- cuerpos llovían desde las paredes.

Hasta ahí llegó lo de esperar la señal de Jasper. Tendría que lidiar con eso más adelante.

Aunque hubiese disfrutado asesinando demonios junto a sus hombres, esperó, puesto que esta noche buscaba una presa más grande. Eventualmente, un camino fue despejado, y él voló hacia abajo... hacia abajo... y aterrizó graciosamente en el borde plano del tejado. Plegó las alas dentro de la espalda.

—El demonio salvaje, como solicitasteis, Rey Magnificente —dijo una voz familiar junto a él—. Rápidamente.

Una enorme bestia sin vida cayó con un golpe a los pies de Jasper. El veneno goteaba de la punta de sus garras. Largos cuernos sobresalían de sus hombros, y parches de pelaje y escamas formaban un patrón de doble hélice en sus piernas.

Había un pequeño problema. El demonio no tenía cabeza.

—Este demonio está muerto —dijo.

Hubo la más escasa de las pausas antes de que Félix respondiera:

—Carlisle transmitió vuestra orden palabra por palabra. En esto, no fue lo suficientemente sabio para especificar una preferencia.

—Cierto. —Por supuesto debió haber sido más sensato.

Félix, se situó a un lado del edificio y dijo:

—¿Debería traeros otro o planeáis reprenderme por mi error, Glorioso Rey? —las palabras contenían un amargo filo.

Félix era un bruto de hombre, con piel de color bronce veteada de oro y brillo, ojos multicolores en rosa, púrpura, azul y verde. Un contraste extraordinario.

Poco después de su rescate de las brutales garras de los demonios, _-y su subsecuente desenfreno mortal a través de los cielos, donde nadie había estado a salvo de su furia indiscriminada-_, el Alto Concilio Celestial había dictaminado a Félix como inestable e incapacitado para su deber. Caer era un castigo muy poco severo, habían dicho, y por tanto había sido sentenciado a una verdadera muerte, su espíritu, el poder que alimentaba su vida, su alma, la personificación de sus emociones, y su cuerpo físico, serían eliminados enteramente de esta existencia.

Carlisle y Demetri habían protestado, demandando que el guerrero fuese reincorporado y prometiendo que ellos serían responsables si cualquier otro problema surgía. También habían jurado para asegurarse de que también sufrirían la verdadera muerte si eran separados de su amigo.

A regañadientes, el Concilio accedió. Con la cantidad de actividad demoníaca que plagaba el mundo, los guerreros de su calibre tenían gran demanda. Aun así, Jasper dudaba que alguna amenaza funcionara de nuevo alguna vez.

—No habrá reprimenda —dijo, y Félix parpadeó con sorpresa.

La mirada de Jasper se dirigió hacia el demonio Serpe que aún en ese instante se deslizaba por la reja en un intento por pasar desapercibido. Los Serpe poseían la cabeza y el torso de un humano pero la parte inferior del cuerpo de una serpiente, y eran más temperamentales que los dos juntos.

Inclinándose, Jasper agarró la gruesa, vibrante cola y dio un tirón. El Serpe se retorció, con los colmillos al descubierto y los brazos levantados para atacar a quienquiera que se hubiera atrevido a detenerlo. Jasper mantuvo un agarre firme, enroscándose la longitud de la cola alrededor del brazo mientras usaba la mano libre para coger el cuello del demonio.

Apretó.

Ojos color carmesí se agrandaron con alarma al tiempo que las garras en las puntas de los dedos lo cortaban.

—¡Jasssper, no, cualquiera menosss Jasssper! Regresssaré, Regresssaré, lo juro.

Finalmente, respeto por su autoridad.

—Este servirá —le dijo a Félix—. Puedes continuar con tus obligaciones.

El ángel inclinó la cabeza, incluso mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos con desconcierto. Pero no dijo más, en cambio, saltó de vuelta a la batalla.

—Por favor. Regresssaré.

Los demonios podían haber sido incapaces de entrar en el edificio por la razón que fuera, pero Jasper no tenía tal problema. Le ordenó al cuerpo, así como al del Serpe, que se desvaneciera y los dos descendieron a través de la piedra. Segundos más tarde, Jasper estaba en la planta baja del edificio.

Olvidándose de quien lo sostenía, el Serpe suspiró con dicha, y se estiró hacia el techo.

—Tiempo de divertirme.

Jasper lanzó al demonio al suelo recién pulido del vestíbulo. Múltiples guardias de seguridad patrullaban el área, y varias hembras humanas se ocupaban de la recepción pero ni uno sólo notó a los intrusos entre ellos.

El Serpe se escabulló hacia arriba por las paredes, atravesando fantasmalmente el techo y desapareciendo de su vista. Jasper se movió de un piso al otro, un mero paso detrás. Finalmente, el Serpe dejó de trepar, entrando disparado en una de las habitaciones del piso catorce.

Dentro, las paredes estaban acolchadas en negro. No había ventanas. Un simple conducto de ventilación en el techo proveía la única brisa dentro de la habitación, y una glacial, si a eso íbamos. La habitación era estéril excepto por una solitaria pieza de mobiliario. Una camilla de hospital, con... una un joven mujer atada sobre ella.

Cada músculo del cuerpo se le tensó. Por un momento, el pasado amenazó con levantarse y tragárselo entero.

_«Mátame, Jasper. Tienes que matarme. Por favor»._

Hacía mucho tiempo que había construido un dique para bloquear los recuerdos del pasado, una barrera que había necesitado desesperadamente. Al parecer, siempre la necesitaría. Reforzó el dique ahora, poniendo la mente en blanco para cualquier cosa que no fuera el presente.

A primera vista, la mujer parecía estar dormida. Pero entonces su cabeza giró hacia un lado, su atención aparentemente atrapada por el demonio que no debería ser capaz de ver. De repente, horror, rabia y miedo pulsaron de ella.

¿Había ella, una simple humana, sentido de alguna forma al Serpe?

Jasper la estudió. Ella vestía una bata tan fina como el papel, sucia y rasgada, su esbelta figura temblaba. Largo cabello se enredaba en torno a un rostro delicado, las hebras eran tan oscuras que parecían ser de un impresionante color de medianoche. Círculos oscuros estropeaban la piel bajo sus ojos y sus mejillas estaban más hundidas de lo que debían haber estado, sin mencionar que estaban terriblemente magulladas y arañadas. Sus labios eran rojos, agrietados. Sus ojos azules como el hielo, y en sus profundidades vio una interminable tormenta de dolor que ningún humano estaba preparado para soportar.

No, esos ojos no pertenecían a un mortal, comprendió. Pertenecían al consorte de un demonio.

En algún sitio allá afuera había un Alto Señor Demonio _-el más peligroso de todos los demonios del infierno-_ que consideraba a esta humana de su propiedad exclusiva. Suya para poseer, suya para torturar... suya para disfrutar de cualquier manera que quisiera. El demonio había envenenado sus ojos, marcándola como suya, asegurándose de que ella pudiese ver dentro del mundo espiritual que coexistía al lado del mundo mortal. Su mundo. De este modo, había atraído, a su vez, la atención de otros demonios hacia ella.

Había tenido que ser una participante voluntaria cuando fue marcada, porque los humanos no podían ser forzados. Seducidos, sí. Engañados, absolutamente. Ansiosos por incursionar en las artes oscuras, sin lugar a dudas. Pero nunca forzados.

¿Se había cansado el Alto Señor de ella? ¿Era esa la razón por la que estaba aquí sin él? No, decidió un segundo más tarde Jasper. Un demonio nunca se hartaba de su humano. Se quedaba alrededor hasta el sangriento y amargo final, o hasta que el humano se espabilaba y lo forzaba a irse.

Así que... ¿Por qué no la asesinaba y trataba de ocultar su crimen? Los apareamientos entre demonios y humanos estaban prohibidos, el acto conllevaba una sentencia de muerte. La del demonio y la del humano. No era como si Jasper o alguno de sus hombres fuera a matar a este humano. Eso no estaba en el menú de hoy. No habría daño colateral.

—Mantente apartado de mí —dijo ella, sacando a Jasper de sus pensamientos. Su voz era rasposa, ya fuera por las drogas o por la tensión. ¿O era ese su tono natural?—. Soy una terrible enemiga.

Para alguien que había estado de acuerdo en vincular su vida con la de un demonio, no sonaba feliz con los resultados. Estaba dispuesto a apostar que ella había sido seducida o engañada, y ahora se arrepentía.

Los humanos muy raramente aprendían hasta que era demasiado tarde, y sin embargo, no tenía que ser de esa manera.

—Lassstímame, hembra. Por favor... —con la cola repiqueteando a un ritmo fatal, el Serpe se deslizó alrededor de la camilla. Su bífida lengua saliendo como una flecha entre sus colmillos—. Essso ess lo que me gussssta antessss de cada tentempié.

El demonio menor la quería, pero no por ella, sino porque a las criaturas del inframundo nada les gustaba más que superar a uno de sus propios hermanos. El derecho a jactarse era tan valioso como el oro, como lo era el sentido de superioridad que lo acompañaba. Bueno, eso, y la emoción de arruinar a alguien que se suponía que estaba bajo la protección de los cielos.

Tensándose, la hembra dijo:

—Tócame una vez, sólo una vez, y encontraré una manera de liberarme de estas sujeciones. Te arrancaré la cabeza. He decapitado a los de tu especie antes, sabes. Quizá incluso a algunos amigos tuyos, ¿eh?

Una respuesta interesante, iba más allá del simple arrepentimiento. Las valientes palabras ganaron un siseo de anticipación.

—Mientesss, mientesss, me dassss placer al mentir. Esss tan deliciosso.

—¡Lo digo en serio! Si crees que una cosa tan minúscula como estas ataduras va a detenerme, entonces tienes el cerebro más dañado de lo que pensaba. Y un boletín de última hora, creo que tu coeficiente intelectual es de un solo digito.

Ella miró hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, como si estuviera buscando alguien para que la ayudara. Aunque la hembra podría ver al Serpe, no podía ver a Jasper. Esa no era exactamente una revelación, si no deseaba ser sentido, no lo sería; ni por un demonio, ni por el consorte de un demonio, ni siquiera por otros ángeles.

Intrigado acerca de su reacción ante él, Jasper se materializó en su forma natural, creando al mismo tiempo una espada de fuego desde nada más que aire. La mirada nunca abandonando la de la hembra, cortó, decapitando al demonio y acabando con su miserable existencia. Sí, asesinar era así de fácil para él. Se deshizo de las llamas.

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? —Ojos cristalinos lo encontraron y se agrandaron. Sus dientes empezaron a castañear—. ¿Esto-toy soñando? Las drogas... Tengo que estar colocada. O soñando, tal vez. Sí, eso tiene sentido.

—No lo tiene, puesto que no lo estás.

—¿Estás seguro? Te ves como el príncipe que yo una vez... uh, olvídalo.

¿Qué ella una vez... qué?

—Estoy seguro.

—Entonces, ¿Qui-quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

A pesar de sus preguntas, parecía saber que él no era como la criatura que acababa de derrotar. Los demonios hacían todo lo posible por evocar miedo. Los ángeles hacían todo lo que podían para evocar una sensación de paz. O mejor dicho, se suponía que lo hacían.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó la mujer de nuevo—. ¿Estás aquí para matarme?

_«Mátame, Jasper. Tienes que matarme. Por favor. Ya no puedo vivir así. Es demasiado, demasiado duro. ¡Por favor!»_

De nuevo, el pasado amenazaba con levantarse y consumirlo. De nuevo, puso la mente en blanco. Aunque no le debía ninguna explicación a la hembra, y aunque era la consorte de un demonio y no era confiable, se encontró a sí mismo diciendo:

—No te mataré. Soy un ángel.

Como con todos los ángeles de la Deidad, la voz de Jasper contenía un innegable tono de verdad. Típico de su especie, ella se estremeció ante su pureza, pero no podía dudar de él.

Parpadeando rápidamente, ella dijo:

—Un ángel. ¿Cómo un ángel del cielo, defensor de todo lo que es bueno y correcto?

Quizás ella sí podía dudar de él. Su tono había sido desdeñoso. Pero encontró interesante que ella no le escupiera el mismo odio que le había lanzado al demonio. Como la compañera de un Alto Señor, debería despreciar a Jasper por encima de a los demás. Que no lo hiciera... definitivamente engañada.

—¿Bien?

—Sí, soy de los cielos, aunque probablemente no soy el tipo de ángel con el que estas familiarizada. —Extendió las alas. Copos de nieve continuaban cayendo de él. Las plumas eran, una vez más, iridiscentes, el dorado entrelazado entre cada una de ellas resplandecía. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el oro estaba más extendido que nunca.

Miles de años habían pasado, y las alas nunca le habían cambiado de color, puesto que tal cambio usualmente indicada un ascenso en el estatus laboral. Para aquellos bajo las órdenes de la Deidad, sólo los Siete de la Élite estaban bendecidos con alas de sólido oro. Los portadores de alegría se caracterizaban por tener alas de sólido blanco. Los guerreros como Jasper poseían el blanco con meros retazos de oro. Pero lo que tenía ahora era más que un trazo.

Tenía que haber alguna otra explicación. Por más que había deseado que fuera de otra manera, su Deidad no le había dicho nada acerca de un ascenso al nivel de la Élite. De todos modos, apenas estaba en posición de ser considerado para un ascenso, cuando estaba luchando tan incondicionalmente por conservar el título que poseía.

—¿Hay más de una raza? —preguntó ella después de inspeccionarlo—. Olvídalo. No te tomes esto mal, pero... No eres un hombre atractivo. Y no estoy hablando acerca de tu atractivo sexual.

—No, no soy agradable. —Los humanos a menudo se imaginaban a los ángeles como suaves y adorables seres que retozaban bajo la luz del sol, que hacían que las rosas florecieran y pintaban arco iris en el cielo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Señor Malo?

No debió haber permitido que su curiosidad pudiera más que él. No debió haber abierto esta línea de conversación.

Eso se terminaba ahora.

—Suficiente, humana. Has recogido más problemas de los que actualmente puedes cargar. Te sugiero que no busques más.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece? —dijo con una risa carente de diversión. La punta rosada de su lengua se deslizó por sus labios—. Los doctores finalmente tuvieron razón en algo. Estoy alucinando. Sólo en mi mente un ángel podría tratar a alguien tan mal.

—No te he tratado mal y no estás alucinando.

—Las drogas están afectando mi cerebro —insistió.

—No lo están.

—Pero tú no puedes ser un ángel. Sólo el mal viene aquí.

—Incorrecto de nuevo —al menos por hoy.

—Yo... yo... Vale. Puedo lidiar con esto. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no? Vamos a decir que tú eres de hecho un...

—Lo soy.

—... y que eres uno de los chicos buenos, ya que no estás aquí para matarme. ¿Estás aquí para... liberarme?

Había hecho la pregunta con una vacilación tan dulce que supo que ella no se atrevía a esperar que la rescatara, aun cuando cada gramo de su ser quería creer en una liberación inminente.

Quizás otro hombre se hubiera conmovido por su situación, pero no Jasper. Él había visto el sufrimiento en todas sus formas. Había causado el sufrimiento en todas sus formas. Había visto a sus amigos, inmortales que deberían haber vivido para siempre, morir.

Había visto a su hermano gemelo morir.

Edward, su gemelo, su único tesoro, ahora descansaba en una urna sobre su mesita de noche. Había sido idéntico a Jasper en apariencia, con el mismo cabello broncineo y ojos verdes, el mismo rostro esculpido y fuerte cuerpo. Sin embargo, emocionalmente, habían sido completamente opuestos. Aunque sólo minutos más joven, Edward había parecido años más joven. Tan inocente y dulce, tan amable y generoso, amado por todos.

_«No puedo soportar ver a los humanos llorar, Jasper. Debemos ayudarlos. De alguna forma, de alguna manera»._

_«Ese no es nuestro propósito, hermano. Somos guerreros, no portadores de alegría»._

_«¿Por qué no podemos ser ambos?»_

Las manos de Jasper se apretaron en puños. Debes dejar de pensar en él.

Cavilar sobre lo que había pasado, no cambiaría un solo detalle. Era lo que era. Hermoso y feo. Maravilloso y terrible.

Forzó a la mente a concentrarse en la grave situación de la hembra, pero decidió no responder la pregunta sobre su liberación.

—¿Sabes el nombre del demonio que te marcó?

Decepción mezclada con amarga aceptación destelló en sus ojos.

—Quizá eres real —dijo—. Requeriría un lado oscuro que yo no tengo para crear a alguien como tú.

—Se te olvidó decir "sin ofender" antes de esa afirmación.

—No, no lo hice. Pretendía ofender.

Atrevida la pequeña humana, ¿no?

—¿Debo repetir mi pregunta? —inquirió, en caso de que ella no la hubiese oído la primera vez.

—No, la recuerdo. Quieres saber si conozco el nombre del... —sus ojos se ampliaron, la decepción y la aceptación convirtiéndose en conmoción. Susurró—: Demonio —la revelación parecía haberla afectado mucho más potentemente que cuando ella había descubierto sus orígenes—. ¿Cómo un demonio que pertenece al infierno?

—Sí.

—¿Un ser vil que cuyo único propósito es arruinar vidas humanas?

—Sí.

—¿Una horrible criatura sin un gramo de luz, solo oscuridad y maldad?

—Exactamente.

—Debería haberlo sabido —respiró hondo—. Demonios. Todo este tiempo he estado combatiendo demonios y nunca me di cuenta —el alivio se unió a la conmoción, ambos goteando de sus palabras—. No estoy loca y no estamos solos. Se lo dije, pero las únicas dos personas que alguna vez me creyeron fueron el esquizofrénico abducido por extraterrestres y su amigo invisible. ¡Se lo dije!

—Humana, me responderás ahora.

—Se lo dije —continuó alegremente—. Simplemente no tenía ni idea de que estaba luchando contra demonios. Sin embargo, debería haberlo supuesto, pero me encasqueté con la idea de vampiros y monstruos mitológicos, y luego alucinaciones, por eso yo...

—¡Humana!

No le levantes la voz.

No habría ninguna forma de explicarle a la Deidad que no había querido asustarla a muerte.

Ella negó con la cabeza, alejándose de sus pensamientos claramente arremolinados con la misma determinación que él había usado. Dicho sea en su honor, parecía muy lejos de sentirse intimidada por él.

—No puedo responderte porque no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando. ¿Un demonio me marcó? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Confusión genuina. Sabía que lo era, puesto que las mentiras que otros decían siempre le dejaban un gusto amargo en la lengua, y en ese momento lo único que saboreaba era... ¿la dulzura de su aroma? Una sutil insinuación de rosa y bergamota que desprendía su piel, esa suave extensión de bronceada crema.

Que hubiese notado un detalle tan carente de importancia lo irritó.

—¿No recuerdas haber aceptado emparejarte con un demonio, ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas? —preguntó.

—¡Jamás! —La larga longitud de sus negras pestañas se fusionó, juntándose, su mirada clavándose en él—. Y ahora es mi turno de obtener una respuesta. ¿Estás aquí para salvarme o no?

Si ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para insistir en obtener una respuesta, cuando ya había adivinado la verdad, entonces era lo suficientemente fuerte para oír esa respuesta.

—No, no lo estoy.

Pero le hubiese gustado permanecer con ella el tiempo suficiente para resolver el misterio de su marca. ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Cómo había sido engañada?

Los detalles no importan. El resultado final sí.

Ella soltó una risa estrangulada, tan amarga como su anterior aceptación.

—Por supuesto que no estás aquí para salvarme. ¿Por qué debería haber esperado alguna vez lo contrario?

Las bisagras chirriaron al tiempo que la puerta de acero era abierta bruscamente. Jasper se escudó de miradas indiscretas, y la hembra se tensó. Un guardia que blandía un bastón, se hizo a un lado para permitir que un macho humano entrara en la habitación dando grandes zancadas, con una gruesa carpeta en la mano. Era de estatura media para un humano, le faltaba algo de pelo y llevaba una falsa expresión de simpatía en el rostro. Una bata blanca envolvía su delgada complexión, el material teñido por pequeñas manchas de sangre seca.

—Ella ofrecerá resistencia —dijo el hombre—, pero está atada y no puede hacerme daño. No prestes atención a lo que escuches. Además, esta sesión terapéutica tomará un poco de tiempo, así que no regreses hasta que te lo indique.

El hombre le lanzó a la hembra una mirada de simpatía, pero al final, asintió.

—Lo que tú digas, Doc —cerró la puerta, encerrando al recién llegado en el interior.

Jasper se dijo que debería irse. Ni siquiera los portadores de alegría, que eran los más activamente involucrados con humanos, tenían permitido interferir con el libre albedrío. Además, los aspectos más importantes del misterio de esta noche habían sido resueltos. Los demonios habían venido a por la chica, inexorablemente atraídos por ella, deleitándose en herir lo que le pertenecía a otro de su especie.

En cuanto a ella, encontraría la libertad sólo en la muerte.

Sí, realmente debería irme.

Y sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo demorándose en partir. Miedo y repugnancia emanaban ahora de ella... creando la... seguramente no. Pero sí, era imposible negar su presencia. Creando la más pequeña de las fisuras en el hielo y en la oscuridad que vivían dentro del pecho. Creando un destello de... ¿culpa?

No entendía. ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ella?

Instantáneamente, la respuesta se deslizó en su lugar, y aunque quería rehuirla como había hecho antes, no podía. Ella le recordaba a Edward. No en su conducta, estaba demasiado llena de fuego, sino en sus circunstancias.

Edward había muerto mientras estaba atado a su cama.

No importa. Debes alejarte.

Las emociones no eran nada más que un desperdicio. Jasper había lamentado la muerte de su hermano durante siglos. Había llorado, se había enfurecido y había buscado su propia muerte, pero nada de lo que había hecho había disminuido la culpa o la vergüenza. Sólo cuando se había separado de todas las emociones había podido encontrar un poco de alivio.

Y ahora...

Ahora, los glaciales cristales con los que cargaba y que caían de las alas probaban ser una bendición, recordándole cual era su posición... comandante... su deber... defender las leyes celestiales... y su meta... la victoria contra los demonios sin causar ningún daño colateral. La chica no podía importar, ni lo haría.

—Tan predecible, Vultpervertido—se burló—. Sabía que vendrías a por mí.

—Como si pudiera mantenerme alejado de mi dulce y pequeña geisha. Después de todo, tenemos que discutir tu comportamiento de hoy. —Los ojos del hombre se tornaron vidriosos por la lujuria mientras examinaba el esbelto cuerpo de ella, deteniéndose en sus muy femeninas curvas.

La mirada de ella revoloteaba entre el humano y Jasper. Sabía que ella ya no podía verlo, que simplemente estaba tratando de razonar si estaba o no allí. Y supo el momento en el que ella decidió que sí, que aun estaba presente, porque estremecimientos de humillación se apoderaron de ella.

—¿Por qué no discutimos tu comportamiento, más bien? —Un matiz de desesperación desmentía su bravuconería—. Se supone que debes ayudar a tus pacientes, no que debas hacerles más daño.

Una sonrisa libidinosa fue la respuesta a sus palabras.

—Lo que hacemos juntos no tiene que doler. Si me haces sentir bien, yo te haré sentir muy bien —él tiró la carpeta al suelo y se quitó la chaqueta—. Lo probaré.

—No hagas esto —sus fosas nasales se ampliaron con la fuerza de su respiración—. Te descubrirán, perderás tu empleo.

—Cielo, ¿cuándo vas a aprender? Es tu palabra contra la mía. —Sacando una jeringa del bolsillo de su pantalón, camino hacia adelante—. Soy un profesional médico altamente respetado. Tú eres una chica que ve monstruos.

—¡Y estoy viendo uno ahora!

Él se rió.

—Te haré cambiar de opinión.

—Te desprecio —dijo, y Jasper observó mientras ella recobraba su ingenio una vez más—. ¿No te das cuenta de que esto volverá para atormentarte? Si plantas semillas de destrucción, tendrás que vivir con la cosecha que cultivaste, con espinas y todo.

—Que adorable. Una lección sobre la vida de parte de uno de los reclusos más violentos de la institución. Pero hasta que no llegue el momento de mi recolección...

Ella apartó la vista del humano, la apartó de donde Jasper yacía de pie, y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia un lugar lejano. Lágrimas brillaban en esos ojos de otro mundo, antes de que parpadeara para alejarlas. No se rompería esta noche; en realidad, este hombre no la rompería durante muchos meses o incluso años.

Pero ella sufriría esta noche. Terriblemente.


	4. Coronel Rizos

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**_Buenas noches_, mis hermosos lectores. Aquí, he vuelto para actualizar con un nuevo capítulo en donde conoceréis a un nuevo personaje de los varios que tiene esta adaptación.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los lectores antiguos que, por fin, podrán seguir con el hilo de esta historia. Con respecto a los días de actualización, para aclarar, quiero confesarles que en poco tiempo saldré de vacaciones de invierno, eso quiere decir, que esta temporada estoy copada de trabajos y exámenes, espero que puedan comprenderme y no se enfaden si me demoro un poquitín.**

**En fin, quizás actualice el fin de semana, mas no prometo nada. Un abrazo a todos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

En el momento en que Jasper salió volando del cuarto, la fisura dentro del pecho se amplió y habría jurado que oyó el agrietamiento del hielo. _¿Iban unas palabras con el doctor a considerarse interferir? _se preguntó reduciendo la velocidad. Después, podía volver a su nube, olvidar a la mujer y seguir su camino, el que siempre había seguido, solo e indiferente. De la forma que a él le gustaba y la manera en la que probablemente la Deidad prefería.

Muy bien, se decidió.

Jasper regresó a la habitación y se materializó ante el doctor. Un hombre que merecía morir por sus crímenes. Pero no sería él quien le castigara. Se consolaba sabiendo que el doctor cosecharía un día todo el mal que había sembrado. Siempre lo hacían.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera asustarse, le miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo fríamente:

—Tienes algo mejor que hacer.

El doctor se estremeció y atrapado por la verdad en el tono de Jasper, contestó:

—Sí, tengo algo mejor que hacer.

¿Ves? Jasper no estaba interfiriendo tanto como ayudando al doctor a descubrir... cualquier cosa que él considera mejor que perjudicar a uno de sus pacientes.

—Saldrás de esta sala y no volverás. No recordarás nada de esta noche.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el hombre giró sobre sus talones y golpeó la puerta. Jasper se escudó dentro de una burbuja de aire ya que un sorprendido guardia entró en el cuarto y revisó a la muchacha.

—¿Todo hecho doctor Vulturi? Creí que dijo que le llevaría un rato.

—Sí, está hecho —fue la respuesta monótona—. Me iré ahora. Tengo algo mejor que hacer.

—Bien.

Una vez más se encontró solo con la muchacha. Salió del escudó.

—Creía que no ibas a salvarme —le susurró, todavía mirando hacia algún sitio fuera de la habitación.

¿Que veían aquellos ojos? Ojos hermosos, si se preocupara por ese tipo de cosas, lo cual no hacía.

—Preguntaste si había venido a salvarte y no vine por eso. Lo hago por otros motivos.

—Oh —ella se aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva—. Bueno, gracias de todos modos. Por alejarlo de mí, quiero decir.

A Jasper le gustó oír gracias de sus labios. Tan rudo como su tono había sido, sospechó que no decía aquellas palabras con mucha frecuencia. ¿Quizás simplemente no había tenido razón para usarlas? ¿Y por qué le dolía el pecho otra vez?

—¿Qué te habría hecho?

Silencio.

—Hacerte daño, entonces —eso, ya lo había adivinado—. ¿Te ha hecho daño antes?

Más silencio.

—Eso es un sí.

Matar a seres humanos no era algo de lo que Jasper disfrutara, pero tampoco era algo que detestará. Podría hacer daño a cualquiera y nunca experimentaría remordimiento. Sin embargo, arrancar el corazón fuera del pecho del doctor le daría una pequeña satisfacción.

—¿Estás bien?

Y aun más silencio.

Estoy siendo deliberadamente ignorado. Nunca antes había sido ignorado. ¡Ni siquiera por sus hombres! Salvajes como eran, le escuchaban, antes de desobedecerle descaradamente. Y su antiguo líder, Marcus, había tomado en cuenta sus palabras. Es más, los únicos seres fuera de su raza que él contaba como... ¿qué? Amigos no, pero tampoco como objetivos potenciales para la eliminación, los inmortales poseídos por los demonios conocidos como los Señores del Inframundo, habían luchado a su lado, ganándose su respeto por resistir la maldad de sus demonios con tanta fuerza. Siempre les había observado con fascinación. Los pocos seres humanos que lo habían visto a través de los siglos habían sido completamente hipnotizados.

Que está pequeña cosa insignificante le ignorara tan fácilmente, era desconcertante.

Antes de que pudiera decidir la mejor forma de manejarla, Carlisle caminó a través de la pared del fondo. En el momento en que vio a la mujer, la furia se hizo patente en su expresión. Sin embargo, no puso en duda a Jasper, una pequeña bendición.

—Los demonios han sido eliminados, Majestad, y al que ha solicitado, ha sido llevado a su nube. Vivo —su voz goteaba ira.

Lentamente, la mujer volvió la cabeza, mechones de pelo enmarañado le caían sobre la frente, tapándole los ojos. Apartándose el pelo, estudió a Carlisle.

—Soy muy popular esta noche. ¿También, eres un ángel? —preguntó, su mirada acariciando las alas todavía negras del hombre.

Jasper notó que Carlisle se sorprendió por la pregunta ¿Por qué?

—Sí —Carlisle olió el aire, frunció el ceño y fijó su mirada en Jasper—. ¿Planeas liberarla?

—No —¿Por qué pensaría eso?

El ceño fruncido se hizo más profundo.

—Pero por qué... No importa. Si has cambiado de opinión sobre ella, la llevaré conmigo.

¿Cuándo ellos no sabían por qué estaba aquí o qué había hecho?

—No —repitió.

Carlisle se dobló, como si fuera un esclavo humillándose ante su maestro.

—Por supuesto que no, Majestad. Como me atrevo a un deseo tan tonto. ¿Nadie en un lugar como éste merece compasión, verdad?

_¿Le obedecerían simplemente sus hombres alguna vez sin dudar?_

—¿Fueron los seres humanos dañados durante la batalla? —preguntó. La muchacha no era la única que pasaría por alto las preguntas.

Con la cabeza en alto, Carlisle contestó con los dientes apretados.

—Uno de los guardias. Una espada de fuego le cortó por la mitad.

Jasper se encontró apretando los puños por segunda vez ese día. Desobediencia directa de nuevo.

—Una espada de fuego no corta a través de un ser humano por accidente.

Mientras los ángeles operaban en el plano espiritual, sus armas no se podían percibir o sentir por los seres humanos. Por lo tanto, el ángel que había cometido tal acción había entrado deliberadamente en el reino de los mortales.

—El guardia estaba poseído por un demonio, tenía que morir —dijo Carlisle.

—Y sin embargo, seguía siendo humano ¿Quién desobedeció mis órdenes?

Carlisle se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

—Tal vez fui yo.

Acostumbrado a los trucos que podían ser utilizados para eludir el tono de la verdad, Jasper sabía que Carlisle no era el culpable.

—¿Quién? Me lo dirás o mirarás mientras castigo a Félix y Demetri —la verdad, lo haría sin el menor escrúpulo.

Otra pausa, está vez de varios latidos más.

—María.

María, una de las cuatro mujeres en su ejército, pero en la que más había confiado, pues era la única que nunca había desafiado su autoridad. Sin embargo, ahora a causa de ella, iba a recibir otra paliza.

—Tú —dijo la mujer desde la cama, en voz baja con una sombra de irritación—. El chico nuevo, Chico Ángel, Coronel Rizos o como sea que te llames. Ya no lo estoy pidiendo, así que ahora te lo estoy ordenando. ¡Libérame!

Jasper en realidad tenía que luchar contra el impulso de sonreír. Él sonriendo, que ridículo, pero acababa de llamar a su guerrero por varios nombres insultantes, de la misma manera que a menudo sus guerreros le llamaban por nombres ofensivos a él.

Carlisle se relajó, dejando escapar una sonrisa suave.

—El Coronel Rizos, me gusta eso. Pero mi hermosa humana, me pediste que te salvara no que te liberara.

—Es lo mismo —dijo exasperada.

—Son muy diferentes, te lo aseguro. Pero ¿qué vas a hacer si no obedezco tus órdenes, eh?

—Créeme, no quieres saberlo —dijo muy suavemente.

Jasper frunció los labios, ya no era divertido ¿Era esto coqueteo? Mejor que no lo fuera. Él y Carlisle estaban en una misión.

—¿Por qué el no saberlo me hará desistir? —preguntó Carlisle suavemente.

—Porque es tan horrible, que con solo oírlo te hará vomitar.

Carlisle tosió o cubrió un resoplido. Era difícil de saber.

—¿Oíste eso? —le preguntó a Jasper, hablándole como si ellos fueran amigos, como si estuvieran compartiendo un momento de comprensión—. Ella simplemente me ordenó obedecerla, luego amenazó con hacerme daño si fallaba en obedecer.

—Tengo oídos —contestó secamente—. Lo oí.

_¿Pero por qué no había hecho lo mismo con Jasper?_

—Y ella en realidad cree en tener éxito —siguió Carlisle, desconcertado.

—No tienes que parecer tan impresionado —dijo Jasper, no le gustaba la idea de ninguna manera.

Impresionado, Carlisle probablemente desearía a la mujer... y tal vez no se detendría ante nada para tenerla.

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

—Simplemente tengo curiosidad. Y bien, voy a preguntar algo que no es asunto mío ¿Por qué la has reclamado si vas a dejarla aquí?

—No la he reclamado —Jasper no pudo hablar con la suficiente rapidez.

—Entonces ¿Por qué está tu esencia sobre ella?

—No la he tocado.

—Y sin embargo, su piel tiene tu matiz.

—No es mío.

La esencia era una sustancia que se acumulaba en el interior de sus cuerpos y que a veces se filtraba por los poros de sus manos para convertirse en un polvo fino, lo que les permitía reclamar cualquier objeto que ellos considerarán de su propiedad exclusivamente. Los demonios producen una sustancia similar, solo que la de ellos estaba contaminada.

La atención de Jasper se dirigió a la mujer.

—Nunca he reclamado a un humano —nunca había tenido el deseo de hacerlo—. No está brillando.

No vio nada fuera de lo común sobre su piel.

Ella le miró de forma descarada y él estuvo cerca de moverse sobre los pies. Él. Moverse. ¡Inconcebible!

—Te lo prometo —dijo Carlisle—. El brillo es bastante tenue pero está ahí, es una advertencia clara a los otros hombres de no tocar lo que te pertenece.

¿A él? Imposible.

—Te equivocas, eso es todo.

—Arhg —interrumpió la mujer—. Ya he terminado de escucharos parlotear sin sentido. ¡El Equipo Alado es una mierda! Solo tenéis que olvidar que estoy aquí. Oh, espera, ya lo habéis hecho. Así que aquí tenéis una idea... marchaos.

Tenía más temple de lo que incluso Jasper se había dado cuenta, y estaba tratando de no quedar impresionado o incluso confundido.

—Vete —le dijo a su guerrero—. Quiero que tú y los otros, incluida María, esperen en mi nube.

No, espera, tú no. Ve y encuentra todos los detalles que puedas sobre esta humana.

Necesitaba aprender más de ella, era mejor prestar atención ahora que lamentar después.

—Lo que tú digas, glorioso líder.

Carlisle salió de la habitación. Justo antes de desvanecerse, la mujer le echó una última mirada, haciendo que las manos se le apretaran en puños. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho esta acción en un solo día, cuando antes había estado años sin hacerlo ni una vez?

—Si quieres saber sobre mí, solo tienes que preguntarme —le espetó en el momento en que ella se quedó a solas con Jasper.

—¿Y darte la posibilidad de mentirme?

El dolor se mostró sobre sus rasgos, pero sólo durante un segundo. El orgullo tomó su lugar y se mantuvo.

—Tienes razón. Soy una maldita mentirosa, y tú eres el Señor Verdad. ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí, Señor Verdad? Está muy claro el hecho de que no se trata de salvarme o liberarme.

No había ninguna razón para no decirle la verdad.

—Me dijeron que tenía que destruir a la horda de demonios que trataban de quedarse dentro del edificio.

Ella mostró pánico.

—¿Una horda de demonios? ¿Como un ejército?

—Sí, pero ya no son una amenaza. Mis guerreros les vencieron.

Poco a poco ella exhaló.

—¿Me querían a mi verdad?

—Sí.

Otro latido de pánico antes de que se apoyara en la cama.

—Pero, ¿por qué yo?

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho. Ninguna en absoluto. No recordaba haber sido engañada o seducida por un demonio ¿Cómo habría logrado el demonio marcarla?

—¿Y bien? —exigió.

Haciendo caso omiso de ella, Jasper cogió la carpeta que el médico había dejado caer y que aún yacía en el suelo y hojeó sus páginas

Ella golpeó su cabeza contra su almohada una vez, dos veces.

—Está bien, pretende que no estoy aquí hablando. Estoy acostumbrada. Pero por favor, glorioso líder, permíteme ahorrarte la molestia de investigar mis pequeños detalles, ya que incluso una mentirosa como yo no tendría ninguna necesidad de falsificarlos —sin una pausa para que le respondiera, añadió—: Para empezar, mi nombre en Isabella Swan.

Verdad. Confirmada en las notas. Isabella, en latín Amada.

—Me llamo Jasper —no es que eso importara.

—Bien, Jazzie, yo...

—Glorioso líder —dijo precipitadamente—. Tienes que llamarme Glorioso líder.

—De ninguna jodida manera te llamaré así —dijo, a pesar del hecho que ya lo había hecho—, ya bastante sobrevaloras tu opinión sobre ti mismo. Estoy aquí porque mate a mis padres o al menos, eso me han dicho.

La miró y vio como otro temblor la sacudía. Quizás debería buscarle una manta.

_¿Traerle una manta? ¿Es serio?_, él frunció el ceño. Su comodidad no era de su incumbencia

—¿Así que te lo dijeron? ¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó.

—Oh, lo recuerdo —la amargura había vuelto a su voz, sonando más espesa debido a ello—. Vi a una criatura... a un demonio hacerlo, traté de detenerlo, traté de salvarlos, y cuando les dije a las autoridades lo que había sucedido, me consideraron una criminal loca y me encerraron aquí para el resto de mi vida.

Una vez más, sabía que decía la verdad. No solo porque los detalles que ella mencionaba estaban escritos, garabateados y repetidos a lo largo de las páginas de su carpeta _-aunque ninguno de los doctores la hubiera creído-_, sino porque saboreó la rosa y la bergamota, ambos sabores frágiles y delicados, que le gustaban. Extraño. Nunca antes le habían importado los olores y sabores, eran lo que eran y no tenía ninguna preferencia.

—¿Por qué estos demonios me vigilan? —preguntó otra vez—. ¿Por qué? Y para que lo sepas, decírmelo es el único modo de que deje de molestarte.

—Eso no es exactamente cierto, me podría marchar y ya no podrías fastidiarme. —En lugar de ignorarla una vez más, decidió que no había ninguna razón para no decírselo tampoco. Su reacción le interesaba.

Fuegos del infierno, algo debía de estar mal con él. Nada le interesaba.

—En algún momento antes de que tus padres fueran asesinados —declaró él—. Invitaste a un demonio a tu vida.

—No, de ninguna manera —sacudía violentamente la cabeza, haciendo que se enredaran los mechones castaños de sus cabellos—. Nunca invitaría a una de esas cosas a cualquier lugar. Excepto, tal vez, a una fiesta en una casa en llamas.

_¿Cómo podía ella dudar de algo de lo que él había dicho, con el tono de verdad tan fuerte en la modulación?_ Sí, había seres humanos que poseían dudas muy poderosas por aquel toque, pero Isabella no encajaba en ese tipo.

—Los seres humanos no se dan cuenta de lo sencillo que es dar la bienvenida a los demonios.

Palabras negativas, cosas detestables que haces. Decir una mentira, pensar con odio, recrearte con el impulso de cometer actos violentos, pueden hacer que toques la campana de su cena.

—No me importa lo que dices. Nunca le di la bienvenida a un demonio. ¿Cómo podía hacérselo entender?

—Los demonios son el equivalente a un mensajero espiritual, tus palabras y acciones pueden ser consideradas una petición para un paquete. En otras palabras, una maldición. Ellos vienen a tu puerta y golpean. Es tu opción si abres o no la puerta y aceptas. Tú lo hiciste.

—No —insistió.

—¿Alguna vez jugaste a la guija? —preguntó, tratando de alcanzar el centro de su obstinación desde un ángulo diferente.

—No.

—¿Visitaste a un psíquico?

—No.

—¿Lanzaste un hechizo? ¿Cualquier hechizo?

—No, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No!

—¿Mentir, hacer trampa o robar a algún vecino? ¿Odiar a alguien? ¿Algo que temer? ¿Nada?

El siguiente temblor que se deslizó por todo su cuerpo, resultó ser más fuerte que los demás, cerrando su mandíbula, haciéndole callar y agitando la cama. En el momento en que se calmó, su ira se había desvanecido y ella irradiaba desolación, que de alguna manera le amplió la insignificante fisura en el pecho.

—Ya he terminado de hablar contigo —le dijo en voz baja.

Eso significaba que sí, que ella los había tenido. Había visto la prueba del odio y el miedo.

—Pero yo no he terminado contigo. Espiritualmente, todas las cosas que he mencionado pueden conceder tu permiso para que el enemigo te ataque.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede dejar una persona de sentir miedo?

—No es lo que sientes lo que verdaderamente importa, sino lo que dices y la forma en la que actúas mientras lo sientes.

Pasó un momento, mientras ella absorbía sus palabras. En el último momento suspiró.

—Está bien, mira. Estoy cansada y tuviste la amabilidad de garantizar que Vultpervertido no volviera. Esta será la única oportunidad que tenga de descansar sin alguien moviéndose furtivamente sobre mí. ¿Podrías irte ya?

_«Si no puedes hacer lo que necesito, entonces déjame aquí. Odio que me veas así. Vete, por favor, por una vez, escúchame y obedece. ¡Vete!»_

Él apretó los dientes. No pensaría más en su hermano.

—Me iré —le dijo—. ¿Pero tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Lo mismo de siempre —su tono era tan impávido como el suyo y no estaba seguro de que eso le gustará. Prefería su temple—. Voy a sobrevivir.

Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Jasper estuvo debatiéndose durante varios minutos qué hacer con ella, y se tambaleó sobre el hecho de que el debate no era necesario. Si se la llevaba, ella causaría problemas. De eso, no había duda. Él había interferido en la vida de un humano, muchas vidas humanas y seguramente sería castigado. Ahora mismo, tenía un castigo asegurado, María. Pero si dejaba ahora a Isabella, ella tarde o temprano se rompería. La idea de ella llorando y pidiendo como su hermano le perturbaba.

Podría visitarla una vez por semana, supuso. Comprobarla, cuidarla. Al menos que fuera convocado para la batalla, por supuesto, o herido. Y mientras tanto, ¿qué pasaría con ella?

Un argumento en contra despertó a la vida. Si la ayudaba, no estaría interfiriendo, no realmente.

La protegería por completo, y era por lo que él estaba aquí, después de todo. Esto es lo que su Deidad quería que hiciera: Protege a los seres humanos a cualquier coste. Jasper sería recompensado, no reprendido. Sin duda.

Bueno, entonces, decisión tomada.

Cuando cerró la distancia entre ellos... distinguió el resplandor que Carlisle había mencionado. Una luz tenue y apacible del mismo matiz que los ojos de Jasper, rezumaba de ella, deslizándose por ella, bañándola con un sutil resplandor.

Pero... él no la había tocado. Ni una sola vez.

—¿Has estado en contacto con otro ángel? —le preguntó, aunque no existían dos ángeles que produjeran el mismo matiz de esencia. Y un demonio no podría haberlo hecho. No había forma de que la personificación del mal hubiera producido aquel magnifico color.

—No.

Verdad. Tendría que haber una explicación. Tal vez... tal vez el resplandor era suyo propio, natural. El que no hubiera oído hablar de tal cosa, no significaba que fuera imposible.

—¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? —le sostuvo la mirada y le sorprendió con la ferocidad que demostraba, desafiándole a hacer... algo.

—Vamos a descubrirlo juntos —extendió la mano, con la intención de soltar una de las abrazaderas y ella se estremeció.

—¡No lo hagas! —dijo.

Y la realidad le golpeó. Habían abusado de ella y esperaba el mismo trato de él.

Prometerle que no la dañaría era de alguna manera una mentira y no podía hacerlo. Los humanos eran seres sensibles, sus sentimientos y cuerpos fáciles de herir. Los accidentes pasaban. Era imposible decir que se encontraría segura en la relación entre ellos.

¿Sólo cuánto planeas estar con ella?

—Ahora mismo, sólo planeo liberarte y escoltarle fuera de este lugar —dijo—. ¿De acuerdo?

La esperanza parpadeó en esos ojos cristalinos.

—Pero tú dijiste...

—Cambié de opinión.

—¿En serio?

—En serio

—Gracias —se apresuró ella—. Gracias, gracias, mil veces gracias. No te arrepentirás de esto, te lo prometo. No soy un peligro para nadie, solo quiere ir algún lugar y ser yo misma. No voy a causar ningún problema. ¡Lo prometo! Y en serio ¡Gracias!

Desabrochó la banda primero, entonces se dirigió al otro lado y repitió el proceso con el resto. Lagrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras apretaba las manos sobre su pecho y se frotaba las muñecas. No de dolor, creía, pero sí de alegría.

—¿A dónde me escoltaras?

—A mi nube, donde estarás a salvo de los demonios.

Sacudió su cabeza, como si no estuviera segura de haberlo oído correctamente.

—¿Tu nube? ¿Cómo una nube en el cielo?

—Sí, puedes bañarte, cambiarte de ropa, comer. Todo lo que quieras. —y luego... no tenía ni idea.

—Pero... —eso suena de locos—, me quiero quedar en tierra firme, donde sé que no me hundiré a través de la niebla ni caeré tropecientos mil metros solo para estampanarme.

Él aflojó una banda del tobillo.

—Si tuviera que llevarte a cualquier lugar en la tierra, serías perseguida por tu propia gente... por no hablar de los demonios. Estarás a salvo en mi nube, te lo prometo. —Aflojó la otra banda.

En el momento en que ella estuvo libre, se irguió, lanzó sus piernas sobre la cama y se levantó. A pesar de que se balanceó, logró permanecer sobre sus pies.

—Simplemente sácame del edificio y podemos tomar caminos separados. Tendrás tu buena obra y yo permaneceré oculta para siempre.

Se negaba a obedecer cuando finalmente había decidido ayudarla. ¿Estaba tratando de enredarlo?

—No puedo liberarte sin supervisión, ya que sería el culpable de cualquier problema que causaras.

—No voy a...

—Lo intentarás, pero créeme, lo harás.

—¡Solo dame una oportunidad!

Eso es lo que estaba intentando hacer.

—Tienes dos opciones Isabella. Quedarte aquí o ir a mi nube. Nada más será considerado.

Con su barbilla levantada, era la imagen misma de la terquedad.

—¿Puedo quedarme con el otro ángel, entonces? El rubio.

—¿Carlisle? ¿Por qué? —le preguntó.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero me gusta más él de lo que me gustas tú.

¿Había alguna manera agradable de tomar esa declaración?

La honestidad debía de ser elogiada y sin embargo Jasper combatió la inexplicable y repentina necesidad de sacudirla.

—No puedes saber quién te gusta más, solo pasaste unos segundos en su compañía.

—A veces, solo bastan unos segundos.

La fisura en el pecho se ensanchó. No había culpa en esta ocasión, pero si una inmensa... ¿Ira? Ah, sí. Ira. Jasper fue el que impidió que el médico la violara. Jasper la había liberado, debería gustarle más.

—Soy un guerrero tan fiero como él, más feroz, incluso.

Un temblor la sacudió.

Tal reacción...

—Tal vez no quieres a alguien feroz —dijo, más para sí mismo que para ella. Tal vez, lo que anhelaba era lo que no había encontrado en este lugar. Bondad.

—Mira, Maravilla Alada. Sácame de aquí, y entonces vamos a negociar los detalles acerca de donde me quedo. ¿Vale?

—Maravilla Alada —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Me gusta. Es adecuado.

—Capitán Modestia te pega mejor —murmuró.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Maravilla Alada es claramente la mejor opción para un hombre como yo, y vamos a discutir los detalles ahora. —Apenas podía creer que estuviera teniendo una conversación como está—. No voy a tenerte causando problemas más adelante solo porque hubo un malentendido entre nosotros. Ya tengo bastante de eso con que lidiar. —Su mirada la inmovilizó en el lugar—. Dime por qué quieres quedarte con Carlisle.

Ella tragó saliva, pero le contesto.

—Me siento más segura con él, eso es todo. Y, además, no cae nieve de sus alas. ¿Por qué cae de las tuyas?

—La respuesta no es de tu incumbencia. En cuanto a tu seguridad, ya te he prometido que estarás a salvo en mi nube, por lo tanto, el cumplimiento y los detalles se han negociado. Te quedarás conmigo. Ven, no perdamos más tiempo con discusiones.

Ella no podía volar, no podía destellar de un lugar a otro con solo un pensamiento, lo que significaba que tendría que tocarla. Le disgustaría cada segundo del contacto, estaba seguro, pero lo aguantaría. Le tendió la mano e hizo un gesto con los dedos

—Última oportunidad. ¿Te quedas o vienes?

Pronto estaré libre de este infiero, pensó Isabella, queriendo reírse y llorar al mismo tiempo. Quiso bailar de alivio y luego esconderse debajo de las sábanas con

pánico. Escaparía... finalmente... pero, ¿sería él el cielo que ella había ansiado u otra versión del infierno?

¿Importaba eso? Serás libre de Vultpervertido, libre de esta jaula, libre de las drogas y de los otros pacientes y enfermeros... libre de los demonios.

Durante todo este tiempo, había estado luchando contra los seres malignos del infierno. Ninguno de sus padres había creído en la vida después de la muerte. Le habían educado para ser escéptica también. Bien, ellos se habían equivocado, ella se había equivocado y ahora tenía mucho que aprender.

—Isabella —llamó Jasper, una vez más con un gesto de los dedos. Este hombre podría enseñarle, pensó. Este hombre celestial que parecía tan diabólico, como un sueño oscuro, seductor, destinado a atraer a una mujer directamente a las tentaciones nocturnas.

Peligroso... Sí, este hombre es peligroso.

Las palabras fueron un susurro suave y erótico contra la carne. Un susurro que había oído y sentido desde el momento en que había entrado en la habitación.

De todos modos contestó:

—Yo... elijo ir. —Estar con él más de lo necesario era otra historia, pese a todo, le recordaba a un príncipe oscuro de un cuento de hadas con el que ella había soñado hacía mucho tiempo, la noche antes de su cumpleaños, pero este hombre no era encantador.

Temblando, rodeo con los dedos los de él. En el momento del contacto, él contuvo el aliento, como si de alguna manera le hubiera quemado y ella casi se apartó.

Espera.

Jasper se llamó a sí mimo ángel, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba o lo que implicaba más allá de lo _"bueno y justo"_. Peor aún, no tenía ni idea de a dónde la llevaría _-¿A su nube? ¿En serio?-_ o lo que pensaba hacer con ella cuando llegaran.

—¿Estás bien?

—Yo... necesito un momento para ajustarme —le dijo con tensión en la voz.

Bien, porque ella también necesitaba un momento.

–Bien, tomate el tiempo que quieras, Capitán Modestia.

—Soy Maravilla Alada, y lo haré. No te muevas.

—Uh, ningún problema. —Tan fría como ya estaba, se congelaría. Y pronto los temblores la recorrerían.

No le dio ninguna respuesta. Solamente la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si la culpara de algo catastrófico.

¿Podría confiar en él? Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero quería ser libre y él podía darle eso. Y sí, también quería estar sola, confiar solo en sí misma. Algún día lo haría. Pero ahora, con escapar sería suficiente.

Si él trataba de hacerle daño al llegar a... donde quiera que la llevara, lucharía del modo en que lo hacía siempre _–sucio-_, ángel o no.

—Es el contacto —dijo Jasper. Frunció el ceño, curvando sus labios, sin duda una expresión que no pudo controlar. Ni una sola vez le había visto sonreír.

¿Había algo que le divirtiera, o incluso lo agitara?

—¿Y qué? —se obligó a preguntar.

—Esperaba que ciertas sensaciones se desvanecieran, pero aún no lo hacen. —Le apretaba la mano, como si intuyera que ella quería alejarse. Tiró de ella más cerca, hasta que el cuerpo estuvo casi contra el suyo—. Esto no es lo que me imaginaba.

Mientras su brazo libre le rodeaba la cintura, la miró detenidamente con esos ojos color esmeralda. Según su mes de nacimiento, era su piedra preciosa, una vez su piedra favorita, pero en su cumpleaños se convirtió en sinónimo de muerte y destrucción. Decidió que las esmeraldas apestaban.

Pero no podía negar que sus ojos eran preciosos. Largas y gruesas pestañas que enmarcaban esos iris del tono de las joyas y carentes de cualquier atisbo de emoción que suavizaran esos rasgos extremadamente crueles de _"tal vez solo te haré gritar un poco antes de que te mate"_.

Tenía el pelo sedoso y le recordaba a una noche sin estrellas. Y oh, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía desde que había mirado al cielo? Su frente no era ni demasiado larga ni demasiado ancha, los pómulos parecían como si hubieran sido cincelados por un maestro escultor. Sus labios tan exuberantes y rojos, que una mujer necesitaba una sola mirada para fantasear durante el resto de la eternidad con ellos.

Si sólo hubiera sido pequeño. Pero no. Era alto, más de un metro ochenta, con amplios hombros y la masa muscular más magnífica que alguna vez había visto. ¿Y sus alas? Asombrosas. Se arqueaban sobre sus hombros y caían en cascada hasta el suelo. Las plumas del más puro blanco, brillando con la esencia del arco iris, con gruesos filamentos dorados formando un modelo hipnótico.

El otro tipo, el rubio, había sido visualmente delicioso también, pero a pesar del destello depravado en sus ojos azul celeste, ella había pensado que podría manejarlo. Al menos mejor de lo que podría manejar a éste.

Demasiado tarde para eso. Y tal vez era lo mejor. Estaba llena de tanto odio, ira, desesperación e impotencia, cada uno, al parecer, un afrodisíaco para los demonios, Jasper era un cambio refrescante.

—Entonces, uh... ¿qué imaginabas? —preguntó finalmente.

—Nada que vaya a decirte. Ahora, pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello —le ordenó Jasper, su voz áspera con la expectación.

¿Alguna vez alguien le habría dicho no? se preguntó cuando unió los dedos en su nuca.

—Bien, ahora cierra tus ojos.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú y tus preguntas —suspiró—. Tengo la intención de llevarte a través de las paredes y dentro del cielo. Podría desconcertarte.

—Voy a estar bien. —Cerrar los ojos le haría mucho más vulnerable de lo que ya era.

Si quedó impresionado por su valentía, no lo demostró. Con los labios fruncidos, sus alas se desplegaron y se deslizaron arriba y abajo, lento y fácil. Fascinante.

—Además —añadió él—. No quiero mirarte a los ojos y ver la corrupción del demonio.

¿Tenía los ojos de un demonio? ¿Es por eso que sus iris se habían vuelto azules?

—Pero no soy un demonio —exclamó—. Simplemente no puedo serlo.

—No eres un demonio, estas corrompida por uno como ya te he dicho.

Gradualmente ella se calmó, a pesar de que su tono gritaba: _"Si me hubieras escuchado, te habrías dado cuenta antes"._

—¿Cual es la diferencia?

—La gente puede ser influida, reclamada o poseída por un demonio, pero no pueden convertirse en uno. Tú has sido reclamada.

—¿Por quién? —¿El que había matado a sus padres? Si era así, ahora... ¿qué? ¿Qué podría hacer realmente?

—No lo sé.

Si él no lo sabía, no habría esperanza para ella.

—Bueno, no me importa si encuentras repelentes mis ojos —no le gustaba el hecho de que una parte de ella pareciera demoníaca—. Podrás hacerle frente.

Varios segundos pasaron en silencio. Entonces, él cabeceó y dijo:

—Muy bien. Sólo te tienes a ti misma para culparte.

Una extraña sensación la recorrió, la temperatura de la sangre le bajó un grado y se le formó hielo sobre la piel. Las baldosas bajo ella desaparecieron. De repente, estaba en el aire, viendo habitación tras habitación pasar delante de ella, entonces la azotea del edificio, el cielo, la luz dispersándose en todas las direcciones.

¡Oh, madre mía! Lágrimas de alegría le inundaron los ojos. Había sido liberada de lo que parecía ser una vida de tortura sin fin. Era verdaderamente libre. Y por primera vez en años, tenía algo que esperar en lugar de temer. Una alegría como nunca había sentido la inundó, la consumió.

Esto... esto... era demasiado.

El esplendor de la noche la abrumaba, y las lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas. Los perfumes más increíbles inundaban el aire. Las flores silvestres y la menta, el rocío y la hierba recién cortada. La leche y miel, chocolate y canela. El sutil toque de humo, girando en una suave brisa.

—Se me había olvidado —susurró ella, el pelo le azotaba contra las mejillas. Pero incluso eso fue una delicia. Era libre, por fin era libre.

—¿Has olvidado el qué? —preguntó Jasper, y había algo extraño en su voz. Tal vez el primer indicio de emoción.

—Lo hermoso que es el mundo. —Un mundo que sus padres habían dejado demasiado pronto. Un mundo del cual nunca más volverían a disfrutar.

La tristeza cortó a través de la alegría.

Ella había pasado de victima indefensa a sospechosa de asesinato y presa atormentada.

Demasiado rápido para llorar por la muerte de sus padres. No podía menos que preguntarse como ellos habrían reaccionado en este momento. Sin lugar a dudas, Jasper habría asombrado a ambos. No solamente debido a lo que era, sino porque habían sido una pareja emocional, volátil y habrían luchado tan apasionadamente como habían amado. No habrían sabido que hacer con su frialdad, pero esto... esto lo habrían acogido con satisfacción. Un vuelo a través de las brillantes estrellas, el aire para respirar que goteaba con la libertad mientras se deslizaba hacia un futuro que se iluminaba de esperanza.

Olvídate de la tristeza. Se ocuparía de eso más tarde. Ahora, simplemente iba a disfrutar. Por primera vez en cuatro años, Isabella echó la cabeza atrás y se rió.


	5. La muerte sería una bendición

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Chicas, me he demorado más de lo previsto en publicar, lo sé, pero esta semana estuvo llena de contratiempos, sin embargo, el próximo capítulo lo publicaré en tre días, lo prometo. **

**Sé que tienen muchas dudas pero no puedo decirles nada, confíen en que todo se irá aclarando gradualmente mientras avanza la historia. Agradezco a todos los reviews y favoritos, las quiero. Sin más, espero que disfruten de la lectura. Un beso.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Jasper liberó a la chica en el momento en que fue capaz, depositándola en el centro del vacío cuarto y se alejó de su atractivo calor, del dulzor de su olor y la suave caricia de su pelo contra la piel. Le había gustado tocarla. No debería haberle gustado a ningún nivel, no importa cuántas charlas se hubiera dado, únicamente se había intensificado.

Durante el vuelo, los cambios en la expresión de su cara le habían encantado. La había observado ir del éxtasis a la pena, para luego regresar al éxtasis de nuevo. Él, que hacía mucho tiempo había combatido las emociones de manera que ya no las experimentaba, realmente había sentido envidia por la suerte de poder revelar todo aquello que ella pensaba y sentía.

Se veía tan desinhibida, atrapada completamente por el momento. Y cuando se había reído... _ah, dulce cielo._ Su voz se había elevado sobre él, envolviéndole, abrazándole.

Le había intrigado, le había dejado perplejo, le había traspasado, y se había maravillado por los cambios que ella había sufrido, pero era demasiado orgulloso para preguntar.

Estaba vinculada a un demonio, su enemigo. No por elección, no, pero vinculada al fin y al cabo.

También era humana y por lo tanto; sus emociones no debían importarle a él.

No la debería haber traído aquí. No debería haber aceptado el placer de tenerla entre los brazos.

No la debería estar mirando ahora, preguntándose si el placer que había encontrado en el cielo a medianoche se extendería también a su casa. No debería querer su placer.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó. Tanto por orgullo. Como por saber la razón.

—Soy libre, soy libre, soy finalmente libre —contestó, dando un giro.

La longitud de su pelo cayó volando alrededor de ella, acariciándole la cara. Apenas contuvo el impulso de agarrar las finas hebras y frotarlas entre los dedos, sólo para recordar cuán suaves podrían ser.

Su cabeza se inclinó a un lado mientras lo miraba.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir con, qué?

—Me miras con el ceño fruncido.

—Miro a todo el mundo con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno es saberlo. Así que esta es tu nube, ¿uhm? —Sus cejas se juntaron por la confusión.

Estudió las paredes que no eran más sustanciales que la niebla. El suelo era tan grueso como la niebla de la mañana, se agarraba a sus tobillos de manera débil.

—Esta es mi casa, sí.

—Tengo que decir, que eso es exactamente lo que acabo de decir.

¿Había escarnio en su tono de voz?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, tratando de no revelar lo insultado que se sentía.

_¿Otra reacción, ahora? ¿Cuándo ellos ni siquiera se tocaban? ¿En serio?_

—Niebla, niebla y más niebla. Me sorprende que los cimientos sean sólidos.

—El recinto entero es sólido.

Ella extendió el brazo hacia un lateral. El temor consumió sus rasgos cuando sus dedos desaparecieron dentro de la niebla.

—... sólido pero sin serlo. Fascinante.

_Tú eres fascinante. No. ¡No! Ella no lo era._

Había tenido mujeres aquí antes. Guerreros amigos, y ángeles portadores de alegría a los que también consideraba amigos, como buen humano que una vez fue, incluso a una inmortal llamada Tanya, la cual resultó ser la nueva reina de los dioses Titanes, inmortales que se consideraban los jefes del mundo entero. A ella le gustaba presentarse sin avisar y a él le gustaba echarla.

También había estado la esposa de Marcus, Didyme, una arpía a la que nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria. Sostenía el corazón de su líder en la palma de las manos, y su felicidad era la suya, pero aún y todo Jasper no conseguía deshacerse de ella lo suficientemente rápido. Y todavía, ver a Isabella aquí afectaba a Jasper extrañamente. Estaba aquí, rodeada por sus paredes, acomodada en su mundo, gracias a que él lo había hecho así. Él y ningún otro. La idea no le debería haber llenado de satisfacción, pero lo hizo.

Era tiempo de dejarla, decidió. En realidad. La distancia le haría bien. Aplazar el juego, para poder entumecerle, era el modo que prefería.

—Quiero que estés a gusto, Isabella —dijo—. Los demonios no se atreverían a tratar de entrar.

Su alivio era tangible.

—Bien.

—Tengo un asunto del que me debo ocupar, pero no me iré muy lejos. Sólo unas cuantas habitaciones más allá. —No había pensado quebrarse, no sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, pero la presión que sentía—. De todas maneras recuerda permanecer dentro de éste.

Justo entonces, su semblante cambió. Sus ojos se estrecharon, y los labios se apretaron.

—¿Quieres decir que soy tu prisionera? ¿He cambiado una celda por otra?

A pesar de estar obligado a decir la verdad durante miles de años, había encontrado modos de escaquearse.

—¿Cómo puedes considerarte una cautiva cuando cada deseo se te concederá mientras estés aquí?

—Eso no es una respuesta.

Humana sospechosa, espinosa. Era perspicaz de una manera fastidiosa.

—Y sin embargo se resolverán a algunas de tus preocupaciones, estoy seguro.

Golpeó fuerte con su pie, con cada pulgada de la niña voluntariosa que poseía, aunque esto no lo

molestó como debería hacerlo.

—No me veré apresada. Nunca más.

Sus palabras, por otra parte... Un destello de cólera se formó, que le quemaba en el centro del pecho. Demasiadas personas habían dudado de su autoridad últimamente, y había llegado a límite de tolerancia.

—¿Prefieres morir, Isabella?

—¡Sí!

Ella parpadeó por su propia vehemencia, y él también lo hizo.

—Sí —dijo suavemente. La afirmación era falsa, aunque no pudiera probar una mentira. Sin duda.

—¿Realmente eres consciente de que te podría aplastar en segundos?

—Créeme, llegados a este punto, la muerte sería una bendición. Así que aplástame si no puedes tolerar que te contraríe, porque nunca cooperaré. Lucharé contra ti siempre si fuera necesario.

_«La muerte sería una bendición»_. Otra persona le había pronunciado aquellas palabras antes, y la muerte en efecto había sido una bendición entonces. Para Edward, pero no para Jasper. Sufriría eternamente por lo que había sucedido aquella noche terrible.

Debes dejar de comparar a Isabella con tu hermano.

Ahora mismo, tenía dos opciones. Convencer a la mujer de que no era una prisionera, lo que llevaría tiempo y no tenía, o dejarla ir. Ninguna le convencía. Quizás hubiera una tercera opción, sin embargo. Era una que nunca había intentado antes. La cortesía.

Merecía la pena intentarlo, suponía.

—Humildemente te solicito que permanezcas aquí. Todo lo que desees, sólo tienes que pedirlo, y será tuyo. —En el momento en que lo dijo recordó cómo le había gustado Carlisle. Una pequeña llama de cólera se intensificó, y habría jurado que oyó un plof, plof—. Excepto a un hombre. No puedes convocar a un hombre.

Jasper la había salvado. Jasper sería quien la cuidaría.

La luz en el cuarto la golpeó en un ángulo diferente, y vio las ojeras que estropeaban la suave piel bajo sus ojos, el profundo hundimiento en sus mejillas. Tan delicada, esta humana.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Tienes criados que me traerán todo lo que quiero?

—Ningún criado. Te mostraré cómo funciona. ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Excepto un varón —se apresuró en añadir.

—Una ducha —dijo sin vacilación—. Sin que nadie me mire.

—Una ducha privada —dijo, después empezó a hacer señales detrás de ella.

La niebla comenzó a espesar y a tomar forma, hasta que una ducha apareció alta y orgullosa. Estaba revestida de cristal ahumado y tenía múltiples chorros así como un desagüe en el suelo.

Jadeó con placer e incredulidad a partes iguales.

—Comida —dijo, con un tono de voz inmensurable.

Plof, plof. Excepto... ya no era la llama de cólera. No estaba seguro de qué era.

Un puchero encorvó su boca hacia abajo.

—No pasó nada.

—Debes ser específica —le instruyó.

Su lengua surgió, asestando un golpe sobre sus labios.

—Quiero bogavante, galletas y salsa, risotto con espárragos, enchiladas de ternera, filete frito de pollo, pasteles de chocolate con azúcar glaseado, pasteles de chocolate sin azúcar glaseado, moras con helado de la vainilla, pavo y aliño, y... y... y...

Al lado de él apareció una mesa redonda, grande, con alas intrincadamente esculpidas en sus patas. Después un mantel blanco elegante que perfectamente conjuntaba y encajaba con el tamaño de la mesa. Los platos aparecieron después, uno por uno, hasta que la superficie de la mesa estuvo cubierta de cuencos humeantes y bandejas perfectamente presentadas.

Las rodillas le temblaron. Agarró el borde de la mesa, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, el éxtasis consumía sus encantadores rasgos.

—No sé por dónde comenzar —confesó.

—Comienza por un lado y sigue el camino hasta el otro.

Lamió sus labios.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo? De ser así, tendré que convocar más. ¿Más?

—No, gracias. Comeré mañana —nunca comía antes de las batallas, y no comenzaría ahora. Pero habría disfrutado con mirarla a ella, o eso creía. Atestiguando su placer, su pasión y... ¿qué estás haciendo?—. Nadie te molestará.

Ella no hizo ningún comentario, alcanzó el helado.

Comenzó a andar a través de la niebla. Se volvió de espaldas, la niebla le impidió verla, pero tan insustancial como parecía, la mantendría ahí dentro.

Alzó la mano y mandó a las bisagras de la puerta sellarse. Sólo él sería capaz de abrirlas. Sólo él sería capaz de entrar, o de salir. Lo que es más, Isabella no oiría nada que pasara fuera de su cuarto.

Hecho esto, se encaminó por el pasillo, el suelo se extendía ante él con cada paso que daba. Por delante de su dormitorio, su santuario privado, y su cubículo, donde los cinco guerreros de más confianza de su ejército le esperaban. Siendo de confianza un término relativo, por supuesto.

Carlisle, Félix y Demetri guardaron las distancias a un lado, juntos, como siempre y de alguna manera, separados de los demás. A diferencia de la mayor parte de otros ángeles, Demetri carecía de la perfección física. Tenía el pelo blanco y lo llevaba retirado enganchado con una joya. Su piel carecía de color, como si la muerte se hubiera colocado bajo la superficie, con diminutas cicatrices que formaban un patrón. Tres líneas, hueco, tres líneas, hueco, tres líneas. Los ojos rojos miraban el mundo con inteligencia y cólera en una rara combinación.

En ese momento, aquellos ojos parecidos a los de un demonio fulminaban a la sierva que se encontraba atada por zarcillos de nube que se agarraban a sus nudosas muñecas y tobillos como la hiedra, sosteniéndola en el sitio sin esperanza de fuga.

Al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre también atado, el ángel caído que Jasper había traído hacía unos meses. El hombre se negó a comportarse, causando problemas a la nueva reina de los Titanes, y como a Jasper, le habían dicho que hiciera un favor, tuvo que retenerlo.

La atención de Jasper se movió hacia los otros ángeles. En la esquina más lejana, Jacob limpiaba su espada aniquiladora, aparentemente inconsciente del resto del mundo. Tenía una piel bañada por el sol y ojos morados tan profundos e insondables como un hoyo de desesperación. También poseía una barba negra gruesa y un pelo negro largo que colgaba por debajo de su espalda en múltiples trenzas.

Siendo un niño, los demonios le habían arrancado las alas. Y debido a su joven edad, sus poderes regeneradores no habían actuado a tiempo, por tanto aquellas alas nunca habían vuelto a crecer y nunca lo harían. En cambio sus hombros, su espalda y piernas fueron tatuadas con plumas carmesíes que representan las alas que debía echar de menos con cada onza de su ser. No es que alguna vez se quejara. Jacob era un hombre de pocas palabras, y aquellas que pronunciaba eran profundas, roncas y helaban el alma.

María marcó el paso delante del demonio. Con su oscura piel, los largos rizos negros que caían en cascada bajo su espalda y ojos color de la miel más dulce, era una portadora de alegría original, ascendida a guerrero sólo después de que se hubiera arriesgado en el infierno, para rescatar a un humano a su cargo.

Pasaron semanas antes de que regresara, y aunque consiguió salvar el espíritu del humano, ella no se había salvado. Algo allí abajo la había cambiado. Ya no se reía fácilmente o revoloteaba por la vida despreocupada. Nadie miraba por encima del hombro tanto como María, era como si esperara que el mal estuviera en cada esquina.

Sin embargo, hasta la batalla de esta noche, Jasper no había entendido el porqué la habían dejado a su cuidado. Ahora lo sabía. Claramente, tenía un problema para seguir las órdenes... sin mencionar el hecho de que ya no apreciaba la vida humana.

Tendría que ser castigada. Probablemente ella gritaría.

Debería haber elegido a Emmett como mi quinto. El hombre era irreverente, siempre risueño, obsesionado con causar estragos, pero no derramaría un solo grito cuando Jasper pronunciara sentencia.

Demetri le notó primero y se enderezó. Los demás le siguieron.

—La muchacha humana —dijo Carlisle—. Me gustaría volver a verla.

¿Todavía pensaba en ella, de verdad?

—No hay ninguna necesidad. Está aquí conmigo —contestó con un filo inesperado en el tono—. Puedes decirme lo que has averiguado de ella cuando acabemos con la demonio.

Un destello de satisfacción atravesó los ojos de Carlisle, y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa hoy, enfureció a Jasper. ¿Esperaba ganársela?

—Tengo todavía más que averiguar. No ha habido tiempo.

Otra orden desatendida.

—Recuperarás el tiempo cuando te vayas.

Algo notó Carlisle en su tono de voz. Porque más que una de sus réplicas habituales, saludó con la cabeza.

—Lo haré.

—¿De qué muchacha humana hablamos? —preguntó María.

Jasper alejó la pregunta.

—El único humano que debería importarte es el que mataste durante la batalla.

—Sí. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasa si maté a uno? —replicó, y entonces percibió el tácito: _Tú también. Ellos también._

Estrechó los ojos sobre ella, como lanzas resolutivas.

—¿Cuántas veces en los tres meses pasados te he dicho que debes matar a un demonio pero no dañar a un humano? —La podría haber reprendido a parte, la podría haber castigado en privado, pero había hablado de su pecado delante de los otros así que trataría con las consecuencias delante de otros.

El rojo cubrió sus mejillas. Miró fijamente a sus semejantes antes de reenfocarse en Jasper.

—Hay aproximadamente treinta días en un mes, y lo has mencionado al menos una vez cada día. Por lo tanto mi conjetura sería que noventa veces.

El número no era una exageración.

—Y aun así lo hiciste de todos modos.

Levantó su barbilla a modo de desafío arrogante, sus ojos casi negros por las sombras de ojos y la máscara de pestañas. Ojos completamente secos.

—Lo hice. Se burló de mí a través del humano.

Demasiadas mujeres habían levantado sus barbillas ante él hoy. Realmente, una ya hubiera sido demasiado. Se lo había permitido a Isabella porque era humana y no sabía o no tenía otro modo de expresar su disgusto hacia él. Y de alguna rara manera... le había encantado. Pero éste no era el caso.

—Un buen soldado sabe no hacer caso de los insultos que le lanzan. Con tu rebelión me he ganado otra paliza. No tú. Yo —Y quizás ese era el problema. María no pensaba en las represalias. Ninguno de ellos lo hacía.

—¡Lo siento! —contestó ella enérgicamente.

Exactamente lo que le había dicho a su Deidad, pero seguramente no en ese mismo tono irritante.

—No sientes tus acciones, sólo el que te critique —en el momento en que se percató de las palabras que había dicho, frunció el ceño.

¿Se reía su Deidad ahora mismo? Él le había contestado aquellas mismas palabras a Jasper.

Qué giro de los acontecimientos. Jasper había pasado de rebelde a ejemplar, simplemente para seguir luchando contra los seres responsables de la tortura de su hermano. Bien, sus soldados encontrarían algo mucho peor de lo que él con la Deidad.

Los labios de María se apretaron en una línea fina y terca, ninguna respuesta.

—Si esto vuelve a pasar, María, te haré sufrir de modos que no te puedes ni imaginar, cualquier castigo que se me infrinja, y te lo devolveré multiplicado por cien. —Tras la próxima paliza, él todavía podría llevarlo acabo. Por ahora, debía hacer algo ejemplar—. Esta noche visitarás a cada miembro de mi ejército y pedirás perdón por tus acciones. Pedirás su perdón, ya que tú eres la razón por la que mañana pasareis todo el día en vuestra forma humana, escondiendo las alas de los ojos mortales, limpiando cada callejón y calle del condado de Moffat, Colorado. —La escena del crimen.

Una humillación para ella, y enfurecimiento para ellos. Todos aprenderían. Inclinó su cabeza, pero no vociferó. Bien.

—Cualquiera que rechace obedecer será retenido en mi nube, preso hasta final de año. No toleraré ni un desacato durante más tiempo. —Encontró la mirada fija de cada guerrero.

Recibió leves movimientos de cabezas afirmativos y reacios. Poco dispuestos, sí, pero una afirmación, era una afirmación.

—Ahora, no hablaremos más del tema —dijo.

Demetri sacudió un pulgar hacia el ángel caído.

—¿Quién es él, y por qué está aquí? —Una pausa—. Si puedo preguntar — añadió.

El cambio de tema era bienvenido.

—Su nombre es Royce, y ahora es tu responsabilidad. —Royce había cometido delitos contra sus compañeros los ángeles, así como contra humanos, para estar con una mujer que ni siquiera le había querido.

Pero por qué había sido juzgado incapaz para el cielo, despojado de sus alas y de un puntapié mandado a la tierra, mientras Jasper y estos cinco no, era un misterio. En la superficie, Royce parecía igual que cualquier de los otros hombres de Jasper. Había teñido su pelo a un pálido rosa, se había tatuado lágrimas sangrientas bajo sus ojos y había añadido pendientes de plata a sus cejas. Pero debajo de todo esto, debía haber un pozo negro de oscuridad.

—Cuando terminemos aquí, le lo llevarás de mi nube y lo retendrás cerrado con llave en tu casa —dijo Jasper. No quería al antiguo ángel en el mismo lugar que Isabella—. De esa manera no me culparán por ningún delito que él haya cometido. Lo serás tú.

Demetri rechinó sus dientes, pero no ofreció ninguna queja.

Carlisle se rió disimuladamente, y Félix taladró sus nudillos en el bíceps de Demetri.

—Afortunado.

—Ahora, con la demonio capturada —dijo Jasper.

Cada cuerpo angelical brilló tenuemente, incluso el suyo propio. En armonía, seis de ellos se dieron la vuelta y se pusieron enfrente del ser. Él se retorció, la niebla estirándose sobre su frente y dentro de la boca, sosteniéndola, guardando silencio. La niebla también taponó sus oídos, bloqueando el sonido de las voces.

Era una sierva de Pestilencia. Su piel era fina como el papel y cubierta de llagas. Su cuerpo esquelético carecía de músculos o cualquier grasa. Los pocos dientes que tenía eran amarillos, tan picados como su piel, y tan puntiagudos como sus rizadas garras.

—Permite que ella nos oiga —mandó Jasper a la nube—. Permite que ella hable. —Rápidamente la niebla que cubría su boca fue disipada.

Siseó una terrible maldición.

—Por si no eres consciente de cómo funciona esto —dijo, sin hacer caso de su insulto para probar lo ineficaz de la insolencia—, te instruiré.

—No Jasssper —gimió—. Cualquiera menosss Jasssper. —Un olor a putrefacción procedente de ella flotó por el aire, prueba de su estallido repentino de miedo.

Su inclinación a torturar a su enemigo era conocida.

—Morirás un día, sierva. El resultado no cambiará. El método de tu ejecución es la única variable que puedes controlar—. Sabía que los demonios eran más susceptibles al tono de la verdad que los humanos; ésta se estremeció al finalizar cada oración—. Tengo preguntas para ti, y contestarás a cada una de ellas de manera franca.

—Sabes que saborearemos tus mentiras —dijo Carlisle.

—Te castigaremos con gusto —añadió Félix.

—¿Por qué permaneciste fuera de la Institución del condado de Moffat esta noche? —Los detalles eran más que importantes, eran necesarios. Sin parámetros, los demonios podían conseguir cualquier cosa que desearan y responder en consecuencias.

Sus delgados labios se levantaron por las esquinas.

—Por la sssencilla razón de que otrosss demoniosss lo hicieron, lo juro.

La verdad sin demasiado contexto suficiente para ser útil. Muy bonito.

—¿Por qué razón permanecieron los otros demonios fuera de la Institución del condado de Moffat? —preguntó—. No tendrás más posibilidades de contestar a esta pregunta.

—Sssoy feliz ressspondiendo. Ellosss ssse quedaron fuera por la misssma razón que yo me quedé. Esssa esss la verdad, tienesss mi palabra.

Jasper metió la mano en una bolsa de aire y retiró un frasco del Agua del Río de la Vida. Para poner un pie cerca de la orilla del río oculto en el interior del templo de la Deidad por el Altísimo, un ángel tenía que sacrificar la piel de la espalda, literalmente ¿Conseguir un único frasco del preciado líquido que salva la vida? Para eso el ángel tenía que sacrificar mucho, mucho más.

Jasper tenía sólo unas gotas, pero consideró el tormento de un demonio como digno para la pérdida.

—Encuentro que tu verdad no satisface mi curiosidad, por lo tanto me obligas a tomar mi satisfacción por otro camino. Recibirás un castigo de cada uno de nosotros, como advertencia. —Por la afirmación de sus cabezas, sus soldados ya sabían lo que quería que hicieran. Podían haber estado trabajado juntos durante poco tiempo, pero en este caso, deseaban la misma cosa.

Jacob se movió detrás de la demonio y fijó su cabeza contra su enorme pecho, sus largos y gruesos dedos, aplicaron presión en su frente. Demetri y Carlisle anduvieron hacia adelante, ambos convocaron sus armas metálicas. Al unísono, la apuñalaron en el estómago. Sangre negra salpicó de las heridas, soltó un grito profano de agonía. Las lesiones no eran mortales, pero dolerían y la debilitarían.

Mientras que a los humanos se les debía proteger, a los demonios nunca se les aplicó la misma cortesía.

Félix y María sustituyeron a Demetri y Carlisle posicionándose delante de ella. Después de que Félix fracturó su boca, María utilizó un delgado escalpelo para extirpar todos los dientes del demonio.

Cuando los cinco terminaron, la demonio sólo podía suplicar por piedad. Piedad que nunca había mostrado a sus propias víctimas. Piedad que Jasper no tenía. Los siervos de Pestilencia deliberadamente infectaban los cuerpos de los humanos con enfermedades contagiosas, alimentándose de su fragilidad cada vez mayor, su dolor, el pánico y disfrutando con todo ello.

Era el siguiente en actuar, se posicionó delante de ella.

—Te lo advertí —dijo.

—No mentí, sssólo dije la verdad —pronunció malamente la sierva, gracias al conducto radicular improvisado de María.

—Jugaste con la verdad. Conmigo.

Dejó de retorcerse, otra misteriosa sonrisa levantó las comisuras de su boca, sangre negra goteaba de sus labios.

—¿Y no te gussstan losss juegosss, ángel? Lo dudo. Apessstasss a mujer humana ahora misssmo. ¿Jugassste con ella? —Las palabras aún más confusas que antes, pero Jasper era capaz de descifrar su significado.

Hizo señas a Carlisle. El guerrero le introdujo de nuevo su arma en la tripa, y la dejó allí. Un gruñido. Un gorjeo de sangre de su boca. A través de jadeos, dijo:

—Bueno, bueno. No te gusssta jugar. Quizásss pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión. Dame cinco minutosss, y haré cosssasss a tu cuerpo... cosssasss con las que sssoñarásss durante añosss.

Mientras hablaba, puso el frasco que sostenía verticalmente, permitiendo que una única gotita del agua se le posase en la yema del dedo.

—Ah, pero en cinco minutos creo que tendrás asuntos más apremiantes en tu mente. Ya que el tiempo ahora corre a mí favor. —Extendió la mano y empujó el dedo en su boca, forzando a la gotita a que le bajara por la garganta.

El grito agudo y roto que siguió ponía en ridículo todos los escuchados de ella antes, el agua atacaba la pestilencia en ella, extendiendo la salud y la vitalidad. Se retorció contra Jacob con tanta fuerza, que varios de sus huesos se rompieron saliéndose de su lugar.

Cuando por fin se calmó, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas ulceradas, el olor putrefacto denotaba la descomposición, Jasper dijo tranquilamente:

—He decidido ser benévolo y darte una última oportunidad. ¿Por qué permaneciste fuera de la Institución esta noche?

Hubo la más escasa de las pausas antes de que ofreciera ligeramente:

—No tuve... tiempo... de entrar. —Sus palabras fueron puntualizadas por gritos ahogados debido al dolor residual.

—¿Quién te lo impidió?

Una pausa más larga, estaba considerando lo que todavía Jasper podría hacer con ella. Al final, decidió que una evasión no merecía la pena.

—Laurent.

Laurent. Un demonio que había sido la mano derecha del alto señor Avaricia, y había sido considerado como uno de los guerreros más feroces del infierno. Actualmente era un maestro.

¿Era él quien había marcado a Isabella?

—¿Dónde está Laurent ahora?

—No lo... sssé.

No descubrió ninguna mentira esta vez, tampoco.

—¿Cómo se puso Laurent en contacto contigo?

—Pessstilencia essstaba muy ocupado... con los humanosss... tenía que asssociarme... con alguien. Laurent esss... el másss poderossso en mi opinión.

—¿Cuáles eran vuestras ordenes?

—¿Qué te hace... pensar... que teníamos?

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Carlisle.

Carlisle profundizó el cuchillo.

La sierva gruñó debido al renovado dolor.

—Nosssotrosss essstabamos... para divertirnosss... con una mujer humana. La que ahora... olfateo en tu... túnica

—¿Por qué?

—No... pregunté, no me... preocupaba.

Verdad.

—Has ganado la muerte, sierva. Es toda vuestra —dijo a sus soldados.

Carlisle retiró el arma y ella se dejó caer contra las ataduras. Un segundo más tarde, cinco espadas de fuego aparecieron, y en el siguiente parpadeo, la sierva perdía la cabeza y todas las extremidades. A los demonios les gustaba el fuego, sí, y podían resistir las llamas. Pero los fuegos en el infierno eran fuegos de condenación. Las espadas de los soldados poseían el fuego de la justicia, el cual los demonios no podían resistir.

Sus guerreros sostuvieron las puntas de sus espadas contra cada parte de la sierva, hasta que la carne y el hueso prendieron en llamas, carbonizándose hasta las cenizas que se fueron volando por una brisa repentina.

Jasper tenía las respuestas que había buscado. La pregunta ahora era qué hacer con ellas.


	6. Verdades peligrosas

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Como le prometí, aquí estoy con otro capítulo donde se revelarán algunos secretos. Espero que les guste, un beso.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Se acabó disfrutar del cambio de escenario, pensó Isabella.

Bien, esto no era exactamente cierto. Ella lo hizo. Al principio.

Después de que había devorado todos sus alimentos favoritos, el estómago tan lleno que podría haber reventado, se había duchado, sintiéndose más limpia de lo que estuvo en cuatro años. Si sólo se hubiera sentido limpia alguna vez, pero no. Tenía una capa de suciedad bajo la piel, en la sangre, que ella había sido incapaz de limpiar.

Vale, vale, como sea. No gimotearía. No ahora. Se vistió con la camiseta y el pantalón largo y suelto que había solicitado. Entonces se quedó de pie allí. Simplemente parada, con un agotamiento completamente abrumador. Pidió a la nube -¡la nube!- una cama. Apareció una enorme monstruosidad con sábanas de seda magníficas, y avanzó lentamente encima agradecida. Pero... era incapaz de dormir, sentía demasiado miedo de ser vulnerable, demasiado preocupada de las pesadillas que la acosarían, demasiado ensimismada con los pensamientos sobre Jasper.

_¿Dónde había ido? ¿Con quién? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le importaba a ella?_

Por la mañana, pequeños dolores en el cuerpo se hicieron notar y olvidó toda la curiosidad. Poco después de esto, comenzó a temblar y sudar por la abstinencia. Tantos años de continuo consumo de drogas y ahora, dejarlo de golpe... probablemente no era el curso más sabio de acción. Y sí, podría haber pedido a la nube un sedante, pero se resistió a la idea con cada fibra de su ser. Nunca se haría a sí misma lo que los doctores le habían hecho.

El segundo día, vomitó repetidas veces, hasta que no hubo nada más dentro del estómago, excepto_ –seguramente-_ pedazos de cristal y clavos oxidados. Tal vez una manada de búfalos en estampida.

El tercer día, volvió al temblor y la sudoración, tan débil estaba que apenas podía levantar la cabeza o abrir los ojos.

Finalmente, el sueño derribó por delante cada pared de resistencia que había erigido, y se sumergió en la tierra de los sueños. Sus padres la abrazaban y besaban, diciéndole cuanto la amaban. Su hermano mayor, Riley, le frotaba sus nudillos por el pelo. Oh, cómo le había echado de menos. Desde que la encarcelaron, le había dejado muy clara su antipatía.

Hubo un tiempo, que había amenazado a cualquier muchacho que hubiera querido salir con ella. Le había sonreído cada mañana cuando le preparaba el desayuno, sus padres ya habiéndose ido corriendo para trabajar. En el camino a la escuela, la había sermoneado sobre estudiar más y mantener sus calificaciones altas de modo que pudiera entrar en una buena universidad y tener el mejor futuro posible.

Eso ya no era posible ahora. El Riley adulto no creyó el relato de Isabella de esa mañana fatídica. No confiaba en ella, y ciertamente no la adoraba ni quería lo mejor para ella.

_¿Lo mejor? ¿Qué era lo mejor para alguien como ella? _

A pesar de la euforia que había sentido después de la salida de la institución, a pesar del deseo de vivir sola, feliz y despreocupada, la verdad era inevitable ahora. El único futuro que tenía era uno huyendo de la ley.

El sueño se transformó, sus padres y Riley fueron empujados al fondo de la mente y reemplazados por los demonios contra los cuales había luchado a lo largo de los años. Vio suelos empapados con la sangre que nadie más podía ver, los pies que resbalan y se deslizaban en los charcos mientras gritaba por la ayuda que nunca recibía.

Por suerte, ese sueño se transformó también. Ahora estaba recostada al lado de Jasper, mientras él colocaba su fría mano sobre ella, apartándole suavemente el pelo de la cara mientras balbuceaba sobre la gente problemática. Él le embutió dulces y jugosos frutos en la garganta, y de alguna manera ella encontró la energía para abofetearlo por ser tan zurullo sobre ello.

El cuarto día, todo cambió. El sueño se calmó, la mente en blanco. Los dolores y las molestias se esfumaron. Finalmente, benditamente, incluso el temblor y la sudoración se aliviaron, y los miembros recuperaron su fuerza. Se estiró y luchó hasta conseguir sentarse, mareos esperaban en los bordes de la mente, listos para devorarla entera.

Miró los alrededores_ -todavía estaba dentro de la nube-_ y luego a sí misma. Estaba vestida con una túnica blanca tan suave como la cachemira y bien limpia de la cabeza a los pies, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado.

_¿Quién la había cambiado? ¿Bañado? ¿Jasper?_

Las mejillas le enrojecieron con el calor. Sí, Jasper. Esa parte no había sido un sueño, después de todo, sino una realidad pura.

Cuan... agradable de su parte.

Jasper no parecía el tipo que se preocupara por el sufrimiento de otros, sobre todo a expensas de su propia comodidad, pero se había arriesgado a las bofetadas de una mujer desquiciada sólo para asegurarse que comiera.

Pobre tipo. Probablemente lamentaba haberla liberado.

Lanzó las piernas por el lateral de la cama y se puso de pie, tambaleándose. Era tiempo de buscar a Jasper, agradecérselo y descubrir su siguiente movimiento.

—Humana latosa —refunfuñó Jasper mientras se paseaba por el centro de su nube. Nunca antes se había hecho cargo del cuidado de un humano enfermo, o incluso de un ángel enfermo, para ser el caso. Claramente. Bajo su cuidado, Isabella sólo había empeorado.

¡Y lo había abofeteado! ¡En múltiples ocasiones! Ni siquiera su Deidad se había atrevido alguna vez a tal cosa. Azotarlo, sí. Jasper todavía se reponía de la última ronda con la correa de cuero, ¿pero abofetearlo? Nunca. No es que la insignificante acción hubiera dolido. Era una cuestión de principios. El había dedicado tiempo de su día para cuidarla, tiempo precioso que debió dedicar a su nuevo ejército y las varias misiones, y ¿ella no se lo podía agradecer?

—Típica mortal —se quejó ahora. La cólera con ella no provenía de la preocupación, estaba seguro de ello. Se pasó el dorso de la palma hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el centro del pecho y chasqueó los labios, encogiéndose ante el gusto amargo en la boca.

No expresaría una mentira en voz alta, pero una seguramente entretendría a su propia mente.

Isabella viviría o moriría, y Jasper no iba a preocuparse de una u otra forma más tiempo.

Simplemente no lo haría.

Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando ese gusto amargo se intensificó. ¡Suficiente de esto! Haría lo que cualquier otro hombre habría hecho en esta situación. Convocaría a una mujer para que se hiciera cargo. María. Sí, María podría garantizar la seguridad de Isabella.

—Informa a María que requiero su presencia —dijo a la nube.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en volar hasta aquí? Necesitaría menos de un minuto para empujar a Isabella en sus brazos y echarlas de su casa. Estaba cansado de pensar en Isabella, cansado de preguntarse qué tan gravemente lastimada estaba, si sobreviviría cualquiera que fuera la enfermedad que la había atacado. Cansado de llegar dentro de la bolsa de aire que contenía el frasco del agua del Río de la Vida, sólo para contenerse antes de que entrara en contacto con ella.

Considerar aún darle la gota restante era absurdo.

—¿Más amenazas? —preguntó María al momento de llegar.

Por fin. Giró para encontrarla de frente.

—Llegas tarde.

¿Los ojos dorados brillaron con... cólera? No podía ser. Había calor allí, pero nada de furia.

—¿Cómo puedo llegar tarde? No me diste un margen de tiempo. —Sus alas se metieron a los costados y sus rizos oscuros se asentaron sobre los hombros, cayendo en la extensión lisa de sus brazos—. Además, no sentí la necesidad de apresurarme para otra reprimenda.

—No tengo intención de reprenderte más. Desobedeciste la noche de la batalla, y declaré tu castigo. Ese tema está cerrado.

Ella giró uno de sus rizos alrededor de su dedo.

—¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí?

—Eres de sexo femenino.

Hubo un leve gesto de su boca.

—Muy amable de tu parte el notarlo.

—Quiero que... te necesito para... —Apretó los labios, masajeó la lengua contra el paladar. Trató de hablar otra vez. Fracasó. Las palabras se negaban a abandonarlo.

Si colocara a Isabella al cuidado de María, no sería capaz de verla sin pedir una invitación a la casa del ángel. Nunca sabría lo que pasaría con ella. Y María era tan impulsiva, tan a menudo controlada por sus emociones. ¿Y si Isabella la enfadara? Isabella poseía un poco de carácter y no siempre pensaba sus palabras. ¿Cómo reaccionaría María a una réplica insensible de un humano inferior? No bien, ciertamente lo sabía.

No puedo encomendar a Isabella a su cuidado.

Una clase extraña de alivio impactó sobre él, quitándole un peso de los hombros y alguna resplandeciente luz le brilló en el corazón. No, no era alivio. No podía ser. Se sentía irritado por este giro de los acontecimientos, seguramente. Estaba de vuelta donde había comenzado, donde no tenía deseo de estar.

El ángel le contemplaba con expectación.

—¿Qué requieren las mujeres? —preguntó, negándose a cambiar de opinión una vez más. Isabella se quedaba, y eso era todo.

María cambió de peso, su túnica ondeando con el movimiento.

—¿Requieren para qué?

—Para atender sus necesidades.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y sus pupilas llamearon, engullendo todo ese oro. Las mejillas se sonrojaron y sus labios se suavizaron, abriéndose.

—No tenía ni idea de que habías comenzado a experimentar el deseo, Jasper. Deberías haberlo dicho antes. Te podría haber dicho que requiero sólo tu cooperación.

Mientras trataba de procesar sus palabras, ella se le pegó al cuerpo, deslizándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y levantándose de puntillas. Entonces conectó su boca con la de él y forzó su lengua más allá de los dientes.

Bien. El ultrafrío Jasper era capaz de una emoción. Deseo. Pero esto no le hacía menos imbécil.

Isabella había querido saber donde estaba, no porque se preocupara por el hombre _-ella no-_ sino porque él había hecho algo a la nube para impedirle dejar su cuarto. Enfurecida, había exigido que la nube le mostrara dónde estaba y qué hacía, y esto_ -¿él o ella?-_ lo hizo.

Una pantalla como de televisión había aparecido justo delante de ella, constituida solamente de aire. Había mirado, con las manos empuñadas y los ojos entrecerrados, como un bombón con el pelo oscuro rizado se envolvía alrededor de Jasper, moldeándolos a ellos juntos y alimentándole con un beso placentero. La irritación de su genio no era por los celos, sino por sus circunstancias.

Estaba atrapada, y el afuera libre.

Entonces vio como Jasper se sacudió lejos de la muchacha. Él rugió:

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Otra vez el bombón conquistó la distancia, tratando de volver a colocar su boca sobre la suya.

—Te estoy besando. Ahora béseme de nuevo.

—No. —Frunciendo el ceño, la puso lejos de él, y esta vez, la sostuvo en el lugar. Sus alas se metieron a los costados, aunque formaron un arco hacia atrás, lejos de la mujer. Los copos de nieve llovieron de sus puntas, cristales diminutos que se formaron en el suelo—. ¿Por qué me estabas besando?

La confianza sensual de la muchacha se murió, en una muerte lenta y tortuosa.

—¿Por qué tu me deseas como yo te he deseado durante estos pocos meses pasados? —Una pregunta cuando probablemente había querido decirlo como una declaración.

—No te deseo, María.

Ouch. Había tal brutal honestidad en su tono que incluso Isabella se estremeció.

—Pero dijiste que... —María se agitó—. Pensaba...

Ah, cariño. Sólo aléjate antes de que realmente él pisotee algo más que tu orgullo, pensó Isabella, la compasión por la muchacha reemplazando momentáneamente la cólera con Jasper.

—No dije nada que te hiciera creer que te deseaba —declaró con la misma frialdad que siempre infundía a sus palabras—. Simplemente lo asumiste. Por lo tanto, ahora lo diré claramente. No te quiero. Nunca te he querido, y nunca te querré.

Bien, por tanto, estaba equivocada otra vez. El hombre no tenía sentimientos.

Un sollozo separó los labios de la mujer, y giró sobre sus talones, sus alas ampliándose en un estallido de movimiento. Las suyas poseían mucho menos oro que las de Jasper, pero no obstante eran preciosas. Se lanzó en el aire y salió de la nube.

Él miró hacia la pantalla que Isabella todavía miraba, y sabía que él venía a la habitación. No queriendo ser atrapada espiando, ordenó que desapareciera la pantalla de televisión.

—¡Vete!

El aire se aclaró, hasta que sólo permaneció la pared de la nube.

Un segundo más tarde, Jasper caminó a través de esa pared, parecía salido de un sueño prohibido de medianoche mucho mejor que los que ella había tenido. Su espeso y sedoso cabello caía sobre la frente perfecta, y con la mirada fija la estudió con una firme intensidad. Aunque sus rasgos hubieran sido pintados con un pincel de juventud, parecía muy antiguo, el verde invernal de sus ojos lo veían todo, sin perderse nada.

Una túnica blanca y larga le cubría, de alguna manera mostrando su increíble fuerza, y oh, oh, oh, pero había traído la frialdad del Ártico con él. Se envolvió con los brazos para calentarse.

Él la revisó. Algo pasó sobre su expresión, algo que no pudo descifrar, antes de que él con cuidado dejara sin expresión sus rasgos.

—Estás bien.

No me dejaré intimidar, y absolutamente no seré sobrecogida por su aspecto.

Isabella se obligó a soltar la ira que había estado conteniendo.

—Y tú eres un ser despreciable. ¡Me hiciste prisionera, después de que te dije que prefería morir!

Lejos de ser intimidado, le dijo:

—Esa no es la manera de hablarme, Isabella. Estoy de un humor peligroso.

¿Cómo si ella no lo estuviera?

—Vaya, el poderoso Jasper en realidad siente algo —dijo atrevidamente—. Es un milagro de Navidad.

—No es Navidad, y te sugiero que suavices tu tono. Por otra parte, podría considerar tus palabras y matarte. ¿Qué me dices?

Ella dio un grito ahogado, retrocediendo hasta que golpeó el borde de la cama y casi cayó en ella.

—No te atreverías. No después de que pasaste tantas complicaciones para salvarme.

Un odio a si mismo oscureció sus ojos.

—Maté a mi propio hermano, Isabella. No hay nadie con quien no pueda acabar.

Espera, espera, espera. ¿Él había hecho qué?

—Estas mintiendo.

Tenía que estar mintiendo.

El chasqueó los dientes hacia ella, recordándole a un animal herido con demasiado dolor para aceptar la ayuda de nadie.

—No miento. No hay ninguna necesidad. La gente miente porque se preocupan sobre las consecuencias de admitir la verdad. Yo no me preocupo por nada. Las personas mienten porque desean impresionar a los que les rodean. Yo no busco impresionar a nadie. Serías sabia al recordar esto.

_¿Cómo podía ser este el mismo hombre que la había cuidado tan dulcemente? _

—¿Por qué mataste a tu hermano?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Ella insistió.

—¿Cómo mataste a tu hermano?

Silencio.

—¿Un accidente?

—¡Isabella!

Un escarmiento, si alguna vez había oído uno. Bien. Dejaría el tema por el momento. Sin embargo, la idea del animal herido tuvo sentido. Sea lo que hubiera hecho, sufrió por ello.

—¿Por qué dejaste que me quedara en tu nube? —dijo—. ¿Cuándo claramente te asusto? Y realmente te asusto, no importa lo que digas. Si no, ¿por qué más me encerrarías?

En un lento latido, su cólera pareció drenarse de él.

—Quieres provocarme con esa pregunta, supongo. Esperas avergonzarme hasta que me disculpe, hasta jurar que no te encarcelaré nunca otra vez.

—No. —bueno, tal vez un poco.

—¿Deseaste dejar mi nube?

—Deseé dejar la habitación.

—Y fallaste en tu tentativa.

—Tu nube fue la que falló, no yo.

Él hizo rodar sus ojos.

—¿Por qué deseaste irte?

Antes que mentir_ -o abofetearlo otra vez como tan generosamente se merecía-_ le devolvió sus palabras anteriores.

—No es asunto tuyo.

¿Estaban las comisuras de sus labios moviéndose?

—¿Querías verme? ¿Hablar conmigo?

Cada palabra hizo que el rubor se hiciera más profundo en las mejillas.

—No contestaré a esas preguntas, tampoco.

—Muchacha inteligente. Te has dado cuenta que es mejor rechazarme que mentirme. Pero con tu falta de respuestas, me has dicho lo que quería saber. Sí, deseaste verme, hablar conmigo. ¿Pero sobre qué?

Ángel irritante.

—Mira. Promete no volver nunca a encarcelarme, o me escaparé tarde o temprano. Y me doy cuenta que esto no es realmente disuasivo para ti, pero esas son las únicas opciones que estoy dispuesta a considerar.

—Bien. Nunca te encerraré con llave otra vez en esta habitación.

Ofreció el voto tan fácilmente, que momentáneamente se desconcertó.

—Bueno, bien, entonces.

—¿Te quedarás?

—Sí. —Durante un poco más de tiempo, porque no estaba segura adonde más ir... o cómo volver a la tierra sin derramar las tripas—. Pero suficiente sobre mí —dijo, no queriendo que cambiara de opinión—. ¿Tuviste que ser tan ruin con esa mujer? —Se acabó el hecho de ocultar que lo había estado espiando.

Su mirada se dirigió rápidamente al espacio vacío al lado de ella, estrechándose y devuelta a ella.

—Me observaste. —Las palabras fueron aterciopeladas, suaves de un modo que probablemente no había pretendido. Todo el tiempo, el vapor de su aliento resopló delante de su cara, añadiendo un factor de sueño erótico.

Esto no es asunto tuyo, Swan.

Y aún así ella asintió con la cabeza para animarle a seguir.

—Lo hice —le dijo, y el aroma de él... de repente se adhirió a cada pulgada de su ser... casi poniéndola de rodillas. ¿Cómo no había notado su atractivo antes de este momento?

Él arqueó una de sus cejas, deslizándose bajo esa caída del pelo.

—¿Cómo fui ruin con ella? Simplemente le dije la verdad.

—Le dijiste la verdad, seguro, pero lo hiciste sin consideración por sus sentimientos. —No extiendas la mano y retires ese pelo.

—Sí, y ella me besó sin consideración por mis sentimientos.

De acuerdo. Bien. Eso cambió todo. Habían besado a la fuerza a Isabella antes, y había odiado cada momento de ello. Había arremetido contra el culpable, también. Su reacción era comprensible.

—En realidad —añadió—, si fui ruin con ella, y no estoy admitiendo que lo fuera, fue para no herir sus sentimientos en el futuro. Ahora sabe mi opinión sobre el asunto, sin ninguna duda. No cometerá el mismo error dos veces. Además, la verdad podrá doler pero cuando es usada correctamente, nunca es deliberadamente cruel.

¿Qué clase de mujer tomaría a este hombre? reflexionó. Una valiente, seguramente. ¿Y por qué ella se entretenía con tales pensamientos? Su estúpido aroma debía estar afectándole el cerebro.

—¿Estás casado? —La idea no la debería molestar, pero lo hacía. Pero sólo porque se sentiría

culpable sobre encontrarlo tan atractivo cuando pertenecía a otra mujer, seguramente.

—No, no estoy casado —dijo.

—¿Saliendo con alguien? —Aunque la palabra salir parecía demasiado mundana para aplicarse al ser celestial delante de ella.

—No.

—¿Queriendo salir con alguien?

—No. Suficientes preguntas.

—¿Has salido alguna vez con alguien?

Él apretó la mandíbula con irritación.

—Nunca he salido con nadie, tampoco he querido alguna vez hacerlo.

Se le ensancharon los ojos.

—Pero esto significaría...

—El beso de María era mi primera vez, sí.

De ninguna manera. No era posible que hubiera sido el primer beso de este hombre tan atractivo. A pesar de su reserva, alguien habría tratado de seducirlo antes.

—¿Te gustó?

Oh, no, no, no. No le acababa de preguntar eso.

—Obviamente no. —Se movió alrededor de ella, rozando con los dedos las sabanas de seda que cubrían la cama. Muy causalmente, preguntó—: ¿A ti te han besado alguna vez?

Ella suspiró ya que los recuerdos la asaltaban. Los buenos, los malos y los espantosamente feos. Antes de la institución, los besos que había experimentado habían sido con un muchacho de su elección. Unos habían sido agradables, unos apasionados, pero todos bienvenidos. Después de la institución... se estremeció de asco.

—Sí. —¿Pensaría Jasper menos en ella ahora?

—¿Te gustó?

No hubo ninguna condena en su voz, lo cual fue la única razón por la cual respondió.

—Depende del beso qué estemos hablando.

Él soltó la tela y la afrontó, incrustando una de sus manos en el pilar de la cama.

—¿Más de una persona te ha besado?

Todavía ningún juicio, y aún así, había algo en su tono. Algo cálido. Tan caliente, de hecho, que la nieve dejó de caer de las alas, el frío de alguna manera de repente se había ido.

Bien, mierda. Cambió de idea por tercera vez. No podía ser que no sintiera emociones. La furia cruda mezclada con la sensualidad, irradiaba desde aquellos párpados pesados hasta sus exuberantes labios, ya llenos y brillantes, el pulso martillaba en su cuello, y el lento ondular de sus dedos.

—Sí —dijo—. Pero sólo uno realmente cuenta. Antes de mi confinamiento, tenía un novio. Estuvimos juntos durante más de un año e hicimos cosas juntos. Aquellos besos me gustaron _—o eso creyó entonces—_. Después del asesinato de mis padres, rompió conmigo y nunca vino a visitarme. —Se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara.

La verdad fue que le importó mucho. Había necesitado a alguien que la conociera para creerle, para creer en ella, para mostrarle una medida de apoyo o entendimiento. La desepción de Eric le había herido más profundamente que la de su hermano, dejándola vacía y descorazonada. Había confiado en él, y aún así él se había alejado tan fácilmente de ella. Ahora tenía que vivir con el hecho de que la había visto desnuda.

—¿Quién más? —preguntó Jasper.

—Algunas veces, durante el encarcelamiento, un paciente o un doctor... —Otro encogimiento, éste rígido, espasmódico.

A medida que hablaba, él perdió esa insinuación de sensualidad, la frialdad retornando a él. Ella sacó consuelo en eso. Como ella, él odiaba el pensamiento de otros siendo forzados.

—¿Qué hizo los besos con tu novio tan agradables?

—Nos amábamos el uno al otro. Bueno, yo le amé. Resulta que él me usaba sólo por lo que le daría. Me pregunto si eso fue una cosa de chico adolescente, o sólo de Eric. —Se mordió el labio inferior, la mente todavía atrapada en la confesión de Jasper de una abstinencia total y completa—. ¿Qué edad tienes, de todos modos?

—Soy más viejo de lo que posiblemente puedas imaginar.

Por favor.

—¿Cien? ¿Doscientos?

El negó con la cabeza.

Se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Quinientos? Unos... mil. —Cuando dio otra sacudida, dijo—: De ninguna manera. Simplemente no es posible. Tú no puedes ser mayor de mil.

El arqueó una ceja.

—Lo eres —dijo con voz entrecortada—. Realmente lo eres.

—Tengo miles de años. Miles, como en más de uno.

Alisó las manos sobre el estómago que se retorcía.

—¿Y realmente nunca has besado a nadie? Por tu libre voluntad, quiero decir.

Él entró en su espacio personal, hablando suavemente:

—Esta duda que expresas hacia mis confesiones es tan ofensiva como incomprensible. —El aliento frío le recorrió la cara, limpio y dulce—. Nunca, en todos mis siglos, he dicho una mentira.

No retrocederé. No mostraré debilidad.

—Lo siento, es sólo que, has estado alrededor mucho tiempo, has visto probablemente a los humanos hacer de todo. —Hizo una pausa, esperando su confirmación. Confirmación que él dio con un solo asentimiento—. Sólo estoy sorprendida.

Él le cogió un mechón de pelo entre los dedos, friccionando las hebras unidas. El contraste entre el rubio oscuro del mechón y el de su piel acariciada por el sol era magnífico, casi mágico.

Si ella no tenía cuidado, se lanzaría sobre él. Y se encontraría rechazada y avergonzada, justo como la otra muchacha.

Se tuvo que recordar que no estaba interesada en un enredo romántico ahora mismo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no estaba segura cómo reaccionaría hacia los avances de un hombre.

Aunque jamás había pasado por una violación, por muchas otras cosas sí. Manos deambulando. Dedos masajeando. Lenguas lamiendo. La total impotencia la había indignado y puesto enferma. Y el hecho de que Vultpervertido tenía fotos de su...

Voy a vomitar.

_¿Se las había mostrado a alguien? ¿Se reía a veces sobre el dolor que le había causado?_

—¿Qué está mal? —preguntó Jasper.

Obligó a la mente a volver a la nube y al ángel todavía impresionante delante de ella. Le había soltado el pelo, se había alejado de ella. La nieve otra vez caía de las puntas de sus alas, el aire era ahora tan frío que una ligera piel de gallina le apareció por todo el cuerpo.

—Nada está mal —refunfuñó. Él se relamió los labios como si probara algo asqueroso.

—Mientes.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? Te he dicho la verdad, aunque tú me mientes. Esto es intolerable, Isabella, y no lo permitiré.

—¿Y cómo planeas pararlo? Supongamos sólo que si algo está mal, no es asunto tuyo. —En ese momento, sólo una cosa importaba. Respuestas—. Antes, me dijiste que había sido marcada por un demonio.

El aceptó el cambio de tema con un asentimiento.

—Sí.

—¿Hizo esto para reclamarme como de su propiedad? —Recordó despertarse con los ojos ardientes. Recordó a la criatura en el garaje, desgarrando a sus padres hasta la muerte. Recordó la manera que la había besado, el peor beso de su vida.

—Sí. El debió haberte visto, deseado y decidido conservarte, incluso si no pudo llevarte con él. ¿Te dijo algo?

—Solo el típico material de película de clasificación B. Ya sabes: _«Me encanta cómo suena eso de __más problemas»_. Y: _«Esto va a ser divertido»_.

—¿No te pidió que le pertenecieras a él, y tu no dijiste sí?

—Difícilmente. ¿Pero el volverá a por mí, verdad? —Siempre se lo había preguntado. Siempre lo había temido. Y, según Jasper, el miedo era una atracción para cualquier tipo de mal.

Esta vez ofreció un sí más vacilante.

Ofrecería más resistencia esta vez. No iba a temer más. Iba a estar preparada.

—Bien, planeo matarle cuando me encuentre. Por lo tanto, con esto último, tengo uno pregunta más para ti. ¿Me darías una de esas espadas de fuego?

Jasper miró detenidamente a la mujer humana que le había hecho sentir más en el espacio de cinco minutos, que nadie en los siglos desde la muerte de su hermano. No entendía esto o a ella, o lo que pasaba.

Aquellos ojos azules de ensueño estaban llenos de tantos secretos, inquietantes secretos. Quiso sondear sus profundidades y descubrir todo lo que ella trataba de esconder. Y quiso... tocarla.

¿Era su piel tan suave y tersa como parecía? La había sostenido, pero su ropa le había impedido conocer la textura de su piel. ¿Se filtraría su calor a través de las capas de frío que lo recubrían y le consumían?

Quería besarla, descubrir si su gusto correspondería a su olor suculento. Quería saber si su beso se diferenciaría del de María. Quería saber si ella disfrutaría del beso tanto como había disfrutado con los de su antiguo novio. Y odiaba a los otros que la habían tocado y habían besado sin su permiso, ese conocimiento dando vida a un vibrante impulso de mutilar y matar a los culpables.

No se había preguntado sobre estas cosas antes, no se había preocupado de quien hizo qué y con quién. Él, que había visto a la gente tomar parte en cada acto sexual imaginable, nunca había contemplado a una mujer de un modo erótico. Nunca se había preocupado bastante por nadie para experimentar cualquier tipo de celos.

Hasta ahora. Hasta Isabella. Esta muchacha era valiente cuando se debería encoger, vulnerable cuando se debería endurecer, amable cuando debería ser indiferente. Exactamente como Edward había sido.

Pero otros habían sido valientes, vulnerables y amables también, aún así Jasper nunca había reaccionado de esta manera hacia ninguno de ellos. Y el hecho de que ella seguía recordándole a su hermano debería haber sofocado cualquier llama de excitación.

Sin embargo, las llamas no se sofocaron.

Aunque nunca hubiera tenido una preferencia por un "tipo" físico antes, claramente lo tenía ahora. ¿En lo alto de la lista de "lo que me parece irresistible"? Pelo castaño oscuro, ojos cristalinos y labios suavemente rosados. Ah, y piel que parecía bañada en bronce y espolvoreada con polvo de diamante.

La atracción de Jasper por ella conducía sus pensamientos, sabía esto, pero no tenía armas para combatirla. Era demasiado inexperto, nunca se había encontrado con nada como esto. De alguna manera, sin embargo, tenía que encontrar una manera de resistirse a ella. También sabía que una vez que un hombre se daba un festín en la mesa de la tentación, no lo dejaría, se saciaría una y otra vez.

¿Pero... no era una tentación a la cual tenía que resistir para permanecer en el cielo, verdad? ¿Y qué sería tan malo sobre deleitarse con ella, aprendiendo qué se siente al presionar su cuerpo suave contra el suyo más fuerte? No estaba expresamente prohibida a su facción.

Él rechinó los dientes. Ya estaba un paso más cerca.

La estudió más atentamente. Los colores no eran algo que le hubiera preocupado alguna vez a menos que se relacionara con el camuflaje, sin embargo el rosado que ahora vestía complementaba su ascendencia asiática perfectamente. Sabía lo que aguardaba debajo de aquella ropa, la había desnudado durante su enfermedad. Pero no había prestado ninguna atención a sus curvas femeninas. Ahora se preguntaba...

Otro pasa.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó suspicazmente—. Supongo que no es sobre el arma que solicité.

Las mejillas se le acaloraron con la vergüenza y giró lejos de ella. No podía mentir, pero no le diría la verdad, tampoco. Por lo tanto, no le haría caso.

—¿Jasper?

Incluso su voz lo atraía. Suave, lírica, firme y sin embargo suplicante. Lo había notado antes, pero ahora... sí, ahora todo había cambiado. A pesar de todo, otro paso.

—La espada —dijo—. ¿Dices que quieres una, pero podrías realmente acabar con una vida?

—Sí —contestó, una afirmación ofrecida sin ninguna vacilación—. La quité antes. La vida del demonio, es decir, no humano, sólo para que quede claro.

Sorprendente que ella hubiera encontrado la fuerza para vencer a un enemigo que la mayor parte de su raza no podía ver y a menudo negaba.

—Aun así, no te daré una espada de fuego. No puedo, ya que sólo mi especie las puede llevar.

—Ah —dijo decepcionada. —Pero hay otras maneras.

Inmediatamente se animó.

—¿Me enseñarías?

No tenía tiempo. Tenía un ejército para entrenar, sus propias batallas para luchar. Y no le gustó el pensamiento de ella peleando contra una raza de criaturas sin ningún límite a su depravación.

Pero quienquiera que la había marcado la querría de regreso, ya sea por haberla abandonado por voluntad propia o no, especialmente cuando se enterara de que Jasper la tenía. Más que una competencia constante, los demonios vivían deseando superar a los ángeles. Y este demonio no dudaría en hacer daño a Isabella del más vil de los modos. Ningún demonio lo haría.

Cómo había sobrevivido incluso durante tanto tiempo, Jasper no estaba seguro.

—Sí —se encontró diciendo—. Te enseñaré cómo matar demonios.


	7. Oscuros recuerdos

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Hermosas, aquí tienen el capítulo seis y, sé que esta historia esta avanzando un poco lento pero, ya salí de vacaciones de invierno y eso significa que le pondré más atención a esta historia.**

**Este capítulo es un tanto corto y se trata de la vida de Carlisle junto con sus colegas, aquí descubrirán por lo que ellos tuvieron que pasar en manos de los demonios, creo que se pueden dar una idea de la historia de Edward.**

**Con respecto al retraso, un familiar muy cercano acaba de llegar hace una semana y, la verdad, se me ha pasado actualizar. Espero ansiosa sus reviews, que me dan una razón para seguir con esta historia, las quiero.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Carlisle volvió a la nube de Jasper con un expediente sobre la miserable y muy corta vida de Isabella Swan. El nuevo líder del Ejército de la Desgracia, como muchos de sus compañeros habían comenzado a llamarles, lo aceptó con su cortesía habitual. Significado, ninguno en absoluto. Jasper estaba tan frío como siempre, no ofreció ni un murmullo de agradecimiento, pero se despidió con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

A Carlisle, en realidad le gustaba cada vez más la franqueza del guerrero. Le gustaba demasiado Jasper y era un hecho que le impresionaba hasta la médula de los huesos. Él no había formado parte de un ejército real en más de cien años y nunca se habría unido a otro si su Deidad no le hubiera ordenado seguir a Jasper... o a alguien más.

Al principio, Carlisle estuvo furioso.

_¿Cómo se atrevía alguien a decirle en qué ocupar su tiempo? _

Si quería holgazanear en la cama, seducir a cualquier mujer que le llamara la atención y luchar con cada demonio que encontrara, lo haría. Pero lo que él decidía, sus muchachos lo hacían también. O como los humanos decían, eran uno para todos y todos para uno. Así es cómo funcionaban las cosas entre los tres. Félix, Demetri y él estaban juntos en esto, lo que sea que esto resultara ser. Independientemente del resultado, no permitiría que se rebelaran, porque no podía permitir que sufrieran las consecuencias. Carlisle soportaría todo, menos eso.

Después de tres meses en su nuevo cargo, de repente se alegró de no haberse rebelado. Bueno, se había resistido contra Jasper con pequeños insultos aquí y allá, pero también se unió al ejército en vez de rendirse. Se dio cuenta de que la falta de liderazgo y organización lo habían vuelto un poco rebelde; y que su vida no era más que un lío caótico, que necesitaba orden de alguna manera.

Carlisle voló a la Sala de los Caídos, una casa de placer en la sección del cielo de la Deidad. Durante siglos, más y más ángeles habían sucumbido a las tentaciones de la carne. Habían necesitado un lugar para disfrutar sin juicios de nadie sino de ellos mismos, así que Carlisle les había dado uno.

La Sala de los Caídos le pertenecía. Félix, Demetri y él vivían allí, al igual que las amantes inmortales que tuvieron. Amantes que nunca duraron mucho tiempo, por lo que cada macho prefería una nueva y diferente.

A pesar de esta tendencia, aún no habían alcanzado la caída total, aunque Carlisle sabía que estaban al borde.

Los ángeles de la facción de la Deidad caían en desgracia debido a que daban la bienvenida al mal en sus corazones y porque habitualmente engañaban, robaban y mentían _-sí, esto era posible-_, o cometían un asesinato a sangre fría. Debido a que sucumbían ante las locuras del odio, la envidia, el miedo o el orgullo, o porque se negaban a alejarse de algún tipo de depravación.

No debían ayudar a un demonio, o buscar venganza contra otro ángel por una supuesta ofensa. Debían llevar sus quejas ante el Alto Concilio Celestial.

Desde la fuga de Carlisle de una prisión demoníaca hace cien años, él y sus chicos habían hecho de todo menos ayudar a una criatura de la oscuridad. No estaba seguro del porqué se les había dado esta oportunidad.

Si fallaban en corregir su conducta, sus pecados finalmente los alcanzarían. Sabía esto. Pero aun así, Carlisle no se atrevería a cambiar. Era lo que los demonios le habían hecho.

Las estrellas brillaban a su alrededor cuando aterrizó sobre la azotea del altísimo edificio. Había elegido ladrillo y cemento en lugar de una nube, porque había sospechado que demasiados clientes aprovecharían el mando de la nube para realizar todo tipo de cosas ilícitas. Además de que las nubes eran caras. A pesar de que podía permitirse una y podía haber elegido vivir separado del club, se conocía lo suficiente para saber que también, aprovecharía la ventaja.

Dos entradas eran accesibles desde el tejado. Una dirigida al propio club y otra a sus aposentos privados. Dos guardias angelicales estaban firmes a cada lado de ambas. Asintió con la cabeza a la pareja frente a su entrada personal y ellos se movieron a un lado. Una orden mental hizo que las amplias puertas dobles se deslizaran para abrirse.

El lento golpe y chirriante de la música hacía eco desde abajo mientras caminaba por el pasillo vacío hacia la sala de estar donde Félix y Demetri esperaban. Ambos recostados en lujosos sillones de terciopelo y bebiendo a sorbos la bebida de su elección.

Carlisle se detuvo en el mueble bar y se sirvió un vaso de absenta. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la barra de mármol. Este santuario era un estudio de satisfacción, pensó mientras examinaba la habitación. Dondequiera que mirase, veía tesoros que le fueron dados por reyes, reinas, inmortales e incluso algunos humanos. Mesas intrincadamente talladas, enceradas hasta obtener un brillo reluciente. Sofás y sillas cubiertos por lujosos tejidos, cada tono de una joya diferente. Alfombras excepcionales, lámparas de araña enjoyadas con piedras preciosas en lugar de cristales.

—¿Comenzó Jasper ya a follarse a la humana? —preguntó Félix.

Era, tal vez, uno de los ángeles más bellos jamás creado, su piel dorada con todo ese oro y sus ojos como mosaicos de las más caras amatistas, zafiros y turmalinas.

Pero Carlisle recordó un tiempo en el que el guerrero no se había visto tan guapo. Sus captores tenían encadenado a Carlisle al suelo de la mugrienta celda y Félix colgaba por encima de él.

Durante los siguientes días, esos mismos demonios habían despellejado el cuerpo de Félix, meticulosamente, muy cuidadosos de no dañar la carne. La sangre había llovido sobre Carlisle en un flujo constante, empapándolo.

¡Oh! cómo había gritado el guerrero... al principio. Pero al final sus pulmones se habían desinflado y su garganta había sido nada más que pulpa. Entonces los demonios habían regresado, usando la piel como abrigo, riéndose y fingiendo ser Félix mientras realizaban todo tipo de actos lascivos.

Demetri había sido encadenado a la pared frente a ellos, su estómago presionado en la piedra, sus brazos encadenados sobre la cabeza y las piernas levantadas por separado. Fue obligado a escuchar todo lo que fue hecho a sus amigos, pero incapaz de verlo y tal vez eso era peor. Nunca pudo ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras fue azotado y... le hacían otras cosas.

El horror del tiempo pasado en esa celda había borrado todo el color de su una vez pelo castaño y su piel teñida de melocotón, dejándolo tan blanco como la leche. Los vasos sanguíneos habían reventado en sus ojos antes color ámbar, volviendo sus iris rojos.

Ninguno de ellos jamás habló de su encarcelamiento y tortura, pero Carlisle sabía exactamente cómo se sentían sus amigos en realidad. Después de cada pelea, Félix se lanzaba en una espiral fuera de control. Después de cada encuentro sexual, Demetri vomitaba. Pero ninguno dejaría la lucha o los revolcones en la cama.

Carlisle había aprendido a abrazar ese lado de sí mismo.

—Alguien está perdido en sus pensamientos —dijo Félix.

La espiral de esta última batalla todavía no lo había golpeado, pero lo haría. Siempre era así.

—Muérdete la lengua —sugirió Demetri—. Él te responderá, lo prometo.

Le habían hecho una pregunta y no tenía ni idea... sobre Jasper y la humana, recordó.

—¿Qué piensas? —respondió al fin.

—Jasper estaba en su oficina, escribiendo un informe sobre algo. Nuestro rendimiento, probablemente.

—¿Crees que alguna vez se descongelará? —preguntó Félix. Carlisle se estremeció. —Esperemos que no.

Demetri frotó la cicatriz sobre su cuello. Todos asumieron que su inmortalidad le había fallado y por alguna razón había terminado por parecer un rompecabezas mal unido, pero la verdad era que su cuerpo siempre estaba simplemente en el proceso de curación del daño que constantemente se causaba.

—Maté a dieciséis demonios en la institución —dijo.

Este era el único tema de conversación que disfrutaba.

—Veintitrés —dijo Félix, un hilo de oscuridad en su tono.

Carlisle hizo un recuento mental, él nunca olvidaba una matanza.

—Sólo diecinueve para mí.

Félix sonrió, pero no había luz en su expresión.

—Yo gano.

Demetri se burló.

—Tan mal perdedor —Carlisle chasqueó la lengua—. Ahora también una niñera. Entonces, ¿dónde está el caído que te ha sido encargado custodiar? No le has mencionado ni una vez desde que asumiste su cuidado y alimentación.

Vio un destello de pánico en aquellos ojos carmesí, rápidamente enmascarado.

—Está encadenado en mi habitación.

El pánico casi rompió el corazón de Carlisle, ya que sabía que Demetri nunca retendría voluntariamente a nadie, salvo a un prisionero demonio.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

—Yo... no lo sé... Comprar una nube, supongo. Mantenerlo encerrado allí.

—No lo recomiendo, amigo. Si piensas que es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, nunca podrás echarle un vistazo —su culpabilidad no le dejaría.

—¿Y el problema con eso?

—Los caídos son prácticamente mortales. Él podría decidir privarse de comida,

consumirse. —tú sólo te culparías.

Demetri enfrentó directamente a Carlisle, la determinación irradiando de él.

—Tienes razón.

—¿No la tengo siempre?

—Lo dejaré aquí por ahora.

—Compruébalo una vez al día. Oblígale a comer si es necesario. Mientras estás en ello, háblale —sugirió Félix—. Averigua por qué cayó.

Sus dos chicos sabían que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que también perdieran las alas y la inmortalidad. Retrasarían lo inevitable durante tanto tiempo como pudieran, de ahí su cooperación ahora, pero al igual que Carlisle, nunca se desviarían del camino sobre el que estaban.

Los demonios se habían asegurado de esto.

Carlisle apuró el resto de la copa, se sirvió otra y la vació también. El potente alcohol bajaba quemando, pero para cuando llegó al estómago, paso del frío a una dulce y embriagadora calidez.

Y sin embargo, la agradable sensación no hizo nada para disminuir la tensión interior.

—¿Nos encontraste chicas para la noche? —preguntó a nadie en particular.

—Lo hice —respondió Félix—. Nos esperan ahora.

—¿Qué es la mía? ¿Vampiro? ¿Cambiante? —no es que le importara. Una mujer era siempre una mujer.

—Una Fénix.

Bueno, tal vez le importaba. La excitación se unió a la tensión que siempre le zumbaba por dentro, encendiéndole de dentro hacia fuera. Tantas razas inmortales caminaban sobre la tierra y por varios reinos del cielo. Arpías, hadas, elfos, gorgonas, sirenas, cambiantes, Griegos y Titanes dioses y diosas _-o por lo menos lo que les gustaba llamarse a sí mismos, cuando en realidad no eran más que reyes y reinas que habían permitido que el orgullo exaltara la opinión sobre sí mismos-_; y muchos otros. El Fénix era el segundo más peligroso.

Los serpes eran los primeros.

Sin embargo los Fénix eran crueles y ávidos de sangre, obteniendo regocijo de la destrucción.

Vivían y prosperaban en el fuego, podían obligar a los muertos a levantarse de sus tumbas y aquellos que se levantaban eran entonces obligados a servirles, esclavizados durante el resto de la eternidad.

Carlisle dejó la copa vacía sobre la barra y se enderezó.

—No quiero dejarla esperando por más tiempo.

Félix y Demetri estaban de pie. Seis largos pasos y se colocó entre ellos. Siguieron hacia adelante, luego dividiéndose, en dirección a tres dormitorios distintos. Sólo el silencio emanaba de él. Tenía las manos sorprendentemente firmes cuando empujó para abrir las puertas dobles. Luego cerrándolas.

Oyó el suave chasquido de las puertas de sus amigos, que, como él, consideraban pronto hacer una próxima conquista.

La mujer estaba apoyada sobre la cama con un montón de almohadas en la espalda. Estaba gloriosamente desnuda, cabello de oro y escarlata como las llamas crepitantes, caían sobre un hombro. Incluso a esta distancia, Carlisle podía sentir su calor, la calidez lamiéndole. Delgadas cadenas forjadas por un herrero inmortal rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos, volviéndola esclava a las órdenes de su captor. El metal de algún modo, la obligaba a obedecer las órdenes.

Félix debía haberla comprado en el mercado sexual.

—¿Quieres esto? —exigió—. ¿Me quieres? Di la verdad.

Ella se lamió los labios.

—Oh, sí.

—¿No te sientes forzada? —había sólo una línea que Carlisle no cruzaría en el dormitorio y era, violar a otro—. No importa lo que suceda entre nosotros, serás libre de abandonar este lugar.

—No, no estoy siendo forzada. Me dijeron que me pagarían.

Ah. Ella quería el dinero, no a él. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso, había tenido que seguir este camino antes.

—Lo serás.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me marcharía, cuando la riqueza me espera si me quedo? —preguntó, enganchando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Una oreja que terminaba en punta.

—Excelente pregunta.

Ella sonrió y él vio que tenía dientes con colmillos como los de los vampiros. Su cuerpo era un santuario de belleza, una abundancia de sensualidad. A pesar de no poderle ver la espalda, sabía que estaría cubierta de tatuajes que llevaban la marca de su tribu.

—¿Te dijeron lo que necesitaría de ti? —preguntó.

—Sí, lo que significa que con toda esta conversación, sólo estás perdiendo mi tiempo y tu dinero.

—No queremos eso.

Con un simple tirón, la túnica se apartó del cuerpo, dejándolo desnudo. El material era tan ligero que no hizo ruido al aterrizar en el suelo.

Carlisle avanzó lentamente sobre el colchón, el borde hundiéndose con el musculoso peso. Un momento después la mujer estuvo sobre él. Durante mucho tiempo no se enteró de nada, salvo de la quemadura de sus uñas y el roce de sus dientes. Entonces pequeñas gotas de fuego comenzaron a filtrarse a través de los poros, ampollándole perfectamente y escapándosele exquisito gemido tras gemido. Le gustaba tanto como lo odiaba.

Ella realizó cada acto terrible que él necesitó, sin vacilar; y él jugó con la idea de mantenerla mucho más tiempo de lo que nunca había mantenido a otra. Por lo general, era suficiente tras dos o tres revolcones, no queriendo ver repugnancia ardiendo en los ojos que deberían estar llenos de deseo. Porque, después de un tiempo las mujeres siempre daban paso al asco. Ellas pensaban sobre lo que habían hecho, lo que él les había hecho y se arrepentían de todo. Pero esta mujer se reía con auténtico placer de lo que le hacía y estaría dispuesto a apostar que siempre lo haría. Su codicia por el dinero no permitiría nada menos.

Cuando todo terminó, Carlisle se quedó quieto, tratando de recobrar el aliento, disfrutando de la sensación ardiente por todo el cuerpo.

A través de la pared de la izquierda_ -deliberadamente delgadas de modo que él y sus chicos se escucharan si fuera necesario-_, captó el eco desgarrador de las arcadas de Demetri en el inodoro, tal como hacía siempre después del sexo.

Quería más para su amigo. Lo mejor. Pero no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo.

Se vistió y dejó a la Fénix agotada en la cama. Félix ya estaba en el salón, sólo, mirando sin expresión un vaso nuevo de vodka.

Carlisle se dejó caer en una silla. Félix nunca levantó la vista, demasiado perdido en su cabeza, en la oscuridad que por último había llegado a él.

Demetri salió de su habitación, pálido, tembloroso y evitando la mirada de Carlisle. También se dejó caer en una silla.

Carlisle amaba a estos hombres. Lo hacía. Con mucho gusto moriría por ellos, pero no les dejaría morir. No así. No en la miseria.

Habían escapado de aquella mazmorra juntos y de alguna manera, los sacaría de su autoimpuesto infierno.


	8. Contradicciones

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Bueno chicas, ya que conocimos la historia de Carlisle y sus colegas, llega la hora de comenzar a descubrir algunos trozos de la vida de Edward. Como el anterior capítulo fue un tanto corto, he decidido subir este un poco antes.**

**Saben que me encantan sus comentarios y favoritos, gracias. Un beso.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

A la mañana siguiente, un desnudo Jasper se sentó en el borde de la cama y giró la urna fúnebre de su hermano entre las manos. Era un recipiente transparente, con forma de reloj de arena, la sustancia de su interior un líquido espeso, tan transparente como la propia urna, con únicamente las más diminutas motas de arco iris centelleando a la luz.

Esta urna era el mayor tesoro de Jasper. Su único tesoro. Ahora y siempre, la protegería como no había protegido a su hermano.

_«Te quiero, Jasper»._

_«Yo también te quiero, Edward. Mucho»._

_«¿Lo haces?»_

_«Sabes que lo hago»._

_«¿Y harías algo por mí?»_

_«Lo que sea»._

_«Mátame entonces. Una muerte definitiva. Por favor. No puedes dejarme así»._

"_Así". _

Había sido destrozado, desangrado y violado de formas innombrables.

_«Cualquier cosa menos eso. Te recuperarás. Un día incluso serás feliz de nuevo»._

_«No quiero recuperarme. Quiero dejar de existir, ahora y para siempre. Ése es el único modo de terminar mi tormento»._

_«Haremos pagar a los demonios por lo que te hicieron. Juntos. Luego podremos hablar de esto de nuevo»._

Y Jasper se lo negaría una vez más.

_«Si no me matas tú, lo haré yo mismo. Sabes lo que me sucedería entonces»._

Sí, lo había sabido. Uno mismo no puede entregarse a la muerte definitiva. Edward habría sido capaz de dar muerte a su propio cuerpo, pero su espíritu, oscuro como había sido esos días, habría permanecido y sido arrojado al interior del infierno. Eso no había influenciado a Jasper. Aún así había dicho que no. Pero al final, Edward había permanecido fiel a su promesa. Había tratado de acabar consigo mismo una y otra vez. Jasper siempre lo había traído de vuelta con el Agua de la Vida.

En aquellos años, toda la existencia la había pasado persiguiendo a su hermano, salvándole y, finalmente, matándole para terminar por fin con su dolor. Era una decisión que Jasper lamentaba hasta el día de hoy, ya que esta urna contenía todo lo que quedaba de Edward.

Jasper había extraído de las profundidades del interior del pecho de su hermano la esencia de todo el amor que había alguna vez sentido, luego le envenenó con el Agua de la Muerte, cogida del arroyo que fluía junto al Río de la Vida de las Deidades. Ese agua era el único modo de matar a un inmortal de una vez por todas.

Para obtener el más pequeño de los viales, un ángel tenía que someterse al mismo proceso que por el Agua de Vida: Ser apaleado para probar su determinación, seguido de una reunión con el Alto Concilio Celestial, donde el permiso era concedido o denegado. Si se concedía, tenía que hacerse un sacrificio a elección del Concilio.

Jasper había pasado por todo eso _-después de que a su hermano se le había negado- _pero había dudado en el interior del templo. Los dos ríos corrían uno al lado del otro, vida y muerte, felicidad y dolor. La elección le había pertenecido. Podía haber cogido del de la Vida. Debería de haber cogido del de la Vida. Pero todo lo que habría hecho sería curar el cuerpo de su hermano, no su mente.

Habría necesitado pasar un tiempo en la presencia del Altísimo para salvarla, Él podía aliviar y salvar a cualquiera, pero Edward había rechazado intentarlo. A pesar de todo había querido el final.

—¿Cómo pudiste pedirme eso? —exigió él—. ¿Cómo pude hacerlo?

Por supuesto, no hubo respuesta. Nunca la había.

Jasper había vertido la Muerte en la garganta de su hermano. Había observado la vida drenarse de él, la luz debilitarse en sus ojos. Había entonces quemado su cuerpo con una espada de fuego y le había visto convertirse en ceniza y desaparecer flotando.

Había seguido las volutas de esas cenizas durante días.

Ahora contempló la mancha negra que le crecía en el pecho. El día en que su hermano murió, Jasper se había extirpado su propio sentido del amor, una porción muchísimo más pequeña de lo que había sido la de Edward, la puso en el interior de la urna, y disfrutó mientras se mezclaba con todo lo que había quedado de su hermano. Allí, al menos, todavía estaban juntos.

Una semana más tarde, un diminuto punto negro había aparecido en el lugar exacto del que había extraído el pedazo, y según pasaban los años ese punto había incrementado su tamaño lenta pero constantemente. Sin embargo, después de la cita de Jasper con la Deidad, cuando la nieve comenzó a caer desde las alas, el ritmo de crecimiento se había cuadriplicado.

Sabía lo que significaba, cual sería el resultado final, pero no estaba preocupado. En realidad estaba alegre. Si fallaba en la misión este año y era expulsado de los cielos no tendría que sufrir durante más tiempo.

—Me pregunto si Isabella te habría también fascinado.

Hizo una pausa, imaginándose a los dos juntos. Sí, el valor de Isabella habría encantado al dulce Edward.

_¿Habrían luchado por ella?_

No, decidió. Porque Jasper se habría rendido. De hecho, planeaba hacer eso mismo una vez cumpliera con su obligación.

Con mucho cuidado Jasper situó la urna en la mesilla de noche y se incorporó. Podría haber escondido la cosa en una burbuja de aire, y arrastrarla con él a donde quiera que fuera. Pero otros ángeles habrían captado la fragancia de su hermano y le habrían hecho preguntas que no tenía ningún deseo de responder. Los demonios lo habrían también olido, y tratado de destruirle una y otra vez.

Se puso la túnica antes de dirigirse sigilosamente a la puerta de Isabella. Allí hizo una pausa, inseguro de si debería o no entrar. Ayer se había enfadado consigo mismo por estar de acuerdo en ayudarla a aprender a combatir demonios, y la había dejado a su suerte.

Como prometió, no la había encerrado en la habitación. Había esperado que le persiguiera, pero ella se había quedado allí, y eso le había enojado aún más.

_¿Qué era lo que le estaba haciendo? _

Habitualmente no era un hombre irascible. Durante siglos había sido conocido por la frialdad tanto interna como externa, sin embargo alrededor de ella sentía como si estuviera tambaleándose ante el peligro en una finísima cornisa. Incluso ahora estaba tenso, la mandíbula dolorida por el apretón constante de los dientes.

Toda la noche se había imaginado besándola. Besándola profundamente, con dureza y mejor que el hombre con el que hubiera estado antes que él, dejándose llevar finalmente por la tentación de la cual él trataba aún de convencerse que no era una tentación verdadera. ¿Por qué? Ella no era especial. Era un incordio, una carga que existía por sólo un breve espacio de tiempo. Había miles como ella.

_¿Las había realmente?_

Ayer había mirado detenidamente esos exuberantes labios rosa y los ansió. Él nunca antes había tenido ansías. Quizás porque había tenido el gusto de otra mujer en la boca, el interés en el acto había sido aguijoneado, el deseo prendiendo por comparar lo que era forzado de lo que era regalado. O quizás no.

El informe que Carlisle le llevó había hecho que Jasper deseara a Isabella un millón de veces más.

Ella había soportado múltiples golpes tanto de humanos como de demonios, sin embargo ello no había disminuido su audacia. Tenía un hermano mayor que le había escrito cartas terriblemente hirientes, flagelándola por sus acciones, aún así ella había respondido con sólo amabilidad y entendimiento. Los doctores la habían encerrado, medicado en exceso, dañado irrevocablemente, pero había contraatacado con cada pedacito de su fuerza.

_No, no había miles como ella._

Debería de alejarse de ella ahora, antes que decidiera rechazar su plan, abandonar el sentido común y conservarla... y más tarde perderla. Antes de que provocara daños colaterales a propósito, simplemente por vengarla.

Jasper tenía sólo que permanecer con ella un poquito más. Unas pocas semanas, quizás unos pocos meses _-no más de un año-_ y ella sería capaz de combatir al demonio que la buscaba. Se aseguraría de ello. Entonces podrían separarse, y no tendría que pensar nunca más en ella... aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde la llevaría o de cómo se absolvería de la responsabilidad a ojos de la Deidad, pero esos eran detalles para otro día.

Con determinación, entró en la habitación.

Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. Cuando le descubrió, se puso en pie de un salto, la coleta de un castaño rojizo balanceándose una y otra vez.

—Creo que será mejor si acabamos ahora con nuestra asociación —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca.

Entonces deberías de llevar puesto alguna otra cosa, pensó él, aturdido como si se hubiera emborrachado de ella. Habían desaparecido la camiseta sin mangas y el ancho y suave pantalón largo. En su lugar llevaba un corpiño de piel que revelaba más escote del que ocultaba, y un pantalón de piel desgastados que se amoldaban a la flexible fuerza de ella.

De repente cohibida, cambió el peso de un pie calzado con una bota, al otro.

—Pedí a la nube ropas especiales para la batalla, y esto es lo que obtuve. Hay hendiduras por todo el pantalón, para el rápido acceso a las armas, supongo. Pero el corpiño me ha dejado perpleja. A no ser, por supuesto, que la nube piense que mi escote puede aturdir a mis oponentes hasta la estupidez. —Frunciendo el ceño, ancló las manos en sus caderas, meneando la cabeza—. Mi conjunto no importa. Llévame de vuelta a Colorado.

—No, no importa y no, no lo haré. Creía que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

—Sí, pero... —Dejó caer la mirada a sus pies, sólo para volverla a levantar entrecerrada.

—¿Qué?

—Estás más allá de ser frustrante —refunfuñó—. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo que te he pedido sin emitir un millón de preguntas antes?

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

—Yo no... arg. —Levantó un puño hacia él—. Bueno, quizás hago un montón de preguntas. Y qué. Cualquiera en mi lugar haría lo mismo. Además, soy una chica y ese es mi trabajo. Tú eres un chico. Se supone que tú golpeas tu pecho con los puños y gruñes, luego haces todo lo que puedas para complacerme.

—A duras penas. El hombre que acabas de describir sería más del tipo de darte un golpe en la

cabeza con un garrote y arrastrarte por el pelo.

Con cada una de las palabras, la diversión creció en esa mirada intensamente azul.

La muestra de su carácter, y el consecuente sentido del humor, le encantaron. Pero sólo un poco, se aseguró a sí mismo, y sólo porque no podía suponer que haría o diría ella a continuación.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó, estudiándola una vez más. Ella todavía tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, los labios estaban agrietados de ser mordidos y sus miembros temblorosos—. ¿Te sientes mal otra vez?

—Todavía sufro de abstinencia, eso es todo.

Jasper recordó la larga lista de medicamentos que había tenido prescritos. Tal abstinencia sería considerable. Podía darle la gota restante del agua del Río de la Vida, pero... Apretó la mandíbula.

Considerar tal opción antes, mientras había estado postrada en la cama, podía justificarse. No había sabido si viviría o moriría y eso era para lo que exactamente estaba hecha el agua. Vida o muerte. No era para aliviar unos pocos sufrimientos y dolores.

—Estaré bien —agregó, probablemente para llenar el repentino silencio—. Ahora. Por favor, ¿me llevarás de vuelta? Sin hacerme ninguna pregunta más.

—Puedo ser más que frustrante... —De hecho, estaba bastante seguro de que el nombre Jasper significaba bastardo en varios idiomas—... pero estás más segura conmigo que con nadie más.

—¿Más segura con el tipo que ha amenazado con matarme?

Ah. Ahora lo entendía. Después de una buena noche de sueño, ella tenía por fin la mente clara y había recordado lo que le había dicho: _«Te podría matar ahora»_ y quería escapar de él.

—No te amenacé. —Cierto. Había meramente establecido un hecho. Podía matarla en cualquier momento.

—Pero dijiste...

—Sé lo que dije. Pero te digo ahora, de nuevo, que estás más segura conmigo que con nadie más. —Incluso si la hería, incluso si decidía darle muerte, seguía estando más segura con él. Cualquier otro lo haría muchísimo peor.

Confiando para variar en su palabra, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y asintió.

—Está bien, me quedaré. Por ahora.

Él sintió la extraña urgencia de dar las gracias pero se las arregló para contener las palabras.

—Eres simplemente tan buena conmigo.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su cintura.

—¿Eso es sarcasmo? Creo que detecto sarcasmo.

—¿Estás segura de que tan siquiera conozca lo que significa esa palabra?

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—Otra pregunta para tu remate. —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y le estudió por primera vez desde que había entrado, el minucioso vistazo un susurro tocándolo por encima de todo el cuerpo—. Tus alas...

—¿Sí? —Estiró una, luego la otra, examinando la longitud. La nieve todavía resbalando de cada una, salvo que los brillantes cristales eran más pequeños de lo habitual.

—Son más doradas que blancas. Ayer era al contrario.

Tenía razón. La cantidad de oro había aumentado una vez más. Eso sólo podía significar... que estaba evolucionando hacia uno de la Élite, hubiera hablado la Deidad con él sobre ello o no.

Pero... pero... eso sólo podía significar que su Deidad estaba satisfecha con él y que Jasper había sido escogido para reemplazar a Eleazar. No había ninguna otra explicación que tuviera sentido.

Pero _¿por qué? ¿Porque Jasper había salvado a un humano a pesar del riesgo para sí mismo? ¿Por qué se había hecho finalmente cargo de su ejercido y estaba al fin ganándose el respeto de sus hombres? _

De ser así, significaría que su Deidad nunca había querido que fallara, que el ascenso iba a ser su premio.

—¿Y bien? —apuntó Isabella—. Y no pienses que estaba quejándome. Tus alas son muy bonitas.

¿Bonitas? La palabra no debería ofenderle, pero lo hacía. Eran magníficas, gracias.

No le debía ninguna explicación sobre esto, y tenía que parar de ofrecer detalles tan libremente. Cuando se separaran, y lo harían, podría ser capturada, podría dar información a su enemigo. Excepto que lo hizo. Aún así se lo dijo. Su entrenamiento aseguraría que nunca fuera capturada.

Con seguridad.

—Un as-ascenso. Q-qué frío —dijo a través de sus repentinamente castañeantes dientes. Una neblina se arremolinó frente a su cara—. No es por cambiar de tema, pero, ug, ¿hace aquí frío por ti?

Recordó la primera vez que la había encontrado, de cómo de helada había estado, Jasper decidió que no iba a aceptar o agradecer más el frío que llevaba con él. Isabella sufría, y eso no le gustaba. Tendría que solicitar a su Deidad una indulgencia en esa materia. Y quizás la recibiría, ahora que sabía que había un retorno hacia la buena gracia de su líder.

—Un abrigo —dijo él en ese momento, y los ojos de Isabella brillaron con anticipación.

—Debería de haber pensado en eso.

—Estoy seguro de que lo habrías hecho. —Extendió la mano y apareció un abrigo de piel sintética blanca.

—Gracias —dijo—. Sabes, eres una tremenda contradicción. Eres mezquino un instante, luego amable al siguiente. Amenazador un momento, luego protector después.

—¿Quieres conseguir que me ofenda, como antes en la Institución?

—No esta vez.

—Pues no suenas complacida por el conocimiento.

—Bien, no lo estoy. Es muy difícil conseguir una lectura de ti.

—No soy un libro —dijo él.

Ella asintió.

—Exactamente.

—Pero...

—Simplemente quédate en la mezquindad y la amenaza —agregó—. No quiero que me gustes.

Una conversación de las más confusas que nunca había tenido.

—¿Por qué?

—Me acojo a la Quinta Enmienda.

Ya no le gustaba esta estrategia evasiva de ella.

—No puedes rechazar responder a todas mis preguntas.

—Ug, falso. Puedo completamente. Justo como acababa de demostrar.

—Entonces deberemos idear algún tipo de recompensa para cuando respondas. —Si bien eso olía a soborno _(porque lo era)_ e implicaba que él se preocupaba _(lo cual hacía)_. Supuso que no podía negar más eso. Y no es que la admisión cambiaría nada.

Una de las cejas de ella se arqueó parodiando una expresión que él la había dirigido más de una

vez.

—¿Y una azotaina cuando no lo haga?

—No seas boba. Nunca te azotaría por una ofensa tan menor, Isabella. —Le gustaba su nombre en los labios. Le gustó el sonido, la sensación—. Por algo mayor... tal vez. Pero nunca haría nada que te causara una daño duradero. Tú no eres uno de mis soldados. Es más, eres humana. No podrías resistir mucho.

—Podrías sorprenderte de mi fortaleza.

Tenía la intención de responder, realmente la tenía, pero se lo impidió un deseo repentino de trazar con la punta de los dedos sus mejillas, sus labios, saber si le quemaría, si su pulso martillearía fuera de control como sospechaba que el suyo propio haría. Quería saber si se acercaría una pulgada más a él o si se alejaría.

No eres esclavo de tales deseos mortales.

No la tocaría, y no consideraría la respuesta de ella. Pero mientras podía luchar contra lo físico _-y ganar-_ encontraba que no podía luchar contra lo mental. Su curiosidad acerca de ella era demasiado grande, y se encontró diciendo:

—Tu madre era japonesa, sin embargo tu nombre no lo es.

Isabella aceptó el cambio de tema cuadrando los hombros de alivio.

—Ella pasó la mayor parte de su vida en los Estados Unidos. Y me pusieron el nombre de la madre de mi padre, Bella Bella. —Tiró de las solapas de su abrigo para juntarlas y sucumbió a su propia curiosidad—. Me estaba preguntando, ¿eres cómo los ángeles de la Biblia? Yo, err, la nube me proveyó de una anoche. Leí algunos pasajes, y... bien...

—Viste diferencias entre los ángeles sobre los que leíste y yo —terminó por ella.

—Exactamente. Y te recuerdo diciéndome que formabas parte de una raza diferente... o algo así.

Él no pudo evitar puntualizar:

—Podría rechazar responderte, como tú me has hecho a mí.

—Pero eso sería el equivalente de una azotaina —señaló—, y tú, el que nunca miente, no me harás eso.

Una chica muy inteligente su Isabella. Espera. ¿Su Isabella?

—Lo que has leído es cierto. En términos humanos, mi Deidad es un rey. Reina únicamente una porción de los cielos y sirve al Altísimo, quien reina sobre cada centímetro de cielo, incluso aquél que Griegos y Titanes reclaman como propio, pero eso es otra historia. Y no somos como los ángeles del Altísimo porque no fuimos creados para los mismos propósitos.

Ella alzó las manos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se os llama ángeles?

—Somos alados, y combatimos al demonio. Es una etiqueta, y concuerda.

—¡Arg! Pero si los dos combatís al demonio, ¿en qué modo sois diferentes?

Había interactuado tan raramente con humanos, y nunca había tenido que explicar este tipo de cosas.

—Todos los humanos son seres vivos, sí, y comparten muchas similitudes, pero no todos tienen el mismo propósito. Algunos construyen. Algunos entretienen. Algunos enseñan.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando los muros de la nube se oscurecieron, se espesaron, rayos chisporroteando desde dentro de ellos, pequeños al principio, pero creciendo en tamaño e intensidad. Confuso, buscó otras diferencias, no encontrando ninguna.

Isabella alargó la mano, tratando de acariciar con la punta de sus dedos el rayo. Él la agarró por la muñeca y la detuvo.

—¿Nube? —dijo él—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

_«Demonios...»_ Un susurro en el interior de la cabeza._ «Atacando...»_

Imposible. ¿Verdad? Pero... ¿qué si no lo era? Jasper convocó la espada de fuego. Los demonios raramente se aventuraban en los cielos, mucho menos en la residencia de un ángel, pero podría hacerse.

Todo el color se drenó de la cara de Isabella.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—Estamos bajo un ataque. —O los demonios no tenían ni idea de a quién pertenecía esta nube, o su deseo de conseguir a Isabella era demasiado grande, su habilidad para rastrearla era de lejos mucho mejor de lo que había anticipado.

La nube los rechazaría, pero, al final, fallaría. Nubes como ésta fueron diseñadas más para el confort que para la batalla, algo que nunca antes le había molestado. Realmente, en cualquier otro momento, Jasper habría estado entusiasmado ante este desafío, el azar de la victoria. Ahora experimentaba el más diminuto fragmento de temor. Isabella podía resultar herida. No había pasado estos últimos días viéndola sobrevivir justo para que cayera presa de sus enemigos demonios.

—Muéstrame —ordenó a la nube.

A su lado, un trozo de aire tomó consistencia, una multitud de colores parpadeando a la vida, entremezclándose juntos.

Se puso tenso. Isabella jadeó. Como mínimo quince demonios rodeaban su hogar, arañando los muros exteriores en un intento de entrar. Estaban trabajado frenéticamente, echando espuma por la boca, desesperados, las garras con las puntas envenenadas.

—Vienen a por mí —dijo inexpresiva.

Jasper culebreó la mano libre alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella hasta pegarla al cuerpo.

—Sujétate a mí y no te sueltes bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Pero puedo ayudarte a combatirles.

Bien. Esta vez había una capa de determinación. Aún así, espetó:

—¿Puedes volar? ¿O te precipitarías a tierra sin mí? —Ambos conocían la respuesta a eso.

Sin dudar más, le envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello, los dedos fuertemente asegurados a la nuca. Los mullidos senos arrimados contra el golpeteo de los latidos, y la parte baja de los cuerpos presionada junta. Inhaló bruscamente, asombrado de que tuviera tales sensaciones incluso en un momento como éste.

_Centrarse._

—Eso no es suficiente —dijo. La mano bajó hasta su trasero y la levantó—. Las piernas.

Las piernas de ella le rodearon la cintura.

Sus ojos se encontraron, un choque de verde contra ese azul de otro mundo, un azul en esos momentos velado por la determinación que había escuchado así como por el terror que había sentido. Pero ella asintió, lista para la batalla.

Muchacha valiente.

—Al menos has dejado de nevar —dijo ella.

¿Lo había hecho? Su Deidad debió de haber escuchado su no verbalizado deseo y respondió, un gesto que Jasper se aseguraría de agradecer.

—Desearía que hubiera otro modo —dijo él. En esta posición, Isabella actuaría como escudo.

Despreciaba eso a todos los niveles, pero no había otra solución. No podía destellar lejos y regresar_ (trasladarse de un lugar a otro con sólo un pensamiento)_ porque no podía destellar. Sólo poquísimos podían, como el_ sin-alas_ Jacob.

Lo que Jasper podía hacer era camuflar el cuerpo para que nadie pudiera verle o sentirle. Pero no podía ocultar a Isabella de la misma manera, así que eso también quedaba descartado.

_«Te necesito»_ proyectó primero a Jacob porque justo ahora, podía proporcionar la ayuda más grande, y luego a todos los otros miembro de su ejército. Nunca había hecho esto antes, no estaba seguro de que funcionara, y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber practicado el hablar a sus mentes. _«Demonios. Mi nube. Batalla»._

No había tiempo para esperar sus respuestas, ni aunque supieran cómo responder de esta manera.

—Si te paso a un hombre llamado Jacob, no luches con él. Te pondrá rápidamente a salvo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

Excelente pregunta.

—Ahora —dijo a la nube ignorándola— quiero que abandones esta localización. Ve a algún lado donde los demonios no puedan alcanzarte y protege la urna. Volveré a los cielos a encontrarte.

_Fiusssss._

La nube se había ido, llevándose también los cimientos a sus pies. Isabella dio un grito ahogado, agarrándole con más fuerza. La brillante luz matutina del sol resplandeció de repente con penetrante intensidad. Los demonios le rodeaban, sus alas dentadas aleteando frenéticamente mientras forcejeaban por entender qué acababa de ocurrir. Jasper blandió la espada y decapito al que estaba más cerca. Con el titileo de las llamas y el sonido deslizante de hueso separándose de hueso, el resto se percató que su presa estaba a la vista.

Convergieron hacia él en masa. Zambulléndose, buceando y retorciéndose, Jasper se abrió camino a través de ellos. Dos cuerpos más cayeron, estallando en llamas mientras se desplomaban a tierra. Quedaban doce. No luchaban de forma honorable, pero en cuanto supo eso sobre ellos, supo cómo contrarrestar sus movimientos.

—Debo soltarte —dijo a Isabella—. Sujétate fuerte.

—Entendido.

Cuando cuatro acudieron en tropel hacia él, tratando de golpearle, giró en el aire, liberando a Isabella tal y como anunció para bloquear a los dos demonios que venían a por él por la izquierda, utilizando mientras la espada para decapitar a los dos demonios que venían por la derecha.

Horrorizándolo, ella desenganchó una de las piernas de la cintura y dio una patada a los demonios que él había bloqueado, el puntiagudo tacón de su bota clavándosele a uno en el ojo.

—¡Isabella!

—¿Qué? No he dejado de sujetarme fuerte —dijo—. No con las manos.

Un demonio la agarró del tobillo antes de que pudiera enderezarse y chilló.

Jasper giró atrás la muñeca, después dio un tajo adelante, yendo más y más abajo desplazándose con el demonio, finalmente destruyéndolo. Otra cabeza salió dando tumbos por los aires, rociando sangre negra.

—¡Detrás de ti! —gritó Isabella.

Él giró en redondo... pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Unas garras de demonio fueron a por el cuello atacando extendidas y conectando con el lateral de una de las alas, provocándole una lanzada aguda de dolor que resonó a través de él... y que le congeló la extremidad.

Jasper apretó los dientes cuando cayó a través de la luz del día. Isabella soltó un chillido agudo de terror. Cada pedazo de su fuerza y determinación fue necesario para obligar al ala herida a volverse a poner en movimiento. Al principio, falló en sostenerle en equilibrio. Al final, sin embargo, capturó una corriente de aire y se detuvo con una sacudida.

—Eso estuvo cerca —dijo ella, claramente luchando contra la urgencia de vomitar.

Demasiado cerca.

—El final es todo lo que importa.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

—Permanece con vida. —Ningún otro ángel estaba a la vista. O estaban ocupados en sus propias batallas en algún otro lado, o no había tenido éxito al convocarlos.

—Vale, tú también.

Los demonios los encontraron, atacando una vez más desde todos los ángulos. La espada llameó a través del aire, y como no era tan rápido como antes, otro juego de garras pronto logró hacerle un corte en el ala.

Cayó hacia abajo y esta vez nada pudo parar el impulso. Un tendón había sido seccionado. La cola de caballo de Isabella le golpeaba las mejillas, los labios, el interior de la boca.

—¡Jasper! —La fuerza del viento incluso consiguió arrancarla del abrazo. El cuerpo de ella cayó dando bandazos.

Carcajeándose con regocijo, varios demonios la siguieron.

Jasper pensó rápidamente. Los ángeles de la Deidad podían morir físicamente a causa de las heridas corporales, sí. El impacto le aplastaría los órganos, no cabía duda, pero incluso así podría regenerarse. Isabella era humana. No había dudas sobre si se regeneraría o no. No lo haría.

Plegó el ala buena a la espalda, y se lanzó en picado hacia ella. Estaba cara a tierra, lejos de él, el pelo flotando tras ella. Acortó la distancia en cuestión de segundos, sacó estrellas arrojadizas de las burbujas de aire donde las había almacenado y las clavó en cada demonio que trataba de alcanzarla.

Gritos de dolor resonaron cuando se desprendieron manos, y uno por uno los seres cayeron alejándose de ella. Casi estaba... tan cerca... ¡contacto! Jasper la envolvió con los brazos y la arropó contra el pecho.

Los codos de ella le golpearon y las piernas le patearon.

—Déjame ir, tú enfermo, asqueroso pedazo de...

—Te tengo —dijo él, y en ese momento lo supo.

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer para asegurar que ella viviera.

Ella se calmó instantáneamente.

—¿Jasper? —Retorciéndose, le enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello—. ¡Gracias al Señor!

—Sí. Soy yo. —Él sacó el vial que contenía el Agua de Vida. Sólo quedaba una única gota, pero era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. No iba a permitir que le cuestionara o se negase. Simplemente inclinó el borde sobre sus labios para que la gotita pudiera encontrar el camino hacia su boca—. Bebe.

Tragó y abrió los ojos como platos. Allí. No importaba lo que sucediera a continuación, viviría. Ella podría desear lo contrario, pero viviría.


	9. Adrenalina

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Lindas, vengo para dejarles el octavo capítulo y, sin más espero que disfruten conociendo a un nuevo personaje. Gracias por las visitas, las alertas y los favoritos, ojalá que los lectores fantasmas se animen a dejar reviews. Un beso a todos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

Esto es, el final, pensó Isabella.

Un delicioso calor la inundaba, burbujeando como el champán en las venas y contradiciendo por completo el sentimiento de desesperanza que le chillaba en la mente. El viento le revolvió el pelo, cortándole la piel ya lacerada. Y... y... ah, piedad, un agudo dolor le desgarró el pecho, estrujándole el corazón como un cruel puño. El calor y el burbujeo fueron olvidados. Se quedó rígida, soltó un grito de dolor.

—Tranquila, Isabella.

—¿Qué está mal...? ¿Qué hiciste...? ¡Argh...!

—El agua te hiere porque te está curando.

Horribles demonios, causantes de todo esto.

—Pero no estoy... herida.

—Lo estás. La adrenalina podría haber ocultado lo que está mal.

—¿Puedes... aterrizar? —Ohhhh, apenas podía hablar por la agonía. Esos demonios le debían de haber hecho algo más que un rasguño.

—No. No puedo. El impacto te dolerá, y no te mentiré, será el peor dolor que alguna vez hayas experimentado.

No gritaré, no gritaré, realmente no voy a gritar.

—¿Alguna buena noticia?

—El dolor va a pasar. Pronto no sentirás nada, te lo juro.

—Porque voy a... morir.

Respira, solo respira.

Pero ni siquiera eso lograba que la tenaza dejara de apretarle el corazón. Perlas de sudor le afloraron en la piel, mientras la sangre se le condensaba en cristales de hielo.

El impacto sería un alivio, pensó.

—Te he asegurado que vivirás. —Los brazos de Jasper eran fuertes bandas alrededor de ella, brindándole comodidad. Una de las alas la envolvió, como si le ofreciera un cojín donde aterrizar.

La otra ala se agitaba por la brisa, a punto de desprenderse en cualquier momento.

Isabella deseaba que el corazón siguiera adelante y le saltara fuera del pecho. De cualquier forma esa cosa con la que él la había alimentado sería peor que el aterrizaje y... Ohhhh, otra ola de agonía se estrelló contra ella.

Sí, lo era. El auténtico final.

Después de todas las batallas a las que había sobrevivido, todas las adversidades, odiaba que fuera a ser puesta fuera de circulación de esta manera.

Con semejante batacazo, ja, ja.

No había tenido posibilidad de visitar las tumbas de sus padres. No había destruido al demonio que los había matado, porque nunca había vuelto a por ella y atrapada como se encontraba en la institución, no había sido capaz de cazarle. Aunque tampoco es que hubiese sabido cómo. No se había despedido de su hermano, aun así él no le diera una palabra por respuesta.

El suelo se cernía cada vez más cerca. Tan verde, tan hermoso, poniendo en ridículo la forzada calma. Los ojos le ardían, lagrimaban. El pecho oprimido. Más cerca... en cualquier momento...

—Lo siento —dijo Jasper justo antes de girar, colocando su espalda hacia la tierra y su atención al cielo, una neblina muy azul y blanca. Espesas nubes, flotando en todas direcciones—. El dolor que estás a punto de sufrir, será pasajero aunque... lo siento —repitió.

—No te disculpes. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

Él se tensó, y ella lo supo. El impacto.

_¡Boom!_

Se estrellaron de árbol en árbol, siendo zarandeados de un lado al otro. Exhalando, mezclándose los alientos, hasta no tener nada más que espirar... Ah, espera, un golpe peor que los anteriores comprobó que estaba equivocada, ahora sí tenían completamente vacíos los pulmones.

Ella y Jasper rodaron hacia abajo, bajando, golpeando una rama después de otra, sin realmente perder el impulso antes de...

_¡Boom!_

El impacto final resultó muchísimo peor, más difícil, más duro. Pero entonces pararon. Simplemente se detuvieron.

Una telaraña negra le enturbió la visión. Se concentró en recuperar la funcionalidad de los pulmones, inspirar, espirar, demasiado rápido al principio, pero disminuyendo poco a poco la frecuencia, estabilizándose. Los minutos se transformaron en horas, las horas en la eternidad antes de que pudiera encontrar la fuerza para sentarse._ Error._ Una ola de mareo se cernió sobre ella, poniendo el mundo patas arriba. Estaba mojada, empapada realmente. Y ah, nene, aquí llegaba el dolor prometido. Un abrasador calidoscopio de dolor y punzadas.

Estremeciéndose, exploró el área circundante.

Las ramas rotas de los árboles proporcionaban un perfecto camino al sol, permitiendo a los calurosos rayos lamerle la piel, iluminándola. Delante de ella, surgía un bosque. Hojas esmeralda cubiertas de rocío se rozaban juntas, y flores campestres perfumaban el aire.

A su lado... Jasper estaba espatarrado, con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil. Las alas dobladas en ángulos raros, la túnica ya no era blanca, sino carmesí.

Sangre, tanta sangre. Por todas partes, encima de ella... la sangre de él. Le manaba de la boca, le goteaba de las orejas y donde la túnica estaba rasgada, se desbordaba como una marea, recordándole al agua corroída de un canalón. El torso lo tenía mutilado, una herida abierta en el muslo. El tobillo, roto. El hueso había traspasado la piel, los bordes dentados, astillas desperdigadas.

_Sus padres, desgarrados, mirando a la nada._

_Sus padres, yaciendo en un charco coagulado._

Una risa histérica burbujeó dentro de ella. Otra vez Isabella escaparía de una truculenta escena, sin sufrir demasiado.

_No. ¡No! _pensó entonces. _No abandonaría a Jasper. No lo dejaría morir._

_Ya está muerto_, le dijo el sentido común.

_¡No! _Contestó obstinadamente el corazón.

No hacía mucho que le conocía, pero le había salvado la vida dos veces. Había cuidado de ella. Él, el hombre que afirmó haber matado a su propio hermano. Él, el hombre que dijo que la podría matar sin vacilar. Él, el hombre que nunca mentía.

No caería en la trampa de humanizarlo, asignándole razones aceptables para amenazarla, pero tampoco lo abandonaría. Había hecho todo lo posible por protegerla.

Isabella se movió pesadamente sobre las rodillas y le comprobó el pulso. Era tenue y débil, pero estaba allí. ¡Había esperanza!

¡Dios, si estás escuchando, gracias! Con las manos temblorosas, colocó a Jasper como mejor pudo, tenía náuseas, lloraba. Sólo... quédate con nosotros un poco más. Él necesita ayuda.

—Te pondrás bien —le dijo a Jasper—. Sobrevivirás a esto.

Su mirada vagó por el bosque circundante. Si construyera un trineo, lo podría arrastrar... ¿a dónde? No tenía ni idea de dónde estaban.

No importa. Lo arrastraría hasta que encontrara a alguien que los pudiera auxiliar.

—¿Qué le has hecho?

Una voz áspera acuchilló el aire detrás de ella, golpeándola con tanto odio y rabia que cayó sobre las manos. La sangre salpicó. Rápidamente se enderezó, giró. El mareo... casi... demasiado, la telaraña resurgía entretejiéndose con pinchazos de luz.

Un hombre bestial surgió a unos metros de distancia.

Temblando, palmeó a través de las hendiduras de su nuevo pantalón de cuero y palmeó dos de las dagas que la nube le había dado. Bien. No las había perdido en la caída. Se puso de pie rápidamente, esforzándose por quedarse derecha y con una mirada asustadiza apuntó con las dagas al recién llegado.

—No te acerques más. Haré que lo lamentes.

Rasguños irregulares con bordes chamuscados le cubrían las mejillas, pero el resto de la piel le recordaba a la miel rociada de azúcar... una impactante contradicción. Los ojos eran negros y llenos del mismo odio y rabia que le había oído en el tono de voz, el pelo oscuro, y aunque llevara una túnica blanca, no era un ángel. No podía ser un ángel. Ningún ala se arqueaba sobre sus enormes hombros.

La fulminó con la mirada y, luego observó a Jasper. Cuando aquellos ojos sin fondo aterrizaron sobre ella, se estrecharon y chisporrotearon con llamas de un naranja dorado. De alguna manera, aquellas llamas eran mucho peores que las emociones.

Ella parpadeó, y él estaba de pie delante de ella, sin haber dado ni un paso. Sus gruesos y largos dedos se cerraron alrededor de las muñecas, constriñéndola. Aún así, ella se aferró a las armas.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió, intentando darle un rodillazo a la entrepierna.

Él se movió, eludiendo el contacto.

—Suelta las dagas.

¿Y dejar a Jasper y a ella misma indefensos?

—¡Nunca!

El agarre se intensificó. Y aunque los huesos fracturados y el tormentoso dolor la inducían a soltarlas, mantuvo aferradas las empuñaduras.

He soportado cosas peores.

Apretó los dientes, luchó contra el mareo y las telarañas que se espesan entremezclándose con las luces cada vez más refulgentes, y encontró la fuerza para el segundo asalto de encajarle Los Testículos En La Garganta. Él debería haber asumido que el dolor la abrumaba y que se rendiría, porque esta vez si había tenido éxito en acoplar la rodilla en la ingle.

No se dobló, sino que realmente la apartó de un empujón. El maltrecho cuerpo fue impulsado contra el tronco de un árbol y se deslizó inútilmente hacia el suelo.

—Quédate ahí —espetó manteniéndola a la vista mientras se ponía en cuclillas al lado de Jasper.

—¡No! No te dejaré hacerle daño —gritó y se movió pesadamente. Y... ¡Gracias, Dios! Todavía sostenía las dagas. Las manos inflamadas le dolían insoportablemente, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por la protección de Jasper.

La sorpresa encendió aquellos peligrosos ojos. ¿Por lo que dijo o por persistir?

Independientemente de la causa, la sorpresa fue dejada a un lado cuando él suavemente levantó a Jasper. Con tanta delicadeza que debería haber sido imposible para alguien que parecía más un monstruo que un hombre.

Incluso así, lo apuntó con una de las dagas.

—No sé quién eres o qué haces aquí, pero como te dije, no te dejaré hacerle daño.

—Soy Jacob, y nunca le haría daño.

Las rodillas casi se le aflojan de alivio. Jacob. Reconoció el nombre. No podía ser un ángel, pero era el amigo de Jasper. Su guerrero le había dicho que no luchara contra él momentos antes de ordenarle a la nube que desapareciera.

—¿Adónde lo llevas? ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

—Lejos. Voy a salvarlo.

Esa áspera voz debía haber impulsado a la mente de Jasper a funcionar, porque los párpados revolotearon intentando abrirse. Luchó por liberarse, diciendo:

—La muchacha. —Tosió, la sangre le gorgoteaba en la boca.

¡Todavía estaba vivo!

Un sollozo de alivio se le escapó a Isabella mientras iba a su encuentro. Pero, nunca lo alcanzó.

Ambos hombres desaparecieron como si no hubieran sido nada más que hologramas que de repente se apagaban. Experimentó una oleada de pánico y pena, giró alrededor, buscando cualquier signo de ellos... no encontrando nada.

Esto es lo mejor.

Jacob le conseguiría a Jasper el tratamiento médico que necesitaba. Sin ella, los demonios se alejarían de él y... Unos fuertes brazos se enroscaron alrededor de ella y la acercaron contra un pecho igualmente fuerte. Por instinto dio un puntapié, y se agitó, golpeando con la cabeza la barbilla de su captor. Él gruñó, pero su abrazo no se aflojó. Entonces un telón blanco cayó encima del bosque, casi cegándola. Para luego tener hierba debajo de los pies. Durante varios angustiosos segundos, no pudo respirar, no pudo moverse, una terrible sensación de nada la envolvía.

El pánico volvió, más fuerte, consumiéndola, pero cuando abrió la boca para gritar, un nuevo mundo apareció. Un cuento de hadas. Había un techo abovedado hecho de cristales rosados, con una lámpara de araña de diamantes que colgaba en el centro. Las paredes tenían la textura del más rico terciopelo, las ventanas de cristales traslúcidos se adornaban con cortinas blancas que cubrían... no estaba segura, sólo podría ver oscuridad detrás del cristal. El pulido suelo de caoba cubierto por varias alfombras aterciopeladas en tonos pastel.

Había tanto espacio, que la habitación se dividía en varias partes. La zona para dormir; la sala de estar en donde un sofá con un tapizado de flores formaba un semicírculo al lado de una mesa de cristal cuadrada, mientras tres sillones rodeaban el otro lado; y la cocina. Las flores frescas que se desbordaban de un jarrón de cristal en el centro de la mesa del comedor, perfumaban dulcemente el aire.

En cuanto al dormitorio, el mismo material fijado a las ventanas y que caía en cascada envolvía la cama más grande que hubiera visto en su vida.

_Cama._

La palabra resonó en la mente, un recordatorio de los horrores que había experimentado en ella... y ahora estaba a solas con su captor.

No te quedes ahí parada. ¡Lucha!

Una oleada de adrenalina le insufló fuerza. Isabella levantó e impulsó el dolorido puño acertando en el ojo de su captor. El agarre se soltó, y ella giró, con la intención de golpearle el cuello y dejarlo boqueando sin aire. Se encontró cara a cara con Jacob, pero cuando registró quién era él, no tuvo forma de parar. Ya se había puesto a repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro, las dagas que había olvidado apuntaban a la yugular, listas para cortar hasta la médula.

Pero él debía de haber anticipado la maniobra, porque se arqueó hacia atrás, saliendo de la zona de peligro.

Nuevamente gracias Dios. En serio.

Los brazos cayeron pesadamente a los costados.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía, no podía parar. ¿Dónde está Jasper? —Las palabras se abalanzaron sin hacer una sola pausa para tomar aliento.

—Primero guarda las armas en su sitio —le ordenó.

Su voz aún hervía con una furia arraigada que no podía ocultar, probablemente no se molestaba en hacerlo. Él estaba saturado por la emoción, sin dejar espacio para nada más.

—Vale. Está bien. —Aunque no tenía _(mucho)_ miedo de él, el corazón se le estampaba contra las costillas mientras se esforzaba por obedecerle.

Mas no importaba que lo intentara con todas las fuerzas, los dedos permanecían petrificados empuñando las dagas, tan inflamados que no se movían.

—¡Mujer! Ahora.

—No puedo —respondió, las palabras sonaron quebradas. Él había demostrado que haría lo que fuese para proteger a su amigo. Como, por ejemplo, lanzar a una extraña mujer a través de un bosque después de haberle roto las muñecas—. Mis manos no cooperan.

Un gemido sonó desde la cama, robándoles la atención. Los cobertores se retiraron, el prístino material de repente le recordaba a una violenta tormenta de nieve.

_No, no los cobertores_, se fijó. Jasper. Yacía en el centro. No se había dado cuenta porque su túnica era tan blanca como el propio cobertor, de alguna manera la sangre había desaparecido en los pocos minutos que estuvieron separados. Corrió a su encuentro.

Jacob extendió un brazo, parándola.

Ella levantó las dagas, lista para golpearlo, a pesar de que estaban en el mismo bando, pero él usó la mano que tenía libre para desencajar las armas del agarre. Sólo entonces ella se apartó. Tratando de no poner excesivo peso sobre las palmas de las manos, avanzó lentamente por la cama, prudentemente, teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer demasiada presión sobre el colchón.

—Estoy aquí, y te protegeré mientras pueda —murmuró cuando alcanzó a Jasper, y para su asombro, estaba tranquilo—. Pero no estoy segura por cuánto tiempo será —añadió, más para que lo escuchara Jacob que él—. Los demonios me acechan, y por lo visto pueden encontrarme dondequiera que sea. Jasper no podrás resistir otro ataque. No como éste.

Sus alas todavía estaban rotas, y sin la sangre apelmazada en ellas, podía ver los trozos en donde las plumas le faltaban. Su piel era blanca como la tiza, el único color eran las oscuras marcas bajo los ojos. Un pinchazo grande le decoraba el centro del labio inferior. La punta de una rama debía de haberle golpeado.

—¿Cómo salí ilesa, sin un rasguño, mientras él luce así? —preguntó suavemente.

Jacob se posicionó al pie de la cama.

—¿Bebiste algo antes de aterrizar?

Reflexionó y recordó como Jasper la había forzado a introducir esa única gota de agua en la boca y el calor que se había extendido por todo el cuerpo, el dolor.

—Sí. Pero no mucho.

—No mucho fue suficiente.

Buen punto.

—¿Qué fue eso?

En lugar de contestar la pregunta, Jacob cambió de tema. Debía ser cosas de ángeles.

—No se tranquilizó hasta que le aseguré que estabas viva. También me hizo jurarle que te mantendría a su lado.

_¿Pero... pero... por qué Jasper haría tal cosa? _

—¿Hay alguna manera de acelerar su recuperación?

—Sí.

Cuando Jacob no la ofreció, le lanzó una exasperada mirada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál sería? ¿El agua que me dio? —el agua que había vaciado en ella antes de desechar el frasco.

Los rasgos endurecidos en los campos de batalla ya no mostraban ninguna emoción, pero él seguía sin poder esconder completamente el fuego que refulgía en sus ojos.

—Esa información no es algo que compartiré con un humano, mucho menos con la consorte de un demonio.

—¡No soy tal cosa!

—Ni siquiera compartiré la información con la mujer, consorte de un demonio, que Jasper ha decidido proteger —añadió con el ceño fruncido, como si acabara de sentir algo raro.

Obtener respuestas de un ángel era como subir rodando una gran roca hasta la cima de una montaña, reflexionó, mucho trabajo sin recompensa.

—Si este secreto es algo que acelerará la recuperación de Jasper. ¿Lo puedes conseguir? ¿O ya lo tienes?

—Sí, lo puedo conseguir. No, no lo tengo.

Silencio.

—Pues entonces, ¡consíguelo!

—No.

Y... más silencio.

—A no ser que... —añadió, milagro de los milagros, sin que ella insistiera— ...jures mantener fuera del cielo a Jasper durante un mes, sin hablarle sobre nuestro trato. La única excepción sería si él fuera convocado para la batalla.

—¿Por qué quieres mantenerlo alejado? —¿Y por qué Jacob suponía que ella podía obligar a Jasper a hacer algo? El ángel quería que ella se quedara con él, sí. También había prometido enseñarle cómo luchar contra los demonios, por lo que, sí, lo tenía en plan _«Quédate-a-mí-lado»_ y _«Siempre listo»_. Pero eso no significaba que él hiciera todo lo que ella deseara.

Lo que es más, ¿se atrevería a encadenarse voluntariamente a Jasper por un específico periodo de tiempo? Como había dicho, el peligro acechaba sus pasos, y ese peligro casi lo había matado. Una chica buena lo abandonaría a la primera oportunidad.

Jacob se colocó las manos en la espalda, con las piernas separadas. Una postura de _«listo para luchar» _que reconoció al instante, porque ella había asumido la misma posición casi siempre que había divisado a demonios en la institución.

—Todo lo que quiero de ti es un sí o un no, humana. Nada más.

Desvió la mirada hacia atrás sobre Jasper, el dolor que él sentía era tan obvio como el destello de las dagas en el suelo. Los labios de Jasper se torcieron en una mueca y cambiaron a un color azul. Los dedos rotos se veían nudosos sobre el cobertor, demasiado débiles para agarrar el material.

Necesitaba a Jacob o _"algo"_, lo que fuera, o moriría.

Mejor vivir con ella y el peligro que la acechaba, que morir sin ella.

—Sí —dijo. Se lo debo a Jasper, y siempre pago mis deudas. Al menos, éste era su nuevo lema—. Mi respuesta es sí.

_¿Podía confiar en que Jacob cumpliría con su parte del trato? No obstante, ¿tenía realmente otra opción?_

Jacob asintió con la cabeza, una única, rígida y tosca inclinación, que hizo chocar y resonar las cuentas en su barba.

—Muy bien. Ahora, una última pregunta. ¿Cuándo te abandone, qué harás por Jasper?

¿Abandonarla? ¿Haciendo de ella, la ahora _«manca»_ maravillosa, la única protección que Jasper tenía?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

—Eso no lo sé.

Qué más daba seis horas o seis días. O incluso seis años.

—Me ocuparé de él lo mejor que pueda.

—La frase _"me ocuparé de él" _puede tener muchos significados, tales como: Lo mataré, lo salvaré y lo vengaré. Incluso abandonarlo. Necesito que seas más específica.

Por supuesto que lo necesitaba. Él y Jasper compartían ese rasgo, el deseo por los detalles mientras rechazaban dar explicaciones a los demás.

—Quiero decir que lo cuidaré. Nunca le haría daño deliberadamente, y no lo abandonaré dejándolo solo e indefenso.

El chasqueó la lengua, como si estuviera tratando de vislumbrar la verdad de la afirmación, antes de que asintiera con la cabeza.

—Te odiará por haberlo catalogado de indefenso —dijo, y luego desapareció.

—¡Oye! ¿Jacob? ¿Guerrero?

Nada, ninguna respuesta.

La frustración la carcomía. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo él estaría fuera, dónde estaba ella o qué haría si los demonios la encontraban antes de que él volviera. ¡Sobre todo porque sus dagas habían desaparecido con él! Tanta desconfianza.

Pero estaba acostumbrada a que dudaran de ella, acostumbrada a ser ignorada, y se negaba a dejar que le hirieran los sentimientos. Por lo que, en vez de revolcarse, montaría guardia sobre Jasper. El ángel que le había salvado la vida. El hombre con el que tenía una deuda. La primera persona que la había mirado como algo más que una asesina.

Así que independientemente de lo que le costara lo defendería.


	10. El imperdonable

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente, mañana comienzo clases así que no tengo claro cuando actualizaré. Ojalá disfruten este capítulo que es muy importante para la historia, se podría decir que desde aquí comienza la verdadera trama. Sé que muchas descubrirán quien es este Alto Señor Demonio y, espero con ansias sus opiniones al respecto.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, los quiero.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

—¿Cómo está mi chica?

—Bien, bien, ssse lo asssseguro... sssi no le importa que esssté con el ángel, uh, bueno... Jasssper. —El miedo y el temor rezumaban del nombre.

Sonriendo, el Alto Señor Demonio el Imperdonable se reclinó en su trono hábilmente erigido con los huesos de los muchos Ángeles Guerreros que había matado a lo largo de los siglos. El cambio de expresión hizo que su cuadrúpedo siervo se echara a temblar. Por lo general, cuando él sonreía, era porque estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

Pero, claro, esto era casi igual de bueno. El hecho de que Isabella estuviera con Jasper emocionaba a Imperdonable hasta lo más profundo de su podrida alma negra. Era por eso que la había marcado después de todo... para llamar la atención del guerrero.

Había empezado a preguntarse si el guerrero alguna vez la encontraría y a lamentar no haber cedido a su deseo de torturar a Isabella cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Ahora se alegraba de haberse contenido.

Ahora podría torturarla a ella y a Jasper.

Ensanchando la sonrisa, Imperdonable se frotó la mandíbula con dos garras de punta roma. Cada día tenía que limarse las uñas para evitar matar a su presa antes de que estuviera listo para ello. Porque, cuando la sed de sangre caía sobre él, perdía de vista el entorno, las ambiciones y simplemente se atiborraba. Olvidaba que la comida sabía mejor si se dejaba reposar durante unos meses, con el terror interminable como adobo perfecto.

—¿Requiere usted algo más de mí, sssseñor? —Le preguntó el siervo, todavía acurrucado en medio de las escaleras al estrado.

—Sí.

—¿Q-qué?

—Te arrodillarás ante mí y te cortaré la cabeza. Tu hedor me ofende. —Como lo hacía el hecho de que hubiera demostrado tal admiración por Jasper.

Un sollozo se escapó de los demasiado delgados labios del siervo, pero no se negó a la demanda de Imperdonable. Hacerlo le habría costado un buen tormento antes de su inevitable muerte.

—Ssserá un placer... mi ssseñor.

Él asumió la posición.

Imperdonable cogió la espada y la balanceó. La cabeza del siervo cayó rodando por los escalones.

Y ni siquiera tuve que ponerme de pie.

Devolvió la espada a su lugar contra el brazo del trono y les hizo señas a varios siervos más para que se adelantaran. Estos se alineaban contra las paredes de la cámara, unos altos, otros bajos, pero todos feos y estaban aquí para servir cada uno de sus retorcidos deseos.

—Tú, limpia la sangre. Tú, alimenta a mi ejército con el cuerpo. Tú, tráeme un bocado para comer. Uno bueno esta vez o te unirás a tu amigo sin cabeza.

Ellos se precipitaron a obedecer. Casi deseó que uno _-o todos-_ se atreviera a desafiarlo. Eso seguro que aliviaría el aburrimiento del día. O más bien de los siglos. Aunque sólo fuera un ratito.

Imperdonable estaba atrapado aquí. Sólo cuando un humano lograba convocarlo podía marcharse, y después, sólo podía permanecer sobre la tierra durante el tiempo requerido para completar cualquier tarea impía por la que el humano lo hubiera convocado... o hasta que el humano muriese, lo que ocurriera primero. Y, para ser honestos, algo que él nunca era, el humano por lo general moría.

Eso había empezado a aburrirle también... hasta que finalmente se había tropezado con la compañera de Jasper. Oh, sí. Había reconocido lo que era y a quien estaba destinada al instante. Quizás se le diría a Jasper... o quizás no. De una u otra forma, Jasper, el ángel guerrero que no tenía nada que perder, el soldado que no amaba nada ni a nadie, tendría algo por lo que merecía la pena luchar.

Entonces, la verdadera diversión comenzaría.

Por fin Jasper pagaría por enviar a Imperdonable aquí.

Los Altos Señores Demonio fueron ángeles caídos que habían dado la bienvenida al mal en sus corazones. Sí, Imperdonable había acogido con satisfacción el mal por decisión propia, pero no había tenido intención de hacerlo así. ¿Cómo podía él haber sabido que la más mínima pizca, recibida sin proponérselo, provocaría que el mal se derramara dentro de él hasta que no le quedara nada de bondad?

Una vez que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, había luchado, había intentado salvarse a sí mismo. Pero el mal era insidioso, una enfermedad que crecía dentro de ti, a veces tan despacio que no tenías ni idea de que estaba allí, sin embargo estaba, listo para golpear, y al final, te hundías bajo su peso.

Oh, podías llorar cuando cometías tu primer asesinato, pero el segundo, el tercero y el cuarto eran más fáciles, y pronto, ya no derramabas ninguna lágrima en absoluto, ya no preservabas la vida de ninguna forma. Pronto, simplemente, eras una cáscara de tu antiguo yo.

Pero Jasper sabía todo eso y podría haberlo salvado. Debería haberlo salvado. En cambio, Jasper lo traicionó.

—Sssu bocado, ssseñor.

La voz del siervo mezclada con los malditos sollozos de una mujer humana le trajo de vuelta.

Imperdonable parpadeó para enfocar. La mujer fue empujada por las escaleras y obligada a arrodillarse entre las piernas extendidas. De unos veinticinco años, con el pelo castaño y un rostro delicado, le recordó a Isabella.

Cada Alto Señor mantenía a unos pocos siervos en las puertas de infierno. Cuando la carne fresca era escoltada dentro, aquellos siervos luchaban para apropiársela. Aquí abajo, la fuerza equivalía a la justicia. Imperdonable quería a los hombres y mujeres más duros y crueles y los tenía. Nadie desafiaba a sus siervos, porque nadie quería tratar con él. Pero de vez en cuando descubría una belleza morena como ésta.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Tenía los ojos de color avellana, de un verde oscuro salpicado con un dorado marrón.

Capturó una de esas lágrimas con la yema del dedo y ella se estremeció y se alejó. Él esperaba la reacción, incluso la disfrutó. Una vez, había sido un discípulo de la magnificencia. Las mujeres lo habían observado maravilladas. Ahora, con sus escamas carmesí, los colmillos manchados de sangre, los cuernos demasiado afilados y la cola con pinchos, era un discípulo del horror.

—Ya puedo saborear tu miedo —dijo él.

Los sollozos sacudieron toda su silueta.

—Por favor. No me haga daño, se lo ruego.

Ella carecía del fuego y el valor de Isabella. Que decepcionante. Pero... sólo pensar en el nombre de Isabella lo llenó de emoción.

_¿Cuán desesperadamente la querría Jasper?_

_¿Qué haría para salvarla?_

_¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer para salvarla?_

Los siervos que Imperdonable enviaría para buscarla no tendrían permitido violarla o matarla. Imperdonable tendría ese privilegio. Y Jasper lo observaría todo, antes de que, por fin, lo matara.

Bueno, matara el cuerpo, porque Imperdonable no concedería a Jasper la muerte real: La de espíritu, alma y cuerpo. No, quería al ángel aquí, transformado en un Alto Señor Demonio; sus acciones, una película de ácido sobre su piel; la pérdida y el fracaso, sus compañeros para toda la vida.

—Por favor —dijo la humana, devolviéndolo al presente.

Una mente errante conseguiría que lo mataran. Imperdonable curvó los dedos alrededor del cuello de la mujer e impulsó su cara hacia la suya.

—¿Por favor qué?

—Déjeme ir —se atragantó ella.

Los labios se le rizaron en otra sonrisa, esta vez lenta y oscura como su alma.

—¿Por qué haría yo eso? Debo mantener mi fuerza alta. ¿Y sabes cómo mantengo mi fuerza alta, preciosa?

Temblor, temblor.

—N-no.

Quizás no, pero lo sospechaba.

—Bien, será un placer para mí mostrártelo.


	11. Sacrificios cautos

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Hola chicos, bueno, primero agradecer sus muestras de apoyo tanto en esta historia y en A&F, los quiero mucho. Después quiero aclara que las fechas oficiales de actualización son cada tres días, así que, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Un beso.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

Un segundo transcurrió como si se tratase de un día, Isabella recordó los placeres del hogar de Jasper y convocó unas pocas armas. Una chica tenía que estar preparada cuando los malvados monstruos la perseguían. Lamentablemente, nada le apareció en la mano _-ahora sorprendentemente curada- _o en cualquier otro sitio, lo que significaba que no estaba en otra nube. Qué putada. Ya había buscado en cada rincón, en cada pieza de mobiliario, pero no había encontrado nada. Ni siquiera una muda de ropa.

Dio unos toquecitos en las paredes, explorando todas las puertas por las que los demonios podrían intentar entrar, pero no había nada parecido a una grieta, cómo si la única forma de entrar o salir fuera a través de... _¿teletransportación?_ Eso era lo que estaba haciendo Jacob, apareciendo dentro y fuera _¿cómo lo hacía?_

_¿Y por qué el tío quería a Jasper fuera de los cielos?_ Se preguntó por millonésima vez. Esperando no haber cometido un fatal error con el intercambio. _Fatal._ El pensamiento la volvió a centrar en Jasper. Sangre fresca había empapado nuevamente la túnica, causando que el material se le pegara al cuerpo, el obsceno rojo frente a la pureza del blanco. En el cuarto de baño, reunió los pocos paños que quedaban y un pequeño cuenco con agua. Pero en el momento en que tenía los suministros situados en torno al ángel herido, la sangre ya había desaparecido.

_¿Cómo había hecho eso?_ El fenómeno había ocurrido varias veces antes y de alguna manera ella esperaba que las lesiones se le hubieran curado. Pero a cada momento, esa esperanza había sido en vano. Suavemente levantó el dobladillo de la túnica, dejándole al descubierto las piernas, la decepción tiro a través de ella. Él todavía seguía herido, algunas partes de él todavía estaban retorcidas en extraños ángulos. Tenía profundas heridas por todas partes y el abdomen... Oh, pobre Jasper. No, las heridas no habían cicatrizado en esta ocasión. Se estaba muriendo.

_Sus padres, muriendo... muertos. No pueden ser salvados, se han ido para siempre._

Oh, no. No iba a ir por ahí.

Se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Ya que por primera vez en cuatro años, tenía un propósito, una meta alcanzable, protección, y para ser completamente honesta consigo misma, una atracción colosal hacia un hombre. La hipnótica belleza de Jasper la había embelesado. Su insistencia sobre la verdad la encantaba. Su fuerza la fascinaba. La había protegido y la había intrigado durante las pocas conversaciones. Él no era muy risueño, pero sospechaba que había estado muy cerca de divertirle en algunas cuantas ocasiones.

Yo quiero que viva.

Él estaba... Ella estaba... Ella...

Se había quedado dormida, lo notó al despertarse con la barbilla apretada contra el esternón. Con un agotamiento abrumador, ella se posicionó a los pies de la cama, lista para entrar en acción si alguien entraba a la habitación.

_¿Dónde estás, Jacob?_

El silencio de la habitación fue roto sólo por la dureza de la respiración. Despreciaba ese silencio, hasta que Jasper comenzó a lanzar un gemido agónico tras otro.

Ella volvió a su lado, le susurró, pero sus gemidos sólo crecieron en volumen. Él golpeó, la sangre le empapó la túnica y el edredón debajo de él. Pronto prácticamente estaría flotando en una piscina abarrotada.

_¿Cuánto más él podría soportar perder? _

—Matarlos —rechinó—. Tengo que matarlos.

¿Matar a los demonios? Probablemente. Ellos le habían hecho esto, después de todo.

—Matarlos.

—No te preocupes. Lo hiciste. Los mataste —dijo en voz baja.

Ella no tenía conocimientos médicos, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para ayudar a Jasper. Aplicar presión en la herida, la única cosa que sabía hacer cuando alguien se desangraba, no ayudaría en este caso. Aplicó presión directamente sobre... sintió arcadas... podría hacerle más daño.

—¡Matarlos!

—Lo hiciste, cariño. Lo hiciste.

Isabella extendió el abrigo de piel sintética que Jasper le había dado en la cama y se tendió junto a él, deslizando los dedos sobre su frente. Su piel quemaba por la fiebre, el frío quedó atrás. Él se inclinó hacia el toque, e hizo un pequeño gesto de alivio.

—Salvarla.

A ella... ¿Isabella? De eso, no estaba tan segura.

—Tú lo hiciste. Me salvaste.

—Ya... regresé —dijo una voz entrecortada desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Ella se sacudió por la sorpresa, entonces, casi gritó de horror cuando vio a Jacob. O, más exactamente, lo que quedaba de Jacob.

Sus manos estaban cruzadas sobre el pecho, los grandes dedos envueltos alrededor de algo claro y fino. Se dejó caer de rodillas, ya no pudiendo sostenerse sobre su propio peso, la sangre goteaba de su ahora rapada cabeza. Atrás quedó la túnica. Estaba sin camisa, con un pantalón flojo colgando y cubriéndole las piernas.

Isabella salió de la cama y corrió a su lado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Haz... que... beba.

Jacob cayó de bruces al suelo, extendiendo los brazos, algo transparente y fino _-un vial- _rodaba ahora desprendido de su agarre ahora liberado.

La espalda. Oh, dulce misericordia, la espalda. No quedaba carne, el músculo machacado y el hueso fracturado.

—No... me lo... des. —Los ojos se le cerraron, como si los párpados fueran demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos—. Solo a él.

Las náuseas se agitaban en el estómago. Estaba, un poco, acostumbrada a la sangre teniendo en cuenta con lo que había estado tratando estas últimas veinticuatro horas y estaba acostumbrada totalmente a la violencia. Pero esto... tanta en un espacio tan corto de tiempo... al igual que en el pasado... se levantaba para consumirla...

Durante un momento, se quedó petrificada en el sitio, los recuerdos la inundaron, ahogándola, devastándola. De alguna manera encontró un salvavidas _-salvar a Jasper-_ y tiró, tiró, tiró de ella hacia la superficie.

_«Haz que beba»_, le había dicho Jacob. Temblando, recogió el vial y regresó al lado de Jasper. El tapón resultó ser un problema y luchó para retirarlo, sintiéndose como una idiota cuando ella tiró

y falló, tiró y falló.

—¿Es la misma sustancia que él me dio?

¿La misma sustancia que la había herido antes de salvarla?

—Sí —dijo Jacob.

Finalmente, el bíceps de Isabella lo logró y el corcho saltó libre. Como estaba inestable, derramó varias gotas por el lado de la mano.

—Lo siento, Jasper —susurró.

Debido a que no tenía ni idea de cuánto un hombre grande como él necesitaría, sobre todo porque era inmortal en lugar de un ser humano -_¿demasiado le provocaría una sobredosis y le haría daño, o muy poco haría que sea extremadamente lento?-_, le derramó la mitad de la botella por la garganta.

Pasó un momento, luego otro y no ocurrió nada.

Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Él...

Gruñó, inclinando su cuerpo. Cerró los puños contra la cabecera, agrietando la madera. A continuación le dio un puñetazo al colchón con tanta fuerza, que Isabella rebotó cayendo en el suelo, además de derramar el líquido que todavía tenía en el vial.

Ella se puso de pie, esperando ver la reparación de sus heridas, pero... él siguió revolviéndose, sangrando, gruñendo.

Al rojo vivo la furia le recorría las venas, no dejando nada más que cenizas a su paso. No era de extrañar que Jacob le hubiera dicho que no le diera nada de líquido. ¡Es veneno! ¿Y fue estúpido haber confiado en él? Bueno, ella tenía...

Tan pronto como Jasper había entrado en erupción, se tranquilizó. Su cuerpo se hundió contra la cama y lanzó un ligero suspiro. Ante la vista, los huesos se recolocaron. La piel se junto de nuevo, hasta que no quedó ni un solo moretón o rasguño. Con los ojos desorbitados miró la botella.

—¿Qué era esto?

—El agua de la vida.

Jasper se irguió, explorando lo que le rodeaba, parecía querer percibir todo de una sola vez.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Estás curado. —Las palabras se la escaparon, cabalgando en olas de asombro.

Ojos esmeraldas cayeron sobre ella, tan claros como el líquido del _-¿Agua de la Vida?-_ y totalmente libres de dolor. Una vez más, poseía un rostro cincelado de ensueño y perfeccionado por las fantasías, encantador de una forma que ningún mortal jamás podría esperar ser.

Se quedó sin aliento, y la sangre se le calentó con algo más que furia. Quería gritar de alegría y arrojarse en sus brazos. Ella quería bailar y cantar acerca de la maravilla de este gran milagro. Quería... más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

—Has sobrevivido —dijo Jasper. Toda la emoción se había borrado de su voz, sin ofrecer ningún indicio de cómo se sentía.

—Lo hice. Debido a ti, así que gracias. Lo cual, ya lo sé, no es un pago adecuado. Te llevaste la peor parte del impacto tu mismo y todo lo que te puedo ofrecer son palabras. Lo siento —estaba balbuceando, sabía que estaba balbuceando, pero no podía parar—. Si tuviera más, me gustaría darte más.

—Me gustaría decir que fue un placer. Sí, me gustaría decir eso, pero el golpe duele.

Isabella ahogó la risa.

—¿Acabas de hacer una broma?

—Una broma, ¿cuándo sólo digo la verdad? —movió los dedos hacia ella—. El Agua de la Vida —repitió—. Dámela.

—Oh. Toma. —Le tendió la botella.

Poco a poco, con cuidado le quitó la botella del fuerte apretón de Kung Fu.

—¿Quién te dio esto?

—Jacob.

En sus ojos, ella vio una llamarada de conmoción que ni el estoico Jasper pudo ocultar.

Quizá, ¿el otro guerrero había roto algún tipo de regla?

—Pero asumo toda la responsabilidad —agregó—. Le pedí que lo hiciera. Por lo tanto, cualquier sanción debe ser para mí.

Jacob había hecho más que venir por ella y por Jasper. Ella se lo debía y de acuerdo con su nuevo lema, tenía que pagarle.

—¿Dónde está?

Por mucho que le gustara Jasper, por mucho que le debiera, también, ella no le conocía, no realmente, y no tiraría al otro hombre directamente al fuego.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

Un músculo latió en su mandíbula.

—Yo no le haría daño a un hombre que me ha ayudado, si eso es lo que estás insinuando.

Muy bien. Señaló al guerrero aún inconsciente en el suelo.

—No le hice daño, tampoco. Él se fue y volvió así.

Jasper se puso de pie, su túnica cayendo a sus pies. Volvió a colocar el tapón en la botella, un momento después, todo despareció.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —No pudo menos que preguntar. ¿Qué había hecho?

—Escondí el vial en una pequeña bolsa de aire que ahora obligaré a que me siga.

Pasó junto a ella, con cuidado de no tocarla, como si de repente fuera tóxica.

Mensaje recibido. No quería nada más con ella. Y mis sentimientos no serán lastimados. ¿Qué era un rechazo más, de todos modos? Era un monstruo, una asesina, una muchacha loca que veía monstruos, más o menos un millar de personas se lo había dicho. Así que ella sólo se había pasado un día entero preocupándose por la salud de este hombre. Un hombre que sabía la verdad

sobre ella. Un hombre que previamente la había protegido. ¿Por qué aquel cambio repentino?

Un silbido surgió de la respiración mientras se agachó junto al hombre herido, deslizó su mano sobre el cuero cabelludo que tenía trasquilado.

—¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te quitaran el pelo, guerrero? ¿Por qué?

Isabella podía adivinar la respuesta a la segunda pregunta, pero ella le había dado su promesa a Jacob de que nunca discutiría los detalles de su acuerdo. Por lo tanto, permaneció en silencio. Lo que quería saber era por qué Jasper estaba más molesto por la calvicie de su amigo recién descubierto que por la condición en la que se encontraba la espalda del hombre.

¿Debido a que ambos hombres eran guerreros hasta la medula? ¿Debido a que el dolor físico les importaba poco, ya que habían sufrido mucho? ¿Por qué al perder algo preciado, como Jacob debía haber sufrido al perder su pelo, era mucho peor que cualquier herida?

Y sí, ella sabía que había apreciado su pelo. La complejidad de los abalorios revelaba el tiempo y la atención que le había prestado.

—No hace mucho que lo conozco, tan solo tres meses, pero la primera cosa que aprendí de él fue su amor por su cabello. En todos los siglos, nunca se lo había cortado —dijo Jasper, con un revestimiento de tristeza bordeando su tono—. Ni siquiera un pequeño corte. No sé por qué, pero

por lo que la Deidad me dijo de él, sospecho que tiene algo que ver con su padre.

Así que muchas preguntas se deslizaron a través de la mente.

—¿Su padre? ¿Así que los ángeles nacen?

—Algunos de los ángeles de la Deidad nacían... nacen, sí, pero algunos fueron creados en su totalidad; formados y dados a él por el Altísimo.

—¿Qué fuiste tú?

—Nací —levantó tiernamente a Jacob en sus brazos. Cada paso cuidadoso, medido, llevó al robusto salvaje a la cama y lo acostó boca abajo—. El pelo nunca volverá a crecerle, sabes.

—¿Pero por qué?

—El sacrificio fue presentado y aceptado. Si el cabello pudiera crecerle de nuevo, el sacrificio no habría significado nada.

Y le pedí que hiciera esto. La culpa se le estableció sobre los hombros, estuvo a punto de hundirla hasta las rodillas.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No del todo, no, pero conozco al Concilio. Así es como operan.

Bueno, entonces.

—Voy a tomar esto en el sentido de que hay una posibilidad de que su pelo vuelva a crecer. Él me dijo que no le diera nada del... agua —indicó—, pero seguramente le ayudaría. Aliviaría su dolor.

—Beber ahora lo destruiría, de la peor manera posible, porque no se nos permite sanarnos a nosotros mismos con el Agua de la Vida, cuando las heridas que recibimos son para obtener el agua. A otros ángeles incluso se les prohíbe ayuda de ningún tipo durante el proceso de curación.

Pobre Jacob.

—¿Es un ángel?

—Sí. Perdió sus alas hace mucho tiempo.

—Y ahora ha perdido el pelo.

Las lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos. No es de extrañar que Jasper no tuviera ganas de tocarla. Era una amenaza, arruinando las vidas de todos los que la rodeaban. Siempre lo había sido.

Suspirando, Jasper recorría con los dedos el sangrante cuero cabelludo. La cabeza de Jacob no

había sido afeitada, lo notó en una inspección más cercana, sino que el pelo había sido arrancado limpiamente.

—Te odiará si sientes lástima por él —dijo.

¿Una advertencia para los dos?

Jacob había dicho algo similar sobre Jasper. Si los dos no tenían cuidado, el orgullo les haría perder la oportunidad de unos buenos mimos.

—No, no lo hará, porque él nunca lo sabrá. Si puedes sacarnos de aquí, quiero decir. No puedo quedarme. He estado aquí mucho tiempo ya, y los demonios...

Jacob no estaba en condiciones de luchar contra ellos.

—Eventualmente te encontrarán y sería mejor si no encuentran el escondite secreto de Jacob —terminó Jasper por ella.

—Exactamente.

—No importa lo fuerte que tu atracción sea para los demonios, no deberían haberte encontrado en mi nube. No deberían haber venido a por ti.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que les atrae?

En la institución, él había mencionado el odio, la mentira y el impulso de cometer actos de violencia, pero ella había hecho todo lo posible para centrarse sólo en cosas buenas.

—Lo que te dije antes es cierto —dijo, como si le leyera la mente—, pero tú eres un caso especial. Tu cuerpo lleva la esencia del demonio que te ha marcado y esa esencia irradia de ti.

Parpadeó sorprendida. Una respuesta tan simple, pero que le cambiaba la vida por completo. No había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar irradiar una esencia que ni siquiera podía sentir.

—¿Cómo me marcó?

Jasper se dirigió a la cómoda y removió en los cajones, sacando una túnica.

La urgencia le bombardeaba, apenas se pudo contener de agarrarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo.

—¡Dímelo! Él me besó y me lamió, pero tuve que haber entrado en contacto con él antes debido a que el cambio en mis ojos pasó antes de eso y como una vez alguien de manera tan dulce me dijo, mis ojos pertenecen a un demonio. —Él no dijo nada. Y ella continuó—: La mañana del ataque, mis ojos se sentían como si hubieran sido arrancados y sumergidos en acido. Y después de eso, mis padres... Ese primer demonio... —Se aclaró la garganta—. No entiendo por qué vino. Era mi cumpleaños y yo sólo había tenido aquel sueño increíble. Debería haber sido un día perfecto.

Jasper se tensó.

—¿Sueño?

—Sí.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto. Lo he revivido una y mil veces.

Tenía la esperanza de averiguar lo que estaba mal con eso. Al principio, ella lo amaba. Pero cuanto más la escena había jugado en la mente, más se había dado cuenta de que algo había estado... mal.

—Cuéntamelo.

—Un macizorro Príncipe Encantador salvándome de dragones que escupían fuego y preguntándome si estaba dispuesta a ayudarle. Le contesté que sí. Me dijo: _«Te amo y quiero estar contigo»_ y le contesté: _«Qué tierno»_, y me dijo: _«Vas a ser mi mujer»_, y le contesté: _«Sí»_, y él me dijo: _«Entonces somos uno»_. Después me desperté con el dolor más angustioso que alguna vez hubiera sentido.

Jasper se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

—El príncipe era el demonio y te engañó para que aceptaras su reclamo.

—Eh, no. Sólo fue un sueño.

Un sueño que se había pegado a ella desde hacía años...

—No, sólo creíste que era un sueño. Él manipuló tu mente, la cual era vulnerable cuando estabas en el sueño. Cuando él te pidió que fueras su mujer, y tú estuviste de acuerdo, te convirtió en su esclava.

—Pero eso es... No quise decir... Nunca... ¿Ellos pueden hacer eso a la gente? — chilló.

—Si un ser humano lo permite, sí.

—Pero... ¿Cómo iba yo a saber lo que estaba pasando?

—Tú podrías haberlo sabido, si hubieras sido entrenada para distinguir la verdad de la mentira. —Cuando se detuvo frente a ella, tiró de la túnica por la cabeza de ella— . Para mantenerte limpia y abrigada.

El material se pegó a ella, cubriéndole los brazos y arremolinándose a los pies.

—¿Deseas cambiarte la ropa? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

Gracias a la túnica, ella fue capaz de contorsionarse hasta sacarse la ropa sucia y desgarrada.

Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que en la piel sentía una comezón y las células burbujeaban, como si cientos de mariposas le estuvieran dando un baño con esponja. Fue una sensación muy extraña, y no estaba segura de si la túnica o la cercanía de Jasper eran los responsables.

Él le levantó el pelo del cuello, sus dedos se deslizaron por la nuca, lo que la hizo estremecerse.

La cercanía. Definitivamente la cercanía.

Él no se apartó, como ella esperaba, se quedó, diciendo:

—Suave.

_Bueno, qué sabes tú,_ pensó. Él no se oponía a tocarla, después de todo.

—¿Por qué evitaste entrar en contacto conmigo antes? —preguntó, apartándose del tema de los demonios. En este momento, necesitaba un descanso mental—. Y no trates de decir que no fue deliberado. Básicamente retorciste tu cuerpo para poder mantener la distancia, un movimiento que yo inventé para establecer los límites con otros pacientes.

—Pierdo la pista de todo lo importante cuando estás cerca de mí —refunfuñó.

Todo lo importante, había dicho. Es decir que ella no lo era. Agradable.

—Qué romántico —murmuró, dándole una palmada en la mano—. Tienes suerte de que no sea una de esas chicas que se echa a llorar con cada pequeño insulto.

—Eso no fue un insulto. —Frunció el ceño, y aunque ella sabía que no había querido decirlo con sensualidad por su expresión de frialdad, le provocó un latido erótico dentro de ella, que se mezclaba con la necesidad—. Y no estoy tratando de tener un romance contigo.

—Créeme, lo sé.

Frunció el ceño más profundamente, se apartó de ella, poniendo fin al contacto.

—¿Quieres que tú y yo tengamos un romance?

_Sí._

—No.

_No te sientes muy aficionada a los hombres en este momento, ¿recuerdas? Ni siquiera a un masculino y sexy ángel._

—Entonces, como decíamos —Jasper se aclaró la garganta, e incluso se empapó con su sensualidad innata—. Hay que matar al demonio que te hizo ese reclamo.

Los demonios de nuevo. El receso se había terminado.

—Cuando aceptaste ser su esclava —continuó—, le diste permiso para hacer lo que quisiera contigo. Sin embargo, cuando él muera la marca se desvanecerá y los otros, los secuaces más débiles, perderán el interés por ti.

—Así que... ¿el cazado debe convertirse en cazador?

—Exactamente. Si nosotros no hacemos esto, nunca encontrarás la paz.

Espera.

—Dijiste nosotros.

—Sí.

—¿Estás dispuesto a ayudarme?

Le había prometido entrenarla, sí, pero esto iba más allá de un entrenamiento. Esto era la dedicación a una causa que no era realmente suya.

—Sí —repitió.

La gratitud estuvo cerca de abrumarla.

—Yo te debo una a ti, no al revés. ¿Por qué... —Ella apretó los labios. Si seguía por esa línea, podría hablarle sobre el motivo por el que la ayudaría—. Gracias. Simplemente... gracias.

—De nada. Una vez que estés libre de la esencia del demonio, puedes vivir una larga vida, una vida feliz por tu cuenta. No estoy diciendo que nunca habrá otra tormenta, son simplemente una parte de la vida. Pero nunca volverás a experimentar truenos y relámpagos como éstos.

Con sus palabras, la respuesta a la pregunta inconclusa de antes se reveló. Jasper quería liberarse de ella. Eso dolió, pero ella no se quejó. Trataría con la ayuda, no importaba la razón que hubiera detrás.

—Sé que ya vas por encima y más allá del deber, pero necesito algo más de tu ayuda —dijo, mirándose los pies—. Vas a... bueno, eh, ¿podrías pasar conmigo el mes que viene... lejos de los cielos a menos que tengas una batalla que pelear? ¿Sin preguntarme por qué?

Una pausa. Una muy larga pausa. Ella levantó la vista. Furia y placer ardían en los ojos de Jasper. ¿Furia? En realidad, ¿por qué el placer? No importa.

—Por favor —dijo.

—No voy a preguntar por qué me quieres fuera de los cielos. No es necesario. Conozco el camino de los ángeles y puedo adivinarlo. Lo que quiero saber es si tuviste que negociarlo —dijo bruscamente.

—¿Negociar el qué? —preguntó, intentando transmitir inocencia. Pero espera. Algo que había aprendido tanto de Jasper como de Jacob era que cuando uno no quería responder a una pregunta y eludirla no funcionaba, tenías que exigirlo directamente—. No importa. Pasarás el próximo mes conmigo.

—¿O qué?

En un latido de corazón estaba delante de ella, con su mano una vez más envuelta alrededor de la nuca. Él tiró de ella más cerca, no dándole tiempo a protestar o resistirse.

—O... eh... no puedo ni siquiera ponerlo en palabras, ¡es algo terrible!

—Falso. No vas a hacer nada, eso harías. Pero, bien. Te voy a dar una respuesta de todos modos, y te doy un mes de mi tiempo —dijo las palabras con voz sedosa, indulgente, revestido con fría determinación en su voz—. Por un precio. Ves, sé cómo negociar.


	12. Adán y Eva

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Hola hermosas, aquí nuevamente con otro capítulo, gracias por todas las visitas y, aunque hay poquitos reviews, cada uno es inmensamente especial. Ya veremos como Jasper comienza a aceptar sus sentimientos aunque Bella es oootra historia, bueno, espero que disfruten. Un beso.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

Tendré a esta mujer, pensó Jasper. Aunque solo sea una vez, la tendré. Finalmente conoceré su sabor, y nunca más tendré que preguntármelo.

Cuando el cuerpo de Isabella estuvo pegado contra el suyo, la envolvió con las alas, obligándola a acercarse aun más. La piel recién curada y los tendones protestaron por el movimiento, emitiendo pequeños dolores y molestias, pero eso no le detuvo. Nada lo haría.

—¿Cuál es tu precio? —le preguntó ella en voz baja. Su dulce aroma le flotó hasta la nariz, le llenó los pulmones y le marcó. Tu beso. Tu rendición. ¿Pero dijo las palabras en voz alta? No.

Quería saber qué clase de pacto había hecho ella con Jacob, un pacto que requería que se quedara con Jasper durante un mes. Un pacto que la había provisto con el Agua de la Vida.

También quería saber por qué Jacob le quería fuera de los cielos durante tanto tiempo.

Pero una vez más, se mantuvo en silencio. Le gustaba el resultado, así que no presionaría a Isabella en busca de respuestas que no estaba aún lista para dar. Todavía no, al menos. Ésas vendrían; se aseguraría de ello.

Sí, la tendré. Sin embargo, pese a la expectación por el hecho, la cólera se le enrolló dentro de los huesos. Seguía deseando no quererla, y la culpaba de reducirlo a esto... un hombre disponiéndose a olvidar el deber y renunciar al honor sólo por conocer el sabor de una mujer.

—Discutiremos los términos, una vez lleguemos a nuestra nueva ubicación —dijo con más dureza de lo que había pretendido—. Cuanto más tiempo nos quedemos aquí, mayor peligro afronta mi guerrero.

Ella le estudió el semblante durante un momento, ¿buscando... qué?

—Está bien. Pospondremos nuestra pequeña negociación. —Levantando los brazos, unió los dedos detrás del cuello.

Siempre lo sorprendía. Cuando esperaba que protestara, ella cedía. Cuando esperaba que cediera, luchaba contra él. Cuando esperaba...

...los pensamientos desbaratándose... reordenándose... Ella estaba incluso más cerca de él ahora, como si fueran dos mitades de un todo. La mera idea le calentó la sangre, haciendo que las entrañas le ardieran y la piel sudara.

_«Jasper»._

La voz masculina le resonó en la mente, no era un recuerdo ni provenía de su propia mente.

_«¿Carlisle?»_ preguntó, inmediatamente preocupado.

_«Sí». _

_«¿Estás bien? ¿Y los demás?» _

_«No fuimos atacados, pero atrapamos a los demonios que te perseguían». _

_«Bien. ¿Dejaste alguno vivo?»_

Tras la más leve vacilación, oyó:

_«Sí»._

Como si Jasper pusiera objeciones a la tortura venidera, cuando eso era exactamente el porqué el demonio todavía vivía.

_«Averigua quién envió a los esbirros. Vinieron para llevarse a Isabella»._

_«¿Cómo está?»_

_«Bien. Pero la única manera de protegerla es esconderla. Por consiguiente, me esconderé con ella. Contacta conmigo cuando tengas una respuesta. Y, Carlisle»_, agregó antes de que el soldado terminara la conexión. _«Investiga a Jacob cuando tengas la oportunidad»._

_«¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?»_

—¿Jasper? —dijo Isabella—. No pretendo criticar, pero estás ahí parado, mirándome fijamente.

—A ti no, pero necesito un momento —contestó, pero la distracción había cortado el enlace. Intentó volver a abrirlo, falló—. Se pasó el momento.

—De acuerdo. —Aunque irradiaba confusión, dijo—: Entonces, um, de nuevo, ¿cómo propones que salgamos de aquí?

Concentrándose en ella, dijo:

—Del mismo modo que salimos de la institución. Mi pregunta es, ¿disfrutarás tanto de este paseo?

Él diluyó ambos cuerpos y la hizo volar a través del techo, luego capa tras capa de piedra cargada de suciedad. Odiaba dejar a Jacob, pero ya había bordeado el filo de lo aceptable colocando al guerrero en la cama.

Cuales quiera que fueran sus razones, Jacob _-un guerrero que le habían cedido porque había golpeado a su último comandante hasta convertirlo en una pulpa sanguinolenta-_ le había ayudado y por lo tanto a Isabella. A Jasper nunca se le habría ocurrido llegar a admirar a los hombres y mujeres que tenía bajo su liderazgo, pero no podía negar las grietas en el pecho expandiéndose, dando cabida a algo más que a Isabella y el deseo.

Se alzaron sobre la superficie de hierba y flores, árboles imponentes, y en un cielo de media mañana, el sol semioculto tras un grueso escudo de nubes. Las aves volaban en todas las direcciones, sus trinos chillones incluso cantos de bienvenida.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a la belleza —exclamó Isabella, con temor y asombro en su tono.

Sí, ella estaba disfrutando de este paseo tanto como el otro. ¿Cómo reaccionaría a las otras cosas que las mujeres libres podían hacer? Cosas como ir de compras, bailar, y tener una cita.

—¿No crees que es hermoso? —le preguntó.

—Una vez creí que lo era, sí, y supuse que la belleza nunca se marchitaría.

_«Nacimos en este mundo sorprendente, Jasper. Debemos proteger esta tierra y su gente»._

_«Todo lo que veo es la sangre de nuestros padres, salpicada sobre la hierba y los océanos»._

_«Murieron luchando contra los demonios»._ Incapaces de recuperarse de la extensión de sus heridas. _«No hay mayor honor que eso. ¿Cuántas veces tú me has dicho esas mismas palabras? ¿Entonces por qué no puedes concentrarte en la pureza y la inocencia brillando sobre nosotros y olvidar la mancha del pasado?»_

Ni él ni su hermano habían sabido los acontecimientos que se desarrollarían escasas semanas después de esa conversación. La captura de Edward, la tortura, y tras un año de búsqueda, su _"rescate" _por parte de Jasper. Edward no había vuelto a pensar que el mundo era un lugar de esplendor y gloria con el que deleitarse. Él había visto la fealdad, había caminado de la mano con la maldad, y había comenzado a tener miedo y a odiar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Isabella—. Te has tensado.

Por una vez, Jasper quiso mentir. Darle voz a los pensamientos nadando en la cabeza... ¿lo harían estallar? O peor aún, ¿llorar? Le había contado a Isabella sobre la muerte de su hermano, pero no acerca de las razones para dar aquel golpe de gracia. Si lo hiciera, ¿estallaría ella y lloraría? Las lágrimas femeninas no eran algo que pudiera manejar ahora mismo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo estás?

—Shh —dijo—. Debo permanecer concentrado. —De lo contrario haría algo que lamentaría.

—Cállame otra vez, te desafío.

Sus labios se crisparon de esa manera que él estaba llegando a esperar en su presencia. Realizó búsquedas adelante pero ningún demonio acechaba en las cercanías. No obstante, no debería arriesgarse a llevarla a un lugar público. Los esbirros a menudo seguían a humanos desprevenidos. Debería llevarla a una isla privada en el Pacífico, desconocida e inexplorada por los humanos, de acuerdo al plan, pero... cambió de rumbo.

Durante más de una hora se deslizó a través de la inmensa extensión azul, yendo alto, luego bajo,

entonces alto otra vez, manteniendo un constante zigzag imposibilitando que alguien fijara su posición.

—Ya que no quieres decirme qué te pasa, y puedo percibir que todavía estás preocupado por algo —dijo Isabella—, ¿por qué no me dices el porqué ya no crees en la belleza de la tierra?

Nubes del blanco más puro aparecieron, cada montaña circundante cubierta con nieve. Campos de hierba verde, y ricos prados con flores cubiertas de rocío. Agua tan azul que parecía abrazar mil secretos en cada onda. Él ya no se imaginaba pedazos de sus padres esparcidos por diferentes partes del mundo. Ya no se imaginaba el horror de los últimos días de su hermano, pero aun así...

—El entorno de un hombre es a menudo empañado por sus recuerdos.

Su cálido suspiro le acarició el cuello.

—Cierto. Después de mi juicio, mi hermano vendió la casa de mis padres, así como todo lo que había dentro de ella. Él no quería recuerdos del horror que yo había causado.

—Pero tú no causaste ese horror.

—No, pero él nunca creerá eso. —Su tristeza era un cable de alta tensión, crepitante y peligroso.

—Las palabras, cuando son dichas con fe, tienen poder, Isabella, incluso las palabras negativas. Si quieres que él cambie de idea, comienza a hablar y actúa como si lo hiciera.

—¿Qué pasa con su libre albedrío? Y, ¿afirmar que él me cree, no sería considerado como mentir?

—Las mentes pueden cambiar... por su propia voluntad. Y no, no estarías mintiendo. Lo expresas, y porque las palabras tienen poder, tu fe lo hace real.

—Pero no tengo fe alguna en este asunto.

—La tienes, pero es muy pequeña. Veras, la fe es medible. Se basa en lo que piensas y consideras sobre una verdad espiritual. Y no niegues con la cabeza. Lo que digo es cierto. Hay leyes naturales, como la gravedad, y hay leyes espirituales, como ésta. Puedes tener lo que dices si crees que lo tienes antes de que tú en realidad veas que lo tienes. Eso es fe.

Ella pensó en eso durante un momento.

—De acuerdo, entonces él quiere volver a comunicarse conmigo.

—Bien. Sigue diciéndolo. Continúa pensándolo. Cada vez que un pensamiento contrario a lo que acabas de expresar trate de entrar en tu cabeza, fuérzalo a retirarse. Un día, de hecho lo creerás en espíritu, alma y cuerpo.

—¿Y simplemente así buscará una relación conmigo?

—Así tú liberarás un poder espiritual diferente a nada que jamás hayas conocido. —Sólo deseaba haber aplicado estas verdades a su propia vida. Pero las confesiones colmadas de fe podían llevar tiempo, y si a un hombre le faltaba la paciencia, podía arruinarlo todo.

—Muy bien. De acuerdo. Pensaré y meditaré sobre esto. —Ella le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro. Pasó tanto tiempo que él supuso que había actuado de acuerdo con su promesa y se había quedado dormida. Hasta que dijo—: Entonces, ¿dónde estamos?

—Nueva Zelanda. —En la base de una de las montañas que era la entrada a la cueva de Carlisle.

La mayoría de los ángeles conservaban casas por todo el mundo, porque un guerrero nunca sabía donde terminaría al cazar a un demonio en particular, o cuándo se lastimaría y requeriría descanso. Como tantos otros, Carlisle había escogido un lugar que le garantizara la menor interacción posible con los humanos.

Jasper la llevaría allí. Más tarde.

—Siempre he querido viajar —dijo.

—Y ahora lo estás haciendo con estilo.

Soltó una risita cálida, un sonido que amenazó con abrumarle los sentidos con el placer.

—Eso no puedo negarlo.

Bordeó la cueva y aceleró más allá de Whangaparaoa Bay hasta Auckland. Allí, aterrizó en un callejón abandonado. Odió soltar a su pasajera, pero se obligó a hacerlo.

Con una sola orden mental, él cambió sus túnicas por camisetas y unos pantalones, ambos negros.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó ella, tirando de la tela en la cintura—. ¿Y cómo el material es tan suave?

Él quiso poner los dedos en él, en su piel.

Pronto.

—Eso no fue nada, y pude hacerlo porque las túnicas están bajo mi dominio, igual que la nube. —Mientras hablaba, encubrió las alas dentro de una bolsa de aire.

Una expresión desconcertada, como si ella realmente no pudiera convencerse de creer lo que veía _-o no veía-_ alargó la mano, se detuvo y se mordió los labios.

—¿Puedo?

Sus dedos en las alas... aún mejor. De repente tenía la garganta demasiado seca para hablar, así que asintiendo con la cabeza, forzó las alas hasta el borde de la bolsa, para que fueran sólidas para ella.

Contacto. Dedos suaves acariciaron el arco de una, luego la otra, enviándole veloces corrientes eléctricas a través del resto de él.

—Todavía están ahí —dijo, claramente impresionada.

Para ella, pero sólo ella.

Le acarició por un momento más, casi exprimiéndole gemidos de placer, antes de que ella se apartara.

—¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo aquí, así?

Lamentó la pérdida de ella.

—Vamos a comprar suministros. Ropas, zapatos y cualquier otra cosa que necesites en los próximos días.

Su mano revoloteó sobre su corazón.

—¿Acabas de decir la palabra comprar sin sobresaltarte?

—Lo hice. ¿Y qué?

—Que tiene que ser anotado. Es un hecho a nivel mundial que los hombres odian ir de compras.

—¿Cómo puedo odiarlo cuando nunca lo he hecho?

Sus labios se curvaron en una bella y lenta sonrisa.

—Si no fueras ya un ángel, te nombraría santo. Pobre hombre. No tienes ni idea de lo que se te viene encima.

Isabella se divirtió de lo lindo.

Los edificios eran tan hermosos como las montañas circundantes, luminosos, con montones de vidrio y brillantes letreros. El agua era tan azul como el cielo, lo uno se mezclaba con lo otro, las nubes en lo alto una copia de los veleros debajo. Pero fueron los arcos y columnas a lo largo de las calles, y la gente dirigiéndose en todas direcciones, lo que acaparaba su atención.

Una vez, había dado este tipo de cosas por sentado. Durante años, cuando había querido ir de compras, sus padres la habían llevado al centro comercial. Se había probado trajes, y ellos los habían criticado. Esas _"críticas" _siempre habían consistido en alabanzas.

_«Nunca te has visto más hermosa, cariño». _

_«Todos los chicos se volverán locos por ti, corazón». _

_«Definitivamente has heredado el estilo de tu madre, cielo»._

Isabella parpadeó apartando un fresco manantial de lágrimas. Cuando fue mayor, ella y sus amigas habían pasado muchos fines de semana yendo a comprar vestidos, vaqueros, camisetas y zapatos, después de beber café con leche, chismorreando y riendo mientras admiraban a todos los chicos.

Una ola de añoranza la invadió, seguida por la pena por lo que había perdido en estos últimos años, luego determinación. Ahora era libre. No iba a permitir que lo que podría haber sido, lo que debería haber sido, empañara este tiempo con Jasper. Mira lo que le había pasado a él. Había permitido que el pasado lo salpicara, y ya no podía disfrutar de la belleza de la tierra.

Además, Jasper no había hecho esta clase de cosas antes. Tenía que estar en plena forma para que él no decidiera irse solo para poner fin a la experiencia, de la manera en que los novios de sus amigas a menudo habían amenazado con hacer.

—¿No estás disfrutando? —exigió Jasper.

—Lo estoy, te lo prometo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, aunque no parecía convencido.

—¡Lo demostraré!

Y así empezó la compra compulsiva para terminar con todo lo comprable. Al principio, mientras hojeaba percha tras percha, no estaba segura de que la gente pudiera ver a Jasper, incluso en su estado alterado. Entonces se fijó en la manera en que las mujeres clavaban los ojos en él, sin importar su edad, con sus bocas abiertas.

Eso es. Él está conmigo.

Se sentía muy bien consigo misma, de hecho... hasta que se fijó en la manera en que los hombres se mantenían a distancia de ella, incluso los vendedores. ¿Pero.. pero.. por qué? No era como si hubiera un cartel de _"Se Busca" _colgado en cada pared. ¿Verdad?

Miró a Jasper. Él miraba a un hombre un par de filas más allá... un hombre que ahora retrocedía, saliendo de la tienda.

Va-le, bueno, problema resuelto. Pero en realidad no podía castigarlo. Era más que un guardaespaldas, era un cajero automático. Cada vez que encontraba algo que la gustaba: Una camiseta, un par de pantalones, botas, un bolso, no importaba, Jasper de repente tenía dinero en efectivo.

—¿Todavía estás triste? —Le preguntó mientras él escondía las compras de la misma manera que había escondido sus alas.

—Yo... ¡Espera un momento! —¡Acababa de divisar un puesto de galletas! Cambió de dirección y bordeó a Jasper para saltar de arriba abajo ávidamente delante del mostrador, la boca haciéndosele agua—. Con trocitos de chocolate —le dijo a la señora con guantes esperando a tomar su pedido—. Dos.

¿Había pensado alguna vez hacer algo como esto otra vez, algo puramente frívolo? No. Y que estuviera... podría haber caído de rodillas y llorado. Era curioso que hubiera combatido más lágrimas desde la liberación de la institución que durante los cuatro años que había pasado interna.

—Yo no quiero —dijo Jasper.

—Oh, eh, sí, porque la segunda era totalmente para ti.

Él chasqueó los labios, mientras pagaba la cuenta.

—Que mentirosilla, Isabella.

Una mirada cautelosa demostró que no estaba enojado por eso. Sorprendente. Por lo general juraba y perjuraba. Pero el calor, sin importar de donde proviniera, todavía estaba depositado en su expresión.

Con las galletas en la mano, reanudaron su viaje por el centro comercial. En cinco pasos, había engullido la mitad de la primera galleta. Otros cinco y había desaparecido, ni las migajas quedaban. Ahora, ¡esto era vida!

Mordisqueó la segunda delicia, decidida a saborearla toda. Aminoró el paso y obligó a Jasper a mantener el paso a su lado en vez de detrás de ella.

—Estás tratando ésa como si fuese un gran tesoro —dijo.

Bueno, sí. Porque lo era.

—¿Tienes algo contra las galletas?

—No podría decirlo, ya que nunca he comido una.

Espera. ¿Qué?

—¿Nunca, como jamás?

—¿Hay algún otro significado para la palabra nunca que yo no sé?

—¡Pero eso es criminal!

—No lo creo.

—Pero... ¿por qué no has probado una?

—Porque opté por consumir sólo alimentos que me fortalecerán.

—No estoy segura de que te des cuenta cuán ridículo suenas. Pero por fortuna para ti, Isabella Swan está aquí y en el caso, y no va a dejar que pases ni un minuto más sin conocer la perfección que es el éxtasis de chocolate. —Se detuvo, pellizcó un trozo del borde de lo que quedaba del segundo dulce, y se lo acercó a los labios de Jasper—. Abre la boca. Estás a punto de descubrir el significado oculto de delicioso.

El calor se intensificó, y sus labios se suavizaron. Él siempre parecería un guerrero _-con esos músculos, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?-_ pero en este momento era más un seductor. El príncipe de su sueño... sólo, que no era un miserable demonio disfrazado.

—Eres como Eva con la manzana —dijo.

—¿Eso es un insulto o un cumplido?

—Las dos cosas.

—Entonces sólo estoy medio ofendida. —Le trazó una línea de chocolate derretido por su labio inferior—. Abre. No me hagas decírtelo otra vez.

Abrió.

Puso el pedazo en su lengua, pero antes de que pudiera sacar los dedos, él cerró los labios alrededor y los chupó. Soltó un suspiro, todo el calor que había notado envolviéndola, se propagó a través de ella, haciéndola temblar.

Él no quería decir nada con esto, lo sabía, y poco a poco se alejó de él. No tenía experiencia, no tenía ni idea de lo que tal acción implicaba.

Se comió la galleta y se lamió los labios, con la mirada clavada en ella. Qué bonitas pestañas, pensó ella, una mirada tan vital.

Un hombre tan hermoso.

—Tienes razón —dijo. Su tono no decía nada—. Delicioso.

Intentando conseguir una réplica frívola, dijo:

—Lástima que no pidieras una —entonces se metió el resto de la galleta en la boca.

Para su absoluta sorpresa, él sonrió. ¡Sonrió! Labios curvados hacia arriba, dientes blancos y rectos se revelaron, hoyuelos en toda su gloria. Sí, hoyuelos. La conciencia ardió y se inflamó, una tormenta interior. Él era... era... absolutamente magnífico.

—Podría arrebatarte el bocado ahora mismo, simplemente robándolo de tu boca. ¿Qué harías entonces, pequeña y valiente Isabella?

Ella tragó antes de ahogarse.

—¿No te dará asco? —Una pregunta, cuando debería haber sido una declaración.

—Hmph —dijo, su sonrisa desapareciendo.

Por un momento, sintió como si el sol se hubiera puesto, la oscuridad reinara y la luz posiblemente nunca podría regresar.

—No quería decir que lo odiaría si tú...

—Olvídalo. Ven, vamos a terminar tus compras. —Le cogió la mano y la impulsó hacia delante.

Y por impulsó quería decir arrastró.

—Está bien. Pero sólo porque tú estás pagando —masculló.

—No te preocupes. Me lo resarcirás.

—¿Lo haré? ¿Cómo?

La mirada que le lanzó sólo podía ser descrita como ardiente.

—Ya lo verás.


	13. Todo por un beso

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Ha pasado casi una semana desde que actualice, gracias por el apoyo. Este capítulo personalmente, me encanta, espero que a ustedes también y dentro de una semana subo el próximo capítulo, un beso.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOCE**

—Mantén la cabeza abajo. —Jasper plegó las alas en la espalda, lanzándose por un túnel estrecho y sinuoso. Habían estado volando durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero al fin vio su destino.

Isabella apretó y le hundió la cara en el hueco del cuello.

Finalmente, el túnel acabó abriéndose en una enorme cueva cristalizada. Desplegó las alas, frenando el impulso y suavemente dejó a Isabella en el suelo. Las rodillas le temblaron, y por un momento, se aferró a él. Luego lo soltó y se apartó para que ninguna parte de sus cuerpos se tocara. Una vez más, lamentó la pérdida de ella... algo que le hizo apretar los dientes con irritación.

Había estado obsesionado con ella todo el día. Cada punto de contacto, cada roce de su aliento, cada mirada que ella le había lanzado había causado una tensión dentro de él poniéndolo duro. Cada cambio en sus emociones le había confundido. De alegría a la tristeza, de juguetona a taciturna. Había querido tirar de ella y abrazarla hasta que todo lo que sintiera fuese alegría. Pero no se había permitido hacerlo. Cada vez que ella se había reído, él había sentido que la sangre le hervía un grado más caliente. Él no habría sido capaz de conformarse simplemente con sujetarla.

¿Y cuando ella le dio de comer la galleta? ¿Cuando él tuvo los dedos de ella en la boca? Había tenido que luchar contra la urgencia de desvestirla, de desnudarse a sí mismo y, finalmente, descubrir por qué tantos humanos disfrutaban de lo que ocurría cuando dos personas estaban desnudas.

Un día, muy pronto, se permitiría una muestra, para conocer las curvas de su cuerpo, y la experiencia de ese tipo de pasión. Pero él no quería anhelar más, no se convertiría en adicto a una mujer que era a la vez mortal y consorte de un demonio.

Calmaría su curiosidad y volvería a la vida que conocía... y le gustaba. Incorrecta, tal vez, pero

esta era la única opción disponible para él.

Un ángel guerrero no podía mantener a un ser humano. La brutal guerra entre ángeles y demonios era demasiado peligrosa para una carne tan frágil. ¿Y la guerra gestándose entre Ángeles, Griegos y Titanes? Ya se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, oír los susurros de la rebelión que se avecinaba. Más que eso, sus esperanzas de vida eran demasiado diferentes.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Un estremecimiento de angustia la sacudió mientras miraba el nuevo entorno.

Incluso sin mirar, supo lo que vio. Una tabla, con grilletes para las muñecas y los tobillos de alguien. Una cama con sábanas negras para ocultar cualquier cosa que se derramara. Una pared con instrumentos que él no tenía ningún deseo de usar jamás.

Pudo haber elegido otra cueva que perteneciera a un ángel como él, un hombre que nunca hubiese experimentado deseo. Pero había elegido la vivienda de Carlisle donde sabía que estarían estas cosas, había esperado asquearse y avergonzarse para inducirse a abandonar el camino actual.

Pero no, él todavía quería a Isabella. Quería hacer cosas con ella...

La escarcha de sus ojos, casi lo congelaron en el sitio. A él que había conocido el frío como ningún otro.

—¿Cuál es tú precio para permanecer conmigo? Dijiste que me lo dirías cuando llegáramos a nuestra nueva ubicación. Bueno, ya estamos aquí y no puedo decir que me hayas impresionado.

Y él nunca mentía, lo dijo.

—Tú estás más que "no impresionada"_._ Estas asqueada. ¿A que sí?

—Sí. —Ella hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el arsenal ante ellos—. ¿Puedes culparme después de todo lo que he pasado? Puedo adivinar lo que quieres hacer conmigo.

Su respuesta no presagiaba nada bueno, y frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso encontraba fallos en los instrumentos... o en él?

—En primer lugar, nunca usaría esas cosas sobre ti o te pediría que las usaras en mí. En segundo lugar, sólo te pido que estés dispuesta a entregarte a mí.

Durante mucho tiempo, ella se limitó a mirarlo boquiabierta. Entonces le miró una vez más y tragó saliva. Luego sacudió violentamente la cabeza, aquel revoltijo oscuro de magnífico pelo golpeando en sus mejillas.

—Si exiges mi cuerpo como medio de pago, entonces el sexo no será consensuado, sin importar lo dócil que parezca ser. Yo en realidad no me estaré entregando a ti. Más bien, me estarás forzando. ¡Al igual que Vultpervertido!

La ira le brotó de los huesos, inúndale completamente.

—No soy para nada como él. —Si Jasper se ahogaba en la necesidad que tenía por ella, estaría condenado, si no la arrastrara con él—. ¿Me deseas? —Exigió.

Se lamió los labios, tragó saliva otra vez.

—Me siento atraída por ti, sí.

Eso alivió los hilos más coléricos de la emoción.

—Como yo estoy... atraído por ti. —Atraído. Una palabra suave para los deseos que lo bombardeaban constantemente—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Por un momento su ira sobrepasó con creces la suya, ardiendo con todo el calor del sol.

—No me veré forzada a hacer algo nunca más. No voy a tener mis manos atadas, literalmente o en sentido figurado.

Se dio cuenta del error y casi maldijo. No debería haberla traído a un lugar como éste, incluso si le convenía a sus propios fines, y no debería haber tratado de insistir en el asunto. Tendría que haber dejado que las cosas avanzaran de forma natural.

Pero... carente como estaba en ese campo, no sabía nada de lo _"natural"_.

—Te lo dije. Yo no soy como el médico. No soy como otros hombres que hayas conocido. ¿Por qué habría de salvarte sólo para hacerte daño? Pero muy bien, si no puedes confiar en mí, vamos a negociar. Te dije que sabía cómo hacerlo.

Eso la tranquilizó un poco.

—Muy bien. Te escucho.

—Me quedaré contigo un mes —y por mucho más tiempo, añadió en silencio, si no hubiera aplacado la curiosidad. Sin embargo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que quería más de una vez. Quería todo lo que tenía que ofrecer. Quería experimentar todo con ella. Sólo entonces la dejaría ir—, si te comprometes a darme un beso cada vez que el impulso te golpee. —Seguramente lo demás surgiría de ahí.

—Pero la chica... la que te dio un beso sin tú permiso...

—La situación no es la misma. Tienes mi permiso. Tienes una invitación abierta. —El tono de voz más profundo, se convirtió en áspero, cada sílaba con capas de deseo.

—Porque estás atraído hacia mí —reiteró con voz entrecortada, jugando con las puntas de su cabello.

—Sí.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si no quiero darte un beso?

—Entonces no lo harás. —Pero ella querría, se aseguraría de eso.

Ella miró hacia abajo, luego hacia arriba a él, abajo, arriba. Esos ojos expresivos mostraban una mezcla de temor y esperanza, y... algo al rojo vivo.

—Sí. Estoy de acuerdo con tus términos.

Estar de acuerdo había parecido una idea muy buena, pero ahora, pocas horas después de que hubieran llegado a un trato, Isabella ardía de nerviosa energía. ¿Tendría el coraje de seguir adelante? ¿O no?

Era en todo lo que había sido capaz de pensar.

—Te ves caliente —dijo Jasper. Él se entretenía en la cocina, preparándole un sándwich.

Sabía que él no quiso decir la palabra caliente, como cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho.

—Lo estoy. —La túnica se había adaptado al cuerpo, convirtiéndose en una camiseta y un pantalón, había regresado a su forma amorfa justo antes de que ella y Jasper volaran hasta aquí, envolviéndola desde el cuello hasta los pies.

—Podría utilizar la ducha. Sola.

—Una túnica limpia a su portador de dentro hacia afuera. En este momento estás más limpia de lo que nunca has estado.

—Oh. Eso está bien. —Y esa respuesta era escasa. Tenía que calmarse—. Quiero decir, me di cuenta de su capacidad de limpieza cuando te heriste. —Simplemente no sumé dos más dos.

—Quizás deberías ponerte tu ropa nueva.

—Creo que lo haré. —Precisamente no de la forma que él probablemente pensó.

Él había puesto las bolsas en la entrada. Hurgó en cada una de ellas hasta que encontró lo que quería. Entonces, de la misma forma que se había despojado de la ropa de cuero, con la túnica protegiéndola, ahora se vistió.

—Injusto —Creyó oír murmurar Jasper.

Sólo cuando el nuevo sujetador, bragas, camiseta, vaquero y botas estuvieron en su lugar _-y hubiera recortado con éxito los bolsillos para acceder fácilmente a las dagas aún atadas a las piernas- _se quitó por fin la túnica.

La mirada fija de Jasper la recorrió de arriba a abajo, a continuación, volvió a subir.

—Lo apruebo. Y ahora vas a comer. —Llevó un plato a la pequeña mesa de madera, se sentó e hizo señas para que se unirse a él.

—Y hablaremos —dijo ella.

—Por supuesto.

Ella había tenido la intención de continuar con la negociación, pero él comenzó a interrogarle por información, y ella no pudo evitar interrogarlo de vuelta. ¿Por qué una cueva? ¿Por qué los juguetes sexuales? La respuesta a la primera: Porque sí. La respuesta a la segunda: Porque sí.

Tan instructivo, su ángel.

Ella se movió incómoda. Ninguna de sus sillas poseía respaldo, y mientras ella sentía que se caía de espaldas cada vez que se movía, él estaba muy a gusto, la falta de tablillas le permitía colocar cómodamente las alas.

—El demonio que mató a tus padres —dijo, haciendo un gesto para que ella tomara otro bocado del sándwich más delicioso que jamás hubiera comido. Suave, jugoso y lleno de sabores dulces y picantes—. ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

—¿Qué pasa si digo feo y lo dejamos así? —Dos pueden jugar al juego de la desconfianza.

—Yo insistiría.

—Me lo imaginaba. —Masticó y tragó, tratando de no imaginarse a la bestia que se había apoderado de sus pesadillas todos estos años.

Con sólo el temblor más leve en la voz, describió los ojos rojos, la cara humanoide y los colmillos de vampiro. La piel lisa, color carmesí, los cuernos que sobresalían de su columna vertebral. La cola que se curvaba en una punta de metal.

Todo el rato Jasper, frunció el ceño. ¿Ves? Su expresión por defecto.

—Eso podría ser una infinidad de demonios, pero definitivamente no el que imponga qué demonios pueden y no pueden entrar en la institución. Aun así, encontraremos a Laurent, hablaremos con él.

Laurent. ¡Qué nombre tan terrible!

—¿Vas a ser honesto contigo?

—Con un poco de persuasión, tal vez. Pero a veces se puede discernir la verdad mediante la descomposición de la mentira.

—Mientras que estés seguro. Y para que lo sepas, puedo manejar el peligro. Ni siquiera pienses en dejarme atrás.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, sin embargo, no pudo ocultar las llamas verdes que chispearon para devastar la vida.

—Sin duda podría dejarte atrás, Isabella, y no hay nada que pudieras hacer para detenerme.

—Podría odiarte —estaba furiosa—. Bueno, no te odiaría, ya que ahora me niego a odiar a nadie, ¡pero podría estar muy enfadada contigo!

—¿Y crees que eso me molestaría? —pronunció la pregunta con tanta calma, como si no le importara la respuesta.

Pero a él le importaba, y no podía esconder el hecho. No por más tiempo. Quería su cuerpo, había tratado de exigirlo como pago, y cuando ella había dicho que no, había decidido conformarse con los besos.

No tengo que estar nerviosa por nuestro trato, se dio cuenta, sorprendida, maravillada. Feliz. Estaba tan desesperado por tenerla, que tomaría cualquier cosa que pudiera conseguir. Incluso las sobras.

—Un pequeño consejo para ti, Maravilla Alada. No amenaces a la mujer que quieres seducir. —Isabella descubrió que tenía el mando.

Él extendió la mano, suavemente le rozó con la punta de los dedos a lo largo de la clavícula.

—Si eso significa salvar tu vida, voy a hacer más que amenazar. Voy a seguir adelante. Mejor que te des cuenta ahora, en lugar de llorar más adelante.

El toque ligero, aunque hubiese estado bloqueado por el algodón, la electrificaba. Vio a Jasper hacerse con el mando quitándoselo a ella.

—Quiero un hombre para ser mi igual, no mi jefe.

Él le mostró los dientes, el brazo cayó pesadamente a su lado.

—Nunca voy a ser tu igual. Siempre seré más fuerte, más rápido. ¿Mejor?

Sí, era eso, pensó, la inyección de confianza se apagó por completo. El sándwich parecía comprimirle el interior del estómago, convirtiéndose en una pelota de plomo.

—No estoy segura de por qué incluso querrías besarme. Me haces sonar como un verdadero premio. Tal vez deberíamos olvidar nuestro trato por completo.

Él dio un puñetazo en la superficie de la mesa.

—El trato se mantiene intacto.

El atípico estallido la sorprendió, haciendo que los ojos se le agrandasen. Debió también de sorprenderle a él, porque se dio cuenta al momento de lo mucho que había usado su fuerza, se lamió los labios y añadió suavemente:

—De lo contrario, se me permitiría abandonarte en cualquier momento, ¿no es cierto? Y no quieres eso, ¿verdad, Isabella?

No, porque él sería capaz de volver a los cielos. Y esa fue la única razón por la que realmente decidió capitular.

—Está bien. El trato se mantiene intacto. Pero cuanto más hablas, más me disgustas. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Será un placer para mí remediarlo. En primer lugar, no es tu fuerza o tu velocidad lo que me atrae. Es tu... todo. Tu risa, tu ingenio, tus emociones y la forma en que cambian. Tu valor, tu dulzura, tu deleite casi obsesivo por las galletas. En segundo lugar, realmente eres un premio. Me has hecho desear lo que nunca nadie hizo. Una comunión de los cuerpos.

Uh, nunca más iba a decir que este hombre no tenía idea de cómo seducir a una mujer. Sus palabras le afectaron profundamente y de manera inexorable. Una comunión de los cuerpos. El de él. El de ella. Los suyos, como uno solo. La sola idea hizo que toda la piel se le pusiera de gallina. Y no hubo más nerviosismo. Ninguno en absoluto. Acababa de recordar que el acto estaba destinado a ser especial, no vergonzoso, entre dos personas destinadas a estar juntas.

¿Destinados? ¿Tú y Jasper?

Él apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Tercero. El ángel rubio, Carlisle, el que decías estaba mejor que yo. Se trata de su cueva, y esas son sus herramientas. —Con una inclinación de cabeza, le hizo una seña a la tabla que le recordaba la camilla del hospital—. Que sepas que él los usaría sobre ti, si vuelves con él. No vas a volver con él.

Bueno, eso sonó como celos. Y el cambio en él, de distante y amenazante a posesivo y necesitado, fue tan sorprendente como el puñetazo en la mesa. Ella se tambaleó, con aún más poder.

—Tienes razón —dijo él, antes de que pudiera responder—. La charla no está haciendo ningún bien. Come.

Bueno, caramba. Cada vez que pensaba que había ganado la partida, él tenía que ir y arruinarlo.

—Sí, papá —refunfuñó, y se metió otro trozo de pan en la boca.

Eso le valió una mirada de fuego.

Cuando terminó la comida, miró a Jasper a través de los párpados entrecerrados, tratando de no hacer evidente que lo estaba estudiando. A pesar del cambio en su estado de ánimo, podría haber salido de una pintura, por lo sorprendente que era su rostro. ¿Podría alguna vez acostumbrarse a su belleza?

Después de todo, su pelo siempre será rubio, su piel sin arrugas. Él nunca iba a cambiar. Siempre

se vería de esta manera, mientras que ella envejecería. Uff. ¿Envejecería, verdad?

La única cosa diferente en él eran sus alas. Ahora eran en su mayoría doradas con motas de color blanco desperdigadas por las plumas. Si estaba en lo cierto, se estaba convirtiendo en uno de la Élite, lo que significaba, que estaba evolucionando rápidamente.

—Para que lo sepas —dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que el silencio se había vuelto tan tenso como sus palabras—. Yo no deseo a Carlisle.

Él asintió, satisfecho.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?

—No más de cuatro días. Necesito saber si los demonios te pueden sentir cuando estás bajo tierra. La respuesta determinará nuestro próximo curso de acción.

Un montón de tiempo para que la enseñara un poco sobre la lucha contra los demonios. Por supuesto, esa lección implicaría contacto físico, y el contacto físico probablemente haría que las hormonas le enloquecieran. Ella quería besarlo, lo que significa, de acuerdo al trato _–que él no le había permitido rescindir-_ que tendría que darle un beso.

¿Encontraría el valor? Una pregunta estúpida, que la acosaba.

¿Qué pasa si lo chupaba... de manera inclemente? ¿Y si al besarlo lo desactivaba para siempre? ¿Y si ella se asustaba? O bien, ¿qué pasa si a ella le gustaba? ¿Y si ella quería más? ¿Y él se negaba a darle más? ¿Y si él la regañaba como lo había hecho con la otra mujer? ¿Ese hermoso ángel con el pelo oscuro, rizado? Que a pesar de todo afirmaba desear a Isabella.

O bien, ¿y si quería algo más que un beso, pero Isabella se negaba a darle más? ¿Decidiría a continuación que no valía la pena el esfuerzo y la abandonaría en algún sitio?

No, pensó después ella. No era un baboso. Podría ser frío e insensible, pero no era tampoco un mentiroso. Había accedido a quedarse con ella durante un mes, y así lo haría... no importa qué. ¿Se arrepentiría de la promesa, sin embargo? ¿O se alegraría de haberla hecho?

Sólo hay una manera de saber las respuestas a todas tus preguntas...

Un valor añadido: La primera vez acabaría, estaría hecho, y el nerviosismo la abandonaría de una vez por todas.

Bien, llegó a un acuerdo.

—Jasper —dijo con un tenue suspiro.

La mirada de él perforándole el alma.

—¿En qué piensas, Isabella? —preguntó con voz ronca, una caricia a cada uno de los sentidos.

Como él, ella no podía mentir. Esta vez no, la verdad era comprobar ya la suavidad de sus labios.

—En besarte.

La mirada de él de inmediato cayó a los labios, las pupilas engullendo sus iris.

—¿Por qué?

Porque piensas que soy un premio. Porque, cuando me miras, me siento apreciada en lugar de mirarme de forma lasciva.

—Creo que estas familiarizado con mi respuesta... porque sí.

Poco a poco las comisuras de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba.

—¿A qué estás esperando? Sabes lo que debes hacer.


	14. Placer nublado con locura

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Bueno chicas, aquí con otro capítulo, no recuerdo exactamente cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde el la última actualización pero la verdad es que no me siento para nada motivada a publicar, últimamente he recibido poquísimos reviews y en algunos capítulos ninguno. **

**No se los comento con intención de lamentarme o reclamarles, sin embargo, me queda la amarga sensación de que estoy haciendo algo mal, bueno, es simplemente ese el motivo de mi pequeña demora. Saben que los quiero, un beso.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRECE**

Jasper esperaba, tenso, cuando Isabella se levantó lentamente y cerró la distancia entre ellos. Se puso aún más tenso cuando al fin se colocó entre sus piernas. Una parte de él gritó para detenerla, para parar esto. Después de la primera probada, no habría vuelta atrás. Lo sabía, una parte de él lo sabía. El resto gritaba por más. Por todo.

El resto ganó.

La curiosidad era demasiado grande, pero más que eso, la necesidad de placer, de esta mujer en particular era descomunal. Su esencia era el más dulce de los afrodisíacos. Sus curvas se habían hecho para sus manos, y sólo las suyas, lo que pronto confirmaría. Envolvió los dedos alrededor de sus caderas pequeñas y frágiles, justo cuando ella le apoyaba las palmas de las manos sobre los hombros. En el momento del contacto, su aliento caliente llenó el espacio entre ellos.

—Termínalo —jadeó, tirando de ella hasta que estuvieron al mismo nivel. Porque estaba sentado, ahora estaban cara a cara. Boca a boca. Tenia que probar...

Pero ella no le dio lo que quería.

—Si no te gusta, simplemente dime que me detenga, ¿de acuerdo? No vayas a comportarte como todo un hombre de las cavernas y apartarme o insultarme o culparme.

—Me va a gustar, y me vas a enseñar lo que debe hacerse.

—Pero si tú no...

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. —Jasper deslizó una mano hacia arriba por la columna vertebral y en su pelo, sujetando en un puño las hebras e instándole a que cerrara la distancia entre ellos.

—¿Estás seguro?

Apretó los labios contra los suyos. Labios muy diferentes a los suyos; más suaves, tan suaves como pétalos de rosa, más llenos, sosteniéndole como un esclavo con ese primer roce. Se retiró, maravillado, y luego se lanzó de nuevo... se maravilló otra vez con su decadencia..., de nuevo, y esta vez, gimiendo, se abrió para él.

Su lengua enredada con la suya, trayendo consigo los sabores del verano: Bayas sumergidas en crema, rosas que acababan de florecer y medianoches sensuales.

Como estaba tan centrado en ella, fue capaz de seguir su ejemplo. Cuando metió la lengua, supo qué hacer con ella. Cuando la lengua se retiró, sabía cómo perseguirla. Disfrutó con cada nueva experiencia, gruñendo de deseo por más.

Ella le deslizó los dedos por el pelo, las exquisitas sensaciones bailaron por el cuero cabelludo, la piel cosquilleando porque nunca antes había sido tocada por otras manos.

—No sé a ti, pero a mí gusta esto —susurró, sonando sorprendida.

—Sí. —Había tenido la sangre helada durante tanto tiempo, con sólo un destello ocasional de calor para evitar que se congelara. Un calor que sólo había sentido con ella. Ahora la sangre estaba tan caliente como lava fundida, ardiente por las venas, calentándole todo. Gotas de sudor le corrían por la frente, entre los omóplatos, y por el estómago.

Incluso el aliento quemaba, chamuscándole los pulmones y raspándole la garganta. Sólo había una cura para la fiebre, e instintivamente sabía lo que era. Tenía que estar más cerca de ella, tenía que tocar todo de ella. Tenía que tener todo de ella.

—Arriba. —Una orden.

Cuando no obedeció de inmediato, Jasper la tomó del trasero y la levantó, obligándole a sentarse a horcajadas, sosteniendo su peso contra él. Y ¡oh, dulce cielo! Sí, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. El placer se disparó atravesándole, una especie de hermosa tortura.

Ella gimió en su boca, hundiéndole las uñas en el cuero cabelludo, como si quisiera mantenerlo en su lugar. Como si le preocupara que tratara de escapar. Nunca haría una cosa así. Estaba perdido, ligado únicamente a la mujer en el regazo y se alegraba por ello. Excepto...

Excepto que la nueva posición ya no era la bendición que había pensado.

—Isabella. —Le dolía y necesitaba algún tipo de alivio.

—Jasper.

El oír su nombre en sus labios lo dejó sin aliento, le llenó de una sensación de posesión.

Mía.

—Más... —suplicó.

—Vale. Está bien. Sí.

Pero no lo hizo, y tuvo que acoplar las manos en las caderas de ella, para controlarse a sí mismo y dejar de tratar de acariciarle por todas partes al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué más es lo que quieres? —susurró.

—Todo lo que quieras darme.

—Yo no... Tal vez... mécete contra de mí.

Mecerse contra... Sí. Mientras se besaban y besaban, y besaban, se arqueó contra él. Adelante, atrás, buscando, retirándose. Cada punto de contacto arrancaba un gemido de ella y un gruñido de él. Placer con un dolor borroso, tan insoportable como necesario.

¿Cómo había estado viviendo sin esto durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo se había resistido a esto? No era de extrañar que muchos seres humanos estuvieran dispuestos a hacer la guerra contra sus hermanos, sólo para tener o incluso salvar al único que ellos deseaban. Este sentido de conexión... Jasper nunca antes había experimentado nada parecido. No era sólo Jasper, era el hombre de Isabella y se alegraba por ello.

—¿Jasper?

Sus senos se aplastaron contra el pecho, causando un nuevo dolor. Necesitaba sentirlos contra sí, piel con piel, sin barreras. La soltó lo suficiente como para rasgar la túnica por la mitad y sacudir los brazos liberándolos de la tela, permitiendo que los trozos de tela restante se repararan solos y se ciñeran a la cintura. Lo siguiente que rasgó fue la camiseta de algodón de Isabella, provocando que se abriera por completo y ella inhaló con fuerza.

Había rasgado el sujetador y era tan bella. Oh, era hermosa. Estaba temblando cuando tomó sus senos, maravillándose de que pudieran ser tan pesados y suaves a la vez.

Debo... probarlos...

—Espera — creyó oírla decir.

No. No podía esperar. La tendría ahora.

Con la mente nublada con más de ese glorioso placer, lamió y besó uno de sus pechos, luego el otro. Isabella arqueó la espalda, alejándose de él, pero eso no le gustaba, por lo que liberó una de las manos y la sujetó como un grillete en su lugar.

—¡Jasper!

—Isabella. —La niebla se espesó en la mente, y no podía registrar las delicadas manos que ahora le empujaban los hombros, tratando de alejarlo. ¿Por qué se había negado a sí mismo este tipo de contacto por tanto tiempo? Se preguntó de nuevo. ¿Y cómo se había convencido a sí mismo, de que probar una sola vez el sabor único de esta mujer sería suficiente? Tendría esto, tendría a Isabella, por lo menos una vez al día, decidió, hasta que se hubiera cansado del acto.

Quizás nunca se cansara de ello.

Algo afilado le raspó la mejilla, una vez, dos veces, sacándole sangre. Lanzó a Isabella lejos de eso que quería hacerle daño, lo que fuera.

No puedo permitir que le hagan daño.

En el momento en que lo hizo, ella giró, cayendo del regazo. Cuando saltó a sus pies, él también saltó. Su túnica ceñida se mantuvo alrededor de la cintura cuando llegó hasta ella. Pero... justo antes del contacto, ella le dio un puñetazo en la nariz con tanta fuerza que le rompió el cartílago.

La sangre manaba por el rostro.

Frunció el ceño, hasta llegar a ella. Exquisito.

—Isabella. Bésame.

—¡Besa esto, rata sarnosa! —Le dio un rodillazo entre las piernas con tanta fuerza que probablemente sería necesario extirparle quirúrgicamente los testículos del abdomen.

El dolor se extendía atravesándole, lo dejó sin respiración y encorvado. La niebla en la mente se aclaró al fin, y miró hacia arriba, confundido por su violencia. Fue entonces cuando se tocó la mejilla y sus rodillas cedieron. Cayó al suelo, estrellas brillantes titilaban ante la vista... pero no lo suficiente para bloquear el miedo en sus ojos cristalinos o el rápido subir y bajar de su pecho.

—Isabella —dijo, extendiendo los brazos para demostrarle que no pretendía hacerle daño.

—¡No!

Pensando erróneamente que había estado tratando de agarrarla, se agachó y... verdaderamente lo apuñaló en el costado. Ella se había cambiado de ropa, pero no había abandonado las armas atadas a sus muslos. Debería haberlo sabido.

—No vuelvas a tocarme otra vez —le espetó.

Gruñó, a sabiendas de que le había herido el riñón.

Se enderezó, dejó caer el cuchillo ensangrentado como si le quemara. Con los nudillos blancos por lo apretado de su puño, unió los dos lados de su camiseta. Se frotó frenéticamente el lugar justo por encima de su corazón. Temblando, se apartó de él.

—¿Me has oído? ¡Nunca más!

Le había hecho esto a ella, se dio cuenta. La había reducido a esto.

La vergüenza lo embargó, cuando se puso de pie. El corte en el costado latía, pero no le prestó ninguna atención. Muy pronto se curaría.

—Isabella.

Sus pasos se aceleraron, y ella no detuvo su avance hacia atrás hasta llegar a la pared de la caverna. Pero incluso eso no era suficiente para ella. Extendió un brazo para protegerse de él.

—¡N-no te acerques! —El pánico llenaba su voz, con bordes tan afilados como para cortar a través del hueso. Un momento después, se dobló, un grito de dolor surgió de ella.

Preocupado, Jasper corrió hacia ella. Ella le sintió, se enderezó y se deslizó hacia la derecha, evitando el contacto.

—¡Alto! Lo digo en serio. —Deslizó su mirada sobre él, probablemente buscando el punto más vulnerable para darle un puñetazo, y contuvo el aliento—. Realmente tienes un corazón negro.

Se detuvo cuando se lo ordenó, se miró a sí mismo otra vez. Su pecho estaba desnudo, la mancha negra sobre el corazón un poco más visible y más grande, mucho más grande ahora con una hemorragia en la clavícula y el torso.

Más de su espíritu había muerto.

No es de extrañar que Isabella quisiera salir de tu abrazo.

Desde el momento en que se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba la mancha, que finalmente vivía con un reloj, que se estaba muriendo, poco a poco, había estado bien con el resultado final, incluso lo había visto como una póliza de seguros, pero no estaba bien con eso ahora. Si lo imposible sucedía y pasaba delante de Isabella, no tendría a nadie que se encargara de su protección.

Apresuradamente se enderezó la túnica, el material volvió a tejerse protegiendo el defecto causado a sí mismo. Levantó las manos, las palmas hacia fuera, una postura que le aseguraba a Isabella que no representaba ninguna amenaza.

—Lamento haberte hecho daño. Esa no era mi intención.

Paso a paso lentamente, se acercó a ella.

Ella sacudió la cabeza brutalmente, el cabello que había empuñado momentos antes ahora caía enredado. Al mismo tiempo, continuaba frotando su pecho.

—Te dije que no te acerques más. ¡Atrás!

Justo en ese momento, habría hecho cualquier cosa que le pidiera, salvo eso. Si se retiraba, nunca volvería a confiar en él y a un nivel profundo que no entendía, necesitaba que confiara en él. Ella levantaría muros entre ellos, muros que nunca podría aspirar a romper, porque serían reforzados por el terror y un sentimiento cada vez mayor de furia. Percibió esto en el mismo nivel de profundidad donde el instinto se arremolinaba con la necesidad primaria de protegerla. Apretó el paso, no dispuesto a prolongar esto ni un minuto más.

En el momento en que la alcanzó, ella entró en erupción, luchando contra él con cada pedacito de su fuerza. Por lo menos, optó por no usar sus otras armas.

Le llevó más tiempo del que hubiera imaginado, pero finalmente logró atrapar sus manos y hacerla girar, y a pesar de que despreciaba la necesidad de sus próximas acciones, le quitó la camiseta rota. Agarró sus muñecas por encima de ella con una mano y metió la otra en una bolsa de aire para sacar la camiseta que había guardado para ella. La que había sacado de su bolsa, y que había sido su favorita, de un azul resplandeciente, el mismo color que sus ojos.

Gritando, se resistió contra él y lloró, las lágrimas brotaban mientras sacudía la cabeza. El deslizó la camiseta por encima de su cabeza y a través de sus brazos.

Al mismo tiempo, le susurró en la oreja a Isabella:

—No voy a hacerte daño. Estás a salvo conmigo. No tienes nada que temer de mí.

Estaba demasiado enraizada en su terror para escucharlo.

No sería capaz de llegar a ella de esta manera, de ninguna, se dio cuenta. No sabiendo qué más hacer, Jasper desplegó las alas y la llevó con él a la boca de la entrada a la caverna. Dos veces estuvo a punto de dejarla caer, tan salvajemente se estaba sacudiendo, pero al final fue capaz de plantarle los pies en el suelo. En el segundo que la soltó, ella giró para escapar, corriendo por el túnel, lejos de él.

Sólo cuando se hizo invisible, fue en pos de ella, volando justo por encima de ella.

Constantemente lanzaba miradas de pánico por encima del hombro buscándole. Aunque nunca le vio, nunca le sintió, nunca desaceleró. Corrió, corrió y corrió, jadeando y llorando. Cuando vio los brillantes rayos del sol abriéndose paso por la entrada de la cueva, aumentó la velocidad.

Ella se arrojó a la luz del día, tropezó con una piedra grande. Un gemido de dolor se le escapó, pero se enderezó y siguió avanzando. Captó el olor de su sangre y sabía que se había raspado las rodillas.

Los pájaros graznaron y se dieron a la fuga mientras corría, los animales del bosque se deslizaban lejos. Cayó en un charco, se levantó y siguió corriendo, tropezó de nuevo, esta vez con la raíz de un árbol. Sus palmas se llevaron lo peor de la caída, arañando su carne, y se torció el tobillo, pero ni siquiera eso la hizo más lenta. Las ramas la golpeaban, cortaban sus mejillas y las hojas se pegaban en su cabello.

Pronto se cansaría. Dejaría que corriera tanto como deseara, hasta entonces. Cuando ya no tuviera fuerzas, lo intentaría de nuevo, y tendría que prestarle atención, entonces haría todo lo posible para convencerla de su remordimiento, para tranquilizarla, que supiera que nada como eso volvería a suceder jamás.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que había hecho mal. Había disfrutado de sus besos y sus caricias. ¿No?

—Igual que ellos —sollozaba, frotar, frotar, ella aun frotaba su pecho—. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser como ellos? Le dije que fuera más lento, pero no y ahora yo... Ahora...

Con sus palabras, la comprensión floreció. Después de todo lo que había sufrido en la institución, le había presionado demasiado, demasiado rápido. Había rasgado su ropa, como probablemente lo habían hecho los que le habían sometido. No había hecho caso de sus protestas y había tratado de tomar lo que deseaba.

Estaba en lo cierto, era igual que ellos. ¿Había una manera de solucionar este problema? ¿Una manera de convencerla de que él no era el monstruo que ahora creía? En el pasado, cuando alguien le había lastimado a tal grado, Jasper nunca había sido del tipo de perdonar y olvidar.

Ella no es como tú. Ella es más suave, mejor.

¿Y no era irónico? Él era el ángel, ella la humana, y sin embargo era el que necesitaba el perdón.

Una carcajada cargada de maldad sonó más adelante, llamándole la atención. El terror y la ira le consumieron en un solo latido. Jasper aceleró la velocidad, pasando por delante de Isabella. Había sido encontrada, ¿pero dónde estaban?, y luego los vio. Una horda de demonios esperaba más adelante entre los árboles, detrás de los troncos y encima de las rocas, riendo alegremente y claramente con la intención de emboscarla.

La habían encontrado con demasiada rapidez, y Jasper tendría que tratar con ellos, pero ahora Isabella no confiaba en él más de lo que iba a confiar en los demonios. Incluso podría pelear con él mientras él luchaba contra ellos.

Si la sacaba con vida de ésta, sería un milagro.


	15. Palabras certeras

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Se que no tengo perdón por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar pero han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que, realmente me han impedido subir este capítulo. En fin, espero les encante este capítulo como a mi. ¿Ustedes creen que Bella volverá a confiar en Jasper?. **

**El próximo capítulo en dos días, lo prometo. Un beso y les quiero un montón, espero sus reviews, si es que me los merezco. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Carlisle acababa de llegar volando a la casa subterránea de Jacob en Half Moon Bay cuando vio al guerrero tendido en la cama, su cabeza afeitada y la espalda hecha jirones.

Las pestañas separadas por costras, junto con manchas de sangre y sus ojos oscuros y vidriosos luchaban por enfocarlo.

—El Agua de la Vida —fue la respuesta que gruñó.

Debí haberlo imaginado. Sólo una vez Carlisle había suplicado al Alto Concilio Celestial permiso para acercarse al río. Le habían exigido que primero viviera como un mortal, entre los humanos, durante un mes. Él no tuvo la necesidad de considerar su respuesta. Se había negado, por lo que su solicitud había sido denegada. Ser mortal era estar desvalido, y eso no valía la pena.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, diciendo:

—Se llevaron tu pelo. —Una afirmación obvia, pero su sorpresa fue sin precedentes.

—Sí.

—Y se lo permitiste.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Jacob cerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, guerrero?

A Carlisle no le sorprendió la evasiva. Jacob no quería compartir sus problemas. Ninguno de ellos lo quería. Sin embargo, le sorprendió la facilidad con la que Jacob le estaba hablando. Normalmente él no podía conseguir más de un brusco _"sí"_ o _"no"_ del ángel.

—Jasper me ordenó venir.

—Sólo lo echabas de menos. Estuvo aquí con la chica.

Otro hecho sorprendente. Jasper estaba voluntariamente transportando una humana alrededor del mundo. Carlisle sólo podía preguntarse lo que pasaría después.

—¿Ellos estaban bien?

—Sí —dijo Jacob otra vez, aunque esta vez dudó en la respuesta—. La quiere con él, cerca y a su vista. No le gustó el hecho de que yo la hubiera tocado, incluso aunque fuera de manera inocente.

Una larga cadena de palabras. El dolor debía haber suprimido sus inhibiciones.

Pero eso no podía opacar lo que había dicho. Jasper posesivo y celoso, cuando él nunca había

mostrado la más mínima emoción antes.

¿A qué otras emociones humanas daría rienda suelta su líder? Sobre todo cuando perdiera a la chica. Y la perdería. Los mortales eran delicados, fácilmente destructibles, los ángeles no.

—¿Dónde están tus chicos? —preguntó Jacob—. Por lo general no suelen estar alejados de ti.

—Félix está buscando a María. Ella dejó la nube de Jasper hace unas noches y no se le ha visto desde entonces. Demetri está analizando los restos de una horda de demonios que se encontró bajo esa misma nube.

—Y tú estás buscando a Jasper para atender sus órdenes.

—No exactamente. —Había hablado dentro de la mente Jasper, como Jasper había hablado dentro de la suya. Él podría hacerlo de nuevo, podría preguntar dónde estaba Jasper y si estaba bien o necesitaba ayuda, pero no tendría ese tipo de conexión con cualquier persona excepto con Félix y Demetri sospechaba que a Jasper le molestaba como a él—. ¿Te dijo a dónde iba? ¿O cuáles eran sus planes?

—Si lo hizo, yo estaba demasiado ocupado estando inconsciente para darme cuenta.

Carlisle no pudo evitarlo, sonrió. Humor, ya que Jacob siempre era tan serio eso era tan desconcertante como la nueva obsesión de Jasper por la chica. Y eso movió a Carlisle para hacer algo que él sabía que no debería.

Se dirigió a la cocina y colocó en el mostrador todos los elementos necesarios para hacer un sándwich. Debería rastrear a otro demonio para torturarlo. Por desgracia, el que había capturado no había dado ningún detalle, pero no importaba lo que le hubiera hecho, había soportado el dolor estoicamente. Debería alertar a los otros miembros del ejército de estos nuevos acontecimientos.

Pero él quería aliviar a Jacob de algún modo, de alguna manera.

—No puedes darme de comer —dijo Jacob desde la cama.

No, él no podía, aunque deseaba lo contrario. Cualquier persona que lo hiciese se vería obligada a soportar el dolor que había esperado aliviar para el resto de la eternidad.

—Tengo hambre y necesito un bocado. Si quieres que lo deje, eso depende de ti. —Tal y como estaba aprendiendo, siempre hay un camino alrededor de una regla.

Carlisle mordió el pavo y el queso mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cama. Tomó otro bocado, y luego otro, antes de poner lo que quedaba del bocadillo en la mesita de noche. Luego regresó a la cocina y llenó un vaso de zumo de naranja. Bebió la mitad del contenido antes de que el cristal, también, encontrara un nuevo hogar en la mesita de noche.

Jacob estudió la comida durante un largo rato, en silencio, antes de posar su mirada en Carlisle.

—Te diré porque quería el Agua de la Vida si me juras que jamás dirás ni una palabra de lo que escuches.

Los votos eran sagrados entre los de su clase. Carlisle a menudo se sentía como si fuera un hombre carente de cualquier tipo de honor, que no había nada que él no haría, ninguna línea que no cruzaría, pero eso no era exactamente así. Jamás rompió un juramento, y nunca lo haría.

—Lo juro.

Un golpe de silencio pomposo y a continuación:

—Jasper se está muriendo. La chica me juró que lo mantendrá alejado de los cielos durante un mes, si yo lo sanaba. Yo sabía que el Agua era lo único que le salvaría, y por eso la obtuve para él.

Absorbió las palabras del guerrero, tratando de razonar las cosas, incapaz.

—¿Por qué un mes?

—Necesito tiempo para sanar. Tiempo para buscar... para actuar.

La potencia del deleite del guerrero no dejó ninguna duda de que el _"actuar"_, implicaría derramamiento de sangre.

—Dime.

—¿El juramento de guardar secreto se extiende a esto?

Lo que significaba, que no mencionaría este debate ni siquiera a Félix y Demetri.

—Así es.

Jacob hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Todo el mundo piensa que un demonio me quitó las alas hace años, y yo les permití pensar eso porque no quiero contestar preguntas sobre la verdad.

—Pero la verdad es... ¿qué? —preguntó Carlisle, a sabiendas que Jacob respondería. No porque él hubiera dado su voto de silencio, sino porque la verdad era un veneno dentro de él, un veneno que estaba desesperado por sacar.

—Un ángel tomó mis alas, y tengo la intención de matarla.

Carlisle se preguntó por qué el estoico Jacob, la persona imperturbable, el guerrero indoblegable y en quien todos podían confiar, había sido asignado a este ejército como su última oportunidad. Había oído rumores acerca de una supuesta paliza que Jacob había dado, pero nunca había visto al hombre trabajar con mal genio. Ahora encajaban todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Ya sea que la paliza hubiera sucedido o no, Jacob era parte del ejército de Jasper debido a la venganza alojada en su corazón.

—Si Jasper sospecha, intentará detenerte.

—Sí.

—¿Y no crees que yo intentaré detenerte?

No hubo ninguna vacilación, cuando Jacob respondió con un:

—No, no lo creo. Conoces el valor de la venganza.

En realidad, conocía la desesperanza. Después de su rescate de la cárcel, después de que sus cuerpos hubieran sanado, Carlisle, Félix y Demetri habían vuelto. Tres días y tres noches se pasó encerrado en una feroz batalla por los derechos de esa mazmorra. ¡Oh, sí!, podrían haber matado a los demonios de dentro, incendiado el lugar y acabar con todo en una hora, pero no quisieron eso. No quisieron que sus captores murieran de manera rápida o fácil.

Y no lo hicieron. Los tres habían tomado la mazmorra, dejando a todos en el interior con vida. Los gritos llenos de dolor en ocasiones todavía se repetían dentro de la mente de Carlisle. Pero él no se sentía mejor sobre el pasado... y sabía que sus chicos tampoco se sentían mejor consigo mismos.

—Vas a hacer lo que sientes que debes hacer —dijo finalmente—. No se lo diré a Jasper. —Hizo una pausa, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Quién es ella, esa mujer que te ha traicionado?

—Eso, no te lo diré.

—Debido a que crees que la protegeré. Interesante. Tengo que conocerla. No importa, sin embargo. Aquí hay algo que estoy seguro vas a aprender acerca de mí. Sólo aprecio a dos hombres, y a nadie más—. No tenía lugar en las pequeñas cámaras del corazón para nadie más—. La mujer no es nada para mí.

Silencio.

Él suspiró.

—¿Me dejarás saber si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte en tu búsqueda? —demandó.

—No hay nada. Tengo que hacer esto por mí mismo. Ella se esconde de mí, y no permitiré a nadie más la arrastre desde las sombras. Voy a ser el que la desentierre.

Entendido.

—Muy bien. Te dejo a... —Interrumpió de repente las palabras con una sensación de premonición que le llegó, seguido por un destello de imágenes a través de la mente. Él y Jasper debían mantener un vínculo mental fuerte, porque podía sentir el temor de su líder y su furia.

_«Jasper»_, dijo, proyectando la voz en la mente de su líder. Hasta aquí lo de mantener la distancia mental.

Nada, sin respuesta.

_«¿Jasper, qué está pasando?» _

Una vez más sin respuesta. ¿Jasper lo ignoraba? ¿O estaba demasiado herido para responder?

—Debo irme —le dijo a Jacob.

Tendría que rastrear al ángel a la antigua usanza.

—¿Algún problema?

—No te preocupes, esto no te concierne —lo eludió. No tendía que preocupar al hombre cuando no había nada que pudiera hacer—. Regresaré cuando pueda.

Isabella estaba en el centro de la masacre, sin aliento pero repleta de adrenalina. La sangre negra formaba múltiples ríos alrededor. Se frotó el pecho, con la esperanza de aliviar finalmente la quemadura, que había comenzado a arder en el interior de la cueva, cuando Jasper tuvo... Cuando él... Incluso ahora, la quemadura aumentaba, y se frotó más fuerte.

No pienses en ello. En este momento, los cuerpos demoníacos se apilaban alrededor de ella, el olor a huevos podridos espesaba el aire, lo suficiente como para querer una mordaza. Sí. Había pensado en eso. Era mucho más agradable.

Jasper había hecho aparecer su espada de fuego y se había lanzado directamente a por cada monstruo, de manera que no se escapara ninguno. Sorprendiéndola, él también le había puesto dos cuchillos en las manos cuando ella había dejado caer el suyo, el último, lo que le permitió seguir luchando.

Y había luchado, las puntas lisas de metal afiladas atravesaban yugulares, partes centrales del cuerpo e incluso partes detrás de las rodillas, sus presas cojeaban facilitando la eliminación. Lo que le había faltado en habilidad lo había compensado con creatividad y determinación.

—¿Estás herida? —exigió Jasper, pisoteando a través de los cuerpos inmóviles, sin cabeza, hasta llegar a ella.

Antes de que a él se le ocurriera recuperar sus cuchillos, los empujó a través de las rendijas de los bolsillos en las fundas atadas a los muslos.

—Estoy bien. —Sí, estaba lacerada y sangrando, y sí, se bacía torcido uno de los tobillos y le dolía, pero se dejaría herir así siempre si eso significaba derrotar a su enemigo—. ¿Tú?

Él la miró, de manera que pudiera juzgar la verdad por si mismo, y no sólo por las palabras de ella. A la vez, ella lo miró por encima. Él estaba tan empapado de sangre como ella, el sudor goteaba por sus sienes, la túnica empapada sobre su piel.

—Estoy bastante bien. Vamos, debemos limpiarnos. —Él le tendió la mano.

En su favor, no la obligó a enlazar los dedos con los suyos sino que esperó a que ella iniciara el contacto por su cuenta. Se lamió los labios, deseando que hubiera alguna otra manera de salir de ese lugar. Sin embargo, acababa de pronunciar las únicas palabras que podrían haber marcado la diferencia. Limpiar. La sangre le ennegrecía la piel chamuscada, y tenía cardenales.

Con su expresión en blanco, dijo:

—Siento lo que te hice, Isabella, de verdad. No pretendía... Yo estaba descontrolado... Lo siento —repitió.

Esa sinceridad debería haberla sorprendido, pero no fue así.

—Sé quién eres —dijo. Y realmente lo sabía, ahora que la mente se había liberado de la esclavitud del miedo. Ese había sido su primer beso, y él se había quedado atrapado por las sensaciones, tal y como lo había estado ella... hasta que él le había rasgado la camiseta descubriendo los senos, y los recuerdos de Vultpervertido y su cámara la habían inundado de vergüenza—. Pero, no voy a querer besarte otra vez.

Esa parte de su relación había terminado. Jasper no había querido hacerle daño, pero le dolía. Había abusado de la confianza tan frágil, que había construido con él. No se había detenido cuando ella había querido que se detuviera, y no podía arriesgarse a que algo parecido sucediera de nuevo.

Los músculos tensionados debajo de sus fríos ojos verdes, una prueba de un carácter apenas controlado.

—Cambiarás de opinión.

Si alguna vez soltaba ese control...

—No, no lo haré, y no me iré contigo hasta que lo aceptes. Y, por cierto, ¿sabías que estás nevando otra vez?

Al principio, él no ofreció ninguna reacción a las palabras, o al rechazo. Luego, con un encogimiento de sus grandes hombros, extendió sus alas, estudió las plumas de un lado, y luego del otro.

—Debo haber hecho algo para alentar el disgusto de mi Deidad. Y puedo adivinar qué es ese algo.

La decepción suavizó sus facciones, lo que le hizo parecer más joven, al igual que dentro de esa cueva, cuando él la había deseado tan desesperadamente. No me ablandaré. Pero finalmente, gracias a Dios, la quemadura en el pecho se desvaneció.

—¿Entonces es por eso por lo que aparece la nieve? —dijo—. ¿Por qué está disgustado contigo?

—Maté a humanos para matar a demonios. Humanos que valían la pena salvar, aunque no me di cuenta en aquel momento. Personas que podrían haber sido como tú. Me alegro de que no te juzgué culpable ni te puse fin sin pensarlo —Jasper cerró el resto de la brecha entre ellos, no se contentó con esperar a que ella tomara su mano. Su cuerpo rozó el de ella, y ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, aunque tropezó con la pierna de un demonio caído y cayó a su lado—. Habría sido una lástima.

Se puso de pie de un salto, y retrocedió para aumentar la distancia entre ellos, pero no tuvo oportunidad y se encontró presionada contra el tronco de un árbol. El corazón le tamborileaba contra las costillas, pero no tenía miedo. Tal vez porque sabía que ya no estaba perdido en la lujuria, o tal vez porque había luchado sin descanso a su lado, golpeando a todo el que había tratado de llegar a ella cuando se encontraba distraída luchando contra otro.

Incluso se había dejado herir, sólo para evitar que ella resultara herida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

Un fuego verde fue lanzado hacia ella.

—Vas a besarme de nuevo, Isabella, porque te doy mi palabra de que no voy a perder el control por segunda vez. He aprendido la lección, y la aprendí bien.

—Tus palabras optimistas, llenas de fe no van a funcionar conmigo.

—¿No? No trates de decirme que ya no me deseas. Lo sé. Soy nuevo en esto, sí, pero no soy estúpido. Tus pupilas destellan, el pulso en la base en tu cuello es como un martillo neumático y te gustó lo que estaba haciendo antes de ir demasiado lejos. Todavía puedo escuchar tus gemidos en mis oídos.

Tragó saliva, consideró mentir, el pensamiento le dio vueltas pero le ofreció la verdad.

—Me gustó. Tienes razón en eso. Pero luego realmente, de verdad me desagradó.

—Por tu tono, sólo puedo suponer que piensas en negarme la oportunidad de probarme a mí mismo. —Se inclinó más cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca, su respiración como la más exquisita de las caricias sobre la piel—. Quieres tiempo para castigarme. Bien, aceptaré el castigo durante un tiempo.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Pero vas a volver a confiar en mí, Isabella. Me desearas otra vez, y estaremos juntos. Me comportaré. Ya lo verás.

Su arrogancia debió de haberle hecho borrarle del camino, pero saber que él la quería tanto, que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para estar con ella, era más un afrodisíaco que un elemento disuasorio. Y si alguien tenía el poder para sacar a relucir la satisfacción de cualquier cosa, ese, era Jasper. A partir de ahora, él se controlaría.

Quizás sus palabras llenas de fe habían funcionado.

—No estoy segura del porqué nos deseamos el uno al otro —se quejó.

—Tampoco yo, pero lo cierto es que sí nos deseamos el uno al otro.

—Tal vez sólo soy superficial. Eres bastante guapo.

—Por ahora, eso está bien.

Hombre exasperante. No se podía tomar un insulto como ella pretendía. Con un suspiro, Isabella le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Está bien, iré contigo.

La satisfacción dominó su expresión, la ancló contra su fuerte cuerpo y se disparó por el aire.

—¡Espera! Mis paquetes —dijo cuando se dio cuenta que no se dirigían a la cueva.

—No quiero correr el riesgo de volver y encontrarnos con más demonios. Compraremos cosas nuevas.

¿Otro viaje de compras?

—Eso suena un poco a soborno.

—Lo que sea necesario.

Ella casi se rió. Casi.

—Dos pueden jugar a ese juego. Esperar a gastar miles de dólares sin una recompensa.

—Mientras que compres galletas y ropa, por mí estará bien.

Galletas. Ángel taimado, solamente había tenido que ir hacia allí, recordándole su placer, su voluptuosidad. Él dijo:

—Es hora de tu baño. Aguanta la respiración —y se abalanzó, zambulléndose en un lago cristalino antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué pasaba.

El agua helada inmediatamente la envolvió, más fría aún que sus alas, por lo que el grito fue jadeante y tembloroso. Justo cuando pensaba que ya no podía más, se deslizó hacia fuera y de nuevo sobre las nubes.

El hecho de que salieran disparados con tan poco esfuerzo, a pesar de que estuvieran empapadas sus alas, le demostró su increíble fuerza.

—Un poco más... de antelación... para advertirme lo que vendrá... —dijo entre ataques de tos.

—Mis disculpas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más de antelación te gustaría?

—Una hora, tal vez. Es posible que dos. —Aunque no había cantidad de tiempo que pudiera prepararle para una fría inmersión.

—Muy bien. Pero debo admitir, que el cuidado de una mujer es más difícil de lo que me imaginaba.

—¡Hey! No soy difícil de cuidar. Soy valiente.

Su mirada fija se encontró con la de ella durante un largo segundo.

—Para un hombre que ha pasado siglos ocupándose sólo de sus propias necesidades, de verdad eres complicada de cuidar, pero me doy cuenta de que no me importa atenderte.


	16. Redención

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Como les prometí, aquí estoy. Espero que les encante leer este capítulo tanto como a mi, aquí se podría decir que comienza lo interesante. Amo sus visitas, amo sus reviews, espero más. Un beso.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE**

Jasper consideró las opciones. Los demonios habían encontrado a Isabella en las nubes. La habían encontrado en la cueva. Claramente, mantenerla bajo tierra no era la solución más de lo que mantenerla en el cielo había sido. De modo que eso le dejaba... ¿qué?

¿Noquearla? Nadie la había atacado mientras estaba dormida. O... espera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en la institución antes de que los demonios te encontraran?

—Un mes, tal vez.

Un mes. Su olor y encanto debían haber sido enmascarados por la gente que la rodeaba. Gente, entonces. La gente no era una amenaza, sino la clave.

Con esto en mente, voló con ella hasta un hotel ocupado por humanos a las afueras de Nueva Zelanda. Conseguir una habitación no fue difícil. Simplemente atravesó las paredes en forma de bruma hasta encontrar la que quería: Una habitación desocupada, con invitados a los lados, encima y abajo.

—Ducha. Entra en calor —le dijo y luego la dejó para buscar comida y ropa. Además del baño improvisado, ella había tenido que lidiar con la baja temperatura que él desprendía.

En la cocina del hotel consiguió pollo y arroz para ella, fruta para sí mismo, y agarró un uniforme limpio de la pila del fondo, asegurándose de dejar el suficiente dinero para cubrir de sobra el coste tanto de la comida y la ropa como de la misma habitación.

Dejó el uniforme en el cuarto de baño, no gustándole lo áspero que lo sintió contra la piel. A ella le rasparía, y el pensamiento no le sentó bien. Lamentaba no tener otra túnica guardada, pero había dejado la extra en la cueva con sus compras. Podría haber volado a otro lugar, encontrar algo más suave, pero no se atrevía a salir del hotel para conseguir algo mejor.

Cuando ella surgió de una espesa nube de vapor, vio que la ropa le quedaba demasiado corta. Aunque a ella no parecía importarle, y francamente dicho, lucía adorable.

Sin una palabra, ella colocó una daga bajo la almohada de la cama y otra sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Hambrienta? —preguntó él.

—Muerta de hambre.

Comieron en silencio, su olor limpio, a jabón, como un cable vivo que los conectaba. Tenía el pelo mojado peinado hacia atrás en una apretada coleta, los mechones de ébano brillantes como la seda. El estilo dejaba su rostro al descubierto, sin nada que ocultara esos cristalinos ojos sesgados hacia arriba, esos pómulos afilados teñidos de rosa o esos labios en forma de corazón. En realidad, adorable no era la palabra correcta. Era la belleza personificada.

¿Qué aspecto tendría extendida sobre la cama, su pelo un despliegue de terciopelo, sus ojos pesadamente entrecerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas por la pasión y los labios separados mientras respiraba de él?

—Gracias por la comida —dijo Isabella, por fin cortando a través del silencio. Su voz sostenía rastros de cansancio, euforia y... algo más, algo que no podía identificar.

—De nada.

Su mirada se encontró con la suya, firme pero vidriosa.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora a relajarse. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que descansaste.

—Conseguí dormir un poco en la cueva de Jacob, así como durante el vuelo hasta aquí, y de verdad, no estoy cansada. —La afirmación fue desmentida por su consiguiente bostezo—. Bueno, tal vez lo esté. Sin embargo mi mente está demasiado activa para descansar.

Comprensible. Pero... en una inspección más cercana, podía ver las sombras extendidas bajo sus ojos. No necesitaría mucho para calmar su mente, pero quizás ella no tenía ningún deseo de calmarla. Después de tan difícil día, seguro que las pesadillas la molestarían. Se preguntó si él sería el protagonista estrella de las mismas.

—¿Qué haces normalmente para relajarte?

—Ojalá lo supiera. En la institución me daban medicinas.

Y luego la obligaban a hacer lo que sus doctores hubieran querido. Él podía tolerar aquel conocimiento cada vez menos.

—Sube a la cama y encuentra algo que ver. Distráete. —Eso es lo que había visto hacer a muchos humanos a lo largo de los años.

—Señor, sí, señor. —Manteniendo un ojo sobre él, trepó a la cama y encendió la televisión, frunció el ceño y cambió los canales. Finalmente, se dio por vencida y pulsó el botón de apagado, luego arrojó a un lado el control remoto.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú? Porque supongo que tienes algo que hacer, o no me empujarías a distraerme.

Él debía permanecer alerta, protegerla... pensar.

—Planearé instrucciones para mi ejército. —Sí, eso también.

—¿No necesitas dormir? —Se acurrucó entre las mantas, esponjó las almohadas y le lanzó un vistazo por encima, la sospecha irradiando de ella. ¿Había esperado que se abalanzara sobre ella?

—Un poco —dijo—, pero no mucho.

—Qué suerte. Odio tener que dormir.

Porque eso la hacía vulnerable.

—Te he dicho que no tienes nada que temer conmigo. Sabes que no miento.

Un momento de silencio. Un suspiro.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo haces? —preguntó, mirándola atentamente. Ahora tenía una idea de cómo se vería en la cama, debajo de él... y era casi más de lo que podía soportar.

Caminó hasta el escritorio, bloqueándola de la visión periférica, y se sentó. La silla demostró ser un error, el alto respaldo aplastándole las alas... que ya no nevaban, comprendió. ¿Por qué?

—Lo hago —dijo ella por fin—. De verdad.

Todavía podía verla por el rabillo del ojo. Suave, cálida y acogedora.

—Bien. —Se levantó y caminó hasta la única ventana de la habitación, mirando por el hueco de las cortinas.

La puesta de sol lanzaba rayos rosados, púrpuras y azules sobre el horizonte. Debajo de éste, vio arqueados árboles exuberantes, verde hierba y una colorida extensión de flores. Había estado aquí una vez antes. Había pensado en sobrepasarlo volando, pero se había detenido a ver la boda que ocurría en los jardines.

Dos personas, prometiendo amarse el uno al otro para el resto de sus vidas, en la salud y en la enfermedad. ¿Alguna vez había soñado Isabella en hacer algo así? ¿Con su novio del instituto, quizás? Jasper apretó la lengua contra el paladar de la boca.

—Así que... dirigirás todo un ejército de ángeles —dijo ella a través de otro bostezo.

—Sí. Hay tres facciones de ángeles de la Deidad. Los Siete de la Élite, quienes fueron creados en lugar de nacidos, los guerreros y lo portadores de alegría.

—Tú eres un guerrero.

—Sí, pero como te dije, creo que me estoy convirtiendo en uno de la Elite —Se preguntó si la metamorfosis se detendría si no continuaba complaciendo a su Deidad.

Sí, probablemente lo haría. Lo más seguro es que no le dieran el rango de la Elite hasta que no finalizaría su año de servicio... si sobrevivía.

Las cejas de Isabella se arrugaron con confusión.

—¿Cómo pueden darte ese rango si tú naciste?

—Uno de los Siete fue asesinado recientemente y alguien debe tomar su lugar, nacido o creado. —Una vez Jasper se había considerado a sí mismo una buena elección. ¿Ahora? No tanto.

—Así que tus chicos, ¿qué? —preguntó Isabella—. ¿Os reunís y marcháis a la batalla, asesinando demonios?

—Básicamente, sí. Recibo mis órdenes de la Deidad, convoco a mi ejército, y los soldados vienen a mi nube. Les retransmito las órdenes, y salimos volando.

—Pero el tuyo no es el único ejército que hace eso, ¿verdad?

—Cierto. Hay muchos ejércitos angelicales bajo el mando de la Deidad. La mayor parte protegen y patrullan una determinada ciudad, y son enviados a una batalla en toda regla dos veces al mes. El mío no ha sido asignado a un lugar en particular, sino que viaja por el mundo. Ayudamos a los seres humanos, luchamos contra hordas de demonios y cualquier otra cosa que nos encomiendan.

No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer cuando le dieran a él y a sus soldados la siguiente misión.

La idea de abandonar a Isabella sola lo dejaba vacío. No es que estuviera indefensa. La forma feroz en que luchó lo había dejado asombrado e impresionado.

—Durante el periodo intermedio —añadió—, debemos curarnos si es necesario, entrenar, cazar a demonios de forma individual o, si es necesario, ayudar a otros ejércitos que soliciten refuerzos.

—¿Por qué os dan a ti y a tus hombres más tareas que a los otros ejércitos? ¿Por qué sois más fuertes y tenéis mayor posibilidad de ganar?

O porque tenían menos que perder, pensó él.

—Tendrías que preguntárselo a mi Deidad. Él aún no me ha revelado la respuesta.

Ella liberó su pelo de la coleta y pasó los dedos por los mechones. Él no debería haberlo notado, pero inclinó el cuerpo hacia ella, buscándola de forma instintiva.

—Quizás lo haga —replicó ella—. Así que, ¿cómo encuentras a los demonios que cazas individualmente?

—Podemos seguir su rastro de maldad y destrucción, pero la mayoría de las veces, como contigo, nuestra Deidad nos señala la dirección correcta.

—¿Por qué no envió un ejército a la institución antes?

—Lo hizo. Muchas veces. Pero poco después de que los demonios eran asesinados, otros te encontraban.

—Wow. Me estaban ayudando todo el tiempo y yo no tenía ni idea. Siempre asumí que estaba sola, que no podía contar con nadie salvo conmigo misma.

—El Altísimo, y por lo tanto la Deidad, siempre quiere que ayudemos a los humanos.

—Me encanta saberlo. Es reconfortante. Pero, ¿sabes?, aun cuando otros fueran enviados, tú eres el primer ángel que alguna vez me visitó.

Y él nunca estaría más feliz por nada. Y esperaba que ella también lo estuviera.

Las mantas crujieron cuando rodó hasta su costado y, oh dulce cielo, habría dado cualquier cosa por unirse a ella.

—La palabra consorte ha sido mencionada varias veces, pero nadie me ha dicho qué significa exactamente. ¿Puedo suponer, ya que estás siendo tan servicial y comunicativo, y puesto que me debes un gran favor, que por fin me explicarás las cosas con detalle? Por favor.

Se giró hacia ella por completo. Sus manos descansaban bajo la mejilla y el largo pelo cubría su brazo. Su deseo por ella se intensificó.

No, no podría soportar esto.

Actuarás como un caballero.

—Por lo que veo, no estás por encima de la manipulación.

—Ni siquiera un poco.

Él borró la sonrisa antes de que pudiera formarse.

—Una chica debe usar todas las armas de las que disponga.

Y él disfrutaría del uso de aquellas armas, pensó.

—Ser un consorte es el equivalente a llevar un anillo cuando te casas con otro humano. Quiere decir que perteneces a tu pareja... que llevarás su nombre.

Ella se sentó de golpe. Aquellos ojos de hielo se oscurecieron por primera vez, la furia un destello de color.

—¡Yo no pertenezco a nadie!

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca.

Toda la diversión se esfumó y él apretó la mandíbula.

—Entiende algo, Isabella. Mientras tengamos nuestro... acuerdo, tú, de hecho, me perteneces. No estarás con otro hombre. Yo no compartiré. —Esperó, pero ella no ofreció ninguna respuesta—. Ahora escucharé tu conformidad.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, apoyando el peso sobre los codos para tener un mejor plano de él.

—Estoy demasiado ocupada tambaleándome.

Si ella de buen grado se entregaba a otro hombre... No. Ella no lo haría. Ella debía ser suya, y sólo suya. Fin de la historia.

—Fingiré que no eres un troglodita —dijo—, y prometeré no estar con otro hombre... siempre y cuando tú prometas no estar con otra mujer.

Que ella exigiera su fidelidad después de todo lo que había sucedido, le encantó.

—Lo prometo. Y esa es una de las razones por las que debemos encontrar y matar a ese Alto Señor que piensa en reclamarte. —No tendrá lo que es mío.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—No, pero lo haré tan pronto como averigüe quién es.

—Lo conseguirás. Lo conseguiremos.

Le gustó su fe en él.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber por qué te abandonó después de marcarte. — Jasper no lo habría hecho. No podía comprender que alguien quisiera hacerlo—. ¿Puedes recordar algo más sobre él? ¿Algo que aún no me dijiste?

Ella se hundió sobre las almohadas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si bloqueara imágenes dentro de su mente.

—Te lo he dicho todo. Llegó, venció y desapareció.

—¿Y no intentó llevarte con él?

—No.

—Asombroso. —Jasper deslizó la mirada sobre ella, intentado ver más allá de las mantas las suculentas curvas que descansaban debajo.

No vayas por ahí. Ella está cansada, estresada, y es demasiado pronto.

Saltó sobre los pies y se encaminó hacia el lavabo. Allí, preparó un baño caliente, asegurándose de verter un poco del jabón de baño del hotel en el agua. El vapor perfumado a flor silvestre pronto se rizó por el aire. Ella ya había tomado una ducha, pero los humanos disfrutaban de un baño por algo más que para limpiarse a sí mismo, ¿verdad? Colocó una toalla al lado de la bañera y asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho con que todo estuviera en orden.

En la habitación, procuró no mirar demasiado estrechamente a Isabella. Mentalmente la desnudaría, se la imaginaría deleitándose en el cuarto de baño y entonces él saltaría, vivificándola antes de que se preocupara.

—El baño está listo.

Las mantas crujieron.

—¿Para mí?

—Por supuesto. Yo ciertamente no quiero oler a flores.

—¡Mi piel probablemente se pelará después de toda esta agua, pero un baño es simplemente irresistible teniendo en cuenta que no he tenido uno en cuatro años!

Ella se levantó y pasó corriendo por delante de él en un instante. La puerta se cerró con cerrojo tras ella. Jasper permaneció donde estaba, torturándose mientras los sonidos de la ropa cayendo, el agua salpicando y los gemidos de placer se mezclaban.

Si ya la había deseado antes, ahora realmente la deseaba. La quería desnuda, mojada, flexible e impaciente. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que el deseo de ella por él volviera? ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que ella confiara en él de nuevo? Oh, ella confiaba a algún nivel, o no estaría aquí con él. Pero el sexo, como estaba aprendiendo, requería más.

Cuando por fin salió, olía más deliciosamente que antes y vestía el uniforme.

—Muchas gracias —suspiró ella, arrojándose en la cama. Se giró para mirarlo de frente, la piel húmeda y enrojecida, rebosante de salud. El sobrenatural azul de sus ojos brilló como el hielo que se derrite bajo el sol del verano, una imagen aún más fuerte debido a su nuevo olor de prado por las mañanas—. No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Bajo el hambre por ella, había una satisfacción de que sus acciones la hubieran llevado a este punto: Relajada, descansada y contenta.

—¿Has estado ahí de pie todo este tiempo? —preguntó ella. Una rígida cabezada. —Pero he estado dentro más de una hora.

Lo sabía. No había hecho nada más que contar los segundos. Había tres mil seiscientos segundos en una hora, y ella había pasado tres mil, setecientos cuatro segundos allí dentro.

Isabella hizo una pausa, mordisqueándose el labio inferior como había notado era propensa a hacer. Esa era una acción que revelaba nerviosismo. No pudo evitar mirarlos fijamente. Quería sus propios labios sobre ella, calmando cualquier herida que ella se causara.

—¿Estás pensando en besarme? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, lo estoy —contestó.

Ella tragó saliva.

—No puedo creer que esté contemplando eso mismo, después de que yo dijera _(¡y tú!)_ que nunca lo haría. Pero estás siendo tan cariñoso que al parecer no puedo evitarlo.

Cada músculo del cuerpo se le tensó.

—¿Quieres decir que...?

—Sí. Eso quiero decir. Pero primero tengo una pregunta.

—Pregunta. —Lo que fuera.

—¿Me dejarías... bueno, atarte?

La sangre, ya caliente, se fundió.

—Si lo deseas, pero deberías saber que ninguna cadena puede sujetarme. Estaría atado simplemente para aliviar tu mente.

—¡Bueno, realmente no es un alivio saber que podrías liberarte! —Poco después, sus hombros cayeron contra el montón de almohadas—. De todos modos, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Él apenas logró cortar el rugido de negación.

—¿Besarme?

—No, atarte.

—Porque tú misma odias ser atada. —Una declaración, no una pregunta. La entendía.

—Exacto. —Hubo un eterno silencio antes de que ella soltara un suave suspiro—. Pero bueno, está bien. Podemos intentar esa cosa de besarnos de nuevo. Pero yo estoy al cargo —se apresuró a añadir—. Tendrás que hacer lo que diga, cuando lo diga.

La euforia saltó a través de la fisura que seguía creciéndole en el pecho, seguida rápidamente por la determinación. Haría esto bien. Tenía que hacerlo bien. Ella no le daría otra oportunidad.

—No te decepcionaré.

Un temblor la recorrió.

¿Un temblor de aprehensión? Aunque cada célula que poseía gritaba que cerrara la distancia entre ellos, se meció sobre los talones, quedándose en el lugar, dándole tiempo a que se enfrentara con lo que pronto iba a suceder.

—¿Qué te convenció?

Su mirada bajó y ella susurró:

—El baño. Estaba reclinada en la bañera, disfrutando del calor del agua, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en que estaba sola. Me imaginé cómo sería si estuvieras allí conmigo, lavándome el pelo, frotando mis hombros. Simplemente... no sé, sosteniéndome cerca.

La fantasía fue admitida con tanto deseo que él no pudo refrenarse por más tiempo.

Jasper se acercó a la cama. Ella lo miró, se lamió los labios, aplanó las manos sobre la cama, luego sobre su estómago, después sobre la cama de nuevo, como si no pudiera decidir qué era mejor. Él apoyó una rodilla sobre el colchón, inclinándose hacia delante. Su respiración se aceleró.

Lento y relajado. Avanzó lentamente sobre ella, la agarró suavemente por la cintura y los hizo rodar a ambos, desplegando las alas mientras la colocaba a ella sobre él. Isabella jadeó ante la rapidez de sus movimientos, pero no se alejó. No obstante, se incorporó, negándose a reclinarse contra él.

Jasper se quedó allí, esperando, creyendo que se relajaría. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, las largas pestañas lanzando sombras sobre sus mejillas. Con cada segundo que pasaba, sin embargo, se tensaba un poco más.

—Isabella.

—Sí.

—Mírame —dijo él.

Aquellos párpados se apretaron más.

—No.

—Isabella. Por favor.

—¿Ahora pides por favor?

—Isabella.

—Mis ojos —susurró —. Odias la corrupción en ellos.

Él pertenecía a las profundidades de infierno por decir tal cosa.

—Son encantadores.

—Pero dijiste...

—Un error. Aunque es difícil de imaginar, también los tengo.

—Bueno. —Una pausa, luego sus párpados se separaron y aquellos hermosos iris azules lo miraron fijamente.

—Gracias.

Por fin se apoyó sobre él y él sintió su boca curvarse en una sonrisa.

—De nada.

—Voy a rodearte con los brazos —dijo él. Cuando no protestó puso en acción las palabras.

Un suspiro delicado la abandonó.

—Así que... ¿qué hacemos?

—Tomarnos un momento para disfrutar el uno del otro. —Él remontó los dedos por las protuberancias de su columna vertebral—. Al menos yo lo hago. ¿Y tú?

—Sí. Yo... tú corazón late con fuerza —dijo, pareciendo sorprendida. Su oreja descansaba directamente sobre el palpitante ritmo.

—Sólo tú tienes ese efecto en mí.

—Bueno, estamos empatados, entonces.

Los minutos pasaron, quizás horas. Cada nuevo segundo era una vehemente tortura. Él respiraba de ella, se ahogaba feliz en su calor, y juró quedarse como estaba toda la noche si era lo que ella prefería... pero para su deleite, ella empezó a moverse contra él, impulsándolo a hacer... algo. Ella le trazó con la yema de los dedos el borde del ombligo.

—¿Jasper?

Él la liberó para alcanzar y agarrar el cabezal.

—No me soltaré. —No esta vez, sin importar lo desesperadamente que quisiera tocarla—. Tú controlarás todo, tal y como deseaste.

Aun así, ella dudó.

—Lo digo en serio. Incluso si destrozo la cama, no soltaré esta barra. No antes de que me digas lo contrario.

—Estás muy dispuesto a jugar ahora mismo. —Ella se alzó de rodillas, se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura y se colocó contra él. La sensación de exquisito placer-dolor le hizo contener la respiración.

Si sólo pudiera quitarse la túnica...

Abajo, abajo, ella se inclinó.

—El beso. —dijo ella. Su boca reclamó la suya, la lengua deslizándose por entre los dientes y batiéndose en duelo con la lengua. Y, oh, el dulzor de su sabor lo embriagó mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Durante mucho tiempo, Isabella alternó entre besarlo y hacer una pausa para mirarlo, como si valorara su control. Independientemente de lo que viera en su expresión siempre lograba tranquilizarla, porque se zambullía de nuevo para otra repetición.

No estaba seguro de cómo logró ocultarle la fuerza de su excitación. Parecía una goma elástica demasiado estirada, lista para romperse en cualquier momento. ¿Qué podía hacer para propulsarla a ese mismo punto? ¿Moverse contra ella, como ella se había movido contra él?

Se movió ligeramente, rozándola... pero no era suficiente y simplemente abasteció de combustible el deseo aún más. Pero... un gemido se le escapó a ella y luego, oh, por fin, gracias a Dios, dejó de tomarse tiempo para mirarlo, dejó de buscar en la cara y le dio un beso que le chamuscó el alma, su mente aparentemente tan perdida como estaba la suya.

Sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo, inclinando la cabeza más profundamente para un mejor contacto. Sin cesar, este nuevo y más caliente beso continuó hasta que se mordisqueaban el uno al otro, gimiendo, gruñendo y diciendo cosas incoherentes. Él quería más, mucho más, y los músculos se agruparon y anudaron por la tensión de la contención.

Entonces ella empezó a mecerse contra él, frotando todo su cuerpo, frotando, frotándose contra el suyo. Estaba desesperado por acercarse más a ella, tan cerca como un hombre podía estar de una mujer. La quería, la necesitaba desesperadamente.

—Jasper, quiero... necesito...

Exactamente lo que él quería y necesitaba, rezó.

—Lo que sea. Nómbralo y te lo daré.

—Rueda a un costado.

Él obedeció al instante, de modo que estuvieran cara a cara, cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus exhalaciones se fusionaban con las inhalaciones de ella, mezclando sus alientos, haciéndolos uno, incluso de esa pequeña forma.

—Tus manos... sobre mí —ordenó Isabella—. Pero sólo si lo deseas. Quiero decir, podemos parar si tú...

—Nada de parar —soltó él precipitadamente, luego se obligó a decir más despacio—, lo deseo. Lo hago. Más que nada. Pero no tengo prisa. —Hasta cierto grado... probablemente—. Iré con suavidad y calma. —Se obligaría a sí mismo.

—Bien, sí. Por favor. Despacio.

Liberó una sola mano del cautiverio para levantar el dobladillo de su camisa. Su piel era de un bronce fascinante y la suya ligeramente dorada, era un contraste tan delicioso que inflamó la chispa del deseo a un nuevo grado febril.

—Eres tan hermosa, Isabella.

—¿En serio?

Sí, oh, sí.

—Tu mente...

—Está en ti, sólo en ti. ¿O intentas decirme lo hermosa que es mi mente? — preguntó con una pequeña risa tonta.

Una agradable mezcla de alivio y satisfacción se elevó a través de él. La había hecho reír, en la cama.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—¿Qué quieres tú hacer? —jadeó ella.

Desnudarse, desnudarla, tocarla, saborearla, consumirse, aprender, conocer, sin restricciones... cosas para las que ella no estaba lista. Calma.

—Pondré mis manos sobre ti, como exigiste. —Ahuecó su seno e hizo una pausa, esperando su reacción. Ella gimió de placer, entusiasmándolo. La mano le empezó a arder, quemando deliciosamente, más caliente que el resto del cuerpo mientras lo acariciaba.

Otro gemido la abandonó.

Si. Más.

—Tu piel parece fuego —dijo ella con un gemido.

—Eso es malo.

—Maravilloso.

Él intensificó el apretón sobre el seno, permitiendo que los dedos remontaran la pequeña cuenta rosada del centro una y otra vez.

Hasta que ella dijo entrecortadamente:

—Jasper, puedo manejar el siguiente paso. Te lo prometo.

Tomándole la palabra, inclinó la cabeza, más abajo, más abajo todavía, pero cuando los labios se cernieron justo sobre ella, hizo una pausa, de nuevo esperando. Aunque ella jadeaba y gemía, nunca se apartó de él o intentó empujarlo lejos.

Calma. Chasqueó la lengua hacia fuera en una misión exploratoria. Tan dulce y exquisito bocado casi hizo que se deshiciera. Teniendo el calor de su piel en la lengua... el sabor de ella en la boca... ¿había algo mejor?

—Estoy aquí contigo —prometió ella.

Se permitió jugar con la lengua, trazando de un extremo al otro y luego volviendo otra vez. Algo que aprendió en los minutos siguientes: Cuanto más jugaba con ella, más jadeantes súplicas conseguía de ella. Cada una de ellas le encantó, conduciendo su propia necesidad más alta aún. No estaba seguro de cuánto más podía soportar.

Con mucho cuidado, arrastró las manos a lo largo de su estómago plano y desató su pantalón. Sus gritos de aprobación no cesaron, por lo que se permitió bajar... y bajar... los dedos. No llevaba bragas.

—Espera —dijo Isabella con voz entrecortada, apretando las piernas a la vez. Él se quedó inmóvil. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, le preguntó: —¿Estás tú... sabes... qué esperar?

Ella no expresaba preocupación por lo que estaba sucediendo, sino preocupación por lo que él pensara.

—Lo hago.

—¿Y estás bien con eso?

—Cariño, estoy más que bien con eso.

Una pausa.

—Me llamaste cariño —susurró ella. Poco a poco, sus piernas se separaron—. Me gustó.

Entonces lo haré otra vez.

Él continuó su viaje y, oh, era perfecta. Tan completamente perfecta. Le habían gustado sus besos y caricias... y le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo ahora, si las breves inhalaciones de su respiración era alguna indicación.

Durante mucho tiempo simplemente la estudió, y sus reacciones le enseñaron lo que más le gustaba. Le encantaba cuando se tensaba contra él, le encantaba cuando mascullaba inarticuladamente. Le encantaba saber que causaba una reacción tan fuerte en ella.

—Eres la criatura más exquisita jamás creada, cariño —dijo él. Retiró las manos, manos que todavía ardían de una forma que nunca había experimentado, y ella gritó de angustia—. Estoy aquí —le aseguró—, no voy a ninguna parte. Sólo quiero levantarte, solo quiero ser capaz de ir más profundo.

Colocó una almohada bajo sus caderas y volvió a lo que había estado haciendo. Pronto ella jadeaba, rotando las caderas hacia él, tocándolo tan íntimamente como él la tocaba... volviéndolo loco... volviéndolo hambriento por algo que no entendía... un ansía tan desesperada...

Él sentía dolor, pero no podía detener esto. Necesito más, tengo que tener más.

La misma niebla que había experimentado antes intentó llegar de nuevo, para consumirlo, pero se resistió. Sí, la sangre se le había calentado, convirtiéndose en fuego, chamuscando todo un camino hasta el hueso. Sí, rechinaba los dientes y los músculos se habían tensado más dolorosamente que nunca. Pero él era el dueño del cuerpo, no el deseo. Haría esto especial para Isabella. No lo arruinaría.

Al menos, eso es lo que se dijo... antes de que ella le levantara la túnica, tomara la longitud en la mano y casi saltara fuera de la cama. A Jasper le encantó. Lo odió. Necesita más, más, más, pero no podía soportar más. Sin duda, iba a morir.

Cuanto más rápido movía ella su mano contra él, más rápido movía los dedos sobre ella. Esto estaba... estaba.

Ocurriendo. Algo le estaba pasando.

Cuando ella gritó, arqueando su cuerpo contra él, el placer absoluto eclipsó cada pedacito de dolor, empezando en medio de la columna y disparándose arriba y abajo, afectando cada centímetro del cuerpo. Las caderas se inclinaron hacia ella y su propio grito ronco llenó la habitación.

Todo lo que podía hacer era aferrarse a Isabella, rezando para que ella nunca lo soltara, y morir mil pequeñas muertes, cada una haciéndole elevarse de nuevo, como un hombre diferente, alguien más fuerte y mejor, más débil y peor. Porque en aquellos momentos de absoluta y total vulnerabilidad, donde nada parecía importar salvo la mujer que le había dado tal dicha divina, comprendió que ya era adicto a lo que ella le hacía sentir.

¿Dejarla? No. Nunca.


	17. Amante y líder

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Heey, hermosas. Me encanta que les haya encantado el capítulo anterior, ya que, desde ahora vendrán muchos más de ese tipo. Les aviso que actualizaré el viernes. Un beso, las quiero.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS**

Isabella nunca antes había pasado una noche entera en los brazos de un hombre, nunca lo había pensado, ya que Eric siempre había tenido que saltar por la ventana de su dormitorio para que sus padres no lo descubrieran. Pero ayer por la noche, se había quedado acurrucada junto a Jasper. Caliente y fuerte, él la abrazó, acariciándole la espalda para dormir cuando los malos sueños se atrevieron a inmiscuirse.

Se despertó bien descansada, libre de drogas y lista para lo que fuera que viniera. O al menos eso pensó. En el momento en que se cepilló los dientes y se duchó, tuvo que hacer frente a Jasper y los nervios casi se apoderaron de ella.

Las cosas que él le había hecho... Fue el hombre que le había dado más placer que cualquier otra persona, quemando los terrores del pasado, dejando recuerdos nuevos y sorprendentes para suspirar en los próximos años.

Ella le quería de nuevo. Pero... ¿él la querría?

Probablemente no, pensó cuando salió del baño, una vez más usando el uniforme de empleada, ya que no parecía muy contento de verla. Aunque, si fuera honesta, su mirada triste era bastante parecida a todas sus otras miradas. A excepción de su sonrisa, cuando esos preciosos hoyuelos hacían su aparición.

Realmente quiero ver esos hoyuelos de nuevo.

Él estaba de pie delante de la cama, con la inmaculada túnica blanca, sin arrugas, y sus brazos musculosos cruzados sobre el pecho. Olía al cielo de la mañana y a sol, su pelo peinado con un brillo satinado.

—¿Qué logró ponerte tan irritado? Ningún demonio nos atacó anoche —dijo ella, pasando de la valentía a una tímida inseguridad—. Y he empleado la palabra irritado y no irritante, a pesar de que eso es lo que estaba pensando.

—No estoy irritado —respondió—. Tal vez solo me estoy recuperando de mi primera experiencia sexual.

Ah... bueno. Bien, entonces. La sangre se le precipitó a las mejillas, calentándole la piel.

—No pareces ser un principiante —admitió.

—Gracias. Además —continuó alegremente—: Estoy contento. Y estaba en lo cierto. Eres más difícil de encontrar cuando otros seres humanos te rodean, lo que significa que ahora sé cómo protegerte.

—Cambio de tema aceptado —murmuró.

—Esa no era mi intención —frunció el ceño, su mirada esmeralda moviéndose justo por encima del hombro de ella, como si alguien hubiera aparecido.

Ella se giró, mirando, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Cuando se volvió, fruncía el ceño hacia ella.

—Tu brillo es más pronunciado —dijo—. Y la causa no es la lámpara. Dejé mi marca en tu piel. Mi esencia.

Con el corazón comenzando una carrera en el pecho, sostuvo un brazo contra la luz, y lo giró hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha.

—Yo no veo nada.

—Brillabas desde el primer día que te conocí, pero el hecho de que ese brillo ahora sea más marcado, me dice que no era y no es natural.

—No he sido tocada por otro ángel, si eso es lo que estás insinuando.

—No lo hago. No hay dos esencias, es la misma, y sin duda llevas la mía. Me pregunto... ¿podrías haber nacido con la mía, lo que significaba que eras para mí y sólo para mí? Nunca he oído hablar de que sucediera tal cosa, de que una marca apareciera antes de una reclamación, pero... todo es posible, supongo —a medida que hablaba, sacudió sus alas—. Voy a ver...

Ella perdió el hilo de sus palabras, la mente atrapada por la belleza de las alas... tan fuertes, tan majestuosas, tan maravillosamente doradas.

—Ya te he dado permiso para tocar mis alas, Isabella.

Ahora él sonaba irritado.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué tus manos están en puños a los costados, en vez de estar sobre mí?

—Debido a que pareces tan entusiasmado con la idea.

Él abrió la boca, luego chasqueó.

—¿Sarcasmo?

—Adivinaste.

Su pronunciado suspiro hizo eco entre ellos.

Estiró los dedos y acarició el arco de las alas doradas. Eran tan duras como el hierro y estriadas, hasta que encontró las plumas. Oh, cielos, esas plumas eran más suaves que las plumas de ganso. Acarició las puntas, maravillada cuando una de las más largas se desprendió y le cayó en la palma de la mano.

Jasper le aferró la muñeca, pero no le alejó la mano ni reclamó la pluma de oro como de su propiedad. Todo indicio de diversión se había ido cuando le dijo:

—Mírame, Isabella.

Una ola de inquietud la invadió mientras obedecía. ¿Habría hecho algo malo?

—Nunca podrás hacer esto con otro ángel. ¿Entiendes?

Ella frunció el ceño con confusión.

—¿Va contra las reglas? —Pero el sexo no. Obviamente. Así que tocar no debería serlo, tampoco.

—A aquellos que no han experimentado el deseo sexual no les gusta ser tocados de ninguna manera, sobre todo por los seres humanos. Los que han experimentado el deseo, verán tu atención como una solicitud para ir a la cama.

Y con ello arruinó todo el buen estado de ánimo que había logrado.

—No voy a tocar a nadie más que a ti, lo prometo.

Hubo un golpe pesado de silencio.

—Ese hombre, el doctor Vulturi que te tocó sin permiso. ¿Te tocó como yo lo hice anoche?

Una nube oscura y pegajosa trató de envolverla. Encorvó los hombros cuando todas las emociones que había experimentado dentro de la institución la bombardearon. El miedo, vergüenza, odio, culpa, impotencia, tristeza, dolor. Pero tan pronto como golpearon, se desvanecieron. Ella se negó rotundamente a vivir con ellas, y disparó a todas ellas con una bala mental, aniquilándolas. Esas cosas eran como una campana de la cena para los demonios, y se negaba a convertirse en buffet.

—Sí —dijo.

—Quizás es hora de que coseche lo que sembró —dijo Jasper.

—¿Qué... quieres decir?

—Voy a forzar algo terrible en él.

En lugar de emocionarla, el juramento la preocupó. Quería a Vultpervertido fuera de una posición de autoridad donde no pudiera hacer daño a nadie más, pero quería mucho más seguro a Jasper. Ya había traído bastantes problemas a su puerta.

—¿Es tu trabajo? —Le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—No —refunfuñó.

—Entonces hacerlo te pondrá en tremendas dificultades. Y no trates de negarlo. Recuerdo claramente que dijiste que no se te permitía hacer daño a los seres humanos.

—Algunas acciones valen la pena esos problemas.

¡Lo dudaba!

—Te dejaré hacer todo el daño que puedas a los demonios. Son pura maldad, nunca sentirán remordimientos por las cosas terribles que hacen y jamás cambiarán, siempre tratarán de herir a la gente. Pero dañar a un humano no es necesario. Eso no te haría mejor que Vultpervertido. Él me lastimó sólo porque podía —sus ojos destellaban fuego, pero ella persistió—. Un día voy a hacer lo que se necesita para que el mundo sepa el monstruo que es Vultpervertido, te lo prometo. Pero voy a hacerlo de la manera correcta. Por lo tanto, quiero que me digas que vas a dejar pasar esto, Jasper... cualquiera que sea tu apellido. ¿Por lo menos tienes un apellido?

—Ven —le contestó, haciendo caso omiso de su jactancia, su demanda y su pregunta. Le soltó la muñeca, sólo para envolverle el brazo por la cintura y atraerla hacia él.

—Jasper Ven. Ese es un apellido terrible. Lo siento por tu esposa, si alguna vez decides casarte.

Sus labios temblaron, y ella pensó: _Yo propicié ese pequeño milagro_. Le hizo sonreír un poco.

—Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, Isabella.

—¿Como qué? Te lo dije. No me iré hasta que te hayas retractado.

Él le deslizó la mano por la espalda para jugar con las puntas del pelo. Entonces:

—Dame tiempo para pensar, por lo menos —dijo—. No voy a mentirte, lo que significa que tienes que darme tiempo para considerar todas mis opciones.

Sonaba lógico. También irritable e irrefutable.

—Muy bien —pero persistiría, y eso era todo, pensó, sujetando el extremo de la pluma a la parte superior del corpiño. El oro brillaba hermosamente sobre el azul del uniforme.

Los ojos de Jasper ardieron con otro tipo de calor.

¿Ira?

—¿Qué cosas tenemos que hacer? —preguntó. Si estaba furioso, que lo estaba. Podría reflexionar.

—En primer lugar, ir de compras —su voz casi goteaba con cristales de hielo.

Está... bien, claramente estaba más que de mal humor con ella. ¿Qué causaba estos cambios en fracciones de segundo en él? Isabella se apartó de él y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Tengo otra condición para mi partida —dijo, atando las vainas de las cuchillas a los tobillos—. Tienes que decirme lo que te está molestando.

¿Dando órdenes a un ángel guerrero, Swan? Me gustaría verte llegar al final de esto.

—No tengo porqué cumplir con tus condiciones, Isabella.

Anteriormente, ya le había señalado las diferencias entre sus habilidades. Él gobernaba por la fuerza y el poder de la espada. Ella era una pequeña humana un poco valiente que hablaba de un gran juego. Podría obligarla a irse con él, y no habría nada que ella pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Pero la noche anterior él le había dado el derecho a preguntar... a desafiarlo.

—Lo harás —dijo ella con toda la determinación que sentía.

Él mostró los dientes en una mueca y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Apoyó las manos sobre sus muslos. ¿Para evitar zarandearla?

—No te va a gustar lo que tengo que decir.

El terror le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Dilo de todos modos. Soy una chica grande. Puedo soportarlo —tal vez. No. No podría. Parecía demasiado serio.

—Ahora esperas clemencia de mí, pero no puedo dártela. Debemos rastrear a un Alto Señor, y mi atención no puede estar dividida. Sin embargo, incluso ahora, mientras me mantengo a mí mismo alejado de ti, todo en lo que puedo pensar es en lo suave que te sentirás si te abrazo, lo mucho que disfruté de tus gritos en mis oídos y lo fácil que sería desnudarte y tomarte, aquí y ahora.

Ah... mi.

—Jasper, me encanta escuchar eso —sentía débiles las rodillas a causa de ello.

—¿De verdad? —La mirada de él encontró la suya, y ella vio el fuego apostado allí—. Porque hoy no tendrás que lidiar con tu amante, sino con tu líder. Al emitir una orden, yo espero que se obedezca, sin vacilar.

—Hola. Estoy totalmente de... —espera. En la superficie, lo que pedía parecía razonable. Sólo cuando profundizó en el tema, ella fue capaz de discernir que la forma en que interactuaran hoy, determinaría la forma en que interactuarían a partir de ahora. Siempre habría otro demonio para cazar. Y, con su consorte... por ahí, ella continuamente estaría en peligro.

No es que siempre fueran a estar juntos.

De todos modos. Si hoy actuaba como el pequeño soldado obediente, Jasper siempre esperaría que ella fuera un pequeño soldado obediente. Tal vez incluso en la cama. Nunca serían iguales.

—Está bien, escucha —dijo—. Durante cuatro años se me dijo qué hacer, qué ropa ponerme, qué comer, qué medicamentos tomar, cuándo salir de mi habitación y cuándo quedarme. Si alguna vez desobedecía, era castigada con brutalidad y después me veía obligada a hacer lo que primero habían dicho. No voy a tener ese tipo de relación contigo. Prefiero no tener ninguna relación en absoluto.

—Ya ves. Esto es lo que sospechaba que iba a suceder —sus nudillos se drenaron de color, y ella sospechó que estaba presionando los músculos del muslo con tanta fuerza que tendría moretones durante varios días, y la rapidez de su curación no podría competir con la magnitud de los daños—. Si uno de mis hombres se atreviera desafiarme, yo lo...

—¿Qué? ¿Lo golpearías? —Terminó por él—. Bueno, yo no soy uno de tus hombres.

—Lo golpearía, sí. Ya lo he hecho. He hecho cosas peores. Y tú quieres ser uno de mis hombres. Me pediste que te entrenara.

—Y hasta ahora no me has enseñado una sola cosa.

El silencio, pesado y opresivo.

—Muy bien. Vamos a poner remedio a eso —él se puso de pie un instante después, con los brazos serpenteando alrededor de ella y levantándola de sus propios pies. Ella experimentó esa sensación extraña de vacío mientras que él la llevaba a través de paredes y paredes, hasta el jardín exterior.

Sin más preámbulos, la dejó caer sobre el trasero. El aire se le escapó entre los labios, el cerebro le golpeó en el cráneo. Se dio cuenta de que la gente paseaba por los caminos de grava, pero ninguno les prestaba atención a Jasper y a ella.

—Tener audiencia no cambia la forma en que voy a tratarte —ella se quejó en voz baja—. En todo caso, te has ganado un completo asalto femenino.

—Ellos no pueden vernos o escucharnos —le dijo.

¿No podían?

—Eh, tú —gritó, mirando a su alrededor. Nada, ni siquiera una mueca. Wow, realmente no podían—. Por cierto, por si no lo dejé claro, creo que eres un cabrón — murmuró, poniéndose de pie.

—Querías entrenar, entonces entrenaremos —mientras hablaba, su túnica se transformó en un pantalón negro suelto. Sin camisa—. Pero primero...

Su piel bañada por el sol se oscureció... y oscureció... hasta tomar un tono carmesí. Cuernos brotaron de sus hombros, sus alas se convirtieron en algo horrible, una membrana delgada humedecida con sangre, y una cola le creció en la rabadilla, con un pico de metal en la punta.

Un grito desgarró la garganta de Isabella. Retiró las cuchillas de las fundas, y actuó por instinto, se lanzó hacia la criatura directamente sacada de las profundidades de las pesadillas, cortándolo. Horror, traición y maldiciones la atravesaron, convirtiendo la sangre en algo tóxico. Esta cosa era un demonio, y la había engañado. Durante todo este tiempo él la había engañado, incluso la había llevado a la cama.

—¡Me das asco! —gritó mientras iba a por su garganta.

Fácilmente le agarró las muñecas, la giró y la inmovilizó contra la dura longitud de su cuerpo.

—Cálmate y piensa, Isabella.

A pesar de su apariencia grotesca, su voz era la misma, la de Jasper, y el conocimiento hizo que

algo del pánico se fuera.

—Todavía te sientes a salvo conmigo —continuó—. No sientes el zumbido del mal. Yo no he cambiado, simplemente cambie tu percepción de mí.

Aún así, luchó contra él, desesperada por liberarse.

Él mantuvo su agarre firme.

—Cálmate —le repitió—. Piensa. Me has visto cambiar de ropa en un parpadeo. Me has visto cambiar el color de mis alas con la misma rapidez. Soy yo, Jasper, el hombre que te tuvo entre mis brazos, que te besó y te acarició.

El resto del pánico se esfumó, y el reconocimiento llegó con esto último. Sus movimientos se detuvieron... se calmó... e inhaló profundo... exhaló...

Cuando llegaban los demonios, emanaban un olor putrefacto y dejaban una película pegajosa de maldad que ella no podía arrancarse de la piel. Con Jasper, no había más que esa rica fragancia a

cielo y la cálida caricia de la carne masculina.

—¿Por qué... cambiaste... tu apariencia? —La mente podía reconocer la verdad, pero aún tenía el cuerpo tenso, el aire raspando en los pulmones.

—No puedo enseñarte a tener cuidado de una cola, si no tengo una. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que es posible superar el miedo con la acción, que la forma de actuar es más importante que lo que sientes? Quiero que aprendas a actuar en contra de un demonio, incluso si tu corazón late con fuerza y tus rodillas tiemblan y chocan entre sí.

Muy bien. Bien, ella podía hacer esto.

—Puedes soltarme ahora. Voy a comportarme.

—¿Por qué empezar ahora? —La empujó lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerla tropezar. Ella giró y lo enfrentó, manteniendo las dagas a los costados. Sus ojos eran de un verde todavía fascinante, y eso la ayudó a anclarse a la realidad en lugar de hundirse en el pasado mientras esa cola con púas de metal se sacudía hacia atrás y hacia adelante, hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

Bajó la mirada y vio la cosa deslizarse por el suelo, incapaz de detenerse a sí misma.

—¿Acabas de hacer una broma, Jasper?

—Dímelo tú.

De repente, la cola golpeó, enredándose en el tobillo y sacudiéndose, pero de alguna manera no le cortó la piel. Ella se cayó, con fuerza, y miró hacia él.

—Debiste haber saltado de inmediato y lanzarme una de tus dagas —le dijo casualmente—. Yo podría atacarte en este momento, y no tendrías ninguna defensa.

Uh, ella podía apuñalarlo, porque todavía tenía las dagas. Él no había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para quitárselas.

—Bueno, para empezar, no me dijiste que tenía permiso para verter tus tripas.

—¿Y un demonio te dirá una cosa así? ¿Te hará una advertencia?

Un excelente punto. Avergonzada por su debilidad y estupidez, se puso de pie pesadamente y se quejó:

—¿Así que esta es tu forma de enseñar? ¿A través del ensayo y el error?

—No te gustaría mi otro método. Ahora. Esta vez, cuando veas que me acercó a ti, actúa primero.

Lo tengo. Ella esperó, mirando como su cola se balanceaba... se balanceaba... y se lanzó hacia ella. Siguiendo las instrucciones, se levantó de un salto, haciendo que el la punta bailara en el aire. Pero él había esperado que hiciera eso y la cola cambió de dirección, lanzándose otra vez hacia ella, enroscándose alrededor de los tobillos y mandándola sobre el trasero.

¡Maldita sea!

—Para que lo sepas, por lo general soy mejor. El hecho de que siga viva debe convencerte de eso.

—No, el hecho de que estás viva, me convence de que los demonios en realidad no estaban tratando de matarte. Y para que lo sepas, ya te he asesinado dos veces — dijo—. En la batalla, los demonios siempre jugarán sucio. Te golpearán por la espalda, te patearán mientras estés caída, te golpearán donde más duele.

—Está bien —se puso de pie—. Todos los demonios pueden joderme, por lo que la próxima vez que vengas a mí, voy a conseguirlo.

—Bien. —No le ofreció ninguna señal de advertencia antes de golpear, deslizando su cola,

desapareciendo, deslizándola una vez más, y ocultándola de nuevo.

Con ese asalto final, ella se inclinó lo suficiente para lanzarse y aterrizar sobre esa cola, obteniendo un grito de dolor de él. Sonriendo, ella le dijo:

—A pesar de que eres un maestro horrible, creo que me va a gustar esta lección.

Sus labios se curvaron en la más mínima insinuación de una sonrisa, un hoyuelo apareció y luego se fue, antes de que él arqueara una de esas alas bestiales sobre ella. Saltar hacia arriba no serviría de nada esta vez. El estúpido apéndice era demasiado amplio. Ella hizo lo único que pudo. Se agachó más, deslizó la daga y cortó a través del tejido.

Él siseó y sacudió el ala hacia el costado. La sangre escurría por las plumas de oro, plumas que pronto fueron reemplazadas por tejido negro cuando él fortaleció su imagen. Por un momento, a Isabella le preocupó haber ido demasiado lejos.

Entonces Jasper asintió con satisfacción.

—Excelente. No soy un maestro tan horrible, después de todo.

—En realidad, mis instintos hicieron que te apuñalara, no tu majestuosa tutela.

Otro indicio de una sonrisa.

—Voy a tratar de hacerlo mejor.

—¿Quieres decir que soy la primera en quejarse?

—No. Pero la tuya es una de las dos quejas que estoy dispuesto a considerar.

Qué palabras más dulces. Pero eso no me va a detener de hacerte daño durante la próxima ronda.

—¿Y la otra vino de...?

—Mi hermano.

Hasta ahora, cada vez que había mencionado a su hermano, se había cerrado poco tiempo después. Después de anoche, esperaba que pudiera confiar en ella con detalles acerca de lo que había sucedido.

—¿El hermano que... mataste? —Quería saber más de él, del hombre al que había acogido en su cama.

—Sí —nada más, pero la tristeza en su tono dijo lo suficiente.

Por lo menos, no había cambiado de tema.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Antes, había especulado sobre si pudo haber sido un accidente. Ahora, ella lo conocía mejor, y tenía grandes dudas. Jasper no era una persona propensa a los accidentes. Era precavido, demasiado cuidadoso. Él habría tenido una razón.

El hielo se cerró por encima de su mirada esmeralda.

—Él estaba mejor de esa forma.

Fue evidente que marcó el final de la conversación. Pero... ahora se preguntaba si el hermano había estado enfermo. Sería eso lo que "mejor de esa manera" implicaba. Pobre Jasper.

—Bueno, siento tu pérdida.

Antes de que la última palabra le saliera de la boca, él estuvo encima de ella, las manos con garras empujándola hacia abajo, pero sin cortarla. Sorprendida, se sacudió al caer, aflojando el agarre sobre una de las dagas.

Entre un parpadeo y el siguiente, con su peso la clavó en el lugar, sus manos aprisionándole los brazos sobre la cabeza, inutilizando el arma que tenía. ¡Argh! Ella se resistió una vez, dos veces, pero no pudo liberarse.

—Si yo fuera realmente un demonio —dijo con la misma frialdad que había vislumbrado en sus ojos—. ¿Qué harías para escapar de mí en este momento?

—Morderte cuando te inclines hacia abajo —tal como ella había tenido que hacer una y otra vez en la institución.

—¿Y arriesgarte a tragar sangre de demonio contaminada?

Rocas afiladas le llenaron el estómago.

—¿Qué sucede cuando tragas sangre de demonio contaminada?

—Enfermas.

Su tono implicaba que podía morir. Tratando de no entrar en pánico, pensó de nuevo en los últimos cuatro años. Las únicas veces que se había puesto enferma se debió a una sobredosis de los medicamentos que el personal había forzado en ella. Así que, no debió haber ingerido sangre, ¿no?

—Préstame atención —la cogió de los hombros y la sacudió—. Para liberarte, tienes que apuñalar uno de mis cuernos.

—Está bien, pero no todos los demonios tienen cuernos.

—Y te mostraré cómo luchar contra uno sin cuernos la próxima vez. Hoy, estás aprendiendo a lidiar con los cuernos.

En otras palabras, concéntrate en el aquí y ahora.

—Pero tienes atrapadas mis manos.

—¿Y no puedes engañarme de alguna manera para hacerme soltar tus manos?

Bueno, sí. A él, podía. ¿Pero a alguien más?

—Digamos que lo consigo ¿No se quedaría mi daga alojada allí, dejándome sin ningún tipo de arma? —Los dientes ya no eran una opción, jamás.

—Sí, y ese es el punto. La dura cáscara exterior protege un centro blando y vulnerable. Si cortas en los nervios correctamente, puedes paralizar al demonio durante varios segundos, a veces incluso minutos.

Ahora, ahí había un consejo que podría usar.

—Está bien. Vamos a probar esta teoría tuya.

Justo cuando se preparaba para engañarlo para que aflojara el apretón, tres enormes sombras cayeron sobre ellos y Jasper saltó fuera de ella. Pensando que los demonios la habían encontrado, se puso de pie. Sin embargo, en lugar de una horda enemiga deforme, vio al guerrero rubio de la institución, Carlisle. Él apareció y aterrizó a la izquierda, sus alas de color blanco con apenas hilos de oro extendiéndose.

A la derecha apareció un guerrero con túnica, pelo y la piel llena de cicatrices, en el mismo tono de blanco. El único color que tenía era el de los ojos rojos, incluso ahora mirándola.

Justo en frente de ella estaba el más grande hombre vivo -posiblemente jamás creado- con la piel del más seductor tono dorado que jamás había visto, con los ojos de un arco iris de colores brillantes.

—Te hemos estado buscando, Jasper —dijo Carlisle—. Tratamos de llegar a ti mentalmente, pero no respondiste.

Es interesante que él reconociera a Jasper, incluso en esta forma. Interesante, también, que había llamado a su ángel por su nombre en lugar de Majestad, como lo había hecho en la institución.

—Me cerré a cualquier comunicación.

¿Al igual que apagar un teléfono móvil?

—¿Vamos a cambiar nuestro rostro, también, y unirnos a la fiesta? —Carlisle miró por encima de la piel de demonio de Jasper y frunció el ceño—. Estás sangrando — se volvió hacia sus compañeros—. Está sangrando.

—Ella le cortó —dijo el hombre de los ojos de arco iris, su incredulidad sin precedentes—. Su hoja aún gotea.

El tipo de las cicatrices dio un paso amenazante hacia ella.

Ella apoyó las piernas separadas, lista para darle la bienvenida.

—¿Quieres probar mi daga, también? Porque te voy a dejar si te atreves a desafiarme.

Jasper se colocó delante de ella. En un parpadeo, el rostro de demonio se había ido, su cabello oscuro, la piel besada por el sol y la túnica de regreso.

—Nadie toca a la muchacha. Nunca. Cualquiera que lo haga, muere.

—Sí —dijo ella, saltando delante de él, sólo para ser empujada hacia atrás—. Él va a morir. —¿Alguna vez alguien la miraría y pensaría que era inocente?

Los tres hombres miraron boquiabiertos, primero a Jasper, y luego a ella. A continuación, uno a uno asintió. Y si ella no se equivocaba, se echaron miradas pícaras y divertidas entre ellos. Esa diversión la desconcertó.

—Dos sorpresas en un día —dijo Carlisle—. La primera, la preocupación por mi comandante. En segundo lugar, ver a una pequeña pelusa haciendo de su protectora. ¿No te da vergüenza, Jasper?

Jasper le echó una mirada de _"esto es culpa tuya"_.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin sentirlo en lo más mínimo.

—Bueno, ahora que sabemos que Jasper está tan bien cuidado —dijo el guerrero del los ojos de arco iris en un tono burlón—. Tenemos negocios que atender —toda la diversión desapareció—. Pensamos que te gustaría saber que los demonios que atacaron tu nube fueron enviados por Laurent y ahora tenemos su ubicación.

Jasper se estiró hacia atrás y estrechó la mano de Isabella, como si lo necesitara para asegurarse de que ella estaba allí y estaba bien.

El de los ojos rojos examinó a Isabella de arriba a abajo antes de descartarla.

—Está en el Velo Negro. Nos localizó, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de pelear con él. Nos hizo saber que tiene a María, y entonces exigió _"a la débil y vulnerable Isabella"_ en intercambio. Y no trates de contradecirme, mujer —añadió sin mirar hacia ella—. Lo eres.

—No lo soy —se quejó. Pero lo era, en comparación con estas criaturas.

Hacia Jasper, él continuó con la mandíbula apretada:

—Dijo también que si vas con un ángel como escolta, decapitará a María. Y si te niegas a ir, decapitará a María.

Isabella tradujo: _En esencia, Jasper estaba jodido._


	18. Velo negro

**Disclaimer: La trama le pertenece a G. Showalter y, los personajes, como todos sabemos, son exclusivamente de Meyer.**

**Lindas, aquí con otro capítulo más. Quiero agradecerles, principalmente, todo el apoyo que sigo recibiendo hacia mi antigua adaptación, Amante&Felino y a esta historia también, espero que con el tiempo se animen a comentar un poquito más. Un _besote_ a todos, el próximo capítulo el Viernes, les tengo una buena noticia para aquel día también.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE**

El Velo Negro era una discoteca humana situada en el palpitante corazón de Savannah, Georgia. Jasper había cazado a muchos demonios en estas sofocantes calles a medianoche, y no le sorprendió que Laurent se hubiera establecido allí o que hubiera poseído el cuerpo del dueño del club sólo para alimentarse de la confusión de los clientes.

Con el calor intenso de esta época del año, la humedad de Savannah era tan espesa que dejaba una fina capa de sudor sobre la piel, incluso en la piel de ángel. Si no hubiera sido por Isabella, Jasper habría pedido a la Deidad que le devolviera la nieve.

No usaba su túnica habitual sino que llevaba una camiseta de rejilla negra sin mangas, pantalón también negro de cuero y botas desgastadas de combate. Para completar la imagen, se había subido el pelo en el centro, a lo Mohicano _-los humanos llamaban así a este estilo- _y se perfiló los párpados con kohl. Tatuajes le cubrían ambos brazos y, una vez más, las alas estaban ocultas a los ojos humanos. Todos cambios necesarios.

Para contar con la ayuda de los únicos hombres que podrían deslizarse en el interior de un club como éste y actuar como su respaldo sin el conocimiento de Laurent, había tenido que comprometerse a vestir así y dejar que todo el mundo lo viera. Era completamente ridículo. Si hubiera habido otra manera, habría castigado a esos hombres _-¡niñatos!- _de formas que no podrían ni imaginarse, por atreverse a sugerir una cosa así.

Isabella o bien se maravillaba de su cambio o de la luminosidad de la luna llena. Otros humanos les dieron paso casi aplanándose contra las paredes del edificio para ampliar la distancia entre ellos.

Isabella bailaba a su alrededor, con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo decir que ahora eres un chico malo de verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Lo acabas de hacer.

—No, quiero decir... Oh, no importa, lo has echado a perder —sus labios bajaron en un puchero.

Un gesto que él quería besar concienzudamente. Él podría ser todo un _"chico malo"_ pero ella se veía... comestible. El pelo rizado le caía por la espalda en voluptuosas ondas castañas rojizas. Él la había vestido con un apretado vestido a cuadros blancos y negros con escote en la parte superior y volantes en la parte inferior, para que nadie se atreviera a cuestionar su relación. El dobladillo caía justo por debajo de las rodillas, mostrando las piernas desnudas y tersas, con sandalias rojas de tacón. Parecía un ama de casa Gótica de la década de los setenta dispuesta a esperar a su marido con una copa.

Además, parecía más inocente, Laurent la subestimaría. Y sí, eso significaba que Jasper estaba operando bajo el supuesto de que Laurent y Isabella lucharían, a pesar de que Jasper sacrificaría todas las extremidades para evitar que los dos respiraran el mismo aire.

Por encima de todo, la quería segura. Estaba desesperado por mantenerla a salvo.

Para un hombre que no había sentido nada durante siglos, Jasper de repente sentía que se ahogaba en emociones y no era solamente desesperación. Sintió que se preocupaba por la seguridad de Isabella. Sentía un deseo intenso, como si fuera a vivir una última experiencia y por ello tuviera que dárselo todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sentía preocupación por la seguridad de María. Se sentía culpable por la forma en que la había tratado. Y tan irracional como era, sentía ira porque hubiera permitido que la capturasen.

Había estado bajo el control de Laurent durante días. Mucho se podía haber hecho a un ángel, a una mujer, durante ese tiempo.

Anteriormente, él había tratado de proyectar la voz en su mente, pero nunca había respondido. Su Deidad, sin embargo, lo hizo.

_«Estoy disgustado. Ella está a tu cargo, es tu responsabilidad. Sé que te encargarás de esto»._

Él lo haría. Pero... debería haber dejado atrás a Isabella, pensó. Todavía podía. No era demasiado tarde.

Pero si lo hacía, ella lo odiaría. ¿Acaso no le dijo que prefería morir antes que ser encerrada? Y para dejarla atrás tendría que encerrarla bajo llave. No podía hacerle eso. Ni siquiera él era tan frío.

Además ¿qué pasa si eso era lo que quería Laurent? ¿Que Isabella se quedara sola, sin protección,

de modo que él pudiera atraparla? Pero no, eso no podía ser. El Alto Señor no podía saber lo que la mujer había llegado a significar para él. Asumiría que la interacción que se avecinaba era de negocios como siempre, que Jasper se preocuparía más por su ángel que por la humana. Por lo tanto, si Jasper llegaba sin ella, mostraría absolutamente a todos que Isabella significaba para él más que su deber, su venganza y su ejército. Ella se convertiría en un objetivo aun mayor de lo que ya era.

Por otra parte, se darían cuenta de todos modos. El hecho de que Isabella estuviera cubierta actualmente por la esencia de Jasper proclamaría que él había estado ya con ella. Pero sólo eso, pensó después. No decía lo que ella significaba realmente para él.

Muy bien, entonces. Estaba decidido. Se quedaría con él.

—¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que te dije? —preguntó —. ¿Cómo comportarte?

—¿Después de la manera en que taladraste todo en mi cabeza? Permanece junto a mí, no hables, no pierdas la concentración, no hagas esto, ni aquello, eso tampoco... No lo he olvidado —dijo ella con ligereza—. Lo que no conozco es el plan.

Ella confiaba en él para rescatar a María, sin dudas, y tendría que ser suficiente. No podía arriesgarse a contarle el resto.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta para mí? ¿Que no sea sobre el plan?

—Bueno, sí. Ahora que sabes dónde está este tipo, Laurent, ¿por qué no puedes simplemente lanzarte en picado y luchar contra él mientras que tus amigos secretos, y todavía estoy esperando que me cuentes sobre ellos, salvan a María?

Los guerreros que él había reclutado eran "el rescate". No podía decirle nada acerca de ellos, aún cuando la batalla hubiera terminado y el humo se hubiera despejado.

—Laurent, cobarde como es, ha poseído el cuerpo de un humano. Estoy limitado sobre las cosas que puedo hacerle.

—¿Y si te ataca?

—Aún así no le haría daño. —No mucho.

—¡Pero eso no es justo!

—Una similitud entre nuestros mundos. Nada es lo que parece ser —pero todas las cosas, sin importar cuán terribles fueran, podrían ser realizadas para el bien, Jasper estaba comenzando a aprender eso—. A pesar de que no puedo destruir al humano, no se alejará ileso. Bailar con un demonio sólo trae sufrimiento, es una ley espiritual, y va a aprender esa verdad esta noche.

—Está bien. Pero ¿estamos seguros de que este tipo, Laurent, no es el que mató a mis padres, a pesar de ser el que ordenó a los otros demonios hacerme daño?

—Sí. Hay rangos en los demonios, y Laurent no es de rango lo suficientemente alto como para manifestarse en presencia de humanos.

—Está bien, respóndeme esto: ¿Cómo posee Laurent a un humano?

—El humano le dio la bienvenida en su interior, dándole entrada de una u otra manera.

—¿Como en un sueño...?

—A veces. En ocasiones, un demonio observa al humano esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Si no aparece, el demonio trata de crear una abertura. Le susurra al oído. Di esta mentira... di algo cruel... haz cosas odiosas... haz cosas salvajes. Si el ser humano no puede increpar al demonio, el demonio esperará y se hará más fuerte, finalmente conseguirá meterse dentro de su mente.

—Pero ¿cómo amonestas a un demonio? ¿Cómo saber que debemos reprender a un demonio?

—Confía en mí, hay un camino, te lo enseñaré. Pero no ahora. —Ella necesitaba la fe que aún no tenía. La fe que no surgiría por sí sola de las palabras. Ella necesitaba un tiempo del que no disponían, tiempo para oír una lección divina no solamente con sus oídos, sino con todo su ser. Si intentara enseñarle a pesar de eso, se asustaría y lo haría todo peor.

—¿Por qué los demonios no poseen a los ángeles de la Deidad? Parecen tener tantos defectos como la mayoría de nosotros —se quejó.

—Ellos nos atormentan también. No lo dudes.

Él empujó su hombro con los suyos, conduciéndola por un callejón oscuro. El olor de la orina y salmuera flotaba en el aire. Podría haber volado directamente a la puerta del club, pero quería que Laurent supiera que estaba de camino. Los espías del demonio lo detectarían, de hecho ya había visto a tres esbirros en los últimos cinco minutos echando una ojeada alrededor de las esquinas de los edificios antes de trepar por los costados y corretear a lo lejos.

—Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —un adolescente humano salió de las sombras. Él estaba en proceso de cerrar su pantalón y Jasper supuso que había estado utilizando uno de los lavabos del edificio. Apestaba a alcohol y cigarrillos—. Una pequeña y ardiente nena china y una molestia que mejor corre si quiere seguir respirando.

—No soy china —espetó Isabella.

—Lo que sea. Eres excitante y eso es lo único que importa —otros dos adolescentes avanzaron de entre las sombras y se alinearon junto a él.

Ninguno estaba poseído por un demonio, pero los tres eran estúpidos. Jasper era el doble de su tamaño, pero como tenían armas _-dos tenían cuchillos, distinguió las puntas plateadas brillando a la luz de la luna, y uno, el líder, tenía un arma de fuego-_, se consideraban invencibles.

—¿Qué tienes bajo ese vestido, ¿eh?

—Sé una buena chica y déjanos echar un vistazo.

Oh, sí. Ellos eran estúpidos.

Jasper sintió el pulsar del miedo de Isabella antes de que ella lo venciera de nuevo y la determinación tomara su lugar.

—Me estáis haciendo enfadar —dijo—. Y no queréis que me enfade.

Los tres chicos se rieron.

—¿Por qué? ¿Debido a que vas a convertirte en una descomunal bestia verde? — se burló uno.

Más risas abundaron.

—¿Por qué no nos golpeas antes de que lo hagamos nosotros? —dijo el líder.

Otro añadió:

—Puedes tener a tu chica cuando hayamos terminado con ella —dijo antes de reírse—. Lo prometo.

—Oh, no deberías haber dicho eso —dijo Isabella mucho más tranquila de lo que hubiera imaginado posible. Para él, añadió—: Dales una pequeña, muy pequeña lección, Jasper. Por favor.

—Lo que desees —Jasper tiró a Isabella delante de él y la rodeó con los brazos para protegerla de lo que iba a suceder. Liberó las alas de la bolsa de aire que las ocultaba y en cuestión de segundos fue capaz de crear un fuerte viento. Cada chico de pronto se encontró de cara contra el sucio suelo del callejón.

Lucharon por levantarse, pero el viento los clavó en su lugar. Jasper podría haberles roto el cuello antes de que se dieran cuenta de que se había movido. Pudo haberles desgarrado el pecho y derramado sus entrañas. De hecho, tal vez lo hiciera. Siempre podría revivirlos. Antes de que la muerte reclamara su parte, ahorrándose él mismo los azotes, o algo peor.

Agitó las alas más fuerte, más rápido, y el viento aumentó su velocidad, el silbido enmascaró los gritos de dolor que siguieron. La presión aumentaba, Jasper lo sabía, a punto de romper los huesos y reventar los órganos internos.

_«Pero dañar a un humano no es necesario. Eso no te haría mejor que Vultpervertido. Él me lastimó sólo porque podía»_. Las palabras de Isabella volvieron para atormentarlo. _«¿Por qué los demonios no poseen a los ángeles de la Deidad? Parecen tener tantos defectos como la mayoría de nosotros»._

No. No lo haría. No destruiría a estos chicos simplemente porque podía, y no quería dar paso a la tentación de cometer actos violentos. Eso sería un error.

Isabella le envolvió los dedos alrededor de las muñecas y le apretó.

—Bueno, ya basta. Vas a meterte en problemas y yo te necesito esta noche. Y la verdad, tu bienestar es más importante que dar a estos chicos lo que se merecen.

—Ya estaba parando —admitió, aquietando las alas y aliviando la presión.

Los muchachos permanecieron en el suelo, sollozando.

—¿Tenéis algo que decirle a ella? —exigió.

—Lo siento, hombre. De verdad lo siento. —Los mocos recorrían la nariz del que hablaba.

—No lo volveré a hacer, lo juro.

—Por favor, sólo déjanos ir. Te voy a pagar. Tengo dinero.

—¡Suficiente! —Jasper los obligó a ponerse de pie. El primero se estremeció, luego se tambaleó—. Vais a ir directamente a la comisaría más cercana a confesar vuestros delitos. Si no lo hacéis volveré a por vosotros.

Tanto como Isabella había dudado de él últimamente, medio esperaba que los chicos hicieran lo mismo. Sin embargo, reaccionaron al tono de la verdad de la manera a la que él estaba acostumbrado, las miradas cristalinas, sus cabezas asintiendo. Al parecer, no había ninguna necesidad de mostrar a la enorme y pesada bestia verde.

—¿Por qué seguís aquí?—les gruñó—. ¡Marchaos! Ellos corrieron lejos de él.

Isabella le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Buen trabajo, J. Realmente impresionante el trabajo de ahí.

—¿Sarcasmo?

—No esta vez, Maravilla Alada.

Él la miró otra vez y sonrió.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Esta mujer conseguía distraerle, sin importar la situación, y eso, más que nada, reveló la profundidad de su atracción por ella. Y no tuvo miedo a tal admisión, no esta vez. Se estaba acostumbrando a los sentimientos por ella.

—¿Sabes? Eres guapo cuando sonríes —dijo, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Feroz, mujer. Soy feroz.

—Si tú lo dices.

La arrastró el resto del camino por el callejón, satisfecho cuando ella no ofreció ninguna señal de protesta. Al final, giró a la derecha, a toda prisa por otro callejón y, a continuación, giró a la izquierda, y nadie más trató de detenerlos. Por fin, la entrada del club quedó a la vista.

Dos guardias poseídos por demonios vigilaban la entrada; una línea de gente se paraba en la calle esperando para entrar. El rock duro bombardeaba a través de las puertas cerradas, aunque hubiera un ritmo subyacente de sensualidad. Él no lo habría reconocido antes de Isabella. Ahora sabía bien como dos cuerpos podían moverse a tal ritmo, contoneándose cuando se enfrentaron antes de partir, él ya deseaba más.

Los tipos de la entrada tragaron saliva cuando se fijaron en él y rápidamente se apartaron a un lado, permitiendo a Jasper cruzar a zancadas sin incidentes.

—El chico consiguió reputación callejera —murmuró Isabella, lo que sea que eso significara, cuando alguien en la multitud gritó:

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo lo consiguen con tanta facilidad cuando...? —las puertas se cerraron, cortando el resto de la queja.

Una camarera se deslizó por delante con una bandeja de bebidas en la mano. Hombres y mujeres se retorcían juntos en la pista de baile, tal como él había imaginado, encuentro de bocas, vagabundeo de manos... Encima de los hombros de varios de los bailarines había demonios subalternos. La mayoría eran criaturas pequeñas, parecidas a un mono, con pelo castaño oscuro y largas colas en vaivén.

—¿Puedes ver a los demonios que se sientan en sus hombros, susurrando en sus oídos? —le preguntó a Isabella—. Influencian sus pensamientos y acciones, tratando de crear una fortaleza.

—¿Dónde?

—Allí.

—N... no.

Y a ella no le gustaba no poder verlos, pensó.

—Supongo que sólo puedes ver a los demonios de un cierto rango y superiores.

—¿Deberíamos, no sé, luchar contra ellos? ¿Y qué es una fortaleza?

—¿Nosotros? No. Eso corresponde a los humanos. Y una fortaleza es de lo que estaba hablando fuera, un lugar permanente en la vida de un mortal, dentro de su mente, donde toda la maldad del demonio es complacida y consume cada pensamiento, cada acción.

—¿Es como la cosa de reprender? ¿Tienen que aprender como luchar contra lo que ellos no pueden ver?

—Sí. Tienen que aprender las verdades espirituales, las leyes y actuar en consecuencia.

Más allá de los bailarines estaban las mesas. Vasos y botellas vacías de cerveza esparcidos por todas partes. Escudriñando a través del agobiante ambiente de la oscuridad vio el cambio de dinero por drogas; prostitutas que estudiaban sus uñas mientras sus pechos eran acariciados, pero no podía encontrar ni rastro de sus ayudantes.

—Oye, ¿tienes fuego? —dijo una voz masculina.

Jasper prestó atención. El hombre se paró frente a él sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre los labios.

De pie era tan alto como Jasper, con el pelo tan grueso y espléndido que cualquier mujer lo codiciaría. La melena era una sinfonía de colores, tonos de lino intercalados con caramelo, chocolate y café. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, insondable, y su rostro algo inquietantemente hermoso, como salido de un catálogo _-oh, Cielos-_, y totalmente en desacuerdo con su cuerpo de guerrero.

Por fin.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento, como si hubiera descubierto algo precioso, y Jasper sólo podía rechinar los dientes por la irritación.

—Los cigarrillos matan —fue todo lo que Jasper le dijo.

No puedo darle un puñetazo. Realmente no puedo darle un puñetazo. Sobre todo por qué le pedí que viniera aquí.

—Como muchas otras cosas —se quejó. Tiró el cigarrillo y dejó caer la colilla con la mirada fija en Isabella, evaluándola—. Bastante atractiva. ¿Es tuya?

—Sí —el tono de Jasper gritaba retrocede.

Emmett, guardián del demonio de la Promiscuidad, sonrió lentamente con una satisfacción que sólo aumentó la irritación de Jasper.

—¿Es muda?

—No —a pesar de que ciertamente lo parecía. Su boca estaba abierta, pero ningún sonido salía de ella.

Una risa ronca escapó de Emmett y Jasper sólo pudo admirar el cambio en él. Hace unos meses, no había nadie más miserable que este macho. Pero claro, la mujer adecuada podría dar la vida a un hombre, ¿verdad?

—Trata de no ofenderte. Ella no puede evitarlo —silbando en voz baja, Emmett se alejó.

—Tienes algo que decir acerca de todo —le reprochó Jasper a Isabella—. Y sin embargo, ¿te quedas sin palabras delante de él?

—Es su olor... —respondió descaradamente, mirando la espalda musculosa de Emmett hasta que desapareció entre la multitud—. Nunca he olido nada igual. Chocolate, coco y champán. Absolutamente delicioso.

—¡Está poseído por el demonio de la Promiscuidad! —espetó Jasper.

—¿Qué? De ninguna manera.

—Sí, así es.

—Poseído —repitió ahogadamente.

Bien. Ella nunca más volvería a contemplar a Emmett con deseo. ¿Mezquino? Tal vez. ¿Acaso importaba? No.

—La mayoría de la gente de aquí están influenciadas por demonios, como te dije, pero unos pocos están realmente poseídos. Laurent emplea a los demonios y les paga para tentar a cualquiera de los clientes del Velo Negro que aún no están tan inclinados hacia la maldad.

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a él y supo que ella esperaba para tomar la fuerza de él.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

—Ahora esperaremos.

Afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo. Una mujer se separó del gentío de la pista de baile y después, lentamente, se encaminó hacia Jasper. Era una de las mujeres más hermosas que jamás había visto, con la caída de un pelo sedoso, la piel pálida, una ligera capa de color de rosa y los ojos tan dorados como la luz de la luna en el exterior.

Los grandes pechos apenas se ocultaban en un vestido de cuero rojo, los parches de material recortados de los lados revelaban perfectamente las caderas. El dobladillo del vestido terminaba justo por debajo de su trasero, dejando claro que no había ropa interior para blindar el vértice de esas piernas kilométricas.

Hermosa, sí. Pero también una de las poseídas por los demonios.

Podía sentir los golpes del alma humana a las puertas de su mente, desesperada por escapar del asimiento del demonio. Había sido una posesión reciente entonces. Hace unos pocos días, probablemente.

Se detuvo frente a él pero su mirada se centró de lleno en Isabella.

—Aquí está mi dulce y pequeña geisha. ¡Cómo te he extrañado!

—¿Qué acabas de llamarme? —jadeó Isabella.

El hombre, Vultpervertido, le había dicho exactamente esas mismas palabras, recordó Jasper.

_«Dulce y pequeña geisha»_. Jasper no creía en las coincidencias. El demonio que poseía a la mujer frente a él, debió haber poseído también a alguien en la institución. No a Vultpervertido _-Jasper lo habría percibido-_, pero sí a alguien que pasó una gran cantidad de tiempo en el interior del edificio. Un paciente, lo más probable, eso tenía sentido. Los demonios esbirros que habían creado una fortaleza dentro de una mente humana podrían convencer a sus huéspedes de hacer casi cualquier cosa. Laurent habría querido un fácil acceso a Isabella, observando, escuchando, probablemente incluso alentando a otros a herirla, para después informarle.

Labios de color rosa brillante se curvaron en una sonrisa seductora.

—¿Me extrañaste, también, pequeña geisha? Puedo tomar fotos mías y dártelas. De esta manera, cada vez que estemos separadas, podrás verlas y pensar en mí.

Por alguna razón, el comentario enfureció a Isabella. Ella cogió y lanzó dos de sus cuchillos. Ambos se incrustaron en el pecho de la otra mujer.

—Me gustaría una imagen de ti igual a esto —gruñó Isabella—. ¿Qué te parece?

La mujer dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y dolor... entonces desató una retahíla de oscuras maldiciones, que terminaron con:

—¡Voy a retorcerte hasta matarte!

Algunos de los bailarines notaron la violencia y gritaron, corriendo hacia la salida. Otros simplemente siguieron bailando y manoseándose.

—No vas a hacer tal cosa —dijo Jasper.

La mujer apretó los dientes y se quitó los cuchillos, que ahora goteaban, con un fuerte tirón.

—Controla a tu mascota, Ángel.

—A diferencia de ti, Demonio, no me rebajo a controlar a los humanos —y si su Deidad pensaba reprender a Isabella, se pondría de pie a su lado y soportaría el castigo por ella.

Es curioso, se había quejado por ello solamente hacía unos días. De hecho, lo más divertido era que estaba más que dispuesto, estaba feliz de hacerlo ahora.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró Isabella—. La furia se apoderó de mí.

Él aferró su mano y la apretó.

—Debido a la carga demoníaca en el aire es fácil que eso suceda. Cuida tus emociones.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó el demonio. Sus ojos se estrecharon... ojos que ahora brillaban de un deslumbrante y brillante rojo. Era evidente que no le gustaba ser ignorada—. Por aquí —con eso se dio la vuelta y los condujo a través de la discoteca, haciendo una pausa para mirar con aire de suficiencia por encima del hombro—. Pero no esperéis que Laurent os de la bienvenida como yo.


End file.
